Química Perfecta
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: Norte y sur, no son precisamente elementos compatibles. De modo que cuando la chica "perfecta" del instituto y el pandillero más temido se ven obligados a ser compañeros de laboratorio, los resultados prometen ser explosivos.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! He vuelto inspirada con esta historia, la típica temática del chico pobre y la chica rica. Amor entre clases diferentes, ¿por qué? Porque es bello xD y pues ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. Disfruten, se agradece cualquier review, queja, cumplido y amenaza. Y este fic está inspirado por el libro "Química perfecta" de Simone Elkeles, pero… no será igual al libro.**_

_**Química Perfecta**_

_**Hinata.**_

Perfecta. Así me ve todo el mundo. Vida perfecta, ropa perfecta, familia perfecta. Y por darle honra a mi apellido me he quedado callada y alimentado esa imagen sin quererlo.

Hoy es el primer día del instituto, este año será mi graduación y hoy… justo hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo y al verme en el espejo sé que mi madre me gritará que soy un desastre. Intento arreglarlo como pueda, al verme en el espejo de nuevo pienso que no estoy tan mal y ruego porque al bajar a desayunar mi imagen sea aceptada por todos. Cuanto quisiera quedarme en la cama, comiendo helado o galletitas. Deseo por un momento incluso enfermarme.

- ¡Hinata vas tarde! – gritan del piso inferior. Quisiera quedarme un poco más en mi soledad, ¿y si finjo no haber oído nada? No, eso sería iniciar un conflicto y causarle una jaqueca a mi madre.

Eché un último vistazo al espejo, sonrió con melancolía y empiezo a bajar las escaleras. Al final mi madre me espera, me pongo recta y espero que me diga algo. Si yo fuera una adolescente normal no tendría que importarme lo que piense mi madre de la vestimenta, pero… soy una Hyuga.

- Pudiste escoger algo mejor que unos simples vaqueros – dijo señalando mi pantalón – Aunque el cinturón te hace ver muy bien – sonrió – Usa la bufanda azul que te regalo tu padre – dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días para ti también mamá – dije con vos queda.

La observo mientras camino tras ella, pueden ser las 6 am pero ya tiene encima un vestido de alguna marca costosa y su perfume favorito, una ricachona, pienso con gracia.

- Te he comprado los panecillos que tanto te gustan –

- Gracias – digo al sentarme en el comedor y tomar uno - ¿Papá ya se ha ido? –

- Sí –

- ¿Y Hanabi-chan? –

- Disfruta sus últimos días de vacaciones antes de entrar al instituto – se sentó frente a mí – No pude despertarla, su nueva niñera lo hará –

De repente el apetito se me esfumó - ¿Nueva niñera? –

- Sí, la anterior se marchó después de otra de sus rabietas –

- Ya veo –

Pensé de nuevo en decirle que Hanabi no necesitaba ninguna niñera nueva, necesitaba a su madre, pero ya habíamos tenido esa conversación sin éxito alguno.

- Ino llegará pronto – digo usándolo como excusa para dejar el panecillo a medias.

- ¿Qué? ¿No comerás el panecillo? – dijo mi madre haciendo un puchero.

- Es que… - una bocina interrumpe mi oración, miro a mi madre – Ino-chan –

- Entonces será mejor que corras, no quiero que despierte a Hanabi –

Asentí y salí corriendo tomando la bufanda azul y mi bolso.

Afuera de mi casa esperaba un BMW descapotable, ultimo regalo de cumpleaños de Ino. Mi rubia amiga me saludo con la mano efusivamente yo sonreí y caminé a su auto, de allí empezamos nuestro recorrido al instituto Konoha.

_**Naruto.**_

- Naruto, levántate –

Me tape la cabeza con la almohada ¿no podía dormir solo cinco minutos más?

- Ya voy mamá – me acurruqué como un bebé – Solo cinco minutos –

- Ya me has dicho eso y nunca son cinco minutos – me hizo cosquillas como a un pequeño – No querrás empezar tu último año con una metida de pata como lo es llegar tarde –

Último año. Debería sentirme orgulloso, seré el primer miembro de la familia Uzumaki en terminar el instituto correctamente. Mi padres no pudieron esperar y decidieron añadir un tercero a la familia, es decir, a mí, teniendo ambos 17 años debieron dejar el instituto y trabajar por un futuro para mí. Sobrevivimos con lo poco que mi padre trae a casa, pero somos felices, o al menos yo soy feliz. Sin embargo solo puedo soñar con la universidad, no puedo pagarla y no soy tan brillante como para ganar una beca. Me espera un futuro nada prometedor y ya lo he asimilado.

Me levanté y camine torpemente hacia el baño. Un baño rápido, ropa limpia y… mi bandana. Esa que hace 1 año tuve que empezar a usar, de color rojo y negro, los colores de la pandilla Akatsuki, pandilla a la que pertenezco, por un poco de dinero fácil. La ato a mi cabeza y camino a la cocina. Mi madre ha hecho un delicioso desayuno. Tras comerlo le beso la frente y me marcho.

En la calle veo unos cuantos chicos de Akatsuki que me saludan con la señal: golpearse el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha dos veces, les regresó el salido sin ganas.

Antes de subirme a la moto una voz me llama – Naruto, espera –

Giro y encuentro a Sakura Haruno, mi vecina y ex novia.

- Hola – digo sin ganas.

- ¿Me llevas al insti? – pregunta poniendo su cara inocente.

Tiene una minifalda que deja ver unas piernas increíbles y una camiseta ajustada que realza sus pequeños pero preciosos pechos. En un tiempo yo fui un idiota que hacia todo lo que ella pedía, pero la encontré en la cama con otro tío, o en el coche… total fue una maldita perra.

- Ven Naruto, no muerdo… - se acercó – A no ser que tú quieras –

Giré el rostro despreciándola, ella también pertenece a la pandilla, seamos o no pareja debemos cubrirnos las espaldas. Código de pandilla.

- Sube – dije.

Subió de un salto y al abrazarme colocó deliberadamente una mano en mi entrepierna, antes hubiera temblado ante tal contacto, pero ya no. ¿Qué espera? ¿Acaso piensa que ya he olvidado todo? Enciendo el motor e intento no pensar en que mi futuro será tan jodido como mi presente.

_**Hinata**_

- Mi cabello llegará horrible – lloriquea Ino – ¡Este estúpido coche! Siempre que bajo la capota termino como recién salida de un tornado – yo sonrió al verla lloriquear por tales tonterías.

- Oh vamos, te ves muy guapa en el – dije sonriente – Pareces una diosa griega con un peinado rubio salvaje – Ino estalló a carcajadas tras el comentario.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? –

- ¿Por qué? –

Ella me mira y sonríe pícaramente – Kiba –

Desvió la mirada al ver que me sonrojo. Kiba es mi novio, ya hace unos cuantos meses, todo el verano se marchó de la ciudad y solo llamó un par de veces.

- La gente puede cambiar en un verano –

- No seas pesimista Hina-chan, tu eres la chica más inteligente de la clase, eres porrista y él es el mariscal de campo, si no están destinados a estar juntos no sé qué demonios pasará con la civilización – fue mi turno de reír – Por cierto, te ves muy bella, ¡me encantan esos vaqueros! Algún día los tomaré prestados sin permiso –

- A mi madre no le gustan para nada, dice que parece algo que sacaría de una tienda de segunda mano –

- Y como el lema Hyuga es: el aspecto lo es todo – dijo en tono medio burlón.

Nadie sabe lo que es vivir en mi casa. Pero por suerte, puedo contar con Ino. No lo comprende todo, pero sabe lo suficiente, me escucha y guarda mis secretos familiares.

Entramos por fin al aparcamiento del instituto pensando en todo, mi familia, Kiba, todo. Siento de repente como el auto se detiene. Al mirar al frente veo el motivo: una motocicleta.

- Pensaba que estaba libre – dijo Ino ya cuando el auto se detuvo por completo.

- ¡Cuidado niñita! – grita Sakura Haruno mientras levanta el dedo medio.

Ino la maldijo susurrando rápidamente y luego respondió – Lo siento, pensaba que este espacio estaba libre –

De repente miré al dueño de la moto, Ino también lo mira y se hunde en el asiento del conductor tanto como puede.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda – susurra haciendo muecas – Es Naruto Uzumaki –

- Nos va a matar – dije en voz baja, asustada por supuesto. Y no era para menos, la reputación de ese chico… no era muy buena que digamos.

Naruto fulminó a Ino con la mirada y solo sentí como mi amiga tembló. Empezó a buscar desesperada la marcha atrás. Yo solo miraba como Naruto avanzaba al auto.

- No consigo poner la maldita marcha atrás, ayudame –

No sé mucho de coches pero hago lo que puedo y conseguimos ponerla, las ruedas chillan mientras escapamos y llegamos sanas y salvas a otro lugar de aparcamiento. Lejos del pandillero que hace temblar hasta a los más rudos jugadores de futbol del instituto. Pero al subir los escalones… allí nos esperaba él, con sus amigos.

- No te detengas – me dice Ino – Ni siquiera los mires a los ojos –

Pero cuando Naruto se puso justo frente a mí, el consejo de Ino se hace inservible. En ese momento pensé tantas frases para decir antes de morir.

- Deberías decirle a tu amiga que tome clases de conducir –

Naruto es musculoso y de rostro impecable, de hecho es bastante guapo, pero siempre tiene esa expresión de "Buscado por la policía".

No es secreto que los chicos de la zona norte y sur no se llevan bien. De hecho la mayoría de las chicas de la zona sur me tratan como Sakura Haruno, por ser lo que soy, una Hyuga. Porque ellas viven cerca de las vías del tren mientras yo vivo en una gran casa al lado de un lago. Por ser "perfecta".

Naruto me recorre el cuerpo lentamente, de arriba abajo, antes de detenerse de nuevo en mi rostro. No es la primera vez que un chico me mira así, pero él lo hizo tan descaradamente y estaba tan cerca que solo pude sonrojarme y agachar el rostro. Escuché su risa, quizás por mi reacción.

- Mira bien por dónde vas la próxima vez – dijo dirigiéndose a Ino.

Miré a Ino y rogué mentalmente que no dijera nada, pero… mi mejor amiga es impulsiva – Gracias por el consejo –

- Si necesitas a un hombre hecho y derecho que te enseñe a conducir, puedo darte clases –

Sus amigos empezaron a silbar, quizás porque eran pocas las chicas que se atrevían a contestarle así a Naruto… y justo yo tenía que estar al lado de una de esas chicas.

- Si fueras un hombre hecho y derecho nos habrías abierto la puerta en vez de bloquearnos el camino –

Naruto se apartó, abrió la puerta e incluso nos hizo una reverencia.

- Madura un poco Naruto – le gritó Ino.

- ¿Cómo tu? – contesta con brusquedad – A ver chiquilla, ¡tu vida es una completa farsa! –

- Es mejor que la vida de un perdedor – después de esa frase sentí el tirón de Ino que me hizo caminar hacia adelante, unos cuantos pasillos después Ino se agarra el pecho y respira agitadamente – Oh por Dios, de seguro me matará –

- No es así, estuvo bien – la anime – Él no puede darse el gusto de intimidar a quien quiera –

- Claro que puede Hinata, ¿sabes por qué? Porque lleva un arma en sus pantalones –

- No pueden traerse armas al instituto – dije inocente.

- Como si eso lo detuviera –

Le doy un abrazo intentando calmarla. Ino sonríe y de repente sus ojos brillan – ¡Hina-chan estamos en el último año! – por un momento me pregunto si Ino es realmente bipolar – Todo será tan per-fec-to – dice entonando cada sílaba.

La música que indica el comienzo de clases suena – Tu funeral también será per-fec-to – la imito – Con flores y todo, yo lo organizaré – le digo burlándome.

- ¿Quién ha muerto? – oigo una voz tras de mí, al girar veo a Kiba y me quedo muda por un momento.

- Kiba-kun – susurré.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sonriente - ¿Ni un abrazo a tu novio que no viste por dos meses? –

Tras esto avance y lo abracé fuertemente. El me da un delicado beso en los labios e insiste con la pregunta - ¿Quién ha muerto? –

- Nadie – contesta Ino – Olvídalo, es más olvida todo lo que no tenga que ver con estar con Hina-chan – me sonrojó ante la petición de mi amiga.

- Es fácil cuando ella está tan guapa – dice y me besa la frente – Siento no haberte llamado anoche, tenía que deshacer maletas y todo eso –

Le sonrió y me alegro de ver que es el mismo chico que se marchó. Mi mundo se siente perfecto por un momento. Kiba me rodea los hombros con un brazo, las puertas del instituto se abren, Naruto y sus amigos entran a empujones.

- ¿Porqué se molestan en venir? – masculla Kiba – Muchos ni siquiera terminaran el instituto –

Naruto me mira brevemente y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

- Esta mañana casi choco con la moto de Naruto Uzumaki – cuenta Ino cuando ya no hay rastro del susodicho.

- Debiste hacerlo –

- Claro, como si quisiera suicidarme Kiba –

- Por lo menos el primer día hubiera estado emocionante – bostezó – Este instituto está demasiado aburrido –

¿Aburrido? Casi tengo un accidente en coche, me ha insultado Sakura Haruno y he sido acosada en la entrada por un peligroso pandillero. Si esto es solo el inicio del año, será todo menos aburrido.

_**Naruto.**_

Sabía que estaría en el despacho del director, pero… ¿el primer día? Había oído ya rumores sobre el viejo, que era estricto bla bla bla.

Alguien debía haber dicho algo de mí porque es mi trasero el que está en esta silla y no el de otro. Me han hecho salir de clase para escuchar un sermón sobre las normas del instituto.

-… además hemos contratado a dos guardias de seguridad a jornada completa –

Me mira fijamente queriendo intimidarme. Luego empieza un sermón sobre que el también era de la zona sur. Puras patrañas, dudo que si quiera haya pasado en coche por mi vecindario.

- No dudare en expulsarte –

Mientras estoy ahí sentado empiezo a pensar que es más que obvio que estoy aquí por cortesía de la señorita Ino Yamanaka, o quizás la chica Hyuga, ella y su noviecito jugador de futbol nunca se sentarían en el despacho del director porque sus padres pagarían por cualquier problema.

- Escuche no he causado ningún problema hoy –

- Muy bien – responde el director – He oído que acosaste a una estudiante a la entrada –

¿Es culpa mía que el BMW de Ino Yamanaka haya estado a punto de arrollarme? Vaya mierda.

- Te importaría aclararme eso. Me importa tu versión –

Patrañas. Hace tiempo aprendí que mi versión no cuenta.

- Solo fue un malentendido – respondí.

El director se paró frente a mi – Procuremos que los malentendidos no se vuelvan costumbre – me levanté al dar por terminada la conversación – Te aseguro que veo todo lo que ocurre en este instituto y seguiré todos tus movimientos, no quiero volver a verte en mi despacho –

Al salir al pasillo veo un montón de chicos y chicas caminando hacia sus próximas clases. Saco el horario del bolsillo y veo mi siguiente clase. Química con la señora Yuhi. - Genial, otro hueso duro de roer -

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. Disfruten, se agradece cualquier review, queja, cumplido y amenaza. **_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 2**_

_**Hinata**_

Antes de entrar a clase de química llame a casa, al parecer Hanabi ya tuvo problemas con su nueva niñera. No le gustó la comida y la desparramó por el piso.

De nuevo pensé si de veras le cuesta tanto a mi madre quedarse en casa con ella un solo día. No puedo estar todo el día en casa con Hanabi, ni supervisando a sus niñeras que por lo general se largan.

Pero debo estar centrada en mis clases, debo ingresar a la misma universidad a la que fue mi padre, no porque él me lo ordene, si no porque podré seguir viviendo en casa y no dejaré a mi hermanita sola. Aspiré un poco de aire y entré a clase.

- Eh guapa. Te he guardado un lugar – dice Kiba señalando un puesto a su lado.

El laboratorio consta de mesas altas para dos personas cada una. Significa que estaré junto a Kiba todo el año y haremos el proyecto juntos. Al sentarme veo que Kiba me sonríe y me siento tonta por haber pensado que las cosas cambiarían.

- Uzumaki está en nuestra clase – gritan algunos chicos en la parte trasera del salón – Naruto aquí, ven –

Intento no mirar mientras saluda a sus amigos con palmaditas en la espalda y saludos de mano demasiado complicados para imitar. De repente él se ha convertido en el centro de atracción de todos.

- He oído que lo arrestaron el fin de semana por usar metanfetaminas – me susurra Kiba.

- ¿De verdad? –

- En serio –

No es que me sorprenda la noticia. He oído tantas cosas de Naruto, que pasa los fines de semana drogado, vendiendo droga o metido en cualquier rollo ilegal.

La señora Yuhi cierra la puerta del salón con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos. Tiene el cabello castaño recogido en una descomplicada coleta. No aparenta más de 30, de hecho es muy bonita. Sus alumnos no la tomaban en serio quizás por eso ahora es una profesora bastante dura.

- Buenos días y bienvenidos al último curso de química – dice antes de sentarse al borde de la mesa y abrir una carpeta – Gracias por tomarse la molestia de elegir los asientos, sin embargo, yo decidiré los puestos – mostró una pequeña bolsa – En esta bolsa hay 24 papeletas, de 12 colores diferentes. Sacaran una y sólo una, se juntaran entonces con el compañero que tenga el mismo color – explicó.

Después de una leve protesta por parte de toda la clase. La profesora pasó mesa por mesa, todos metiendo su mano y sacando un papelito. Llegó mi turno y saqué uno. Rojo. Una vez todos tenían su papel la profesora dio la orden de organizarse.

Vi como Kiba se ubico rápidamente en el primer puesto, su compañera sería Karin. De cabello rojo y ojos violeta. Me mira pidiendo disculpas por sentarse al lado de mi novio, yo le sonrió. No es culpa de ella –

Miró de nuevo el papel en mi mano y luego se escucha.

- ¡Rojo! ¿Quién ha sacado el rojo? –

- Aquí – grité sin voltear.

- Vaya, Hinata Hyuga - me giré para encontrarme con mi nuevo compañero: Naruto Uzumaki

¡Ay madre! ¿Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Mi compañero de laboratorio? ¿Durante todo el año? No puede ser, me niego. Miro a Kiba suplicante tratando de mantener la calma con todas mis fuerzas. Ahora pienso que debí fingir estar enferma, haberme quedado en casa, comiendo helado y galletitas, bajo las sábanas.

- Señor Uzumaki, le agradezco se quite esa bandana – dice la profesora – En mi clase no permitiré nada relacionado con pandillas y/o bandas. ¿Me ha entendido? –

Naruto bajó la mirada y se quito la bandana de la cabeza, su cabello rubio que encaja perfectamente con él calló en su frente.

- Es para ocultar los piojos – le masculla Kiba a Karin, pero yo lo escucho y Naruto también.

- Cierra la boca – le grita Naruto – Vete a la mierda –

- Claro – responde Kiba – No sabe decir una frase sin soltar palabrotas –

- Suficiente Kiba. Naruto, siéntate – ordena la profesora – Eso también va para los demás, en mi clase mando yo – mira a Naruto de nuevo - ¿Ha quedado claro? –

- Si señora – replica Naruto en un tono algo bajo.

La profesora Yuhi continúa revisando que todos estén en su sitio y con su pareja mientras yo hago maromas por no mirar al chico que ahora está a mi lado.

- Que asco – murmura Naruto.

Yo sólo pienso qué demonios le diré a mi madre cuando sepa quién es mi compañero. Sé que me echará la culpa de esto, lo tengo más que seguro.

Miro a Kiba, está absorto hablando con Karin. ¿Por qué no saque una papeleta verde como ella? Sería tan genial poder retroceder el tiempo y empezar este día de cero. Que Ino no haya casi arrollado la motocicleta de Naruto, todo sería tan perfecto.

Una vez todos estuvieron en su lugar la maestra volvió a su escritorio – Sé que ustedes piensan que lo saben todo, pero para mí nunca triunfaran a no ser que puedan mejorar o erradicar alguna de las tantas plagas que agobian la vida humana. La química es fundamental para el desarrollo de fármacos y creación de nuevos tratamientos… -

Naruto levantó la mano – Naruto, ¿tienes alguna pregunta? –

- Señora Yuhi, ¿está diciendo que el presidente de USA no es un triunfador? –

- Lo que digo señor Uzumaki es que el dinero y el estatus no lo son todo. El cerebro debe usarse para hacer algo por los humanos o por el ambiente. Eso para mí es un triunfador porque tendrá respeto, y eso… no muchos lo pueden presumir –

- Yo tengo cosas que puedo presumir señora Yuhi – dice Naruto, es obvio que se divierte.

- No quiero conocerlos – dice la maestra.

Si él cree que con llevarle la contraria a la profesora obtendremos una buena nota está más que equivocado, todo indica que mi compañero está en su lista negra ahora.

- Ahora – dice la maestra – Miren a la persona a su lado –

"Por favor no". Sin embargo no tengo elección. Miro a Kiba, parece muy contento con su compañera.

- Puede que no les agrade su compañero – dice la maestra – Pero deberán estar juntos los próximos 10 meses. Tendrán 5 minutos para conocerse y luego lo presentarán a toda la clase. Hablen de lo que hicieron en el verano, lo que les gusta o cualquier cosa interesante. Sus cinco minutos empiezan ahora –

No quiero hablar, así que saco la libreta y se la paso.

- Podrías escribir cosas de ti en mi libreta y… yo haré lo mismo en la tuya – dije tímida.

Naruto asiente, parece estar de acuerdo aunque veo cómo sonríe de manera peculiar. ¿Estaré imaginando todo? Saqué esa idea de la cabeza y escribí datos en su libreta hasta que la maestra indico que se termino el tiempo.

Kiba empieza las presentaciones – Les presento a Karin –

No oigo el resto del discurso sobre Karin y su viaje a Italia y su experiencia en un campamento. En lugar de eso bajo la mirada y me quedo boquiabierta al ver lo que él ha escrito en mi libreta.

_**Naruto **_

Claro, puede que no debí jugársela así en esto de las presentaciones. Escribir en su libreta "Sábado en la noche. Tú y yo. Sexo duro, sabrás lo que es un hombre de verdad…" no haya sido muy inteligente. Sin embargo me moría de ganas por ver qué iba a decir la señorita perfecta. Y ese es precisamente el resultado.

- ¿Señorita Hyuga? –

Me divierto mucho observando cómo mira a la señora Yuhi, su rostro está rojo. Parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Si? – dice Hinata.

- Es su turno. Presente a Naruto a sus compañeros –

Apoyo el codo y me dispongo a esperar mi presentación, me pregunto si se inventará algo o confesará que no sabe absolutamente nada de mí. Me mira como un ciervo asustado, estoy seguro que no dirá nada. Titubea un poco y luego inicia.

- Le… Les presento a Naruto Uzumaki – empieza con un hilito de voz, toma un respiro y me mira – Este verano cuando no esperaba en las esquinas a algún inocente que acosar iba de excursiones a calabozos – sonreí – Además oculta un gran secreto –

Todos se quedaron callados, todos incluso la maestra parecen intrigados incluso yo quiero escuchar las mentiras de la señorita perfecta.

- Su mayor deseo – continua – Es ir a la universidad y poder ser profesor de química, tal como usted señora Yuhi –

Sí, claro. Miro a Konan, una amiga. Parece divertirse mucho por el hecho de que esta chiquilla piensa hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a todos.

Hinata sonríe y se sienta segura de que ha ganado. "Buen intento"

Me incorporo en la silla aprovechando el silencio que aún reina el salón.

- Les presento a Hinata Hyuga – empiezo sabiendo que ahora todos me miran – Este verano solo se ha dedicado a comprar ropa para ampliar su vestuario, también se ha gastado el sueldo de su papá en una operación para resaltar sus, ejem, atributos – mis colegas sueltan risitas en la parte posterior de la clase. Hinata está de piedra a mi lado, sé que desea con todas sus fuerzas que me detenga – Su mayor deseo – añado tal y como ella lo hizo, me mira como suplicándome que pare – Es salir con un pandillero como yo antes de terminar el instituto –

Tal y como esperaba mis colegas silban y comentan, algunos chocan los 5 conmigo. Konan niega con la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo mal. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo divertirme con una niña rica?

Hinata mira a su noviecito y luego a mí. Miro a Kiba con una mirada diciéndole "Empieza el juego". La cara de Kiba se pone roja y con una expresión de furia, acabo de invadir su territorio y la verdad no me molesta.

- Silencio – interviene la maestra – Gracias por sus creativas y… esclarecedoras presentaciones – nos mira – Se quedarán después de clase –

Después de clases…

- Sus presentaciones no solo han sido horrorosas, sino también muy irrespetuosas, no solo conmigo sino con el resto del grupo también – abre un cajón y saca 2 papeletas de castigo y dos hojas de papel – Pueden quedarse castigados hoy o escribir una redacción sobre el respeto de 500 palabras para mañana –

Me inclino por la papeleta. Hinata toma la hoja de papel, como no.

- ¿Les incomoda mi método para elegir compañeros de laboratorio? –

Hinata dice sí al tiempo que yo digo no.

Yuhi nos mira – Será mejor que arreglen sus diferencias antes de finalizar el año. Hinata no cambiaré a tu compañero. Tras la graduación tendrán que lidiar con gente muy diferente a ustedes, con personalidades infinitas. Les recomiendo que trabajen juntos, a no ser que quieran pasar sus vacaciones haciendo cursos de verano. Ahora, dense prisa llegaran tarde a la próxima clase –

Acto seguido salimos del salón.

- No me sigas ya – me dice.

- Ponte algo bonito cuando venga a recogerte el sábado a la noche – insisto aunque sé que está a punto de perder la razón. No suelo meterme con niñitas ricas, pero me encanta sacar de quicio a esta en particular. Hinata, la más querida por muchas chicas y la más deseada por muchos chicos, simplemente el blanco perfecto – Trae chaqueta o pasarás frio en el asiento de mi moto –

- Escucha – se gira y su cabello se desliza por sus hombros, largo hasta su cintura – No salgo con chicos que están en pandillas y… no consumo drogas –

Me rio – Yo no te invite a salir con chicos de la pandilla – digo acercándome a ella – Y no consumo drogas –

- Claro – dice mirando el suelo – Me sorprende que no estés en una clínica de rehabilitación o algo –

- No me conoces –

- Sé lo suficiente – dice caminando alejándose de mí. La detengo y ella cruza los brazos, luego los baja rápidamente al notar que esa posición de brazos resalta sus pechos. Hago un esfuerzo por no mirárselos.

- ¿Fuiste con el director esta mañana? –

- ¿Y qué si fui yo? – replica intentando parecer valiente.

- Me tienes miedo – es una afirmación no una pregunta.

- La mayoría del instituto te tiene miedo –

- ¿Y por qué no sales corriendo? –

- Lo haré cuando tenga oportunidad –

Ya me he divertido mucho con ella. Ya es hora de hablar en serio. Me le acerco para susurrarle al oído – Afronta los hechos, señorita perfecta. ¿No has querido darle algo de sabor a esa vida tan monótona y aburrida que debes llevar? – su olor llega a mi nariz, vainilla, una delicia, sentir esto no es nada bueno – Si piensas jugar con fuego, lo más probable es que te quemes –

- Le pones un dedo encima y acabarás mal, muy mal – interviene la voz de Kiba. Ahora que lo veo parece un perro con esos colmillos – Aléjate de una buena vez –

- Kiba – dice Hinata – No, no ha pasado nada –

Cara de perro ha traído refuerzos, 3 amigos iguales a él, mastodontes del equipo de fútbol, sus guardaespaldas. Estudio el aspecto del cara de perro y de sus amigos pensando si es conveniente enfrentarlos solo. Sí, podría con ellos, pero ya el director me echó el ojo.

- ¿No puede el mariscal de campo defender solo a su novia? –

Otros estudiantes nos rodean, esperan una pelea.

- Kiba, no vale la pena – dice Hinata.

- Ella tiene razón, no vale la pena recibir una paliza – digo

- ¿Me estás amenazando Uzumaki? – dice Kiba ignorando olímpicamente a su novia.

- No, sólo los tipos como tú amenazan a los demás. Ya sabes los cobardes –

Hinata se coloca frente a Kiba y pone sus manos en su pecho,

- No le hagas caso – le dice.

- No te tengo miedo, mi padre es abogado – se jacta Kiba antes de rodear a Hinata con su brazo – Ella es mía, tenlo en mente si no quieres problemas –

- Ponle una correa – le advierto – No sea que empiece a buscar un nuevo dueño –

Sasuke, mi mejor amigo aparece de la nada con su típica cara de que todo le importa un pepino.

- ¿Todo bien? –

- Si – contesto. Veo a dos profesores por el pasillo. No voy a caer en la trampa del imbécil cara de perro y entrar a la lista negra del director – Todo perfecto – digo y luego miro a Hinata – Nos vemos luego, me muero por explorar nuestra química –

Ya bastante tengo con el castigo que la maestra Yuhi me puso, no necesito una expulsión. Hinata agacha la mirada y veo cómo sus puños se aprietan, está furiosa pero es demasiado dulce para demostrarlo. Me divertiré mucho con ella.

_**Hinata**_

Estoy como una tonta frente a mi casillero. ¿Por qué demonios no dije nada? Me giró y veo a Matsuri, Tayuya y Temari. Matsuri me abraza.

- ¡Estás viva Hinata! – se aleja y me mira detenidamente - Se rumorea en los pasillos que tu caballero Kiba te defendió. ¡Qué valiente! – añade saltando como una niña pequeña.

- No ha sido para tanto – digo preguntándome qué diferencia tan grande habrá entre lo que se dice y lo que realmente pasó.

- ¿Qué dijo Naruto exactamente? – preguntó Temari – He visto una foto que le tomaron a ambos pero no entendí qué sucedía –

- Dense prisa o llegarán tarde al entrenamiento – grita Karin al fondo del pasillo. Temari abre su casillero y saca sus pompones.

- Me saca de quicio esa chica – dice Tayuya.

Cierro el casillero y camino con ellas al campo de entrenamiento.

- Creo que intenta concentrarse en bailar bien y no pensar en que Suigetsu regresó a la universidad – dice Temari.

- Sí, claro. Yo ni siquiera tengo novio, no puedo comprenderla – dice Tayuya con una mueca.

- ¿De veras jamás has tenido un novio? – pregunta Matsuri.

Cuando llegamos al campo todas las chicas estaban sentadas esperando a la señorita Anko.

- No puedo creer que te hayan puesto a Uzumaki como compañero – dice Karin cuando me siento a su lado.

- ¿Quieres cambiar? – digo sonriendo. Aún sabiendo que la maestra Yuhi no aceptará ningún cambio.

Karin saca la lengua – Ni en broma –

La señorita Anko camina hacia nosotras con su reproductor de CD, nos pide hacer estiramientos. Ino asoma su cabeza por encima de Karin.

- Estás metida en un bien lío – anuncia Ino.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

Ino posee un oído y una visión fuera de lo común. Se entera de todo en el instituto.

- Sakura Haruno te está buscando – dice mi mejor amiga.

Oh, no. Sakura es la novia de Naruto. Intento calmarme y no pensar en lo peor. ¿Y si está celosa porque soy la compañera de él en el laboratorio? Pero si no ha ocurrido nada. Sakura Haruno puede acabar conmigo si se lo propone. Probablemente sepa manejar armas y yo ¿qué tengo? Unos malditos pompones. Díganme loca pero una chica como yo con un par de pompones difícilmente ahuyentará a una chica como Sakura.

Quizás en una discusión oral pueda hacer algo, Ino me ha enseñado muchas frases que pueden destruir a una mujer, pero… dudo que una chica como ella se quede quieta. ¡Me romperá la cara!

Debo hacer algo para dejarle claro que no soy ninguna amenaza. Algo como ¨No voy a insinuármele a tu novio¨

- No me preocupa – miento a Ino.

- ¿Y piensas que me lo voy a creer? – Ino sonríe – Te conozco, estás nerviosa –

Suspiro y luego sonrío. Imposible engañarla.

La señorita Anko nos hace colocarnos en posición y empieza a sonar la música. Sigo la rutina. Me encanta bailar, aunque siento nervios al hacerlo en público, pero aquí donde todas las chicas saben quién soy, es cómodo.

Veo como la señorita Anko e Ino hablan al terminar la rutina por primera vez, Ino es la capitana de las porristas y hace un excelente trabajo. La canción suena de nuevo. Todo el equipo se mueve con una coordinación impresionante. A medida que bailo me olvido de Sakura, Naruto, de todo.

Ensayamos un par de veces más. Luego nos separamos para ensayar a las nuevas e inventar nuevos pasos. Me alejo un momento para beber agua y veo a Konan ponerse a mi lado para hacer lo mismo.

Me sonríe – No te preocupes por Sakura – me dice – Perro que ladra, no muerde –

Sonrío – Gracias –

Konan parece una chica dura, trae también su bandana de Akatsuki y un piercing en su barbilla. Pero su mirada desprende pura bondad y cuando sonríe se ve bastante guapa.

- Estás en mi clase de química ¿verdad? – le pregunto.

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

- ¿Conoces a Naruto Uzumaki? –

Asiente de nuevo.

- Los rumores… ¿son ciertos? – pregunto con cuidado.

- Depende de qué rumores hablas –

Cuando estoy a punto de iniciar la lista de rumores sobre drogas, arrestos, etc. Konan me mira seria.

- Escucha Hinata – dice – Tú y yo nunca seremos amigas, pero puedo decirte que pese a que se comporta como un neandertal completo no es tan malo como se rumorea. Ni siquiera es tan malo como él mismo cree que es –

Antes de que pueda hacerle otra pregunta vuelve a formación.

Una vez terminada la práctica veo cómo Ino felicita a Konan por su excelente desempeño en la práctica.

- De verdad lo hiciste de maravilla – intervengo.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta sorprendida.

- Aprendes muy rápido – contesto – Por eso te pondremos en primera fila – dice Ino.

Konan ahora se ha quedado boquiabierta. La observo, es cierto, nunca seremos amigas pero no es que vayamos a ser enemigas para siempre.

Después de la práctica voy de camino al coche de Ino, que está ocupada mandando mensajes a su novio. Veo un trozo de papel en el parabrisas y lo tomo, es la papeleta de castigo de Naruto.

- ¿Qué es eso? – me pregunta Ino.

- Nada – digo antes de estrujarla y mandarla a volar.

- ¡Chicas, espérenme! – grita Matsuri, quien corre hacia nosotras – Kiba ha dicho que por favor lo esperes –

Miro a Ino – Por mi parte no hay problema – dice ella. Mira el reloj, son más de las 6 y no quiero dejar a mi hermanita sola con su nueva niñera.

- No puedo – digo.

- ¡Sai me ha contestado! – celebra Ino con su celular en las manos – Nos invita a comer pizza en su casa ¿puedes ir Hinata? ¡Vamos di que si! –

- Yo puedo – se invita Matsuri – Me aburro un montón ahora que Gaara no está en la ciudad y puede que no le vea en semanas –

- Pensaba que iba a venir el próximo fin de semana – dice Ino mientras escribe un nuevo mensaje.

Matsuri pone los brazos en jarras – Se supone que así sería, pero me llamo diciendo que tenía asuntos que atender con su padre y no sé qué más cosas muy empresariales. No me importa siempre que el pene de Gaara quede intacto cuando todo eso acabe –

Al escuchar la palabra "pene" camino hacia la puerta del auto esperando que Ino entienda la señal y nos vayamos enseguida. Y es que cuando Matsuri empieza a hablar de penes y sexo, es mejor retirarse porque pareciera que no puede detenerse. Yo no suelo hablar de mi vida sexual, que por cierto es inexistente. Así que en estas situaciones quiero escapar.

Ino se sube al auto y me habla de que de veras quiere que yo vaya a casa de Sai, que no nos quedaremos hasta tarde y que será divertido. Bla bla bla. Al final sé que iré porque ella me lo pidió.

Estaba tan entretenida escuchando a Ino que no me fije en mi celular hasta ahora, habían ya dos mensajes de texto de Kiba.

Decido llamarlo.

- Hinata ¿dónde estás? – me pregunta.

- De camino a casa –

- Ven a casa de Sai – me pide.

- Mi hermana tiene una niñera nueva, iré a ayudar un poco – le explico.

- ¿Estás enojada porque amenace a Uzumaki? –

- No – le digo – Aunque pudiste ahorrarte la escena que montaron en el pasillo. Yo no lo pedí como compañero –

- Lo sé, es solo que… detesto a ese tipo. No te enfades –

- Ya te dije que no estoy enfadada – suspiro – No deberías ponerte así, no me gusta –

- Y a mí no me gusta ver que ese tipo te susurre al oído –

No necesito ahora mismo una escena de Kiba.

- Solo olvidémoslo – le digo.

- Bien – dice - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –

- Dime –

- Llámame esta noche – hace una pausa – Y ve a casa de Sai si puedes, estaré ahí –

Acepto y cuelgo el móvil. Cuando llego a casa encuentro a Hanabi encerrada en su cuarto y a la nueva niñera sentada afuera en el piso.

- Señorita – dice alarmada – La niña se ha encerrado en su cuarto hace mucho tiempo, he escuchado cosas romperse y no sé dónde están las llaves de las habitaciones –

Le sonrío esperando que se calme. ¿Qué mi madre no le ha indicado cosas tan fundamentales como el lugar de las llaves? – Ya, haré algo – le digo. Toco la puerta un par de veces – Hanabi – digo – Estoy en casa –

Ante la sorpresa de la niñera la puerta se abre dejando ver un verdadero desastre adentro. Hanabi ha tenido un ataque de ira y a tirado varias lámparas al piso, me preocupo por si ella estará herida – Hinata – dice corriendo a mis brazos.

La niñera está aterrada, Hanabi solo sonríe… si mi madre la viera sonreír así quizás pasaría más tiempo con ella - ¿Qué quieres de cenar? – le pregunto.

Hanabi camina a la cocina, yo voy detrás explicándole los gustos de mi hermana a la niñera. Que no le gustan las papas, no puede comer mayonesa y le encanta la mermelada de fresa.

- Tu madre dijo que podía marcharme una vez estuvieras en casa – dice interrumpiendo mi lista de datos sobre Hanabi.

Me detengo – Si, claro, está bien – respondo. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta ella ha desaparecido por completo.

Al llegar a la cocina veo que está patas arriba, Hanabi me observa – Lo siento – nadie ha fregado los platos, ni limpiado el suelo, todo está horrible.

Tomo un trapo - ¿Me ayudas a limpiar? – digo sonriente. Hanabi salta de la silla del comedor y corre hacia un perchero del que cuelga un delantal blanco y se lo pone aunque le queda gigante.

- Manos a la obra – dice sonriendo. ¿Cómo mi madre puede perderse de esto?

Preparamos juntas la cena al terminar de limpiar. Hemos hecho panecillos y saqué la mermelada de fresa que le encanta a ella.

- ¿Qué tal el instituto? – me pregunta con la boca llena.

- No ha estado mal, aunque mi profesora de química bien puede ser asesora de un campamento militar – Hanabi ríe – Todas las semanas ha programado un examen, no será nada fácil este año –

Mi hermanita me mira – A que te irá perfecto como siempre –

Sonrío - ¿Qué tal la nueva niñera? –

- Es horrible – dice caprichosamente – No cocina nada bien y se la pasa hablando por su teléfono –

- Debes tener más paciencia – le digo y ella solo tuerce la boca. Le bajo algunos libros de la biblioteca ya que le encanta leer y mientras mi hermana se pierde en las hojas de Harry Potter de J.K Rowling yo hago mis deberes.

La puerta del garaje suena justo cuando he terminado la redacción sobre el respeto para la señorita Yuhi.

- Hinata ¿dónde estás? – grita mi madre.

- Estamos en la cocina – respondo.

Mi madre entra con sus manos llenas de bolsas de ropa y zapatos.

- Toma, he comprado esto para ti –

Abro la bolsa fingiendo interés, algo brillante llama mi atención. Tomo el objeto, son las llaves de un auto.

– Y mira Hanabi, te he traído a ti también –

No espera a que le digamos gracias, a veces pienso que mi madre no tiene interés alguno en construir una relación con nosotras.

Hanabi ni siquiera voltea a mirar las bolsas, está muy ocupada leyendo. Mi madre camina directo al congelador de dónde saca unos filetes y los mete al microondas – Dime ¿cómo iba la niñera cuando llegaste? –

- Nada bien – digo – Tienes que orientarla un poco – mi madre no me hace caso - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto sacando las llaves.

Mi madre sonríe – Tu nuevo auto está afuera – dice emocionada. Yo enarco una ceja ¿un auto? – Así no tendrás que depender de Ino cada día -

Mi padre entra un minuto después, quejándose del trabajo. Ya nos ha explicado que este año las cosas no han ido muy bien, y aún así mi madre sigue comprando ropa y ahora me ha regalado un auto.

- ¿Qué hay para cenar? – "saluda" mi padre.

- Filetes – contesta mi madre mirando el microondas.

- No me apetece – dice mi padre – Quiero algo ligero –

- ¿Huevos? ¿Espaguetti? – resopla mi madre apagando el microondas con rabia.

Mi padre sale de la cocina. Incluso cuando está físicamente aquí, su mente sigue en el trabajo.

- Me da igual, solo que sea ligero – grita desde la sala.

En estos momentos siento lástima por mi madre. Mi padre no le presta mucha atención. A nosotras tampoco.

- Puedo hacer ensalada – digo buscando en el refrigerador algunas verduras.

Mi madre sonríe agradeciendo mi ayuda. Cocinamos juntas pero sin hablar. Ponemos la mesa mientras mi madre comenta por lo bajo algo sobre el poco valor que mi padre le da. Hanabi sigue leyendo, ignorando la tensión que hay entre mis padres.

- El viernes tengo que ir a China – dice mi padre – Regresaré en dos semanas –

- ¿Y la boda de los Sarutobi? – pregunta mi madre – Ya hemos confirmado nuestra asistencia –

Mi padre deja caer el tenedor sonoramente – Si, seguro la boda de los Sarutobi es más importante que mantener mi negocio –

- No he querido decir que sea más importante – dice mi madre dejando caer igualmente su tenedor – Solo me parece grosero cancelar así de último momento –

- Aún puedes ir sola –

- ¿Y qué la gente empiece a hablar de las miles de razones por las que no pudiste acompañarme? No, gracias –

Esto señoras y señores es la típica cena en la familia Hyuga. Mi padre hablando de lo duro que es el trabajo, mi madre fingiendo que somos una familia feliz, Hanabi distraída del caos y yo… al margen de todo.

- ¿Qué tal el instituto? – me pregunta mi madre.

- Bien – no diré que Naruto Uzumaki es mi compañero, ¿para qué echar más leña al fuego? – Tengo una profesora de química bastante dura –

- No debiste escoger química – dice mi padre – Si no mantienes tu promedio no podrás ir a Byakugan, y no creas que moverán un solo dedo por que yo estudie allí –

- Lo sé papá – digo deprimida. Si Naruto no se toma en serio nuestro proyecto, ¿cómo pienso aprobar química?

- Hoy ha empezado la nueva niñera – informa mi mamá - ¿Te acuerdas? –

Mi padre se encoge de hombros. Al marcharse la última niñera mi padre pensó lo peor: mandarla a un internado. No recuerdo haberme enfrentado a mis padres como esa noche. No dejaré que manden a mi hermana a un sitio donde no pueda estar yo con ella. Más que cualquier cosa esa es la razón por la que quiero entrar a Byakugan, está en esta ciudad. Puedo seguir viviendo en casa y ayudar a Hanabi.

A las nueve Temari llama para quejarse sobre Matsuri. Opina que la relación con su hermano la ha cambiado mucho. A las nueve y media llama Matsuri para decirme que cree que Temari desea que ella termine con Gaara. A las nueve cuarenta y cinco llama Ino diciéndome que ha hablado con Temari y Matsuri y que ella no se va a entrometer. Yo la apoyo, tampoco me meteré yo.

Son las once menos cuarto, estoy tan cansado. Pero recuerdo la petición de Kiba "Llámame esta noche". Marco su número.

- Hola – dice - ¿Qué haces? – pregunta.

- No mucho, estoy en mi cama ¿la has pasado bien en casa de Sai? –

- No tanto como lo habría hecho si tu hubieras estado –

- ¿A qué horas has vuelto? –

- Hace una hora. Me alegro que hayas llamado –

Me tapo la cara con la manta.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto esperando un cumplido cariñoso - ¿Por qué? -

Hace mucho no escucho un "Te quiero" de su parte. No es la persona más cariñosa del mundo pero ahora mismo me serviría mucho oírlo. Que me diga cosas como que me quiere, que soy la chica de sus sueños, que me echa de menos.

Kiba carraspea antes de decirme – Nunca hemos tenido sexo telefónico –

Ok, no eran las palabras que esperaba. No debería sentirme decepcionada, él es un adolescente y sé que la mayoría de los chicos solo piensan en sexo y en divertirse. Recordé la nota de Naruto sobre sexo duro este sábado, quise vomitar. Si Naruto supiera que soy virgen quizás no me haría esas jugarretas, pero no es algo que le voy a decir porque si.

Kiba y yo no hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales. Ni telefónicas ni reales. El ha querido pero yo siempre me echo hacia atrás.

- ¿Sexo telefónico? –

- Si, ya sabes… tócate y me dices lo que estás haciendo, me pone un montón –

- Y mientras yo lo hago ¿qué vas a hacer tú? – pregunto.

- Los deberes Hinata – dice sarcástico – Tocarme también –

Me río. Es una risa nerviosa, no lo había visto en meses, tampoco hablamos demasiado en vacaciones y ahora quiere que pasemos del "me alegro de verte después de meses" al "tócate yo haré lo mismo".

- Vamos Hinata – dice Kiba – Tómalo como una práctica antes del verdadero asunto –

- Kiba – digo.

- ¿Qué? –

- Lo siento, no me apetece ahora –

- ¿Estás segura? –

- Sí – lo oigo suspirar - ¿Estás enfadado? –

- No – dice – Es solo que pensé que sería divertido ponerle ya sabes… picante a la relación –

- No sabía que estabas aburrido –

- Las clases, el entrenamiento de futbol, siempre los mismos sitios. Supongo que me agobia la rutina. En vacaciones me la pase haciendo esquí acuático, ya sabes tablas de surf y deportes de motor. Un verdadero aumento de adrenalina –

- Suena genial –

- Lo fue -

- Sí –

- Y estoy preparado para aumentar mi adrenalina… contigo –

_**Naruto**_

Empujo al chico contra un lujoso Camaro brillante, un auto que probablemente cueste más de lo que mi madre y padre ganan en un año.

- Este es el trato – le digo – O me pagas ahora o te rompo algo, y no hablo de tu jodido auto sino algo que llevas adherido al cuerpo ¿lo captas? –

El tipo es más delgado que un poste y pálido como un fantasma, me mira como si le hubiera dicho su sentencia de muerte. Debió pensarlo antes de coger toda la cocaína e irse sin pagarla.

Cómo si Pain fuera a permitir que sucediera así nada más.

Cuando Pain me envía a recaudar deudas, obedezco. No es que me guste hacerlo, pero lo hago. Él sabe que no venderé droga, no destrozaré la casa de nadie ni voy a robar a nadie. Sin embargo, esto de recaudar se me da bastante bien. A veces me manda a buscar directamente a las personas y llevarlas hasta el garaje de Sasori, créanme prefieren vérsela conmigo que entrar ahí. Mi trabajo es solo asustar a la gente para que nos pague lo que nos debe. Mis manos están limpias de drogas. Soy solo un peón. No me importa siempre que mi familia se mantenga a salvo. Además se me dan bien las luchas. He podido romperle algunos huesos a varios tipos. Pueden pensar que siendo un tipo tan rudo podría intimidar a la loca maestra de química, pero creo que ni una granada la haría temblar.

- No tengo el dinero – dice él.

- Eso no nos sirve – interviene Sasuke que hasta ahora había estado al margen, juntos somos un dúo dinámico que da miedo. Y si me creen malo, no querrán conocer a Sasuke.

- Seré amable y te dejaré elegir – dije - ¿Qué quieres que te rompa primero? –

- Golpéalo rápido y acabemos con esto de una buena vez – dice Sasuke aburrido.

- No – grita el chico – Lo conseguiré, se los juro. Mañana –

Lo empujo contra el coche y presiono su antebrazo hasta que duele.

- ¿Crees que confiare en ti así nada mas? – detengo la presión – Necesitamos una garantía, miro el coche –

- No, el coche no, por favor – saco mi arma, no voy a dispararle, no importa que tan malo sea o me vuelva no mataré a nadie. Sin embargo él no lo sabe, cuando saque mi pistola el saco las llaves del auto temblando – Dios mío no por favor – se las arrebate de las manos.

- Mañana. Siete en punto. Lárgate – le digo agitando el arma. Él sale corriendo.

Sasuke me arrebata las llaves – Siempre quise un Camaro –

No le digo nada, solo rió por su frialdad.

Cuando volvemos pongo a Pain al día. No le hace gracia que no hayamos conseguido el dinero, pero sabe que ese chico conseguirá el dinero. Yo siempre cumplo con mi trabajo.

Por la noche no logro conciliar el sueño.

Una semana más tarde estoy almorzando en el patio del instituto, sentado en el césped. Mi amigo Shikamaru se acerca con su caminar despreocupado.

- ¿Listo para la clase? A que Hinata Hyuga huye de ti como la peste. Cada vez que la veo está corriendo su silla para alejarse de ti –

- Shikamaru, es una niñita y no va a sacar nada de mí –

- Ve a decírselo a su madre – ríe – O a Kiba Inuzuka –

Me recuesto sobre el tronco a mi espalda – El año pasado dimos juntos educación física, no tiene nada de lo que pueda alardear –

- ¿Estás enojado aún con él porque el año pasado como ganaste la carrera de relevos te destrozó el casillero verdad? –

Vaya que sí. Todavía estoy enojado. Tuve que comprar todos los libros de nuevo y además pagarle a la escuela.

- Eso es agua pasada – dije fingiendo paciencia.

- Mira, tu amiguito está sentado por allá con su novia –

Solo mirar a la señorita perfecta hace que todo mi cuerpo se alarme. Me cree un drogadicto. No sé si pueda lidiar con ella más tiempo.

- Es una tonta – digo.

- He oído que te falto al respeto delante de todos –

- Tal vez se muere por mí y así llama mi atención –

Shikamaru ríe con tanta fuerza que llama la atención de muchos alrededor.

- Bromeas. Hinata no se acercaría a ti por su propia voluntad, ni hablemos de salir contigo – dice – Viste la bufanda que trajo el primer día, cuesta más que tu casa –

La bufanda… como si no bastara con los pantalones y la camisa que lleva puesta, se pone esa bufanda para alardear lo rica e intocable que es. Seguro que debe conocerle más de 10 tonos al azul.

- Te apuesto mi motocicleta a que no consigues ni sus bragas antes de las vacaciones – me desafía Shikamaru.

- ¿Quién querría hacer algo así? – rebato. Puede que sean de diseñador y hasta tengan sus iniciales bordadas.

- Todos los hombres del instituto –

Bueno, eso era evidente.

- ¿No la has visto bien acaso? –

- No salgo con niñitas ricas – ni ricas ni malcriadas que solo tienen que preocuparse por su color de uñas y las posibles combinaciones de una camiseta.

- ¿Y qué si es rica? No seas idiota solo mírala –

Echo un vistazo. Tengo que admitir que está buena. Con su cabello largo y brillante de un color negro azul, raro. Una nariz pequeñita, una piel blanca como la más bella porcelana y unos labios rosas que cuando sonríen te hacen pensar que la paz mundial sería posible si todos sonrieran como ella.

Aparto esas ideas de mi mente, ¿y qué si está buena? Es una tonta.

- Demasiado flaca – digo.

- Te gusta – dice Shikamaru – Pero como el resto de los de la zona sur no podrás tenerla –

Algo en mi interior se enciende, llamémoslo mecanismo de defensa.

- En dos meses me habré tirado a esa chica, si de verdad apuestas tu motocicleta, acepto –

- Estás loco – dice Shikamaru, como no contesto frunce el ceño - ¿Es en serio Naruto? –

- Claro –

- Si pierdes me quedaré con la tuya – su expresión se vuelve una sonrisa malvada.

Después de mi familia, esa moto lo es todo para mí. La encontré en el depósito y la convertí en una belleza. Me llevo un montón de tiempo.

Shikamaru no va a echarse atrás, me toca ahora a mí aceptar o rechazar el reto. El problema es que yo jamás me echo atrás… nunca.

Estoy segura que la niña rica popular del instituto aprenderá un montón de cosas saliendo conmigo. La señorita perfecta ya ha dicho que no saldría con un pandillero, pero apuesto que ningún miembro de Akatsuki ha intentado meterse en esos pantalones de diseñador.

Apuesto a que todo lo que necesito para ligármela es un poco de coqueteo, juegos de palabras. Puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro, devolvérsela al cara de perro y vengarme de la señorita perfecta por hacerme quedar en ridículo. Puede ser divertido.

Le tiendo la mano a Shikamaru – Es un trato –

- Tendrás que demostrarlo –

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Arrancarle un pelo púbico? –

- ¿Cómo sabremos que es ella? – piensa un poco – Hazle una foto – sugiere – O un video. Incluso podemos sacar provecho, pagarían bien por ver un vídeo de Hinata Hyuga teniendo sexo con un pandillero –

Son este tipo de conversaciones las que nos dan la pésima reputación que tenemos.

- Eh – "saluda" Sasuke.

- He apostado mi moto con Naruto a que no consigue acostarse con Hinata Hyuga antes de vacaciones –

Sasuke enarca una ceja – ¿Qué te has fumado idiota? – Creí que te gustaba la moto –

- Déjalo Sasuke – no voy a perderla, conseguí ligarme a Sakura, Hinata no será diferente.

- No hablará contigo a no ser que tengas un millón de dólares en el bolsillo. Está totalmente fuera de tu alcance – me dice – Deberías tratar de nuevo con Sakura –

Pero yo no tengo ojos para Sakura, si no para Hinata. Ahora empieza el juego y voy directo por el premio. Voy a optar por una estrategia que no se base en decirle babosadas como de seguro su novio y todos los otros estúpidos que intentan llevársela a la cama hacen, caerá rendida a mis pies antes de que se dé cuenta.

Shikamaru está comiendo algo que parece carne más dudo que lo sea envuelto en una tortilla.

- Amigo eso da nauseas – le digo.

Él empieza a zarandear la tortilla llena de carne.

- Si algo de eso me cae encima… -

- ¿Me golpearás? – dice con sarcasmo agitanto aun la comida. Mientras pienso en si golpearlo o no solo para que se detenga siento como algo gotea en mis pantalones. Bajo la mirada sabiendo qué voy a encontrarme. Un pedazo de la "carne" justo encima de la bragueta de los pantalones.

- Mierda – dice Shikamaru - ¿Quieres que lo limpie? – dice con miedo, sé que lo estoy mirando con ganas de asesinarlo.

- Si llegas a acercar un solo dedo a mi pene te llevarás un tiro en los huevos – gruño. Aparto la carne y veo que queda una mancha grasienta – Diez minutos – me mira confundido – Un nuevo pantalón en diez minutos –

- Coge los míos – dice agarrándose el cinturón.

- De mi talla estúpido – digo, cómo voy a parecer un buen tipo en clase de química ante la señorita perfecta si parece que me he orinado en los pantalones – No me quedaran los tuyos –

- Que problemático – dice.

- Nueve minutos y treinta segundos –

Shikamaru decide no malgastar más tiempo y corre hacia el aparcamiento. No me importa si tiene que desnudar a alguien para traerme unos pantalones, pero debo tener unos antes de la siguiente clase. Tener la bragueta mojada no es la mejor manera de seducir.

Espero sentado junto al árbol. La música que indica el inicio de clases suena y no veo a Shikamaru por ninguna parte. Aprieto los dientes y me siento en el taburete acercándome a la mesa lo más que puedo.

Hinata entra, su cabello cae por sus pechos y se mueve a medida que avanza. Una perfección que en lugar de excitarme me hace desear levantarme y arruinarla.

Le guiño el ojo cuando me mira, ella gira la mirara y aleja su taburete del mío todo lo que puede.

Me quito la bandana antes de que la señorita Yuhi aparezca, la ubico sobre mi bragueta para cubrir la mancha. Me giro hacia mi compañera.

- Tendrás que hablar conmigo en algún momento –

- Y así le daré la excusa perfecta a tu novia para que acabe contigo –

- Yo no tengo novia – le digo, ella levanta una ceja incrédula - ¿Te interesa el puesto? – digo mirándola de arriba abajo, concentrándome en cierta parte que… resalta.

- Ni muerta –

Sonrío – No sabrías qué hacer con tanta testosterona en tus manos –

"Vas bien Naruto, provócala. Tómale el pelo para que te preste atención, morderá el anzuelo" Ella se aparta.

- Eso es asqueroso –

- ¿Qué? Hacemos una pareja genial –

- Sólo tú crees eso -

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. Disfruten, se agradece cualquier review, queja, cumplido y amenaza. En este capi aprovecho y aclaro que no odio a Sakura, yo la quiero. Pero alguien tenía que ser mala y pues… una puta. Así que me disculpo con todas y todos quienes quieren a Sakura Haruno. Lo siento.**_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 3**_

_**Hinata**_

Justo después de la conversación con Naruto la señorita Yuhi llamo la atención de todos.

- Cada pareja elegirá un proyecto de esta bolsa – anuncia – Todos son igual de difíciles y requerirán no solo su tiempo en clases si no su tiempo fuera de ella también –

- ¿Y el fútbol? – interrumpe Kiba – No puedo perder un entrenamiento –

- Las animadoras tampoco – añade Karin.

- El trabajo escolar debe ser su prioridad. Seguro podrán encontrar un momento adecuado para cada cosa – dice la señorita Yuhi.

- Esto… Señorita Yuhi… no habrá cosas como la cura de la esclerosis múltiple ¿verdad? – pregunta Naruto con esa actitud de sabelotodo que me hace querer golpearlo – Porque no creo que baste un año para realizar algo tan complicado –

Ya puedo ver un "Reprobado" en mi boletín de notas.

- Debo orinar –

La profesora se lleva una mano a la cadera - ¿No puede decirlo de otra manera? Además no necesita sus libros para ir al baño, déjelos en la mesa –

Naruto hace una mueca y coloca los libros en la mesa.

- ¿Qué dije de todo lo relacionado con pandillas – dice la señorita Yuhi mirando a Naruto que sostiene la bandana en sus manos – Démela –

El mira a la puerta y después a la profesora - ¿Qué pasará si me niego? –

- ¿Desea una expulsión? – amenaza y extiende su mano para que le entregue la bandana.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto coloca la bandana en la mano de la profesora que se ha quedado boquiabierta de repente.

- ¡Ay, Madre! – gritan en algún lugar del salón. Naruto tiene una enorme mancha en su bragueta.

Todos estallan a carcajadas, pero Kiba es quien ríe más fuerte.

- No te preocupes, Uzumaki. Mi abuela tiene el mismo problema, se puede arreglar con un pañal –

Temo por un momento que aquello sea demasiado y estalle una pelea en nuestras narices. Sin embargo Naruto solo sonríe y dice – Tu novia no podía quitar las manos de mis pantalones –

Por impulso me pongo de pie – Ya te gustaría –

Naruto está a punto de decirme algo cuando la señorita Yuhi interviene - ¡Naruto! – se aclara la garganta – Ve a arreglarte y luego directo a la oficina del director. Kiba y Hinata también –

Naruto coge bruscamente sus libros de la mesa y sale de clase. Regreso a mi puesto. La señorita Yuhi calma al resto de la clase. De repente pienso en Sakura Haruno y en mi suerte de no haberla encontrado… aún. Si me cree una amenaza en su relación con Naruto, seguro acabará conmigo.

_**Naruto**_

Vaya, esto sí es un problema. Estamos todos en el despacho del director. El director, la maestra Yuhi, la señorita perfecta y el idiota de su novio… y yo, plantado solo. Nadie está de mi parte eso no es secreto.

- Es la segunda vez en dos semanas – me dice el director.

- Señor – digo – He tenido un problema en el almuerzo y esto – muestro la mancha – es grasa. No iba a faltar a clase así que le pedí a un amigo que me buscara otros – muestro entonces los vaqueros que Shikamaru me había traído, miro a la señorita Yuhi – No iba a dejar que un simple mancha me hiciera perder una de sus valiosas lecciones –

- No intente convencerme Naruto – resopla Yuhi – Está aquí por sus payasadas – luego mira a Hinata y a Kiba – No crean que ustedes han actuado mejor –

Hinata parece conmocionada, dudo que ella haya entrado alguna vez aquí.

- No… no podemos ser compañeros – habla Hinata.

Kiba habla – Ella puede hacer un proyecto con Karin y conmigo – evite con todas mis fuerzas reír ante la cara de la maestra.

- ¿Qué les hace creer que son tan especiales como para cambiar toda la organización de mi clase por ustedes? - ¡Eso es señorita Yuhi!

- Ya, Kurenai… yo me encargo – dice el director – No sé cómo piensan ustedes, pero aquí no hay ricos pobres, norte sur, en esta escuela todos serán iguales. Es mi política, y planeo mantenerla –

Me parece que esa versión es demasiado color rosa, si este tipo viviera un día en los pasillos de esta escuela vería el odio y la ignorancia que fluye por todos lados.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el director – Yuhi me fulmina con la mirada – Señor Uzumaki le pediré que deje en paz a Hinata – luego mira a Hinata – Hinata, deje de comportarse como una chiquilla y Kiba… ni siquiera sé qué pinta usted aquí –

- Soy su novio –

- Entonces les agradeceré si mantiene la relación fuera de mi clase –

- Pero… - empieza Kiba.

Yuhi lo corta enseguida – Suficiente, hemos acabado e igual ustedes –

Kiba coge a su chiquilla de la mano y salen del despacho.

Justo cuando yo pienso hacer lo mismo, Yuhi me agarra del codo. Me detengo y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Sí? –

- He tenido en mis clases más Naruto Uzumakis de los que verán la mayoría de profesores toda su vida –

- Vaya, y yo que me pensaba único – digo llevándome la mano al pecho – Me ha ofendido, Kurenai –

- ¿Quieres ser único? – me mira a los ojos – Termina el instituto y ve a la universidad –

Bajo la mirada – Ese es el plan – aunque, es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien. Nunca he hablado con mis padres al respecto.

- Muchos tienen ese plan, pocos lo pueden cumplir – saca de su bolso mi bandana – No dejes que lo que haces fuera del instituto dicte tu futuro –

Me guardo la bandana. Ella no tiene ni idea de cómo es la vida que llevo fuera del instituto. Estas paredes de ladrillo no podrían protegerme de nada.

- Sé lo que va a decir ahora "si alguna vez necesitas una amiga, puedes contar conmigo, bla bla" –

- Te equivocas, no soy tu amiga. Pero he visto tus calificaciones, eres un chico inteligente y puedes triunfar si te tomas en serio esto –

La palabra clave allí es "puedes"… puede que triunfe, puede que fracase.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? – digo al quedarme sin argumentos.

- Sí, ve a clase – me detiene – Por cierto, si vuelves a llamarme Kurenai, tendrás el placer de recibir otra papeleta de castigo y escribir una redacción sobre el respeto. Recuérdalo, no soy tu amiga –

Mientras camino por el pasillo, no puedo evitar sonreír. Esa mujer utiliza las papeletas y redacciones como si fueran armas de fuego.

_**Hinata**_

Solo tenemos media hora antes de la clase de gimnasia. Empiezo a ponerme la ropa de deporte pensando en lo que acabo de pasar en la oficina del director. La señorita Yuhi nos ha culpado tanto a Naruto como a mí. Naruto Uzumaki está echando a perder mi último año antes de empezar.

Mientras termino de subirme los shorts de gimnasia, el sonido de unos tacones me advierte que no estoy sola. Me cubro el pecho con la camiseta y veo como aparece Sakura Haruno. ¡Ay, Dios!

- Vaya, vaya – dice sonriendo – Ha de ser mi día de suerte – me mira fijamente, como un puma miraría a la presa que va a atacar, aunque los pumas no tienen cabello rosa hasta la barbilla, si que tienen garras. Y las garras de Sakura tienen un tono rojo.

Se acerca a mí.

Siento el impulso de dar un paso atrás. En realidad, lo que me gustaría es echar a correr. No lo hago simplemente porque me seguiría.

- ¿Sabes? – me dice con una sonrisa malvada – Siempre me he preguntado de qué color era tu sujetador. Rosa. Te luce de maravilla. Apuesto a que ha costado tanto como te cuesta teñirte el cabello –

Trago saliva – No has venido a hablar de sujetadores ni tintes de cabello – hice una pausa – Vienes a golpearme –

- Verás cuando una estúpida se le insinúa a mi hombre, me pongo… algo territorial –

- No estoy interesada en… tu hombre – dije imitando sus palabras – Ya tengo uno –

- Claro. Hinata, conozco a las de tu tipo. Quieren que todo los chicos pierdan la cabeza por ellas, así pueden usar a quien quieran cuando quieran – añade furiosa – He oído que hablas de mi, te crees todo, señorita engreída. ¿Qué vas a usar para combinarlo con tu ojo morado y tu labio roto? –

No aparto la vista mientras ella sigue acercándose. La miro fijamente. Sakura no se va a detener porque le diga que la expulsarán.

- Habla – me grita al tiempo que me da un empujón haciéndome impactar con el casillero a mi espalda.

Creo que ni siquiera he escuchado lo que me pregunto. Solo pienso en la furia que desatará mi madre si llego con moretones a la casa, sé que incluso me echará la culpa por no haber hecho nada para detenerlo. Llevaré más tensión a casa, y cuando la tensión en casa sube demasiado… mis padres de nuevo hablan de enviar a Hanabi a un internado, como si los problemas se fueran con ella.

- El entrenador vendrá. Te van a expulsar – digo intentando ganar tiempo.

- ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué crees? No me importa –

Merecía la pena intentar.

No me hago pequeña ante ella, al contrario me enderezo. Ella intenta empujarme de nuevo pero le aparte los brazos de un manotazo. Voy a tener mi primera pelea, una que seguro saldré perdiendo. Mi corazón parece querer salirse de mi pecho. Me pregunto si hay una alarma de incendios cerca de aquí, pero no… no la hay.

- Déjala en paz –

Ambas miramos hacia la voz que de repente apareció. Es Konan, mi "no amiga" que acabe de evitar que me partan la cara.

- No te metas en mis asuntos – gruñe Sakura. Konan se acerca – No le pongas la mano encima –

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta ella - ¿Es tu amiga del alma ahora porque están juntas en esa estupidez de las animadoras? –

Konan apoya sus manos en las caderas.

- Estás loca por Naruto, solo por eso actúas así –

Sakura se pone rígida – No tienes ni idea –

Ella empieza a dirigir toda su rabia contra Konan. Konan ni siquiera se ve intimidada. Se gritan mutuamente hasta que el entrenador aparece tras Sakura.

- ¿Están dando una fiesta privada? –

- No, solo charlamos – dice Sakura, actuando como si fuéramos tres amigas pasando el rato.

- Bueno, les sugiero que lo hagan después de clase. Ahora, ustedes dos – nos señala a Konan y a mi – Al gimnasio – señala a Sakura – Y usted vaya a donde debería estar ahora –

Sakura me señala con su uña pintada de roja – Tu y yo nos veremos después – y sale de los vestuarios.

- Muchas gracias – le susurro a Konan, ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

_**Naruto**_

- ¿Te falta mucho? Debo cerrar – dice mi primo Deidara.

Trabajo en su taller después de clases, para ayudar a mi familia aportando algo a la mesa, olvidarme un rato de la pandilla y sobre todo porque soy buenísimo arreglando coches y motocicletas.

Cubierto de grase y aceite me asomo por debajo del vehículo.

- Ya casi –

- Bien. Hace tres días el tipo me acosa por él –

Ajusto la última tuerca y me acerco a Deidara mientras lo veo limpiarse las manos con un trapo.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Puedo tener un día libre la próxima semana? Tengo un proyecto de química para el instituto y… -

- La maestra Yuhi – me dice y yo abro la boca sorprendido – La recuerdo, un hueso duro de roer, me daba escalofríos –

- ¿Te dio clases? –

- Claro – se detiene - ¿Cómo olvidarla? "No triunfarás en la vida hasta no hallar la cura de una enfermedad o salven el planeta" – cita Deidara haciendo una imitación bastante buena – Es una pesadilla viviente, pero teniendo a Hinata Hyuga de compañera… -

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –

- Itachi vino y me hablo de ella. Sasuke le contó como varios están celosos porque te ha tocado una compañera de piernas largas y grandes… ya sabes –

Si… claro que lo sé.

- Entonces, ¿puedo el jueves? –

- Claro – carraspea un poco – Pain vino a buscarte ayer –

Pain. Nagato Pain, el líder de Akatsuki.

- A veces no soporto… ya sabes –

- Estar atrapado en Akatsuki – completa Deidara – Como todos nosotros. Nunca permitas que Pain dude de tu compromiso con la banda. Si sospecha que no eres leal, te ganarás demasiados enemigos, sé que te andarás con cuidado, eres listo –

Deidara fue uno de los primeros miembros de Akatsuki. Por eso puede sentarse tranquilo mientras los nuevos miembros se ponen en la línea de fuego. A mí me falta mucho aún para poder hacer eso.

- ¿Un chico listo? Aposté mi moto a que conseguiría acostarme con Hinata Hyuga – confieso.

- Bueno, olvida lo que dije – sonríe – Eres un imbécil, y pronto serás un imbécil sin moto. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que una chica como ella estaría con un chico como nosotros? –

Mi primo tiene razón, ¿cómo mierda se me ocurrió que un tipo como yo pobre, pandillero y con una vida oscura conseguiría ligarse a la rica, guapa y perfecta Hinata Hyuga?

Suena una bocina frente al garaje, Deidara presiona el botón para levantar la puerta.

El coche de Hidan entra chirriando las ruedas.

- Cierra la puerta Deidara – ordena sin aliento – Nos persigue la policía –

Mi primo presiona el botón de un puñetazo y apaga las luces del taller.

- ¿Qué hicieron? –

Sakura está en el asiento trasero. Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre, por las drogas o el alcohol, no lo sé exactamente. Además ha estado tonteando con quien sea que esté detrás con ella, lo sé ya he visto a Sakura cuando se está divirtiendo con alguien.

- Kakuzu casi le da un tiro a uno de los de Yugakure – masculla Sakura – Pero tiene una pésima puntería –

- Trata de apuntar a un blanco móvil mientras Hidan conduce –

Hago una mueca cuando Hidan sale del coche.

- ¿Te ríes de mi manera de conducir? – le pregunta – Porque puedo dirigir mi puño directo a tu cara –

Kakuzu sale del coche - ¿Vas a golpearme? –

Me pongo delante de Hidan y le hago retroceder.

- Cállense, la policía está allá afuera – habla por primera vez Lee. Probablemente él ha pasado la noche con Sakura.

Todos nos agachamos cuando las linternas pasan por las ventanas del garaje. No necesito vivir esta noche la experiencia de mi primer arresto. Soy un tipo con suerte.

Deidara tiene el rostro pasmado. Le ha costado mucho poder abrir su propio taller y si la policía se lo lleva, en una semana no quedará rastro del negocio.

Golpean la puerta del taller, empiezo a rezar porque no ceda. Me pregunto quién los habrá llamado.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, los policías se largan.

- Por poco – dice Hidan.

- Demasiado poco – coincide Deidara – Esperen diez minutos, luego lárguense –

Sakura sale del coche y efectivamente, está drogada.

- Te he echado de menos –

Me doy la vuelta para mirar a Lee.

- Si, eso veo –

- ¿Lee? Él no me gusta – susurra acercándose a mí, el olor a marihuana es insoportable – Aún sigo esperándote –

- No va a pasar –

- ¿Por tu estúpida compañera de laboratorio? – me pregunta obligándome a mirarla.

- Hinata no tiene nada que ver contigo ni conmigo. Deja de amenazarla por cierto –

- ¿Konan te lo dijo? – pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

- Solo mantente lejos de ella o enfrentarás algo peor que un ex novio resentido –

- ¿Estás resentido? No actúas como tal. Actúas como si te importara un pepino –

¿Y qué quiere? La encontré en la cama con otro.

- Antes me importabas un pepino – le digo – Ahora ni eso –

Sakura me abofetea – Vete a la mierda Naruto –

- Uuu, una pelea de enamorados – dice Hidan.

- Cállate – decimos al mismo tiempo. Sakura se da la vuelta y entra en el auto, la observo mientras arrastra la cabeza de Lee hacia ella, luego el sonido de besos y gemidos inundan el taller. Asco.

- Deidara, nos vamos – anuncia Hidan.

Kakuzu vuelve del baño – Hey, Naruto ven. Sasuke pelará contra unos tipos hoy, tipos de Yugakure, ellos nunca juegan limpio, te necesitaremos –

Sasuke no me dijo nada de la pelea, quizás porque sabe que intentaré convencerlo de que la evite.

- Vamos – accedo, antes de subirme en el asiento de adelante, Kakuzu me mira mientras yo sonrío – Te toca ir con los tortolitos –

Llegamos al parque donde sería la pelea. ¿Dónde demonios está metido Sasuke?

Yugakure, nuestra banda enemiga.

- Ahí está – digo señalando dos siluetas que se enfrentan.

No hay quien pueda con Sasuke, pero… está peleando contra tres él solo y un cuarto se le acerca por detrás. Corro y me preparó para luchar con mi amigo.

- Puedo arreglármelas solo – me dice.

- Sí, mira eso – le señalo 5 tipos más que vienen a nosotros.

Sasuke sonríe - Será divertido -

Maldición, cuando acabe con estos tipos el próximo en mi lista será mi mejor amigo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. Disfruten, se agradece cualquier review, queja, cumplido y amenaza. ¿Qué le pasa a Hanabi? Lo sabremos prontito…**_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 4**_

_**Hinata**_

Mi compañero de laboratorio no ha aparecido por el instituto desde que nos asignaron los proyectos. Finalmente, una semana más tarde, se presenta pavoneándose por la clase. Me saca de quicio, porque aunque mi vida es un desastre, no por ello dejo de venir al instituto.

- Eres muy amable por aparecer – le digo.

- Eres muy amable por darte cuenta – responde mientras se quita su bandana.

La señorita Yuhi entra en la clase. Me da la impresión que se ve aliviada de ver a Naruto. Enderezando los hombros anuncia – Iba a ponerles un examen sorpresa hoy, pero he decidido que trabajarán en la biblioteca. Tiene dos semanas para entregar el borrador del proyecto –

Kiba me agarra de la mano en el camino a la biblioteca, Naruto va atrás en alguna parte, hablando con sus amigos. Kiba me aprieta la mano y pregunta - ¿Quieres que quedemos luego del entrenamiento? –

- No puedo, debo ir a casa –

Tal y como esperé, la niñera se despidió el sábado y mi madre ha entrado en pánico. Hasta que contrate una nueva niñera yo debo ayudar más. El frena en seco y me suelta la mano.

- ¡Mierda Hinata! ¿Tendrás tiempo para mí o qué? –

- Puedes venir – sugiero.

- ¿A ver cómo cuidas a tu hermana? No gracias. Tengo ganas de estar contigo, solos… ya sabes, tu y yo –

- Lo sé – digo evitando mirarlo.

- ¿Y el viernes? –

Se supone que debería cuidar a Hanabi, sin embargo, mi relación con Kiba está tambaleando y no quiero que piense que no lo quiero.

- Vale, el viernes –

Antes de que Kiba me bese Naruto carraspea delante de nosotros.

- Nada de demostraciones públicas de afecto. Son las normas del instituto. Entre otras cosas ella es mi compañera, no la tuya –

- Cállate Uzumaki – murmura Kiba antes de ir con Karin.

Me llevo una mano a la cadera y miro a Naruto fijamente - ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en las normas del instituto? –

- Desde que tu eres mi compañera de laboratorio. Básicamente, en química eres mía –

- ¿Quieres ir a buscar un mazo y arrastrarme por el cabello también? –

- No soy un neandertal. Tu novio por otro lado… -

- Entonces deja de comportarte como tal –

Todas las mesas de la biblioteca están ocupadas, así que nos vemos obligados a sentarnos en el suelo, en un rincón en la parte trasera por los libros de ficción. Me siento sobre la alfombra y dejo los libros en el suelo. Me doy cuenta que Naruto me mira con tanta intensidad que temo que sea capaz de ver a la verdadera Hinata que escondo tras mi fachada. Pero no lo logrará, nadie ha podido.

Le devuelvo la mirada. Puedo seguirle el juego si es lo que quiere. Su expresión no demuestra nada pero la curita que lleva en su mejilla me refleja la verdad… después de todo es humano. Su camiseta delinea unos músculos bien definidos, ya sea por mucho ejercicio o por verse forzado a hacer trabajos manuales. Cuando lo miro a los ojos el tiempo se detiene. Me siento atravesada por esos ojos azules. Tengo la sensación de que puede ver a la verdadera Hinata, sin fachadas, puede ver lo rota que estoy, lo dañada. Solo a Hinata.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo? – me pregunta.

- No hablas en serio –

- ¿Te parece una broma? – la señorita Yuhi se acerca, por lo que me salvo de responder a su pregunta.

- Los estoy vigilando. Naruto, la semana pasada no vino a clase – lo miro - ¿Qué ocurrió? –

- Me cayó un cuchillo encima –

La maestra niega con la cabeza y se aleja para hostigar a otros compañeros.

Miro a Naruto - ¿Un cuchillo? –

- Verás, estaba cortando tomates y, aunque sea difícil de creer, se me escurrió de las manos y me corté el hombro. Me pusieron unas grapas, ¿quieres ver? – pregunta y empieza a subirse la manga derecha. Me tapo la cara.

- No – digo, él se ríe – Y no me creo que un cuchillo se te escurra de las manos. Fue una pelea ¿verdad? –

- No has respondido a mi pregunta – dice sin admitir ni negar mi teoría - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas conmigo? –

- No voy a salir contigo –

- Si nos besáramos, cambiarías de opinión –

- Claro, como si eso fuera a ocurrir –

- Te lo pierdes – dice antes de estirar sus piernas con su libro de química en el regazo. Me mira con sus ojos azules con una intensidad que siento que me hipnotiza - ¿Lista? – pregunta.

Por un segundo me quedo observando ese par de ojos azules, preguntándome qué se sentiría besarlo. Miro sus labios otro segundo, casi puedo sentir que se acercan a mí. ¿Cómo serán sus labios, suaves o duros? ¿Besará con dulzura o con avidez y seguridad como refleja su personalidad?

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto susurro acercándome inconscientemente.

- El proyecto – dice – Calentadores de manos. Química. Señorita Yuhi –

Niego con la cabeza intentando apartar todos esos ridículos pensamientos de mi mente hiperactiva de adolescente. Necesito horas de sueño.

- Sí, calentadores de manos – digo, abriendo el libro de química.

- ¿Hinata? –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto mirando sin ver realmente las palabras impresas. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy leyendo porque estoy demasiado avergonzada para concentrarme bien.

- Me estabas mirando como si quisieras besarme – se burla de mí.

Suelto una carcajada.

- Sí claro – digo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Sabes? Nadie nos mira, si quieres hacerlo, adelante. No quiero alardear, pero soy un profesional –

Me sonríe lentamente con una sonrisa que quizás invento para derretir los corazones de todas las chicas del planeta.

- No eres mi tipo – tengo que decirle algo para que deje de mirarme como si estuviera planeando hacerme cosas de las que solo ha oído hablar.

- ¿Solo te gustan los niños ricos? –

- Déjalo ya – le pido.

- ¿Qué? – insiste – Es verdad ¿no? –

La señorita Yuhi aparece frente a nosotros.

- ¿Cómo va el borrador? –

- Genial – digo con una sonrisa falsa. Saco el resumen que hice la noche anterior en casa – Anoche investigué un poco sobre los calentadores de manos. Tenemos que disolver sesenta gramos de acetato de sodio y cien milímetros de agua a setenta grados –

- Te equivocas – me dice.

Levanto la cabeza y veo que la señorita Yuhi se ha marchado.

- ¿Cómo dices? –

- Que te equivocas – repite.

- No lo creo –

- Crees que nunca te equivocas ¿verdad? –

Lo dice como si no fuera más que una tonta niña rica. Me saca de quicio.

- Claro que no – digo fingiendo una voz de niñita ricachona y caprichosa – Verás la semana pasada compré un lápiz labial de color rosa palo cuando debería haber comprado un rosa chicle por que va mucho mejor con mi piel – digo irónicamente, él sonríe.

- Te creo – confiesa.

- ¿Tu nunca te has equivocado? –

- Por supuesto – admite – La semana pasada, cuando robe un banco, le pedí al cajero todos los billetes de cincuenta, debí pedirle los de veinte ya que siempre hay más de veinte que de cincuenta –

De acuerdo, está claro que ha captado la ironía. Y me la ha devuelto por partida doble, lo que es perturbador porque de algún modo hace que nos parezcamos mucho. Me pongo la mano en el pecho – Vaya desastre –

- Supongo que los dos podemos equivocarnos –

- Bueno, en química no me equivoco –

- Hagamos una apuesta entonces –

- Bien – digo.

- Si tengo razón, me darás un beso –

- ¿Y si tengo yo la razón? –

- Tú eliges –

Es como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, estaré encantada de darle un golpe al ego del señor machote.

- Si yo gano te tomarás en serio el proyecto y a mí – le digo – No te meterás más conmigo ni harás comentarios fuera de lugar –

- Trato hecho –

- Bien – abro el libro en la página correspondiente – Sin mirar, ¿qué temperatura necesitamos? – pregunto.

Naruto no será un químico de profesión pero se le dan bien los retos. Aunque esta vez va a perder.

- Debe disolverse a cien grados no a setenta – responde con total confianza.

Repaso la página, miro las hojas. No puedo haberme equivocado.

- Es… es cierto – lo miro asombrada – Cien grados, tienes razón –

- ¿Me vas a besar ahora o más tarde? –

- Ahora mismo – respondo.

Sé que lo dejé atónito porque tiene las manos inmóviles. En casa, mi vida está dictada por mis padres. En el instituto tengo control de mi vida, siento que si no tengo ese control me convertiré en un maniquí.

- ¿Hablas en serio? – me preguntas.

- Sí –

Le cojo una mano. Nunca me atrevería a hacerlo si alguien nos viera, me siento agradecida por la intimidad que nos dan los libros de ficción. Se queda sin respiración cuando me pongo de rodillas y me inclino lentamente hacia él. Intento olvidarme del hecho de que sus dedos son largos y ásperos y que es la primera vez que lo toco. Estoy nerviosa. Puedo sentir cómo está intentando contenerse. Me deja tomar el primer paso y le agradezco porque tengo miedo de lo que él podría hacerme si se deja llevar.

Tomo una de sus manos contra mi mejilla y le oigo soltar un gemido. Se queda inmóvil cuando nos miramos a los ojos.

Entonces, giro la cabeza hacia su mano y le beso la palma.

- Ahí lo tienes, ya te he besado – digo soltándole la mano y dando por terminado el asunto.

El señor machote y su ego han sido derrotados por una chiquilla rica y estúpida.

_**Naruto**_

- ¿Y a eso llamas besar? –

- Si –

De acuerdo, baje la guardia. Todo porque la señorita perfecta me ha hecho tocar su sedosa mejilla. Maldita sea, por la manera en que mi cuerpo actuó parecía bajo efecto de alguna droga. Hace un minuto, me tenía completamente hechizado. Luego, la hermosa brujita le ha dado la vuelta al asunto y a tomado ventaja sobre mí. Me ha sorprendido. Me río fuerte para que todos nos miren, justo lo que ella no desea.

- Shh – dice Hinata. Dándome un puñetazo en el hombro, cuando río con más fuerza, me golpea el brazo con el pesado libro de química –

En el brazo adolorido.

- ¡Ay! – exclamo con una mueca de dolor, siento como si mil abejas me clavaran su aguijón - ¡Que daño! –

Ella se muerde el labio color rosa palo, un tono que le va muy bien, aunque tampoco me importaría ver cómo le queda el rosa chicle.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? –

- Sí – digo intentando concentrarme en el color de sus labios y no en el dolor.

- Me alegra – dice haciendo un puchero.

Me levanto la manga de la camiseta para ver la herida. Gracias a mi compañera una de las grapas se ha soltado y empecé a sangrar.

- ¡Dios! Yo… yo no pretendía hacerte daño Naruto, de verdad que no. Cuando me ibas a mostrar la cicatriz te levantaste la manga derecha –

- No iba a mostrártela de verdad, solo jugaba contigo. No pasa nada – le digo. Parece que es la primera vez que ve sangre, aunque claro ella puede que la tenga azul.

- Sí, sí que pasa – insiste mientras niega con la cabeza – Te están sangrando los puntos –

- Son grapas – matizo, intentando ponerle humor a la situación. La pobre está más blanca de lo normas y casi jadea. Si se desmaya perderé la apuesta, si no soporta una mancha de sangre ¿qué va a hacer cuando tengamos relaciones? Mi cuerpo tiene varías cicatrices, quizás si no nos desnudamos o si lo hacemos a oscuras, así quizás pueda imaginar que soy otra persona… A la mierda, me gusta hacerlo con las luces encendidas… además quiero que sepa que está conmigo y no con otro tipo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Hinata, su preocupación parece real.

¿Debería decirle que se me ha ido la mente y me he puesto a imaginar cómo sería hacer el amor con ella?

La señorita Yuhi aparece por el pasillo con el ceño fruncido.

- Esto es una biblioteca. Silencio – dice pero luego repara en la veta de sangre que me serpentea el brazo – Hinata, acompáñelo a la enfermería. Naruto la próxima vez lleve la herida bien vendada –

- Señorita Yuhi, ¿no cuento con su comprensión? Me estoy desangrando –

- Contará con mi comprensión cuando haya hecho algo por la humanidad. Si se sigue metiendo en peleas callejeras solo contará con mi total rechazo. Ahora, a la enfermería –

Hinata coge los libros de mi regazo y con voz temblorosa dice – Vamos –

- Puedo llevar los libros – digo mientras la sigo. Estoy presionando la manga intentando detener la hemorragia. Ella camina delante de mí, me pregunto si me ayudara si le digo que me siento débil para caminar solo… seguro ni le importará.

Justo antes de llegar a la enfermería, se da la vuelta, sus manos tiemblan.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo no quería… - ha perdido los papeles, si llora no sé qué demonios voy a hacer. No estoy acostumbrado a chicas lloronas. No creo que Sakura dejara escapar una sola lágrima en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. De hecho… dudo mucho que tenga conductos lacrimales siquiera. Las chicas sensibles me ponen nervioso.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto.

- Si llegan a enterarse, mis padres me matarán –

Ella sigue temblando como si fuera un coche sin frenos.

- ¿Hinata? –

-… y mi madre me echará la culpa de todo, bueno si es mi culpa. Pero se pondrá histérica conmigo y… -

Antes de que pueda decir más - ¡Hinata! –

Me mira confusa y no sé si sentir lástima por ella o sentirme atónito porque no dejara de hablar. Realmente parecía que nunca se iba a detener.

- ¡Tú te estás poniendo histérica! – le recuerdo. Hinata tiene los ojos plateados, un raro pero hermoso color para ella, siempre brillan pero ahora están apagados y vacios, como si estuviera fuera de sí. Mira al suelo, alrededor, a todos lados menos a mí.

- No, yo… estoy bien – vacila un instante.

- Claro – digo irónico – Mírame –

- Estoy bien – dice mirando los casilleros como si fuera lo más interesante – Olvida todo lo que dije –

- Si no me miras me voy a quedar aquí y me voy a desangrar y tendrán que hacerme una transfusión – le digo medio serio medio gracioso – Mírame, maldición – cuando lo hace aún respira con dificultad.

- ¿Qué? – responde a la defensiva – Si vas a decirme que mi vida está fuera del control te advierto que ya sé eso –

- Ey, yo sé que no querías hacerme daño. Además puede que lo mereciera – digo, esperando quitarle peso al asunto, no quiero que tenga un ataque de nervios en el pasillo – Equivocarse no es ningún crimen. Además ¿de qué sirve tener una reputación si no puedes arruinarla de vez en cuando? –

- No intentes hacerme sentir mejor – me mira – Te odio –

- Yo también te odio. Ahora por favor vamos, no quiero que el conserje pase todo el día limpiando mi sangre del suelo, somos familia sabes –

Ella niega con la cabeza. Sé que no cree esa mentira que le acabo de decir.

En lugar de marcharse, mi compañera abre la puerta para que entre a la enfermería. Aún le tiemblan sus manitos.

- Está sangrando – le dice a la enfermera.

La enfermera me obliga a sentarme en una de las camillas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –

Miro a Hinata. Parece preocupada. La veo y pienso que si algún día muero, no me importaría ir al infierno si alguien como ella me recibe.

- Se me han abierto las grapas – digo – Nada grave –

- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? – pregunta la enfermera, humedece un poco de tela blanca y me da ligeros toques en el brazo. Contengo la respiración esperando que el ardor pase. No voy a hacer mala cara y quedar como un bebé frente a mi compañera a quien trato de seducir.

- Lo he golpeado – dice Hinata con un hilo de voz.

La enfermera la mira asombrada - ¿Lo golpeaste? –

- Por accidente – intervengo yo, sin saber exactamente por qué quiero proteger a una chica que me odia.

Mis planes con Hinata no van como esperaba. El único sentimiento que me ha demostrado es odio. Imaginar a Shikamaru en mi moto es más doloroso que la mierda antiséptica que la enfermera me está frotando.

Si quiero salvar mi dignidad y mi moto, tengo que quedarme a solas con Hinata. Se preocupo por mí y eso indica que tal vez no me odie del todo. Nunca he conocido una chica que tenga todo tan programado, que tenga sus objetivos y un plan sobre cómo será su vida. Parece un robot. Siempre que la veo parece una princesa acosada por las cámaras. Quien iba a decir que un simple brazo sangriento iba a trastocarla.

Miro a Hinata, está concentrada en mi brazo y en las curas de la enfermera. Ojalá siguiéramos en la biblioteca, sé que estaba pensando en tener algo conmigo. Me he excitado solo de pensarlo, aquí en la enfermería. Menos mal que la enfermera se ha alejado del botiquín. Ahora mismo necesito un libro de química que cubra… bueno eso.

- Veámonos el jueves. Ya sabes para trabajar en el borrador – sugiero. Y tengo dos buenas razones para hacerlo: una es que delante de la enfermera no dejo de pensar en Hinata desnuda y dos es que quiero estar a solas con ella.

- No puedo – dice.

Probablemente tenga planes con cara de perro y es obvio que lo prefiere antes que a mí.

- Pues el viernes – añado. La he cogido en un momento vulnerable, aún sus manos tiemblan. Lo sé soy un maldito manipulador. Se muerde el labio inferior, labio que cree llevar pintado de un color equivocado.

- Tampoco – la erección se me ha bajado del todo - ¿Qué te parece el sábado en la mañana? – sugiere – Podemos encontrarnos aquí en la biblioteca –

- ¿Seguro puedes hacerme un hueco en tu apretada agenda? –

- Calla, nos vemos a las diez –

- Es una cita – anuncio mientras la enfermera, que obviamente escucho, termina de vendarme el brazo.

Hinata recoge sus libros.

- No es una cita Naruto – asegura por encima del hombro.

Cojo el libro y salgo corriendo al pasillo tras ella. Camina sola. La música aun no suena lo que significa que aún todos están en clase.

- Puede que no sea una cita, pero aún me debes un beso y yo… siempre cobro las deudas – replico. Sus ojos vuelven a brillar con intensidad. Hermosa. Le guiño un ojo – No pienses mucho en qué color de lápiz labial usar el sábado. Tendrás que volver a pintártelos –

_**Hinata**_

Una cosa tengo clara… no voy a besar a Naruto Uzumaki. Afortunadamente la señorita Yuhi nos ha tenido ocupados esta semana, haciendo experimentos, por lo que no hemos tenido que hablar mucho, solo para decidir quién enciende el mechero. Aunque cada vez que veo la venda en su brazo, me acuerdo del golpe que le di.

Intento no pensar en eso mientras me pinto los labios para mi cita con Kiba. Es viernes en la noche iremos a cenar y al cine. Después de revisar que todo esté en su lugar bajo a la piscina, donde mi madre está. Hanabi lee un libro, como casi siempre.

- No vengas más tarde de las diez y media –

- El cine empieza a las ocho, vendré tan pronto acabe la película –

- No más tarde de las diez y media. Si debes salirte de la película para llegar a tiempo pues hazlo. ¿Qué pensaran los padres de Kiba si sale con una chica que no tiene toque de queda? –

El timbre suena – Es él –

- ¿Y qué esperas? Un chico como él no esperará siempre –

Salgo corriendo antes de que mi madre lo haga por mí y nos haga quedar como un par de tontos. Kiba aparece con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

- Para ti – dice, sorprendiéndome.

Me siento una idiota por pensar tanto en Naruto esta semana. Lo abrazo y le doy un beso que de la nada él decide profundizar.

- Las iré a poner en agua – digo, retrocediendo.

Me dirijo a la cocina y huelo las flores. Pongo agua en un jarrón y me pregunto si alguna vez Naruto le llevo flores a su novia. Puede que no. Estar con Kiba es tan…

¿Aburrido?

No. No somos aburridos. Somos prudentes. Acomodados. Lindos.

Después de colocar las rosas en el jarrón, encuentro a Kiba hablando con mi madre en el patio, algo que no me gusta mucho.

- ¿Listo? – le pregunto.

Kiba me lanza una súper sonrisa de millón de dólares.

- Sí –

- Tráela a las diez y media – grita mi madre.

Como si una chica con toque de queda tuviera más valores que las demás. Que ridiculez, pero miro a Hanabi y me trago las ganas de decir cualquier cosa.

- Por supuesto, señora Hyuga – responde Kiba.

Una vez sentados en su Mercedes, le pregunto - ¿Qué película vamos a ver? –

- Hay un cambio de planes. La empresa de mi padre consiguió entradas para el partido de beisbol. Un palco justo detrás del bateador –

- Genial ¿estaremos de vuelta a las diez y media? – pregunto. Porque no me cabe ninguna duda de que mi madre estará esperándome en la puerta de casa.

- Sí, a no ser que el partido se prolongue demasiado ¿Te convertirás en calabaza o algo así? –

- No, es solo que… bueno no quiero darle un disgusto – digo.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu madre es algo rara. Aunque está muy buena, no me importaría tirármela aunque esté loca –

- ¡Qué asco Kiba! Acabas de decirme que te tirarías a mi madre ¡Asqueroso! – exclamo.

- Ya, Hinata – dice mirándome – Tu madre parece más tu hermana gemela, está buenísima –

Mi madre hace mucho ejercicio y tiene un cuerpo de treintañera a pesar de sus cuarenta y cinco años. Pero saber que mi novio cree que está buena es una asquerosidad total.

Ya en el partido, Kiba me conduce al palco donde se encuentra su padre y varios socios de otros bufetes de abogados. Su madre me abraza al saludarme y luego nos deja solos para que nos relacionemos con el resto de la gente. Observo a Kiba mientras habla con otras personas. Aquí se siente como en casa, está en su elemento. Estrecha la mano, sonríe de oreja a oreja y responde con carcajadas a los chistes que cuentan los demás, tengan o no gracia.

- Sentémonos allí – sugiere señalando unas butacas, luego de comprar comida en la cafetería y sentarnos me dice – El año que viene espero conseguir una pasantía en YD&A. Así pasaré más tiempo con estos tipos –

Cuando el principal socio, un tal señor Danzo aparece, Kiba se pone muy serio. Le miro mientras habla con el hombre como si fueran viejos amigos. Definitivamente Kiba tiene un don especial.

- He oído que quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre – dice el señor Danzo.

- Sí señor – afirma Kiba y acto seguido se ponen a hablar de futbol y finanzas, cualquier cosas que saque Kiba para seguir la conversación.

Temari me llama y le describo los momentos más emocionantes del partido. Mientras ella y yo hablamos espero a que Kiba y el señor terminen su conversación. Temari me comenta que la ha pasado genial en un club llamado Waterfall, un local al que dejan entrar a adolescentes, me asegura que Ino y yo lo amaremos.

En la séptima entrada Kiba y yo nos ponemos de pie y tarareamos el himno. Kiba desafina a propósito, me quiere hacer reír y lo logra. Me gusta divertirme así con él, me hace pensar que quizás soy demasiado crítica con la relación.

A las nueve cuarenta y cinco me vuelvo hacia él y le repito que no puedo llegar tarde a casa aunque el partido no haya terminado. Él me coge de la mano, tengo la sensación de que va a disculparse por no prestarme atención durante su conversación. Entonces el señor Lundstrom invita a su socio, el señor Yamato a unirse a la conversación.

A medida que pasan los minutos empiezo a ponerme inquieta. Ha habido demasiada tensión en mi casa últimamente. No quiero añadir más.

- Kiba… - digo apretándole la mano fuerte.

Él me responde rodeándome los hombres con un brazo.

Al final de la novena entrada, ya pasadas las diez intervengo – Lo siento, pero Kiba debe llevarme a casa –

El señor Danzo y el señor Yamato estrechan la mano de Kiba y luego lo saco del estadio.

- Hinata ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una pasantía en YD&A? –

- Lo siento, tengo que estar en casa a las diez y media –

- Pues llegarás a las once. Llama a tu madre y dile que estamos atascados en el tráfico –

Kiba no se imagina como se pone mi madre cuando está de mal humor. Afortunadamente, he podido evitar que me venga a buscar a casa, y nunca pasa dentro más de veinte minutos. No tiene ni idea de cómo me siento cuando mi madre descarga su ira sobre mí.

Nos ponemos en marcha, no a las once sino a las once y media prácticamente. Kiba todavía habla de su posible pasantía mientras escucha el resto del partido por radio.

- Tengo que irme – digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Quédate un rato – me susurra acariciándome la mejilla – Hace una eternidad que no nos divertimos un rato. Lo echo de menos –

- Es muy tarde – replico – Pasaremos juntos más noches – digo disculpándome con la mirada.

- Eso espero –

Entro en casa, preparada para el sermón. Tal y como esperaba, mi madre está en la entrada cruzada de brazos.

- Llegas tarde –

- Lo sé, lo siento –

- ¿Crees que puedes saltarte mis reglas así como así? –

- No –

Deja escapar un suspiro.

- Mamá, lo siento. Kiba cambió de planes, en lugar de ir al cine fuimos a un partido de beisbol y es trafico estaba horrible –

- ¿Un partido de beisbol? ¿Han estado en un estadio repleto de gente? ¡Te pudo pasar algo! –

- Estamos bien mamá… - antes de decirle que no estábamos en la multitud si no en un palco ella continúo.

- Crees que lo sabes todo, Hinata, y no es así. Podrías estar muerta en algún callejón mientras yo pienso que estás en el cine. Mira tú bolso a ver si te falta dinero o algún documento –

Abro el bolso y repaso el contenido. Sostengo en alto el dinero y los documentos solo para complacerla.

- Está todo –

- Considérate afortunada esta vez –

- Siempre tengo cuidado. Además Kiba estaba conmigo –

- No quiero ninguna excusa Hinata. No has pensado que sería un detalle de tu parte llamar para avisar que hubo un cambio de planes y que llegarías tarde - ¿para qué me grite por teléfono y de nuevo al llegar a casa? De ninguna manera. Pero no puedo decirle eso.

- No se me ocurrió – digo bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Alguna vez piensas en esta familia? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor Hinata –

- Yo lo sé. La próxima vez llamare, ¿puedo irme a la cama? –

Me despacha con un gesto de la mano.

El sábado por la mañana me despierta el grito de mi madre. Me levanto con afán y salgo corriendo para ver cuál es el alboroto.

Hanabi está en el comedor, con su cabeza abajo. Está hecha un desastre y juega con sus manos casi desesperadamente.

- ¡Hanabi, si vuelves a hacerlo te irás a tu habitación! – le grita mi madre antes de poner un plato de comida frente a ella.

Hanabi lo tira al suelo. Mi madre ahoga un grito y fulmina con la mirada a mi hermana.

- Yo me encargo – digo corriendo hacia mi hermana.

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que mi madre toco a Hanabi.

- No la mimes tanto, Hinata – dice mi madre – Si no come tendremos que alimentarla por un tubo ¿quieres eso? –

No soporto que mi madre haga esto. Siempre imagina lo peor en lugar de intentar arreglar lo que está mal. Mi hermana me mira y veo lo desesperada que está.

Mi madre señala a Hanabi con el dedo – Es por eso que no hemos ido a restaurantes –

- Mama, para – le ruego – No tienes que empeorar las cosas. Hanabi solo está alterada ¿de qué sirve empeorar todo? –

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? –

La tensión aparece de nuevo, se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Se hace tan intensa que estalla y no puedo reprimirla.

- ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! ¿Por qué todo es siempre junto a ti? – vocifero - ¿Por qué no ves que está dolida? En lugar de gritarla detente un momento a ver qué ha podido salir mal –

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una toallita y empiezo a limpiar a mi hermana.

- Hinata, no – grita mi madre.

No le hago caso, aunque debí. Antes de que pueda hacer algo Hanabi me empuja, resbalo con la comida del suelo y caigo en el piso de la cocina, es tan fuerte el golpe que al llevarme la mano a la cabeza y la vuelvo a mirar veo sangre. Hanabi ha arrancado a correr a su cuarto.

Mi madre frunce el ceño y siento como mis lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas.

- Iremos al doctor ya mismo – dice mi madre – Ya es demasiado Hinata. Tú ve a recoger a tu padre al aeropuerto. Su vuelo llega a las once. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para ayudar –

_**Naruto**_

Llevo una maldita hora en la biblioteca. Bueno, más bien una hora y media. Me senté en los bancos de cemento. Luego volví adentro y me quede mirando el expositor. No quería parecer ansioso por ver a Hinata. A las diez y cuarenta y cinco me senté en los sofás de literatura juvenil y hojeé el libro de química. De acuerdo, solo miraba las páginas.

Ahora eran las once. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Puedo ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigos. Demonios, debería ir a dar una vuelta con mis amigos. Pero tengo la estúpida necesidad de saber porqué Hinata me ha dejado plantado. Intento convencerme de que es por orgullo, pero en el fondo estoy preocupado por ella.

Durante su ataque de nervios en enfermería, me dio a entender que su madre no era la candidata ideal para madre del año. ¿No se da cuenta de que Hinata ya tiene dieciocho años y puede irse de casa si quiere? Si de verdad la pasa tan mal ¿por qué se queda allí?

Porque sus padres son ricos.

Si yo me fuera de casa, mi nueva vida no sería muy diferente de la antigua. Sin embargo, para una chica que vive en la zona norte, una vida sin toallas de diseño y una sirvienta que te siga a todas partes probablemente sea peor que la muerte.

Ya la he esperado suficiente. Voy a ir a su casa, para que me explique por qué me ha dejado plantado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me subo a la moto y me dirijo a la zona norte. Sé donde vive… en esa mansión blanca con columnas.

Aparco la moto en el camino de entrada y llamo al timbre.

Mierda ¿qué voy a decirle? ¿Y por qué me siento tan inseguro, como si ella fuera a juzgarme y yo tuviera que impresionarla?

Nadie responde, vuelvo a llamar.

¿Dónde está el sirviente o el mayordomo que te abre la puerta? Justo en el momento en que pienso irme, la puerta se abre. Delante de mí aparece una versión mayor de Hinata. No cabe duda de que es su madre. Cuando me mira, reparo en la mueca de desprecio que me lanza.

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – pregunta llena de seguridad. Tengo la impresión de que espera que le entregue un currículo para jardinero o que sea un vendedor de esos que va de puerta en puerta – En este vecindario está prohibida la venta ambulante –

- Yo, esto, no estoy aquí para vender nada. Me llamo Naruto, solamente quería saber si Hinata estaba, bueno, en casa – respondo.

- No – contesta con un tono tan frio como su mirada.

- ¿Sabe a dónde ha ido? –

La señora Hyuga entrecierra la puerta. Probablemente piense que voy a asomar la cabeza para ver qué cosas de valor puedo llevarme.

- No suelo dar información sobre el paradero de mi hija. Ahora, si me disculpas – dice, antes de cerrarme la puerta en las narices.

Me quedo solo delante de la puerta como un completo imbécil. Tengo la sensación de que Hinata estaba tras la puerta pidiéndole a su madre que se deshiciera de mí. En su lugar, yo no jugaría conmigo.

Detesto los juegos que no puedo ganas.

Regreso a la moto. Preguntándome si debería sentirme como un perro apaleado o como un pitbull furioso.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. Aprovecho para agradecerles mucho todos los reviews y que hayan acogido tanto este fic. Uds hacen mi día, así que este capítulo se los dedico con todo el amor jaja.**_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 5**_

_**Hinata**_

- ¿Quién es Naruto? –

Esas son las primeras palabras que me dirige mi madre luego de llegar a casa del aeropuerto, donde estaba recogiendo a mi padre.

- Es un chico del instituto, mi compañero de química – respondo en voz baja. Luego añado - ¿Por qué lo conoces? –

- Vino aquí mientras estabas en el aeropuerto. Lo eche –

Cuando pienso en él recuerdo… la biblioteca. Me lo imagino allí parado, esperándome y de repente me siento sumamente culpable. Era yo quien no confiaba en que apareciera y al final he sido yo la que no ha cumplido su promesa. Debe estar furioso.

- No lo quiero cerca de casa – confiesa – Quién sabe qué empezaran a decir los vecinos de ti –

Aquello me parece una tontería. Y ruego mucho porque algún día sea libre de vivir en un lugar sin preocuparme por los cotilleos de los vecinos.

- De acuerdo – digo, evitando problemas con mi madre.

- ¿Puedes cambiar de compañero? –

- No –

- ¿Lo has intentado? –

- Sí, lo he hecho. La señorita Yuhi se niega a asignarme otro –

- Pues insiste más. Llamaré al instituto el lunes y les haré… -

La miro fijamente – Yo me encargo. No llames al instituto, no tengo dos años –

- ¿Ese chico Naruto es el que te ha enseñado a faltarle el respeto a tu madre? ¿De repente crees que puedes hablarme así porque ese chico es tu compañero? –

- Mamá… -

Ojala mi padre estuviera aquí para intervenir. Pero ni siquiera entro a saludar, subió directo a su despacho a ver su correo. Me gustaría que actuara como árbitro y no se quedara al margen.

- Si empiezas a juntarte con gentuza como esa, la gente te verá como tal. No te hemos educado así, Hinata –

Y aquí viene el sermón. Preferiría cualquier cosa, incluso comer un pescado vivo con escamas antes que escuchar de nuevo las razones por las que debo parecer perfecta. Sé el significado tras todo este sermón: Hanabi no es perfecta, de modo que cargo yo con la responsabilidad de serlo por las dos.

Aspiro profundamente – Entiendo mamá –

- Solo quiero protegerte – dice – Y tú me lo echas en cara todo –

- Lo siento – digo - ¿Qué han dicho de Hanabi en el doctor? –

- Irá dos veces por semana – me informa – Tendrás que acompañarla cuando no pueda hacerlo yo –

No menciono la política de la señorita Anko sobre las faltas al entrenamiento de porristas, no sirve de nada más estrés.

El teléfono suena como si Dios hubiera llamado en el momento preciso, mi madre sale corriendo a atender la llamada. Yo elijo correr al cuarto de mi hermana antes de que mi madre vuelva y siga la indeseada conversación. Hanabi está concentrada en su computador.

- Hola –

Ella me mira, sin sonreír.

- No estoy enfadada – ella me toma la mano.

- Lo siento –

La abrazo – Déjalo ya – le acaricio la cabeza - ¿Quieres jugar algo? – pregunto. Ella niega con la cabeza - ¿Qué tal ver una película? – vuelve a negar - ¿Vas a seguir en el computador? – asiente – Bien, iré a mi cuarto un rato – ella me sonríe.

- Te quiero – me dice antes de que me marche.

- Yo también te quiero – le digo.

En mi habitación busco la guía de estudiantes, donde están todos los números telefónicos de los estudiantes del instituto Konoha. Conseguí el número de Naruto.

Marqué desde mi celular.

- ¿Sí? – contesta una voz de chico.

Aspiro profundamente – Hola, ¿se encuentra Naruto? –

- Ha salido –

- ¿Quién es? – pregunta una mujer a lo lejos.

- ¿Quién eres? – me pregunta el chico.

- Soy Hinata Hyuga… una amiga del instituto –

- Hinata Hyuga, una amiga del instituto – explica el chico a la mujer.

- Coge el mensaje – le dice la mujer.

- ¿Eres su novia? – pregunta el chico. Oigo un golpe y un "ay" antes de que el chico vuelva a hablar - ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje? –

- Dile que Hinata Hyuga ha llamado y pues… que este es mi número –

_**Naruto**_

Estoy en un viejo almacén, lugar donde los Akatsuki nos reunimos cada noche. Acabo de fumar el tercer cigarrillo, quizás ya he perdido la cuenta.

- Bebe un poco – me dice Yahiko, un amigo no tan cercano no tan lejano – Y borra esa cara – le cuento que Hinata me ha dejado plantado esta mañana.

Miro la botella en mis manos y se la tiro de vuelta – No, gracias –

- ¿Qué? A poco ya probaste el vino y la champaña y esto es muy poco para ti – habla Jugo. Un tipo que consume alcohol con la misma moderación con la que consume droga, es decir ninguna.

Lo miro lo peor que puedo, sin decir palabra.

- Bromeaba – masculla borracho.

Nadie quiere meterse en líos conmigo. Me he esforzado bastante por crearme una reputación, que me teman un poco.

Cuando era un niño recuerdo que soñaba con ser un superhéroe. "Nunca entraré en una pandilla" me repetía todos los días cuando ya tenía la edad de entrar a una "Protegeré a mi familia con mis propias manos". En la zona sur de Konoha, o eres un gánster o estás contra ellos. Entonces tenía sueños, metas, era un iluso. Todas esas metas se fueron por el caño cuando vi cómo le disparaban a mi abuelo frente a mí. Yo tenía seis años.

Cuando me acerqué a él, todo lo que pude ver fue una manche de sangre extendiéndose por su camiseta. En cuestión de segundos se quedó sin aliento, aquello fue todo. Estaba muerto.

No me acerqué demasiado, ni lo toque, estaba pasmado de miedo. Recuerdo no hablar casi por una semana. Ni siquiera cuando la policía me interrogo hable. Me dijeron que estaba en estado de shock y que mi cerebro no sabía cómo procesar lo ocurrido. Y era cierto, ni siquiera recordaba la cara del tipo que le disparo. Si pudiera acordarme… ese cabrón estaría muerto.

Sin embargo lo que hoy ocurrió está más que claro en mi memoria. Hinata me dejó plantado, su madre me ha mirado con asco… como desearía olvidar eso también pero mi cerebro parece no querer hacerlo.

Yahiko vacía la mitad de la cerveza, aunque un poco se le cayó por la comisura de los labios directo a su camiseta, cuando acaba me mira – Sakura te la jugó bien ¿no? –

- ¿A qué viene eso? –

- No confías en las chicas, si no mira Hinata Hyuga – suelto una palabrota en voz baja.

- Yahiko, ahora que lo pienso. Vale dame una cerveza – una vez abierta la vació de un trago

– Puede que no quieras escuchar esto, pero vas a tener que hacerlo. Sakura, esa ex tuya, esa sexy pandillera que adora los cotilleos y hacerle chupones a sus novios, te dio una puñalada por la espalda, lo único que hacer con Hinata Hyuga es utilizarla porque necesitas vengarte con alguien – escucho a Yahiko, sin muchas ganas mientras cojo otra cerveza.

- ¿Crees que eso intento con mi compañera de química? –

- Sí – da un trago a su cerveza – Pero te saldrá muy mal el plan porque en realidad esa chica te gusta. Ya admítelo –

- Solo me interesa la apuesta – digo, sin intención de admitir nada.

Yahiko ríe con fuerza, luego me apunta con la cerveza aún en la mano – Se te da bien mentirte a ti mismo. Esas dos son polos opuestos Naruto –

Cojo otra cerveza. Al abrirla pienso en las diferencias entre Hinata y Sakura. Sakura tiene esa mirada sexy, oscura y misteriosa. Hinata en cambio parece inocente, con esos ojos plateados que parecieran tener poderes para ver a través de ti ¿seguirá siendo así cuando le haga el amor?

Mierda. ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Por qué demonios he mezclado a Hinata y el amor en una misma frase? Me estoy enloqueciendo.

La siguiente media hora bebo tanto como puedo. Aquí me siento lo suficientemente bien como para no pensar en nada. Una voz de chica me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¿Vas a la fiesta en el lago? – me pregunta.

Miro a unos ojos de color verde. Aunque mi mente esté nublada y siento mareo, sé con seguridad que el verde para nada se parece al plateado. No quiero lo plateado. El plateado me confunde demasiado. El verde es sencillo, es más fácil de tratar. Algo no va bien pero no puedo identificar el qué. Y cuando siento los labios de verde sobre los míos, deja de importarme todo excepto sacar el plateado de mi mente.

- Sí – digo cuando separo los labios de los de ella - ¡Vámonos de fiesta! –

Una hora más tarde estoy con el agua hasta la cintura. Pienso en convertirme en un pirata y surcar mares solitarios. Por supuesto todo es efecto del alcohol y mi mente confundida sé bien que lo que contemplo es el lago Konoha y no un océano. Pero ser un pirata me parece tremenda opción, sin familia, sin preocupaciones, sin chicas de cabello negro azulado y ojos plateados que me perforen al mirarme.

Unos brazos me rodean el torso, como tentáculos.

- ¿En qué piensas? –

- En convertirme en un pirata – murmuro al pulpo que acaba de dirigirse a mí.

El pulpo me está besando la espalda y avanzan hacia mi cara. Me siento a gusto, conozco a ese pulpo y esos tentáculos.

- Tú serás un pirata y yo una sirena. Podrás rescatarme –

De algún modo tengo la sensación de que a mi es quien deben rescatar, pues me está ahogando con sus besos.

- Sakura – le digo al pulpo de ojos verdes que ahora es una sirena, de repente me doy cuenta que estoy borracho, desnudo y con el agua hasta la cintura en el lago Konoha.

- Shh, relájate y disfruta –

Sakura me conoce lo suficiente como para hacerme olvidar la realidad y llevarme a un país de fantasía. Me abraza y pega su cuerpo al mío. Llevo las manos hacia lugares en que he estado antes, pero no me dejo llevar. Vuelvo la vista a la orilla donde mis ruidosos amigos me recuerdan que no estamos solo y que a mi pulpo-sirena le encanta el público. A mí no.

Cojo a mi sirena de la mano y empiezo a caminar a la orilla. Hago caso omiso a los comentarios de mis colegas, le digo a mi sirena que se vista mientras yo hago lo mismo. Al estar listos la tomo de la mano y juntos buscamos un espacio vacío donde nos sentemos.

Me recuesto sobre una roca y estiro las piernas. Mi ex novia se acurruca a mi lado, como si nunca hubiéramos roto, como si nunca me hubiera engañado. Me siento atrapado, sin escapatoria.

Ella da una calada a algo más fuerte que un cigarrillo y me lo pasa.

- ¿No lleva alucinógenos verdad? – pregunto. Estoy deshecho y lo último que necesito es mezclar la nicotina y la cerveza con otras drogas. No quiero matarme, solo olvidar todo por un momento.

- Es marihuana – dice llevándome el porro a los labios.

Quizás me ayude a dejar la mente en blanco y olvidar todo lo relacionado con disparos, ex novias y apuestas en las que tengo que acostarme con una chica que me cree la escoria de la sociedad.

Acepto el porro y le doy una calada. Las manos de mi sirena avanzan hacia el pecho.

- Puedo hacerte feliz Naruto – susurra tan cerca de mí que siento el olor a alcohol y marihuana – Dame una última oportunidad –

La droga y el alcohol confunden mis sentidos. Y recodar la imagen de Kiba y Hinata abrazados en el instituto, acerco el cuerpo de Sakura al mío.

No necesito una chica como Hinata.

Necesito una chica sexy y picante como Sakura, mi sirenita mentirosa.

_**Hinata**_

Ino me convenció de ir esta noche al club Waterfall, el local del que Temari me habló. A Kiba no le gusta mucho bailar, así que acabe bailando con el resto de las chicas.

Ahora estamos en casa de Ino, en la playa atrás de su casa. Mi madre sabe que dormiré aquí esta noche, de modo que no debo preocuparme por ningún toque de queda. Mientras Ino y yo colocamos unas mantas sobre la arena, Matsuri se ha quedado rezagada con los chicos, que están sacando botellas de vino y cervezas del maletero del auto de Kiba.

- Sai y yo nos acostamos el fin de semana pasado – dice de la nada Ino.

La miro - ¿En serio? –

- Sí. Ya sé que quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos en la universidad, pero pasó sin más. Su casa estaba vacía, yo fui, un beso llevo a otro y… lo hicimos –

Sonrío – Vaya ¿y cómo fue? –

- No lo sé. Si te soy sincera fue extraño. Aunque estuvo muy cariñoso después, preguntándome mil veces si estaba bien. Luego en la noche me trajo docenas de rosas. Tuve que mentirle a mis padres diciendo que era nuestro aniversario. No podía decirle que las flores eran por la celebración de la perdida de mi virginidad con él – se ríe - ¿Cómo van tu y Kiba? –

- Kiba quiere que nos acostemos – le suelto.

- Todos los chicos de más de catorce años desean hacerlo – explica – Es algo como una obligación –

- Pero… yo no quiero, es decir, no ahora –

- Entonces es tu obligación decir que no – añade, como si fuera fácil. Ino ya no es virgen porque ha dicho que sí ¿por qué me cuesta a mí dar ese paso?

- ¿Cuándo sabré que es el momento? –

- No vas a venir a preguntármelo, ni a mí ni a nadie, solo querrás hacerlo. Nosotras sabemos que ellos quieren tener sexo, depende de nosotras que eso ocurra. Mi primera vez no ha sido ni divertida ni fácil. La mayor parte me sentí una estúpida. Pero cuando estás con la persona que quieres es más fácil abrirte y temer mostrarte vulnerable, esa es la parte hermosa y especial –

¿Será esa la razón por la que no quiero hacerlo con Kiba? Quizás, no lo quiero tanto como suponía. Ni siquiera sé si estoy capacitada para querer a alguien y abrirme de esa manera que Ino dice.

- Gaara ha roto con Matsuri – dice Ino – Al parecer sale con otra chica –

Me siento mal por ella y ruego porque no empiece a llamar la atención de los chicos de malas maneras.

Veo aparecer a Matsuri y al resto del grupo que ponen más mantas sobre la arena.

Matsuri está tan embriagada que pronto cae dormida y los chicos la meten a la casa.

Ino, Sai, Kiba y yo nos sentamos en las mantas y hablamos sobre el último partido de futbol delante de la fogata que hemos hecho con ramitas y viejos trozos de madera.

Reímos recordando jugadas fallidas e imitando al entrenador que cuando se enfada se pone rojo como un tomate, no deja de chillar y de escupir. Sai lo imita genial.

Estoy a gusto aquí, sentada con mis amigos y Kiba, y durante un momento me olvido de mi compañero de química, quien últimamente ocupa mucho lugar en mi mente.

Un rato después Ino y Sai se van a dar un paseo y yo me tumbo junto a Kiba frente a la fogata.

- ¿Me echaste de menos en el verano? – pregunto. Él me acaricia el cabello.

Kiba me coge una mano y se la lleva a la bragueta.

- Sí – susurra contra mi cuello – Un montón –

Cuando aparto la mano, me rodea con sus brazos. Luego empieza a estrujarme los senos como si fueran dos globos de agua. Nunca me había molestado tanto una caricia. El recorrido que hace con sus manos me da asco y me hace enojar.

Me aparto de su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- No lo sé – le digo. Es verdad, no lo sé. Las cosas con Kiba parecen tensas desde que inicio el curso. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Naruto, lo cual me molesta más que cualquier cosa – Siento que es forzado – lo miro - ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada? –

Kiba resopla – Hinata, yo quiero hacerlo –

- ¿Ahora? – pregunto, ¿aquí, donde todos pueden vernos?

- ¿Por qué no? -

- No sé – digo asustada por tener aquella conversación, aunque ya sabía que llegaría – Supongo que pasaría… naturalmente –

- ¿Qué puede ser más natural que hacerlo al aire libre sobre la arena? –

- ¿Y qué hay de los condones? –

- Me quitaré a tiempo –

Eso no suena nada romántico. Estaré como loca esperándome que me baje el periodo por miedo a un embarazo. No quiero que sea así la primera vez.

- Esto significa mucho para mí –

- Para mí también, así que hagámoslo ya –

- Cambiaste en el verano – le digo, incrédula por la situación.

- Tal vez – se pone a la defensiva – Quizás note que nuestra relación tiene que avanzar. Maldición Hinata, ¿quién pensaría que una estudiante de último curso aún es virgen? Todos piensan que ya lo hicimos ¿por qué no lo hacemos y ya? Mierda, incluso has permitido que ese tipo, Uzumaki, piense que puede acostarse contigo –

El corazón me da un vuelco - ¿Crees que preferiría acostarme con Naruto antes que contigo? – estoy a punto de llorar. No puedo dejar de pensar en mi compañero de laboratorio, me odio a mí misma por pensar en él y odio a Kiba por recordármelo ¿Qué hay de ti con Karin? Parecen muy felices juntos en clase –

- Déjalo ya Hinata. Hay muchas chicas que se fijan en mí en clase. Obviamente tu no porque estás demasiado ocupada con Uzumaki. Todos saben que están tonteando –

- Todo esto es injusto Kiba –

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Ino, que aparece con Sai tras una enorme roca.

- Nada – respondo, antes de ponerme de pie con las sandalias en la mano, con la otra tomo una botella de vino – Me voy a casa –

- Voy contigo – me dice Ino.

- No – le contesto.

- No quiero que vayas sola por ahí – dice Ino.

- Quiero estar sola – le ruego – Necesito pensar –

- Hinata, vuelve aquí – grita Kiba sin moverse de donde está.

Le ignoro.

- No vayas más allá del cuarto muelle. No es seguro – me advierte Ino.

¿Que no es seguro? ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué pasará si me sucede algo? A Kiba no le importará. A mis padres tampoco.

Cuando me alejo veo la botella en mis manos, la vacío de un trago. Cierro los ojos y siento cómo mis dedos se hunden en la arena, me lleno los pulmones de la fresca brisa del lago Konoha. Me siento mareada pero no me importa. Me olvido de todo por un momento, luego me detengo para observar el lago y su oscuridad.

He pasado dos muelles, quizás tres. De todas formas no queda mucho para llegar a casa. Cuando llegue a la siguiente playa subiré la calle y llegaré a casa.

Pero me gusta tanto sentir la arena bajo mis pies, es como una almohada de esas rellenas de bolitas. Más adelante oigo música, me encanta la música. Mi cuerpo responde solo y bailo torpemente. El mareo es peor ahora.

No me he percatado de cuánta distancia ya recorrí, hasta que oigo risas y voces. Frente a mí se encuentra un grupo de gente con bandanas rojas y negras. Hace mucho pase el cuarto muelle.

- Ey, miren, es Hinata Hyuga, la animadora más sexy de todo el instituto Konoha – grita un tipo – Ven guapa, baila conmigo –

Miro exasperada, esperando encontrar una cara amiga. Naruto.

Está aquí. Y Sakura Haruno está sentada sobre su regazo.

Una imagen que da que pensar.

Otro de los chicos avanza hacia mí - ¿No sabes que esta zona es solo para bandas? – me pregunta acercándose más - ¿O has venido buscando adrenalina nena? –

- Déjame en paz – digo como puedo.

- ¿Te crees demasiado para un tipo como yo? – insiste el desconocido que ahora me mira con ojos llenos de furia. La música se detiene.

Me tambaleo hacia atrás. No estoy tan embriagada como para no notar lo peligrosa que es la situación.

- Jugo, déjala – interviene Naruto. Es una orden.

Naruto le acaricia el hombro a Sakura, y sus labios están a escasos centímetros de su piel. Me tambaleo. Es una pesadilla y necesito escapar, rápido.

Empiezo a correr y escucho tras de mí las carcajadas de otros miembros de la banda. No puedo huir lo suficientemente rápido, es como esos sueños, donde tus pies se mueven pero no consigues avanzar.

- ¡Hinata, espera! – llama una voz tras de mí.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro cara a cara con el chico que me persigue en sueños… tanto en los que estoy dormida como despierta.

Naruto.

El chico que odio.

El chico que no consigo apartar de mis pensamientos, no importa que tan borracha esté.

- No hagas caso a Jugo. A veces se deja llevar e intenta quedar como un tipo duro – dice Naruto. Me quedo atónita cuando se acerca y limpia una lágrima de mi mejilla – No llores, no iba a permitir que te hiciera daño, nunca lo permitiría –

¿Debería decirle que no temo que me haga daño?

Aunque no he corrido mucho, me he alejado lo suficiente para alejarme de los amigos de Naruto.

- ¿Por qué te gusta Sakura? – pregunto antes de que todo empiece a dar vueltas y me desplomo sobre la arena – Es mala –

Me ayuda a levantarme, pero me asusto y el mete las manos en sus bolsillos - ¿A ti qué te importa? Me dejaste plantado –

- Tenía asuntos pendientes –

- ¿Qué? ¿Lavarte el cabello o hacerte la manicura? –

Más bien mi hermana me ha hecho reventar la cabeza y mi madre se enojo por eso. Lo señalo con el dedo – Eres un idiota –

- Y tu una estúpida – dice – Una estúpida con una sonrisa fascinante y unos ojos que pueden hacerle perder la cabeza a un chico –

Hace una mueca mientras habla, como si quisiera tragarse lo que acaba de decir.

Esperaba tantas cosas, menos eso que dijo. Me fijo en sus ojos, inyectados en sangre.

- Estás drogado Naruto –

- Sí, bueno, tú tampoco pareces muy sobria. Quizás sea el momento perfecto para darme ese beso que me debes –

- De ninguna manera –

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que te guste tanto y acabes olvidando a tu novio? –

¿Besar a Naruto? Nunca. Aunque se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Muchas veces. Más de las que desearía. Sus labios son tan tentadores. Ay, Dios, tiene razón. Estoy borracha y definitivamente me siento bien. He empezado a delirar porque estoy pensando en cosas que jamás debí o debería pensar.

Como por ejemplo en lo mucho que deseo saber qué se siente tener esos labios pegados a los míos.

- Bien. Bésame Naruto – digo caminando hacia él – Estaremos en paz –

Me agarra de los brazos. En serio voy a besarlo y a averiguar por fin qué se siente. Es peligroso y se ríe de mí. Pero también es sexy, misterioso y guapo. Está tan cerca que siento cómo mi cuerpo se estremece y la cabeza me da vueltas. Me agarro de él para no caerme.

- Vas a vomitar – dice.

Niego con la cabeza – Estoy bien, disfruto del paseo –

- No estamos paseando –

- Ah – digo confusa. Me concentro en mis pies, es como si estuviera flotando en la arena – Solo estoy mareada, nada más –

- Ajá – me dice, es obvio que no me cree.

- Si dejarás de moverte, me sentiría mucho mejor –

- No me estoy moviendo. Odio repetirlo pero estás a punto de vomitar –

Tiene razón. El estómago no deja de darme vueltas. Me sujeta la mano y con la otra me recoge el pelo alejándolo de mi cara mientras me inclino y vomito. No consigo que mi estómago se calme. Todo se ha vuelto asqueroso, y estoy demasiado borracha para que me importe.

- Mi cena está en tus zapatos – digo. Consciente de que debo verme desastrosa.

_**Naruto**_

Miro mis zapatos llenos de la cena pre digerida de Hinata, me han pasado cosas peores.

Ella se incorpora así que le suelto el cabello. No he podido evitar cogérselo para que no se ensuciara de vómito. Intento no pensar en la sensación que me ha provocado sentir su cabello deslizándose entre mis dedos.

Mi ilusión de hacerme pirata y raptarla para llevarla en mi barco vuelve a cruzar mi mente. Pero ni soy pirata, ni ella es mi princesa cautiva. Solo somos dos adolescentes que se odian mutuamente. De acuerdo, puede que no la odie de verdad.

Me quito la bandana de la cabeza y se la doy.

- Toma, límpiate –

Mientras me limpio el zapato en las frías aguas del lago Konoha, ella acerca mi bandana a su boca, como si fuera una servilleta.

No sé qué hacer ni qué decir. Estoy solo… con Hinata Hyuga embriagada. No estoy acostumbrado a esto, la bebida pone a chicas como ellas sensibles y eso no me conviene. Tengo dos opciones: aprovecharme de ella y ganar la apuesta, pero… teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que está sería una autentico hijo de puta.

- Voy a buscar a alguien que te lleve a casa – digo antes de que mi cerebro planee mil formas distintas de aprovecharme de ella esta noche. Mi sistema está repleto de alcohol y droga, y quiero contar con todas mis facultades cuando esté conmigo.

Ella frunce sus labios, haciendo pucheros como un bebé.

- No quiero ir a casa, a cualquier sitio menos a casa –

Mierda. En tremendo lío estoy metido.

Cuando me mira, la luz de la luna hace que sus ojos brillen como una joya única y valiosa.

- Kiba cree que me gustas. Dice que discutimos porque es nuestra manera de coquetear –

- ¿Y eso es cierto? – pregunto y contengo la respiración esperando su respuesta. Por favor, por favor que no olvide esa respuesta mañana en la mañana.

Ella levanta un dedo y dice – Espera – entonces se arrodilla y vuelve a vomitar. Cuando termina está demasiado débil para caminar. Parece una muñeca de trapo.

La llevo hasta donde mis amigos sin saber muy bien por qué. Cuando me rodea el cuello con los brazos me da la sensación de que busca a alguien que la defienda. Y seguro Kiba no es ese tipo. Yo tampoco lo soy. He oído que antes de salir con Kiba, en su primer año salió con un chico de último curso.

Ella debe tener experiencia.

Entonces ¿por qué parece tan inocente? Puede tener un cuerpo de infarto, pero sigue pareciendo inocente.

Todas las miradas recaen sobre nosotros conforme nos acercamos. Ven a una niña rica desmayada en mis brazos y todos imaginan lo peor. Se me ha olvidado decir que durante el paseo, mi compañera ha caído dormida en mis brazos.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – pregunta Yahiko.

Shikamaru se pone de pie muy enojado.

- Mierda. No me digas que perdí mi motocicleta –

- No imbécil – lo miro con rabia – No suelo hacerlo si la chica está inconsciente –

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a una furiosa Sakura. Mierda. Me he pasado un montón con ella esta noche y merezco que esté enojada conmigo.

Le hago una señal a Konan para que se acerque.

- Konan, necesito ayuda –

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga con ella? – pregunta, mirando a Hinata.

- Ayudame a sacarla de aquí – ella me mira – Estoy borracho, drogado. No puedo conducir –

Konan niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que tiene novio? ¿Y que es rica? ¿Y que lleva ropa de diseñador que nunca podrás darle? –

Sí ya sé todo eso. Y estoy harto y cansado de que todos me lo recuerden a todas horas.

- Necesito ayuda Konan, no un sermón. Ya suficiente tengo con Yahiko – Konan levanta los brazos en defensiva.

- Solo digo lo evidente. No eres estúpido Naruto, seamos lógicos. No importa cuánto desees que ella forme parte de tu vida, ella no pertenece a este mundo. No puedes hacer encajar un triangulo en un cuadrado – la miro cansado de escucharla – Bien, me callo –

- Gracias –

No añado que si el cuadrado es lo suficientemente grande, un triangulito puede caber a la perfección. Todo es cuestión de aplicar variación a la ecuación.

- Mi carro está del otro lado de la calle – comenta. Suspira – Sígueme –

Acompaño a Konan hasta el coche, deseando recorrer esa distancia en silencio. Pero no tengo tanta suerte.

- El año pasado también estuve en clase con ella – dice Konan.

- Bien –

- Es una buena chica – continua.

- La mayoría de las chicas la odian –

- La mayoría de las chicas quieren ser ella, tener su dinero y su novio –

Me detengo en seco y hago una mueca de desprecio - ¿El cara de perro? –

- Ya, Naruto. Kiba Inuzuka es guapo, es el capitán del equipo de futbol y el héroe de Konoha. Tú eres… como Danny Zuko en Grease. Fumas, estás en una pandilla y has salido con chicas malas y guapas. Hinata es como Sandy, una Sandy que nunca se pondrá una chaqueta de cuero y menos tendrá un cigarro en su boca. Eso es una fantasía que debes olvidar –

Dejo mi fantasía en el asiento del coche trasero y me siento a su lado.

Hinata se acurruca contra mí, me utiliza como su almohada personal, sus mechones negro azulado se desparraman sobre mi cremallera. Cierro los ojos durante un segundo tratando de quitar la imagen de la cabeza. No sé qué hacer con las manos, la derecha está en el reposabrazos y la izquierda cuelga sobre Hinata.

Vacilo un momento ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No soy virgen. Soy un chico de dieciocho años que puede soportar tener a una chica sexy y dormida a su lado. ¿Por qué tengo miedo de poner el brazo donde esté cómodo, justo sobre su pecho?

Contengo la respiración mientras coloco el brazo sobre ella. Hinata se acurruca más cerca de mí. Me siento raro y mareado. O son los efectos del porro o no me apetece mucho pensar en la otra opción. Su larga melena me cae sobre el muslo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizo la mano entre su cabello y lo observo mientras los sedosos mechones resbalan lentamente entre mis dedos. Me detengo Tiene una zona donde se ve un golpe reciente. No puedo evitar preguntar qué le ha pasado.

Cuando Konan da marcha a atrás, Yahiko la detiene y sube en el asiento del copiloto. Me apresuro a tapar el golpe de Hinata, no quiero que nadie vea esa imperfección. No quiero analizar los motivos por los que la protejo así.

- Eh, chicos. He pensado apuntarme a dar una vuelta con ustedes – dice Yahiko.

Se vuelve y ve mi brazo descansando sobre Hinata. Chasquea la lengua y agita la cabeza.

- Cállate – le advierto.

- No he dicho nada –

Empieza a sonar un teléfono móvil. Puedo sentir la vibración proveniente de los pantalones de Hinata.

- Es de ella – anuncio.

- Pues cógelo – contesta Konan.

Me siento como si acabara de secuestrarla ¿Y ahora voy a responder a su móvil? Mierda.

La inclino ligeramente y distingo el bulto en su bolsillo trasero.

- Contesta – susurra Konan.

- Voy – siseo, mis dedos responden con torpeza cuando quiero sacar el teléfono.

- Yo lo haré – sugiere Yahiko, inclinándose sobre el asiento y acercando la mano al trasero de Hinata.

La aparto la mano de un manotazo.

- No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima –

- Mierda, solo intentaba ayudar –

A modo de respuesta, le dirijo una mirada asesina.

Deslizo los dedos en el bolsillo trasero, intentando no pensar cómo sería acariciarla sin los pantalones. Sacó el teléfono mientras sigue sonando.

Cuando logro sacarlo del todo miro la llamada entrante.

- Es su amiga Ino –

- Contesta – dice Yahiko.

- ¿Estás loco? No voy a hablar con ella –

- Entonces ¿para qué se lo has sacado del bolsillo? –

Esa es una buena pregunta. Una a la que no sé bien cómo responder.

Konan niega con la cabeza.

- Eso te pasa por meterte en camisa de once varas –

- Deberíamos llevarla a casa – dice Yahiko – No puedes retenerla contigo –

Lo sé. Aunque no estoy preparado para alejarme de ella.

- Konan, llevémosla a su casa –

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. **_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 6**_

_**Hinata**_

Tengo una pesadilla, como si miles de diminutos nargles* me agarraran la cabeza a martillazos. Abro los ojos ante una luz brillante y siento dolor, los nargles siguen ahí aunque ya esté despierta.

- Vaya resaca – dice una voz de chica.

Cuando miro un poco veo a Konan frente a mí.

Estamos en lo que parece una pequeña habitación con paredes amarillo pastel. Unas cortinas ondean a merced del viento, no puede ser mi casa, pues mi madre nunca abre las ventanas. Siempre tiene encendida la calefacción o el aire acondicionado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto.

- En mi casa, no te muevas mucho. Puede que vuelvas a vomitar y mis padres se pondrán histéricos si hay manchas en la alfombra – me advierte – Por suerte ahora están fuera de la ciudad, así que estamos solas en casa esta noche –

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – me toco la cabeza – Recuerdo que me dirigía a casa… -

- Te quedaste dormida en la playa. Naruto y yo te trajimos aquí –

Al escuchar el nombre de Naruto, abro los ojos de par en par. Tengo un vago recuerdo de haber bebido una botella entera de vino, caminar por la arena y ver a Sakura y a Naruto juntos. Y entonces Naruto y yo…

¿Lo besé? Sé que me acerque, pero entonces… vomité. Sí, recuerdo claramente que vomite. Me incorporo despacio, esperando que la cabeza deje de darme vueltas.

- ¿Hice algo estúpido? – pregunto.

Konan se encoje de hombros - No estoy segura. Naruto no dejó que nadie se te acercara demasiado. Pero, bueno, si consideras una estupidez haberte quedado dormida en sus brazos, entonces diría que sí –

Apoyo la cabeza en mis manos – Oh no – la miro suplicante – Nadie puede saberlo –

- No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie que Hinata Hyuga es humana después de todo – contesta con una sonrisa.

- Konan – ella me mira - ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – ella enarca una ceja – Cuando Sakura quería golpearme, saliste a defenderme. Me has dejado pasar la noche en tu casa, aunque me dijiste que jamás seriamos amigas –

- No somos amigas Hinata. Digamos que Sakura y yo tenemos una rivalidad que ya lleva su tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa por molestarla. Sakura no comprende que Naruto ya no es su novio –

- ¿Puedo saber por qué rompieron? –

- Pregúntaselo tú. Está durmiendo en el salón. Se quedo dormido en cuanto te acostó en la cama - ¡Naruto está aquí! ¿Qué demonios le voy a decir? - ¿Sabes que le gustas, no es así? – me pregunta Konan.

Tengo una extraña sensación de mariposas dando vueltas en mi estómago vacío.

- No es verdad – le digo, aunque siento la necesidad de preguntarle más detalles.

- Claro que lo sabes y que no quieras admitirlo no lo hace menos cierto – se burla haciendo una mueca.

- Compartes mucha información conmigo para ser alguien que jamás será mi amiga –

- ¿Sabes? A veces me encantaría que fueras la niña presumida y caprichosa que todos creen que eres – confiesa.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Sería más fácil odiarte –

Nos reímos juntas unos segundos. No voy a decirle la verdad, que mi vida se desmorona bajo mis pies, como la arena anoche en la playa.

- Tengo que ir a casa – me reviso el pantalón - ¿Y mi celular? –

- Creo que Naruto lo tiene –

De modo que escaparme de allí sin hablar con él no es una opción. Tomo un respiro y camino tambaleándome, buscando a Naruto.

No es difícil dar con él. Está tumbado en un sofá, con los vaqueros puesto… y nada más. Sus ojos están abiertos y su cara es la típica de un chico con una fuerte resaca.

- Hola – dice con ternura mientras se despereza.

Estoy metida en un gran lio. Lo estoy mirando, no puedo apartar la vista de sus músculos. Las mariposas en mi estómago parecen haberse multiplicado en el momento en que por fin consigo mirarlo a los ojos.

- Hola – digo tragando saliva – Yo… bueno… gracias – bajo la mirada – Gracias por no dejarme tirada en la playa –

- Anoche me di cuenta de algo – le miro – No somos tan diferentes. Te gusta jugar tanto como a mí. Inconscientemente te vales de tu cuerpo y de que eres endemoniadamente sexy y así inclinas las cosas a tu favor –

No sé cómo sentirme ante las palabras "endemoniadamente sexy" – Me siento mal – digo desviando la conversación – No quiero pensar ahora –

- ¿Ves? Ahora estás metida en tu papel. Quiero ver a la verdadera Hinata. Te reto a que me la muestres –

¿Está tomándome el pelo? ¿Mostrarle a la verdadera Hinata? No puedo. Porque entonces me pondría a llorar y quizás tenga una crisis donde termine gritando a los cuatro vientos toda la verdad sobre mí.

- Quiero ir a casa –

Él suspira – Bien. Aunque deberías pasar primero por el cuarto de baño –

Antes de preguntar por qué, veo mi reflejo en un espejo que cuelga en la pared.

Tengo el rímel bajo los ojos y estoy más pálida que de costumbre. Parezco un cadáver. Paso corriendo junto a Naruto y entro al cuarto de baño. Mi cabello está peor que nunca. Tengo tantas ojeras que bien puedo parecer un mapache. Humedezco una toallita de papel y me froto bajo los ojos y en las mejillas hasta que los pegotes del maquillaje desaparecen. Mi madre siempre me dice que me cuide el rostro, si me viera hacer esto probablemente me cortaría las manos. Luego de quitar todo el maquillaje me aplico agua fría en toda la cara.

No hago mucho con mi cabello, una coleta, que mejore un poco el aspecto. Tomo algo de enjuague bucal rogando que el olor a vomito y alcohol se marche.

No puedo hacer más.

Salgo del cuarto de baño al salón, Konan entró de nuevo a su habitación y Naruto se vuelve a levantar del sofá en cuanto me ve.

- ¿Tienes mi celular? – pregunto, lo vuelvo a mirar y luego volteo el rostro – Y por favor ponte una camiseta –

Naruto se agacha y toma mi celular del suelo - ¿Por qué? –

- Pues necesito el celular – se lo quito de las manos – Para llamar un taxi. Y quiero que te pongas una camiseta porque, bueno, porque, yo… -

- ¿Nunca has visto a un chico sin camiseta? –

Sí los he visto, pero no todos son… así. Veo que quiere burlarse de mí y no se lo permitiré - Que gracioso. No tiene nada que no haya visto ya –

- ¿Quieres apostar? – dice llevándose la mano al botón de los vaqueros y abriéndolo.

Konan aparece como caída del cielo.

- Por favor, no te atrevas a quitarte los pantalones –

Cuando me mira levanto las manos en señal de inocencia.

- Yo iba a llamar un taxi cuando él… -

Konan agita la cabeza mientras Naruto se abrocha el botón y toma sus llaves.

- Olvídate del taxi, yo te llevo –

- Yo la llevaré – interrumpe Naruto.

Konan parece demasiado cansada para actuar como mediadora entre nosotros, como la señorita Yuhi en química.

- ¿Te irás con Naruto o te vas conmigo? – me pregunta.

Tengo novio. Bien, admito que cada vez que veo a Naruto mirándome siento un calor que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Pero es normal, somos dos adolescentes y aunque quiera negarlo nos atraemos. Siempre y cuando nada pase, todo irá bien.

Porque si alguna vez esa raya se borra, todo sería desastroso.

Perdería a Kiba. Perdería a mis amigas. Perdería el control que tengo sobre mi vida y el poco amor que me queda de mi madre. Solo imagino si alguna de sus amigas le dijera que me vio con Naruto, puede que empiecen a dejar de hablar con ella y por ende me odie, culpándome de su desgracia. No puedo correr ese riesgo –

- Konan – digo sin mirar a Naruto.

Él niega con la cabeza, coge las llaves y la camiseta y sale hecho una fiera por la puerta sin decir nada.

Sigo a Konan en silencio.

- ¿Ustedes son… más que amigos, cierto? – pregunto.

- Es como un hermano. Nos conocemos desde siempre –

Le digo las indicaciones para llegar a mi casa.

- ¿No crees que es sexy? – me pregunta riendo.

- ¿Lo crees tú? –

- Lo conocí un día que estaba llorando como un bebé por que se le había caído el helado. Teníamos 4 años. Estuve a su lado cuando… - me mira – Bueno, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos –

- ¿Cosas? ¿No puedo saberlo? –

- No –

Puedo sentir como una pared invisible se eleva entre las dos.

- ¿Se acabo nuestra amistad? –

Ella me mira – Nuestra amistad ni siquiera ha empezado. No hagas que me arrepienta –

Llegamos a la calle donde vivo – La tercera a la derecha – le digo.

- Lo sé –

Detiene el coche frente a mi casa. Intercambiamos miradas, me pregunto si querría entrar. Ni siquiera mis amigas entran.

- Gracias por traerme – le digo – Y dejarme dormir en tu casa –

- No hay problema –

Antes de bajarme la miro – No voy a dejar que ocurra nada entre Naruto y yo –

- Chica lista – sonríe – Si algo sucede, se les va a ir de las manos –

De nuevo siento dolor de cabeza. De modo que no medito mucho el porqué de su advertencia.

En casa mi madre y mi padre están sentados en la cocina. En silencio. Demasiado silencio. Veo una pila de papeles frente a ellos. Son folletos. Al verme se enderezan como niños pequeños cuando están haciendo algo malo.

- Pensaba… pensaba que llegarías más tarde – dice mi madre.

Todo mi cuerpo se pone atento. Mi madre nunca tartamudea. Y no parece quejarse de mi aspecto. Algo va mal.

- Me ha dado dolor de cabeza – explico y camino hacia ellos tratando de ver qué dicen los folletos.

La residencia Yakumo Kurama para niños y jóvenes.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? –

- Discutiendo opciones – dice mi padre.

- ¿Opciones? Dijimos que mandar a Hanabi lejos es mala idea –

Mi madre me mira – No. Tú decidiste que era mala idea. Aún estamos discutiendo –

- El año que viene iré a Byakugan, puedo vivir en casa y ayudar –

- El año que viene debes estar concentrada en tus estudios, no en tu hermana. Hinata, escucha – dice mi padre poniéndose de pie – Tenemos que considerarlo. Después de lo que paso ayer… -

- ¡No quiero! – grito interrumpiéndole – No pueden llevársela –

Tiro los folletos al suelo. Hanabi debe estar con su familia y no con extraños. Rompo los folletos y corro a mi habitación.

- ¡Abre la puerta Hinata! – dice mi madre queriendo casi romper el pomo de la puerta.

Sentada en el borde de la cama, no puedo apartar de la mente la imagen en que se llevan a Hanabi. No, no puede ser. Me pongo enferma de solo pensarlo.

- Ni siquiera te molestaste en enseñarle a la niñera. Es como si quisieras deshacerte de ella –

- No seas tonta – dice mi madre del otro lado de la puerta – Han construido una nueva residencia cerca de la ciudad. Si abres la puerta podríamos tener una conversación civilizada –

No permitiré que ocurra. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Hanabi se quede en casa.

- ¿Qué conversación civilizada? Mis padres quieren mandar a mi hermana a una residencia sin decirme nada y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. Solo quiero estar sola –

Algo sobresale del bolsillo. La bandana de Naruto. Konan no es mi amiga, pero me ayudo. Y anoche… Naruto se preocupo más por mí que mi novio. Se comportó como un héroe y me pidió que le mostrara a la verdadera Hinata. ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?

Me llevo la bandana al pecho – Naruto – susurro y rompo a llorar.

_**Naruto**_

Hinata me llamo. Hoy cuando he llegado a casa me entere que Konohamaru, mi primo se vendrá a vivir con nosotros, hay demasiado problemas en su casa, él le ha contestado. Anotó su número en un trozo de papel. De nada ha servido interrogar al niño, tiene una memoria de pez. La única información que tengo es que ella quería que la llamara.

Eso fue ayer por la tarde, antes de que dejara su cena en mis zapatos y se quedara dormida en mis brazos.

Cuando le pedí que me mostrara a la verdadera Hinata, pude ver miedo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo? Mi objetivo es conseguir derribar esa maldita pared de perfección tras la que se oculta. Sé que hay algo más en ella que unos mechones negro azulados y un cuerpo de infarto. Secretos que está dispuesta a llevárselos a la tumba y a la vez se muere por compartir. Es un verdadero misterio y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea resolverlo.

Cuando le dije que nos parecíamos, lo dije en serio. En lugar de desvanecerse, la conexión que nos une se hace más fuerte. Cuanto más tiempo paso con ella, más cerca quiero estar.

Siento la necesidad de llamarla, aunque sea para escuchar su voz insultarme. Abro el móvil, tomo asiento en el sofá y grabo su número en la agenda.

- ¿A quién llamas? – pregunta Sasuke colándose en mi casa sin permiso. Konan y Yahiko viene con él.

- A nadie – digo, cerrando la tapa del teléfono.

- Pues entonces párate, vamos a jugar futbol – dice Yahiko.

Jugar futbol. Es mejor que quedarme aquí sentado a pensar sobre Hinata y sus secretos. Aún tengo resaca, sin embargo salgo con ellos al parque donde ya hay un grupo de chicos calentando.

- ¿Juegas de portero Naruto? –

- No – replico, digamos que en el futbol y en la vida prefiero ser un atacante.

- ¿Tu Sasuke? –

Sasuke acepta, y en vez de ponerse alerta se sienta en la línea de gol. Típico, suele pararse cuando el balón pasa la línea media.

La mayoría de los que jugamos somos del mismo vecindario, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos en este campo e incluso iniciamos en Akatsuki al mismo tiempo.

Recuerdo de Orochimaru, la sanguijuela que pasa todo el tiempo con Pain, nos dijo "Una banda es como una segunda familia, una que estará aún cuando les falle la real". Ofrecían protección y seguridad, y eso sonaba perfecto para un chico que acababa de ver el asesinato de su abuelo.

Con el paso de los años me las arreglé para evitar meterme en lo más grave: palizas, vender drogas, recibir drogas y disparos. No me refiero solo a nuestros rivales. Varios chicos han intentado dejar la pandilla y han acabado tan acosados y apaleados que probablemente quieran estar muertos.

Para ser sincero, tengo miedo. Se supone que soy fuerte y puedo con esto, pero en realidad me preocupa demasiado.

El partido inicia, el balón corre por el campo, luego de unos minutos, varios pases y toqueteos del balón se escucha el grito - ¡GOL! –

Pero la celebración no duro mucho. Un coche azul baja sospechosamente por la calle.

- ¿Lo reconoces? – pregunta Sasuke.

El partido se detiene cuando nos damos cuenta de que esto no pinta nada bien.

- Quizás hayan venido a vengarse – digo yo.

No aparto la mirada de la ventanilla del coche. El vehículo se detiene y todos esperamos. Si algo sucede, estamos preparados.

Pero, al final, parece que no estaba tan preparado para ver lo que se avecinaba. Veo salir del coche a mi primo Konohamaru junto con otro chico. La madre del otro chico pertenece a Akatsuki, lo peor: recluta nuevos miembros. Más le vale a Konohamaru no ser uno de ellos. No sabe lo que es esto, pero me aseguraré de que entienda. Yo estoy dentro, y no él no quiere esto.

Adopto una expresión muy seria y olvido el futbol por completo.

- ¿Coche nuevo? – le pregunto al chico que bajo con Konohamaru.

- Es de mi madre –

- Genial – luego busco a Konohamaru con la mirada - ¿Dónde han estado, eh? –

Konohamaru se recuesta en el coche. Veo que el otro chico ya tiene su bandana, lo que indica que ya es miembro de Akatsuki.

- Hemos dado una vuelta, han abierto una nueva tienda de guitarras, nos encontramos con Pain allí… -

¿He oído bien?

- ¿Pain? –

Lo último que debe hacer Konohamaru es hablar con Pain.

El chico golpea a Konohamaru para que se calle. Mi primo cierra la boca enseguida. Le patearé la cabeza si se le ocurre entrar en los Akatsuki.

- Uzumaki, ¿juegas o no? – grita alguien desde el campo.

Intentando ocultar la rabia, me giro hacia Konohamaru.

- ¿Juegas? –

- No. Vamos a mi casa a pasar el rato – responde el otro chico por él.

Me encojo de hombros, aunque en realidad esté al borde de la preocupación.

Regreso al campo, aunque quisiera coger a Konohamaru por la oreja y arrastrarlo a casa. No puedo hacer una escena. Si llega a oídos de Pain, empezará a cuestionarse mi lealtad.

A veces siento que mi vida es una gran mentira.

Konohamaru se va. Eso, y el hecho de no poder sacarme a Hinata de la cabeza, me está volviendo loco. Vuelvo a mi posición en el campo y empieza de nuevo el partido, pero no puedo evitar sentirme inquieto. De repente, tengo la sensación de estar jugando con mis enemigos, que se interponen a todo aquello que quiero. Corro hacia la pelota.

- ¡Falta! – protesta uno de los tipos que están jugando.

- Eso no ha sido falta – le digo levantando las manos.

- Me empujaste –

- No seas nena – le digo aunque sé que estoy haciendo una montaña de una grano de arena.

Me apetece pelear. Estoy pidiendo a gritos una pelea, y el chico lo sabe. El chico es más o menos de la misma estatura y peso que yo. La adrenalina está corriendo por mis venas.

- ¿Quieres que te parta la cara? – me pregunta.

La intimidación no funciona conmigo.

- Adelante –

Sasuke se interpone entre los dos.

- Cálmate – me pide.

- Peleen o jueguen ahora – grita alguien.

- Dice que le hecho falta – le digo a mi amigo hecho una fiera.

- Ha sido una falta – admite Sasuke sin inmutarse.

Vale, ahora mi mejor amigo tampoco me apoya. Perdí el control. Echo un vistazo alrededor. Todos esperan mi reacción. Yo tengo un aumento de adrenalina y ellos de expectación.

¿Tengo ganas de pelea? Sí, aunque solo me sirva para canalizar la energía en algo. También para olvidar durante un minuto que el teléfono de mi compañera de química está en mi agenda telefónica. Y que mi primo ahora es un posible recluta de Akatsuki.

Mi mejor amigo me aparta de un empujón y me arrastra hasta un lateral del campo. Pide a dos tipos que entren a jugar por nosotros.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunto.

- Perdiste la cabeza – es afirmación, no pregunta – Del todo –

- Puedo con ese tipo –

Sasuke me mira – Estás más idiota de lo normal –

Me levanto y me alejo de él sin entender cómo, en pocas semanas, he llegado a joderme tanto la vida. Necesito arreglar las cosas. Me encargaré de Konohamaru cuando llegue a casa esta noche. Le cantaré toda la verdad. Y en cuanto a Hinata…

Se negó a que la acompañara a su casa porque no quería que nadie nos viera juntos. A la mierda. Konohamaru no es el único que necesita que le canten la verdad.

Saco el móvil y marco el número de Hinata.

- ¿Sí? –

- Soy Naruto – le digo, aunque quizás lo vio en el identificados – Nos vemos en la biblioteca, ahora –

- No puedo –

Ya no estamos en el show de Hinata Hyuga, sino en el show de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Verás. Este es el trato – matizo mientras me monto en mi moto – O apareces en la biblioteca en 15 minutos o me llevo a 5 amigos a tu casa y acampamos en tu jardín esta noche –

- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – cuelgo antes de que termine de decir la frase.

Conduzco a toda velocidad para apartar de mi mente la imagen de la noche anterior, Hinata acurrucada en mi regazo, y me doy cuenta de que voy sin un plan fijo.

Me pregunto si el show de Naruto Uzumaki acabará siendo una comedia, o lo que es más probable, una tragedia. Sin importar el resultado, será un show que no merece la pena perderse.

_**Hinata**_

Llego al parqueadero de la biblioteca y me detengo cerca de los árboles del fondo. Lo último que me preocupa es el proyecto de química.

Naruto está esperándome, apoyado en su moto. Saco las llaves del auto y me le acerco hecha una furia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? – le grito. Me siento rodeada de gente que intenta controlarme, mi madre, Kiba… y ahora Naruto. Ya es suficiente – Si crees que puedes amenazarme para… -

Sin decir una palabra me quita las llaves de las manos y se acomoda en el asiento del conductor.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto.

- Sube –

Enciende el motor. Va a largarse de aquí y a dejarme plantada en el parqueadero de la biblioteca. Aprieto los puños y subo al asiento del pasajero. Una vez dentro, Naruto hace rugir el motor.

- Esto puede llamarse robo ¿sabes? – no me responde – Y secuestro –

Nos detenemos en un semáforo. Miro los coches que nos rodean.

- No te he obligado a subir – dice Naruto.

- Es mi auto – le miro - ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos ve? –

Sé que mis palabras lo han sacado de quicio porque cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, los neumáticos chirriaron con fuerza. Va a romper el motor a propósito.

-¡Para! – le ordeno – Llévame de nuevo a la biblioteca –

Pero no me hace caso. Guarda silencio mientras entramos a vecindarios desconocidos y carreteras desiertas, tal y como hacen los protagonistas cuando van al encuentro de peligrosos traficantes de drogas.

Genial. Voy a presenciar mi primer intercambio. Si me detienen ¿vendrán mis padres a pagar la fianza? Me pregunto cómo le explicaría mi madre eso a sus amigos.

Quizás me envíe a un campamento militar para delincuentes. Así se cumplirían todos sus sueños: mandar lejos a Hanabi y a mí a un campamento militar.

Mi vida sería una mierda, más de lo que ya es.

No pienso meterme en nada ilegal, yo elijo que hacer, no Naruto. Me agarro de la manija de la puerta.

- Déjame salir o te juro que salto –

- Llevas puesto el cinturón de seguridad – dice – Relájate, llegaremos en dos minutos -

La velocidad desciende al entrar a una especia de aeropuerto abandonado y desierto.

- Hemos llegado – dice poniendo el freno de mano.

- ¿Y… dónde estamos? – miro alrededor – El último lugar habitable está a unos cinco kilómetros – lo miro sonreír – No voy a salir del coche, has tus… cosas ilegales solo –

- Acabas de sonar como una tonta ¿sabes? – me dice – Como si fuera a llevarte a algo así. Sal de coche –

- Dame una buena razón para hacerlo –

- Te sacaré a rastras si no lo haces por las buenas. Ey – se acerca a mi ventanilla y me mira a la cara – Confía en mí –

Se guarda las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Al comprender que no tengo muchas opciones salgo.

- Si querías hablar del proyecto de química, pudo ser por teléfono –

Lo sigo hasta la parte trasera del coche. De pie, uno frente al otro, en mitad de ninguna parte.

Hay algo que me ha carcomido la cabeza todo el día, y ya que no puedo escapar a ninguna parte le pregunto - ¿Nos… nos besamos anoche? –

- Sí –

Lo miro, parece muy serio – Pues parece que no fue nada memorable, ni siquiera lo recuerdo –

Naruto estalla en carcajadas.

- Era broma. No nos besamos – dice acercándose mucho a mí – No te preocupes, cuando lo hagamos, lo recordarás. Toda la vida –

Ojalá sus palabras no me provocaran este temblor en las rodillas. Sé que debería estar asustada, sola con un pandillero en un lugar desierto y hablando de besos. Sin embargo, no tengo miedo. En lo más profundo de mi ser, sé que no es capaz de hacerme daño ni de obligarme a nada que yo no quiera.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué me secuestraste? – pregunto.

Me toma de la mano y me lleva al asiento del conductor – Sube –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Voy a enseñarte a conducir de verdad, antes de que destroces el motor por tanto maltrato –

Miro el coche, tiene unos cuantos meses, mi padre ni se molesto en enseñarme a conducirlo bien. Ino fue quien me guió.

- Pensé que estabas enfadado ¿por qué haces esto? –

- Porque quiero –

Vaya. Eso era lo último que esperaba. Se empieza a acelerar mi corazón.

Hace mucho nadie se preocupa por mí como para hacer algo solo porque quiere. Aunque…

- No lo harás esperando otro tipo de favores ¿verdad? –

Naruto niega con la cabeza.

- ¿De veras? –

- De veras –

- ¿Y no estás enfadado conmigo? –

- Me siento… frustrado. Contigo. Con mi primo. Con muchas cosas –

- Entonces ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? –

- No estás lista para escuchar esa respuesta –

- Bien – contesto y me acomodo en el asiento del conductor esperando que se siente a mi lado.

- ¿Lista? – pregunta cuando se instala y se pone el cinturón.

- Sí –

Se inclina e introduce las llaves. Bajo el freno de mano, enciendo el motor y se apaga el coche.

- Debe estar en punto muerto. Si no pisas bien el embrague cuando metas marcha, se apagará –

- Lo sé – digo sintiéndome estúpida – Solo estoy nerviosa –

Naruto lo pone en punto muerto.

- Pisa el embrague con el pie izquierdo, coloca el derecho sobre el freno y mete la primera – me ordena.

Aprieto el acelerador y cuando suelto el embrague, el coche avanza dando a trompicones.

Naruto se agarra de la parte delantera de su silla - Frena –

Detengo el coche y pongo el punto muerto.

- Debes encontrar el punto de fricción –

- ¿Punto de qué? –

- Ya sabes, cuando el embrague encaja – dice utilizando sus manos como dos pedales – Lo sueltas demasiado rápido. Consigue un equilibrio y quédate allí… siéntelo. Inténtalo de nuevo –

Vuelvo a meter primera y suelto el embrague mientras piso con suavidad el acelerador.

- Mantenlo – dice – Siente el punto de fricción y permanece allí –

Suelto el embrague un poco más y piso el acelerador, pero no del todo.

- Creo que ya está –

- Ahora suelta el embrague, pero no presiones el acelerador hasta el fondo –

Lo intento, pero el coche vuelve a avanzar a trompicones y se apaga.

- Soltaste el embrague demasiado rápido. Hazlo más despacio. Inténtalo – ruega. No está ni enfadado, ni frustrado, ni siquiera parece querer darse por vencido – Tienes que pisar el acelerador. No lo machaques, solo dale un poco de juego y empezará a moverse –

Sigo las indicaciones de Naruto y esta vez el coche avanza suavemente. Estamos en la pista de aterrizaje a no más de 15 kilómetros por hora.

- Pisa el embrague – me ordena, y entonces pone su mano sobre la mía y me ayuda a meter la segunda. Intento no pensar en la suave caricia y el calor que desprende su mano.

Aquello no va con su personalidad. Intento concentrarme.

Naruto es muy paciente, y me da instrucciones detalladas hasta que llegamos al final de la pista. Sus dedos siguen rodeando mi mano.

- ¿Fin de la lección? – pregunto.

Se aclara la garganta y responde – Sí –

Aparta su mano de la mía y acto seguido se pasa la mano por su cabello rubio, haciendo que mechones sueltos le caigan en la frente.

- Gracias – le digo.

- Sí, bueno, ya no me sangrarán los oídos cuando enciendas tu auto en el instituto. No lo he hecho para parecerte un buen tipo –

Ladeo la cabeza e intento hacer que me mire pero no lo consigo.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que todos te vean como un mal tipo? Dime –

_**Naruto**_

Por primera vez tenemos una conversación civilizada. Ahora debería introducir un tema que derribe la pared que ella ha construido entre nosotros.

Pero antes debo mostrarme vulnerable. Si me ve como un chico vulnerable y no un estúpido, quizás podamos avanzar un poco. Y en cierto modo, creo que sabrá si no le digo la verdad.

No tengo muy claro si mis acciones son por la apuesta, por el proyecto de química o por mí. En realidad, es genial no analizar la razón por la que nos encontramos aquí.

- Asesinaron a mi abuelo delante de mí cuando tenía seis años. Digamos que era como mi padre. Mi padre vive pero pocas veces lo veo… y mi abuelo Jiraiya me crió – le confieso.

Ella abre los ojos de par en par. No me gusta hablar de ellos, ni siquiera creo que pueda hacerlo nunca aunque quiera.

Se cubre la boca con sus manos perfectamente arregladas.

- No lo sabía, debió ser horrible –

- Sí –

Me siento bien tras decirlo. Me alegro de haber hablado de ello en voz alta. Recuerdo como la sonrisa de mi abuelo se transformo en una de conmoción justo antes de recibir el disparo.

- Si me involucro demasiado en las cosas y me las arrebatan, me sentiré como mi abuelo cuando murió. No quiero sentirme así nunca, así que evito que las cosas me importen demasiado –

Su expresión es una mezcla de arrepentimiento, tristeza y compasión. Estoy convencido de que no está representando ningún papel. Me sonríe… con esa sonrisa que solo ella puede hacer.

- Gracias por… contármelo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes conseguir que nada te afecte. No puedes programarte de esa manera –

- ¿Quieres apostar? – pregunto, pero veo que le estaría dando oportunidad de cambiar el tema y eso no lo permitiré – Ahora te toca sincerarte a ti –

Ella aparta la mirada. No insisto por miedo a que cambie de opinión y decida marcharse.

¿Es tan difícil para ella compartir un trocito de su mundo? Mi vida no ha sido nada fácil, me resulta difícil pensar que la suya sea peor. Una lagrima cae por su mejilla y ella se apresura a limpiarla.

- Mi hermana… - empieza – Mi hermana nació con un tipo de autismo. No se comunica con las personas abiertamente, incluso para mí hablar con ella es difícil – otra lagrima se le escapa y siento una gran necesidad de ser yo quien se la limpie pero me doy cuenta de que no quiere ser tocada en este momento – Suele enfadarse a veces y actúa de manera muy violenta. Aunque soy mayor he tenido varios episodios donde salgo herida. Ayer se enfado al desayuno e hizo que me cayera, me golpee la cabeza e incluso tuvieron que tomarme puntos. Me sangraba la cabeza y mi madre estaba hecha una furia –

De ahí la zona del golpe.

Sin embargo por primera vez, siento lástima por ella. Siempre creí que su vida era un cuento de hadas. De hecho, pensé que su principal preocupación era equivocarse de color de uñas.

Supongo que no es el caso.

Algo ocurre. Puedo sentir el cambio en el ambiente… una complicidad mutua. Nunca me sentí de este modo. Carraspeo antes de decir – Quizás tu madre arremete contra ti porque confía en que puedes soportarlo –

- Puede que sea así. Mejor que pague yo y no mi hermana –

- Aunque no es excusa – continúo – No quiero comportarme como un imbécil de nuevo contigo – añado. Fin del show de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Lo sé. Naruto Uzumaki es solo una fachada, tu marca… un pandillero peligroso y terriblemente sexy y seductor. Se puede decir que soy una experta en eso de crearse una imagen –

Vaya… rebobinemos. Me acaba de decir que soy sexy y seductor. Quizás lo ha dicho si quiera sin pensarlo. Tal vez, no esté tan perdida mi moto.

- ¿Te das cuenta que me has llamado seductor? –

Su rostro se sonroja y luego hace un puchero – Como si no lo supieras –

No sabía que Hinata Hyuga me considerara seductor.

- Y yo que pensé que eras intocable. Pero ahora que he descubierto que para ti soy un dios guapo y sexy –

- Nunca dije dios –

La callo con un dedo – Shh, déjame disfrutar esta fantasia un momento –

Cierro los ojos y la oigo reír, música para mis oídos.

- Creo que te entiendo, aunque sea de un modo irracional. Pero… me enoja que a veces te comportes como un Neandertal – cuando abro los ojos, me está mirando – No le cuentes a nadie lo de mi hermana, por favor –

- Somos dos grandes actores en nuestras propias vidas –

- ¿Entiendes ahora porque me obsesiona la idea de que mis padres no se enteren de nuestra… amistad? –

- ¿Por qué tendrías problemas por eso? Tienes 18 años Hinata ¿No crees que eres lo suficientemente grande como para elegir a tus amigos? Hace mucho te cortaron el cordón umbilical –

- No lo entiendes –

- Pues explícamelo –

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –

- ¿No se supone que los compañeros saben cosas el uno del otro? –

Hinata ríe por unos segundos – Espero que no –

La verdad es que Hinata no resulto ser como pensaba. Desde que le dije sobre mi abuelo, todo su cuerpo parece suspirar de alivio. Como si el saber de mi sufrimiento le confirmara que no está tan sola como cree. Aún no comprendo del todo por qué le importa tanto, por qué seguir pareciendo perfecta ante el mundo.

En mi cabeza aparece amenazante el recuerdo de la apuesta. Tengo que conseguir que esta chica se enamore de mí. Aunque mientras mi cuerpo dice "Adelante" el resto piensa "Eres un cabrón ¿no ves lo vulnerable que es?".

- Deseo las mismas cosas que tu, solo las consigo de otro modo. Tú te adaptas a tu ambiente y yo al mío – le digo poniendo una de mis manos sobre la de ella – Déjame mostrarte que soy diferente – ella sonríe y la hago mirarme - ¿O no saldrías con un tipo que no puede llevarte a restaurantes caros, comprarte oro ni diamantes? –

- Claro que si – confiesa ella aunque desliza su mano por debajo de la mía – Pero tengo novio –

- Si no lo tuvieras ¿saldrías con un pandillero como yo? –

Se sonroja de nuevo. Me pregunto si Kiba ha conseguido alguna vez que se ruborice de ese modo.

- No responderé eso –

- ¿Por qué no? Es una pregunta sencilla –

- No hay nada sencillo en ti, Naruto. No voy a cruzar esa línea – mete la primera - ¿Podemos irnos ya? –

- Como quieras – dije - ¿Podemos ser amigos quizás? –

- Creo que si –

Le tiendo la mano. Hinata me extiende la tuya y me la estrecha.

- Por los calentadores de manos – dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Por los calentadores de manos – repito. "Y por el sexo" añado en mi mente.

- ¿Quieres conducir? No conozco el camino –

La llevo de vuelta en un cómo silencio. Nuestra momentánea tregua me acerca a mis objetivos: graduarme, la apuesta… y algo que no estoy dispuesto a admitir.

Cuando entro al aparcamiento de la biblioteca le digo – Gracias por dejarme secuestrarte. Supongo que nos veremos luego –

Saco las llaves de la moto del bolsillo mientras me pregunto si alguna vez yo tendré un coche que no sea demasiado viejo, esté dañado o sea de segunda mano.

- ¡Espera! – grita Hinata cuando me alejo.

Me doy la vuelta y la veo frente a mí - ¿Qué? –

Me regala una sonrisa que catalogo como seductora, como si deseara algo más que una tregua. ¿Va a besarme? He bajado la guardia de nuevo, lo que no suele pasarme a menudo. Se muerde el labio inferior, como si estuviera pensando su próximo movimiento.

Estoy dispuesto a tirarla a los arbustos y hacerle todo lo que ella pida.

Mientras mi cerebro imagina todo, ella se acerca más y me quita las llaves.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto.

- Devolverte el favor por haberme raptado – dice retrocediendo y lanzando las llaves en dirección a los árboles con todas sus fuerzas.

- No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer –

Ella se echa hacia atrás sin apartar su mirada de mí, enciende su coche.

- ¿Tan duro es probar un trago de tu propia medicina? – se mofa.

Me la quedo mirando sin dar crédito a lo que veo. El coche sale de aparcamiento sin hacer ningún ruido, ni dar trompicones.

Estoy enojado porque tengo dos opciones: arrastrarme buscando las llaves o llamar a Deidara para que venga a buscarme.

Aunque en el fondo me hace gracia que Hinata Hyuga me la haya devuelto.

- Sí – digo a pesar de que sé que esté ya a dos kilómetros de distancia y ella no me escucha – Es duro que te den un trago de tu propia medicina –

Y vaya que sí lo es.

Continuará…

*Los nargles son criaturas del libro Harry Potter de J.K Rowling, molestaban a Luna Lovegood llevandose sus cosas y escondiendolas.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. Les aviso con muchísima tristeza, que entré a la universidad. Por lo que actualizaré los fines de semana. Eso sí sin falta, a no ser que tenga muchos exámenes.**_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 7**_

_**Hinata**_

El sonido de la profunda respiración de mi hermana es lo primero que oigo al despertar. Anoche me acosté a su lado y la mire durante un rato mientras ella dormía antes de quedarme yo dormida también.

Cuando tenía 12 años y escuchaba los truenos de una tormenta salía corriendo con mi hermana. No para tranquilizarla, más bien era ella quien me daba paz. La tomaba de la mano y de algún modo mis miedos desaparecían.

Observo a mi hermanita durmiendo profundamente y no logro encontrar un motivo por el que mis padres quieran mandarla lejos. Hanabi es una parte de mí, y vivir sin ella me parece intolerable. A veces siento que estamos conectadas de una manera que nadie entiende. Incluso cuando mis padres tratan de adivinar qué piensa Hanabi yo ya lo sé.

- No permitiré que te alejen de mí – le digo en voz baja – Siempre te cuidaré –

Me levante de su cama. Es imposible mentirle, se dará cuenta de mi tristeza. De modo que me visto y me marcho antes de que despierte.

Ayer me confesé a Naruto y el mundo no exploto. En realidad me siento bastante mejor por contarle a alguien sobre mi hermana. Si lo he logrado con Naruto, quizás pueda con Ino y Matsuri.

Mientras espero en el coche frente a la casa de Ino, me pongo a divagar sobre mi vida. En estos momentos, nada va bien. Se suponía que este año sería genial, fácil y divertido. Hasta ahora no ha sido nada de eso. Kiba no deja de presionarme, un chico de una banda se ha convertido es algo más que un compañero de química y mis padres quieren llevarse lejos a mi hermana. ¿Qué más puede salir más?

Me doy cuenta de que algo se mueve en la ventana de la habitación de Ino, en el segundo piso. Primero un par de piernas, luego un trasero. ¡Es Sai intentando saltar el enrejado!

Sai debe haberme visto porque la cabeza de Ino se asoma por la ventana. Me hace gestos indicando que la espere.

El pie de Sai aún no ha tocado el enrejado. Ino lo coge de la mano para ayudar a que se equilibre. Al final consigue hacerlo pero se distrae y cae al suelo sacudiéndose. Aunque está bien, antes de salir corriendo le hace un gesto a Ino indicándole que no tiene nada roto.

Me pregunto si Kiba treparía enrejados por mí.

La puerta principal se abre tres minutos después, Ino aparece en bragas y camiseta de tirantes.

- Hinata ¿qué haces aquí? Son las siete de la mañana y no hay clase hoy –

- Lo sé, pero todo está fuera de control –

- Entra y hablamos – dice abriendo la puerta – Se me congelan las piernas –

Al entrar a su casa me quito los zapatos.

- ¿Tus padres? – pregunto.

- Se marcharon al gimnasio hace una hora –

- Entonces ¿por qué Sai salió por la ventana? –

Ino hace una mueca y sonríe – Ya sabes, mantener la emoción de la relación. A los chicos les encanta la aventura –

Sigo a mi amiga hasta su habitación. Está pintada de fucsia y con algunas flores pintadas en la pared. Me desplomo en el sofá mientras Ino llama a Matsuri.

- Matsuri, ven a mi casa. Hinata tiene una crisis –

Matsuri vive a dos casas, de modo que aparece en minutos en pijama y zapatillas.

- Bueno, empieza – me dice Ino una vez estamos las tres.

De repente, las dos me miran y empiezo a reconsiderar la idea de compartir aquello.

- En realidad no es nada –

Matsuri se pone recta.

- Me has sacado de la cama a las siete de la mañana, suéltalo –

- Sí – insiste Ino – Somos tus amigas. Si no puedes contarnos a nosotras ¿a quién podrás? –

A Naruto Uzumaki, pero no les diré eso.

- ¿Veamos una película, sí? – sugiere Ino

Matsuri hace un puchero – No puedo creer que me hayan despertado por una falsa crisis y para ver películas. En serio, tiene que pensar mejor las cosas. Lo mínimo que pueden hacer es compartir un buen cotilleo conmigo –

Ino nos lleva al salón y las tres nos sentamos sobre los cojines.

- He oído que el martes vieron a Tayuya besándose con alguien en el cuarto de vigilantes –

- Eso no es novedad – dice Matsuri.

- Fue con Kimimaro, uno de los vigilantes –

- Bueno, eso sí que es un buen cotilleo -

¿Sucederá lo mismo si comparto mis penas? ¿Acabaré transformándolas en un cotilleo del que todos pueden reírse?

Después de pasar horas en el salón de Ino, viendo películas, comiendo palomitas y helado, me siento mucho mejor. Me siento optimista y siento que todo es posible. Lo que me hace pensar en…

- ¿Qué piensan de Naruto Uzumaki? – les pregunto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "qué piensan"? pregunta Ino metiéndose una palomita a la boca.

- No sé – contesto, no quiero darle muchas vueltas a la intensa e innegable atracción que existe entre nosotros – Es mi compañero de laboratorio –

- ¿Y…? – insiste Ino, como si no supiera a donde quiero llegar.

Cojo el mando y detengo la película – Es guapo. Admítelo –

- Puaj, Hinata – dice Matsuri, haciendo gestos de querer vomitar.

- Vale, es lindo. Pero no saldría con él. Ya sabes un pandillero – dice Ino.

- La mitad del tiempo viene a clase drogado – interviene Matsuri.

- Matsuri, me siento a su lado siempre y nunca lo he visto drogado –

- ¿Estás loca Hinata? Naruto consume antes de venir al instituto y en el baño cuando sale de las clases. Y no hablo de marihuana sino de cosas más fuertes – dice Matsuri como si fuera un hecho.

- ¿Tu lo has visto? – pregunto, la estoy desafiando.

- Hinata, no tengo que estar en una habitación con él para saber que se droga. Naruto es peligroso. Además, las chicas como nosotras no andan con los Akatsuki –

- Lo sé – admito, recostándome en el sofá.

- Kiba te quiere – dice Ino, cambiando el tema.

Tengo la sensación de que el amor es algo que se aleja bastante de lo que Kiba me demostró en la playa, pero ni siquiera quiero hablar de ello.

Mi madre intento hablar conmigo tres veces. Primero a través del celular, y luego al ver que lo apague llamo a casa de Ino.

- Tu madre dice que si no hablas con ella vendrá a buscarte – me advierte Ino con el teléfono en sus manos.

- Me iré si lo hace –

- Matsuri y yo te daremos algo de intimidad. No sé qué sucede, pero debes hablar con tu madre – dice Ino pasándome el teléfono y rogándome con la mirada en silencio.

Lo tomo y me pongo el auricular en el oído – Hola mamá –

- Hinata. Escucha, sé que estás enfadada. Anoche tomamos una decisión respecto a Hanabi. Sé que es muy duro para ti, pero… tu hermana últimamente está demasiado agresiva –

- Tiene 10 años mamá y se enoja cuando la gente no la entiende ¿no crees que es normal? –

- El año que viene irás a la universidad. No es justo retener a Hanabi en casa más tiempo. Deja de ser egoísta –

Ahora es mi culpa que se la lleven, porque iré a la universidad.

- Van a seguir con esto aunque yo me oponga ¿verdad? –

- Ya está decidido –

_**Naruto**_

Cuando llega el viernes y Hinata entra en la clase de la señorita Yuhi, todavía estoy pensando en el modo de devolvérsela por haberme tirado las llaves en los arbustos el fin de semana. Tardé 45 minutos en encontrarlas y no paré de maldecirla durante toda mi búsqueda. Sí, yo empecé todo. También tengo que darle las gracias porque hablar de la muerte de mi abuelo me dio un impulso, llame a los miembros más antiguos para preguntar quién podía odiarlo tanto.

Hinata lleva toda la semana muy desconfiada. Está esperando una broma de mi parte, una venganza. Después de clase cuando estoy frente a mi casillero, se acerca a mí en su uniforme de animadora que la hace ver tan jodidamente sexy y está enojada, muy enojada.

- Sígueme – me dice.

Tengo dos opciones: seguirla o marcharme del instituto. Cojo los libros y la sigo hasta el gimnasio. Me muestra su llavero sin llaves.

- Mis llaves han desaparecido por arte de magia ¿tienes alguna idea de esto? – pregunta – Llegaré tarde al partido y la señorita Anko me echará a patadas del equipo –

- Tus llaves – me llevo la mano a la barbilla – Sí… sí recuerdo. Creo que se me cayeron por ahí – me mira incrédula – Deberías comprar un bolso con cremallera. No sabes cuándo alguien podrá meter la mano y quitarte algo –

- Me alegra descubrir que eres un cleptómano – se ríe un poco - ¿No me darás una pista? –

Me apoyo contra la pared, pensando qué pensaría la gente si nos encuentra solos aquí.

- En un lugar mojado. Muy, muy mojado – digo dándole la pista.

- La piscina – responde.

- Creativo ¿verdad? – digo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella me empuja delicadamente.

- Ve por ellas –

Si no la conociera, diría que intenta coquetearme. Me gusta este jueguito.

- A estas alturas deberías conocerme mejor. Yo no te pedí ayuda cuando me dejaste tirado en el parqueadero, debes encontrarlas sola –

Hinata ladea la cabeza y me hace un puchero. No debería concentrarme tanto en sus labios, es peligroso. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Dime dónde están, por favor –

La dejo en ascuas un minuto antes de darme por vencida. Ahora mismo el instituto está casi vacío. Todos están de camino al partido de fútbol o en casa, disfrutando.

Caminamos hasta la piscina, las luces están apagadas pero aún está iluminada por los rayos de sol que entran por las ventanas. Las llaves de Hinata están justo donde las lance, en la mitad en la zona más profunda. Señalo el punto brillante bajo el agua.

- Ahí están. Ve por ellas –

Hinata se queda inmóvil, con las manos sobre su falda corta, pensando cómo tomarlas. Se acerca al largo palo que cuelga en la pared que se utiliza para sacar cosas de la piscina.

- Muy fácil – dice.

Pero cuando introduce el palo en el agua, se da cuenta que no es tan sencillo como parece. Reprimo una carcajada mientras la veo intentar lo imposible.

- Puedes quitarte la ropa y lanzarte desnuda. Yo avisaré si alguien viene –

- Y eso te haría tan feliz ¿verdad? –

- Pues claro – admito, aunque no hace falta que lo haga – Aunque si tienes calzones de abuelita, no será nada excitante –

Ella me mira – Son de seda rosa – baja la cabeza, aquello lo contesto solo por defenderse – Y ya que quieres compartir información tan personal, ¿tú llevas bóxer o pantaloncillos cortos? –

- Ninguno de los dos. Llevo los chicos al aire – en realidad, no los llevo al aire, pero eso tendrá que averiguarlo.

- Eso es asqueroso – dice girándose.

- No lo digas hasta que no lo pruebes – sugiero caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Te vas? –

Miro la puerta y luego a ella – Pues… sí –

- ¿No me vas a ayudar? –

- Pues… no –

Si me quedo, me veré tentado a pedirle que se quede conmigo y se olvide del partido. No estoy preparado para que me rechace. Jugar con ella no me hace ningún daño. Demostrarle quién soy en realidad como el otro día me hizo bajar la guardia y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Abro la puerta de un empujón después de mirarla por última vez, me pregunto si dejarla allí sola me convierte en un idiota, un hijo de puta, o un cobarde o todo a la vez.

Una vez en casa, lejos de Hinata y de las llaves de su coche, busco a mi primo, me prometí que hablaría con el esta semana y ya lo he retrasado mucho. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, habrá entrado en la banda y recibirá una paliza como iniciación, tal como me ocurrió a mí.

Encuentro a Konohamaru en la habitación, intentando ocultar algo bajo la cama.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto.

- Nada – contesta, luego se sienta sobre la cama.

- No me digas que no es nada Konohamaru – grito, apartándolo de un empujón y mirando bajo la cama. Encuentro una reluciente pistola. La cojo y la sujeto en una mano – ¿De dónde la sacaste? –

- No es tu asunto –

Por primera vez en mi vida quiero asustar a Konohamaru de muerte. Ponerle el arma en la cabeza y mostrarle lo que debemos enfrentar los miembros de la banda, siempre inseguro, sin saber si será tu último día.

- Soy tu primo y soy mayor, además estás en mi casa –

Vuelvo a mirar el arma. Por el peso asumo que está cargada. Mierda, si esto se dispara accidentalmente, cualquiera podría acabar muerto.

Konohamaru intenta pararse pero lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo.

- Tu vas por ahí armado – protesta - ¿Qué tiene que lo haga yo? –

- Ya sabes por qué. Yo soy miembro de una banda. Tu no, debes estudiar, ir a la universidad y tener una vida normal –

- Crees que puedes planificar mi vida ¿no? – suelta Konohamaru – Yo también tengo planes –

- Pues mejor que no incluyan a los Akatsuki –

Konohamaru guarda silencio. Siento que lo he perdido. Se me tensan todos los músculos. Puedo evitar que entre a los Akatsuki solo si me deja ayudarlo. Miro la fotografía de Moegi encima de la cama donde duerme. La conoció este verano, cuando fuimos a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, su familia vive en un barrio cerca a la casa de Hinata. Desde que la conoció se ha obsesionado con ella. Hablan por teléfono cada noche. Es inteligente, bonita y cuando Konohamaru trato de presentarnos, nada más ver mi bandana hizo que su rostro se transformara como si yo fuera a dispararle ahí mismo.

- ¿Crees que Moegi querrá salir contigo si te vuelves un pandillero? – le pregunto.

No hay respuesta, una buena señal. Está reflexionando.

- Te dejará de hablar y pronto no sabrás nada de ella –

Konohamaru mira la foto colgada en la pared.

- Pregúntale a qué universidad irá. Estoy seguro que ya ha pensado en eso y deberías hacer lo mismo –

Mi primo me mira. En su interior intenta elegir entre lo que parece más fácil (ser pandillero) y las cosas que de veras valen la pena (Moegi).

- Búscate nuevos amigos, entra en el equipo de futbol de instituto o algo así. Compórtate como un chico normal, yo me ocupo del resto –

Me meto la pistola en el pantalón y salgo de casa, directo al almacén.

_**Hinata**_

Llegué tarde al partido. Después de que Naruto se marchará no pude hacer más que lanzarme en ropa interior y saltar a la piscina por mis llaves. Además, recibí un buen sermón de la señorita Anko.

Me dijo que debería sentirme agradecida porque aún puedo estar en el equipo.

Después del partido me tumbe en el sofá con mi hermana. Mi cabello aún apesta a cloro, pero estoy demasiado cansada para ponerle atención a eso. Vemos un reality show y siento cómo mis ojos se quieren cerrar.

- Hinata despierta. Kiba está aquí – dice mi madre zarandeándome.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a Kiba frente a mí. Me ofrece la mano y pregunta - ¿Ya estás lista? –

Maldición, me he olvidado de la fiesta de Sai aunque está planeada hace muchos meses. Sinceramente, no quiero ir.

- Quedémonos en casa –

- ¿Bromeas no? Todos esperan que vayamos. No podemos perdernos la fiesta del año – dice mientras examina mi ropa, una sudadera y una camiseta ancha, lo ideal para quedarme en casa – Te esperaré mientras te vistes. Apresúrate – me mira de nuevo – Ponte el vestido negro que tanto me gusta –

Me arrastro hasta el armario para cambiarme. Veo en una de las esquinas, perfectamente doblada la bandana de Naruto. Anoche la lavé, la tomo y la acerco a mi nariz, queriendo sentir el olor de su dueño, pero solo apesta a detergente. Que decepción. Ahora mismo no quiero ponerme a divagar sobre mis sentimientos, especialmente porque Kiba me espera abajo.

Tardo un poco poniéndome el vestido, si a ese corto pedazo de tela puede considerarse uno, arreglándome el cabello y maquillándome. Espero que Kiba no se enoje por mi demora. Compruebo mi imagen en el espejo, debo estar perfecta si no quiero que mi madre mi deje por el suelo frente a Kiba.

Cuando bajo, Kiba está sentado en el borde del sofá, ignorando olímpicamente a Hanabi, creo que lo pone nervioso.

La inspectora que tengo por madre se me acerca y toma un mechón de mi cabello.

- ¿Te has puesto acondicionador? –

¿Antes o después de darme un chapuzón en la piscina?

- Mamá, por favor – le imploro apartando su mano.

- Estás increíble – dice Kiba acercándose.

Afortunadamente mi madre se retira. Es obvio que le agrada la aprobación de Kiba.

En el trayecto a casa de Sai, observo al que ha sido mi novio los últimos 5 meses. La primera vez que nos besamos fue de hecho en casa de Sai, jugando a la botella. Nos besamos por cinco minutos, sí… Ino lo cronometró. Desde allí hemos sido pareja.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunta mirándome.

- Recordaba la primera vez que nos besamos –

- Fue en casa de Sai. Menudo espectáculo. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta –

Sonreí.

- Somos la pareja dorada – dice doblando, al frente se ve la casa de Sai - ¡Que empiece la fiesta! ¡Ha llegado la pareja dorada! – grita Kiba cuando entramos a la casa.

Él se va con los chicos mientras yo busco a Ino. La encuentro en el salón. Mi mejor amiga me da un abrazo y me siento junto a ella en el sofá, a su lado. Hay un grupo de chicas que están en las animadoras, entre ellas, Karin.

- Bien, ya que está Hinata ¡Que empiece el juego! – dice Ino.

- ¿A quién te gustaría besar? – pregunta Temari – Empezamos por algo sencillo ¿Dogo o caniche? –

Ino se recuesta en el sofá.

- ¿Comparan a los chicos con perros? –

- Sí –

- Bien – dice Ino – Los caniches son tiernos y mimosos, pero los dogos son más masculinos y tienen esa mirada imponente. Un caniche no puede con un dogo, yo digo dogo, ¿tu Hinata? –

- Dogo – digo igual que ella. Aunque para ser sincera lo dije porque sí.

- Puaj, caniche sin dudarlo – dice Karin – Los dogos tienen ese hocico hacia fuera y están siempre babeando. No apetece nada besarlos –

- No lo haremos idiota – dice Ino.

- Yo tengo una pregunta – dice Matsuri - ¿El entrenador Kakashi o el profesor Asuma de matemáticas? –

- ¡Kakashi! – exclaman todas al unísono.

- Está tan bueno – dice Tayuya.

- Siento aguarles la fiesta, pero está felizmente casado – dice Ino.

- ¿Eso es un problema? – dice Matsuri sonriendo.

- Yo tengo otra – dice Karin - ¿Kiba Inuzuka o Naruto Uzumaki? –

Todas me miran. Entonces Ino me codea indicando que no estamos solas. Debe ser Kiba, ¿por qué Karin me la ha jugado así? –

Todos están mirando a Kiba, que está de pie detrás de mí.

- Ups. Lo siento – dice Karin.

- Todos saben que Hinata elegiría a Kiba – interviene Ino.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso Karin? – pregunta Matsuri.

- ¿Qué? Es solo un juego –

- Sí, pero nosotras jugamos uno muy diferente al tuyo –

Kiba se aleja hacia el patio. Le agradezco con la mirada a Matsuri por regañarla o corro tras él.

Lo encuentro en las sillas de la piscina.

- ¿Por qué demonios dudaste cuando Karin te pregunto? – grita – Me has puesto en ridículo –

- No es que yo esté muy contenta con Karin –

Kiba suelta una carcajada falsa - ¿No lo entiendes? No es culpa de Karin –

- ¿Crees que es mi culpa? Yo no pedí a Naruto de compañero –

- Tampoco te quejaste –

- ¿Quieres pelear Kiba? –

- Puede que sí, al menos así actuarías como una novia –

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo te lleve al hospital cuando te torciste la muñeca, salgo corriendo al campo cada vez que termina un juego, hayas ganado o perdido, te visite cada vez que enfermaste. No ha ocurrido nada con Naruto, soy inocente –

- Eso fue hace tiempo – dice Kiba tomándome de la mano y llevándome a la casa – Quiero que me demuestres ese amor, ahora –

Entramos en la habitación de Sai y Kiba me obliga a tumbarme en la cama con él.

Lo aparto cuando me toca el cuello con la punta de la nariz.

- Deja de comportarte como si te obligara – masculla Kiba. La cama cruje por nuestro peso – Desde que empezó el instituto actúas como una verdadera mojigata –

- No quiero una relación que se base solo en sexo. Es decir… nunca hablamos – digo sentándome sobre la cama.

- Bien, hablemos – dice mientras una de sus manos trata de llegar a mi pecho. La detengo.

- Tú primero. Di algo y luego hablaré yo –

- Es lo más estúpido que he oído nunca. No tengo nada que decir Hinata. Si tienes algo en mente, anda, dilo –

Respiro profundamente, castigándome a mí misma por sentirme más a gusto con Naruto que en aquella cama con Kiba. No puedo dejar que esta relación termine. Mi madre se pondría histérica, mis amigas igual… mi mundo acabaría.

Kiba tira de mí para que me tire a su lado. Supongo que un "me da miedo tener relaciones sexuales" no le importará. Pero, después de todo él también es virgen. La mayoría de nuestros amigos lo han hecho. Tal vez eso es lo que hace que me sienta como una estúpida y mi interés por Naruto se haya convertido en una excusa para no acostarme con Kiba.

Sus brazos me rodean la cintura. ¿Por qué echarlo todo a perder por una atracción hacia alguien al que ni siquiera debería dirigirle la palabra?

Cuando sus labios están a escasos centímetros de los míos, reparo en algo que me deja helada. Una fotografía sobre la mesa de noche de Sai, Kiba y él en la playa ese verano.

Hay dos chicas con ellos, y Kiba rodea cariñosamente con los brazos a una bonita chica de cabello rojo. Sonríen de oreja a oreja, como si tuvieran un secreto que compartir.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto, señalando la fotografía e intentando sonar normal.

- Un par de chicas que conocimos en la plata – dice él recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

- ¿Cómo se llama ella? – pregunto por la chica en sus brazos.

- No lo sé, creo que se llama Fuka, algo así –

- Parecen una pareja –

- Eso es ridículo. Ven aquí – me ordena, se levanta impidiendo que yo vea la fotografía – Tu eres la única que deseo ahora, Hinata - ¿qué quiere decir con ahora? ¿Es decir que este verano deseo a Fuka y ahora me desea a mí? ¿Estoy analizando demasiado sus palabras? Antes de que lo note, mi vestido ha bajado y mi sujetador igual. Intento concentrarme y convencerme de que mis dudas son solo el producto de los nervios.

- ¿Pusiste seguro en la puerta? – pregunto tratando de calmarme.

- Sí – responde él. Al sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo, tiemblo, no es placer. Esto no es como esperaba. Kiba se levanta y baja sus pantalones hasta la rodilla.

- Probemos algo nuevo –

Antes de cualquier cosa la puerta se abre, por instinto me cubro los pechos. La cabeza de Sai se asoma.

- ¿Dónde demonios hay una cámara cuando la necesitas? –

- ¡Pensaba que habías cerrado la puerta! – le grito a Kiba mientras trato de cubrirme aún más.

- Mierda Sai, déjanos algo de intimidad ¿sí? – me mira – Deja de actuar como una histérica –

- Esta es mi habitación – dice recostándose en el marco de la puerta, enarca una ceja y añade – Hinata, sé sincera ¿son naturales? –

- Cerdo – le digo apartándome de Kiba.

Mi novio trata de cogerme cuando bajo de la cama.

- Vuelve aquí Hinata. Lamento no haber echado el cerrojo. Me deje llevar –

El problema no es solo eso. Me llamo histérica sin pensárselo dos veces, no le ha dicho nada a Sai por su comentario.

- Bien, ahora soy yo la que me dejo llevar y se marcha –

A la una de la mañana estoy en mi habitación, mirando el celular. Kiba me ha llamado 36 veces y ha dejado 10 mensajes. Desde que Ino me acompaño a casa me he dedicado a ignorarlo. En parte porque debo dejar que se me pase el enojo.

El teléfono suena de nuevo y mi pulso ya está normal. Finalmente respondo.

- Deja de llamarme – le digo.

- Escúchame y dejaré de hacerlo – se oye arrepentido.

- Habla –

Aspira profundamente – Lo siento. Siento no haber puesto el cerrojo. Siento haber querido tener relaciones sexuales. Siento que uno de mis amigos haga bromas que no tiene ni pizca de gracia. Siento mucho no soportar verte al lado de Uzumaki en clase de química. Siento haber cambiado este verano –

No sé qué decirle. Kiba ha cambiado, pero ¿también lo he hecho yo? ¿O soy la misma que lo despidió antes de que se marchara de vacaciones? No lo sé.

- No me gusta estar peleados –

- A mi tampoco. ¿Puedes solo olvidar esta noche? Te compensaré es una promesa. ¿Recuerdas el brazalete que te regale en nuestra última cita antes de vacaciones? –

Sí, lo recuerdo. No lo hubiera aceptado a no ser que me lo entregó frente a mi madre que me rogaba con la mirada que lo tomara, para mí era demasiado caro.

- Sí, lo recuerdo –

- Te compraré los pendientes que hacen juego –

No tengo el valor para decirle que no quiero unos malditos pendientes, no quiero que me dé unos pendientes que me recuerden esta noche. Reúno fuerzas.

- No quiero los pendientes –

- Entonces ¿qué quieres? Dímelo –

Tardo un rato en contestar.

- Ahora mismo no sé qué quiero –

- ¿Me darás una pista cuando lo sepas?-

Claro, si es que llego a descubrirlo.

_**Naruto**_

El lunes intento no darle demasiada importancia a las ganas que tengo de entrar a clase de química. Obviamente no por la señorita Yuhi, si no por Hinata, quien por cierto llega tarde.

- Hola – la saludo.

- Hola – responde ella.

Ni rastro de una sonrisa, ni brillo en sus ojos. Definitivamente algo la atormenta.

- De acuerdo chicos – habla la señorita Yuhi – Veamos cuánto han estudiado –

Mientras maldigo a la señora Yuhi en silencio por no organizar un día de laboratorio donde Hinata y yo podamos hablar, miro a mi compañera. No ha despegado la vista del suelo.

He estudiado algo. Así que al leer el examen no se me ha hecho tan imposible.

Resuelvo el primer problema y veo a Hinata. Está mirando la hoja del examen, sin verla realmente.

Cuando nota que la observo dice - ¿Qué? –

- Nada –

La señorita Yuhi nos mira. Respiro y de nuevo me concentro en el examen. ¿Por qué actúa de ese modo? ¿Por qué de la nada se vuelve tan fría conmigo? ¿Qué le pasa?

Pronto la música empieza a sonar, avisando que el tiempo terminó. Su hoja está en blanco. Aún así la entrega. Observo el cabello negro azul de Hinata balanceándose menos que de costumbre mientras sale de clase, sola, sin su novio.

- Hola Naruto –

Es Sakura. Está esperándome frente a mi casillero.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

Mi ex novia se acerca, dejando ver el escote de su camiseta.

- Iremos a la playa después de clase ¿vienes? –

- Tengo que trabajar – replico – Quizás aparezca más tarde –

Pienso en todo lo ocurrido hace dos fines de semana, cuando fui a casa de Hinata y tuve que ver el espectáculo de su madre con aires de superioridad. Fue todo un choque.

Emborracharme para olvidar mi dañado ego fue una idea estúpida. Quería estar con Hinata, pasar el rato con ella. No solo estudiando, quería averiguar qué había tras esos ojos plateados y esa cabellera negro azul.

De Sakura poco recuerdo, la veo en el lago, rodeándome con sus brazos. Sentada sobre mi junto al fuego fumando. Yo, drogado, borracho… hubiera dejado que cualquier chica me consolara.

Sakura estaba ahí deseándolo y le debo una disculpa, aunque ella me provocó, yo mordí el anzuelo. Tengo que aclararle las cosas.

Después de clase veo una multitud alrededor de mi moto. Mierda, si algo le pasa juro que le partiré la cara a alguien. No tengo que abrirme paso, a medida que avanzo la gente me hace un camino.

Todos me miran mientras contemplo con la boca abierta el acto de vandalismo que ha sufrido mi moto. Están esperando que entre en cólera. Después de todo ¿quién se atrevería a pegar un timbre rosa al manillar y enrollar serpentinas de color chillón en las empuñaduras? Alguien va a tener problemas.

Como Hinata, por ejemplo. Miro a mi alrededor no la veo cerca.

- No he sido yo – dice Shikamaru.

Todos murmuran que tampoco han sido ellos. Luego se ponen a cuchichear sobre los posibles responsables.

- Kiba Inuzuka, Sai… -

Pero yo no estoy escuchando, sé perfectamente quién es la culpable. Mi compañera de química, quien hoy me ha ignorado como nunca.

Arranco la serpentina y el timbre de plástico rosa. Me pregunto si será de alguna de sus bicis.

- Quítense – ordeno.

Todos se dispersan, creyendo que estoy reventando de ira. A veces ser el tipo duro tiene ventajas. ¿La verdad? Utilizaré el timbre y la serpentina como una excusa para hablar hoy con Hinata.

Después de la jornada de clase, voy al campo donde están las animadoras.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? –

Cuando me vuelvo, me encuentro con Karin.

- ¿Hinata está por aquí? – pregunto.

- No –

- ¿Sabes dónde está? –

¿Naruto Uzumaki interesado en el paradero de Hinata Hyuga? Espero que me responda que no es mi asunto. O que la deje en paz. Pero en lugar de eso me contesta.

- Se ha ido a casa –

Murmuro un gracias y regreso a mi moto mientras marco el número de mi primo.

- Deidara –

- Soy Naruto, llegaré tarde –

- ¿Castigado de nuevo? –

- No, nada de eso –

- Bien, cuando vengas te espera el auto de Zetsu, le dije que podía pasarse a las siete y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no cumples con una promesa –

- No te preocupes – respondo mientras pienso el puesto que ocupa Zetsu en la pandilla.

Es el típico tipo al que no quieres enfadar. El tipo tiene una personalidad algo más que volátil – Allí estaré –

Diez minutos más tarde, llamo a la puerta de los Hyuga con el timbre rosa y la serpentina en la mano, intentando adoptar una postura de tipo duro.

Cuando Hinata abre la puerta con una camiseta holgada y unos pantalones cortos, me derrumbo.

- Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? – me pregunta con sus ojos plateados abiertos de par en par.

Le entrego el timbre y la serpentina.

- Viniste solo por una broma, increíble – dice.

- Tenemos que hablar –

Ella traga saliva, está nerviosa.

- Ahora no me siento bien, hablemos en el instituto – intenta cerrar la puerta.

Mierda, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, como los acosadores de las películas abro la puerta de un empujón.

- Naruto no –

- Déjame entrar, solo será un minuto, por favor –

Hinata niega con la cabeza.

- A mis padres no les gusta que invite gente a casa –

- ¿Están aquí? –

- No – suspira y luego abre la puerta algo indecisa.

Me cuelo dentro. La casa es incluso más grande de lo que aparenta. Las paredes son blancas, como un hospital. Apuesto a que no encontraré ni una pizca de polvo.

Hinata tenía razón, no pinto nada aquí. No me importa, aunque no pertenezca a este lugar, ella está aquí, donde quiero que esté.

- Bueno ¿de qué querías hablar? – pregunta.

Ojalá sus largas y esbeltas piernas no destacaran tanto con esos pantalones cortos. Son una distracción demasiado tentadora. Aparto la mirada e intento controlarme con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Y qué si tiene unas piernas sexys? ¿Qué más da que tenga ojos como dos perlas preciosas? ¿Qué pasa si puede aguantar una broma y devolverla aún con más arte? ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No tengo excusa para estar aquí más que el deseo de estar a su lado. A la mierda la puta apuesta.

Quiero descubrir cómo puedo hacerla reír. Quiero saber cómo hacerla llorar. Quiero saber lo que se siente que me mire como si fuera su caballero de brillante armadura.

- Hinata – resuena una voz distante.

- Espera – me ordena antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo – Ya vuelvo –

No voy a quedarme aquí como un tonto. La sigo, sabiendo que estoy a punto de entrar en su mundo privado.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto.**_

_**Química perfecta. Capítulo 8**_

_**Hinata**_

No es que me avergüence la condición de mi hermana, pero no quiero que Naruto la juzgue, si se ríe de ella, no podré soportarlo. Me doy la vuelta.

- Nunca obedeces ¿verdad? –

Me sonríe como diciendo "soy un pandillero ¿qué esperabas?".

- Debo echarle un vistazo a mi hermana ¿te importa? –

- No, quiero conocerla – me mira un segundo - Confía en mí –

Debería sacarlo de casa a patadas. Pero no lo hago. Sin decir nada más, lo llevo a nuestra oscura biblioteca de madera. Hanabi está sentada mirando televisión.

Cuando nota que tiene compañía aparta la mirada del televisor y nos observa, primero a mí y luego a Naruto.

- Este es Naruto – le explico y apago la tele – Es un amigo del instituto –

Hanabi mira a Naruto, baja la cabeza y susurra despacito – Hola – me mira y yo asiento, dándole a entender que está segura – Me llamo Hanabi –

Naruto se arrodilla junto a mi hermana. Ese simple gesto de respeto despierta una extraña sensación en mí. Kiba siempre ha ignorado a mi hermana, la trata como si fuera ciega y sorda.

- ¿Qué tal? – dice Naruto, le acerca la mano y toca la de ella levemente, cuando Hanabi se relaja, le estrecha la mano.

Hanabi sonríe y mi corazón se llena – Juguemos – habla Hanabi a la vez que hala a Naruto hacia una mesa.

- ¿Y qué vamos a jugar? – pregunta él.

Hanabi abre un cajón y busca entre varias cajas hasta sacar su juego favorito.

- Es una experta en las damas – le digo a Naruto. Él la mira mientras organiza todo. Una vez lista la mira y sonríe.

- Tu primero – dice él.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

- Quiere que empieces tu – le digo.

- Bien – dice él y mueve la ficha.

Les observo. Ver jugar tranquilamente a este tipo duro con mi hermana mayor me hace sentir muy bien.

- ¿Te importa si voy a prepararle algo de comer? – le pregunto. Necesito salir de la habitación.

- No, adelante – me dice sin apartar la vista del juego.

- No debes dejarla ganar – le advierto – Es muy buena –

- De veras estoy intentando ganar – responde él.

Sonríe con sinceridad. No intenta ser el tipo duro y arrogante. Me hace desear con más fuerza escapar de allí. Poco después, cuando entro a la biblioteca con la comida de Hanabi, Naruto me mira como un cachorro regañado – Me ha destrozado –

- Ya te dije que es buena. Pero suficientes juegos, debe comer – le digo – Te importa si me quedo y miro que no haga muchos desastres –

- Desde luego que no –

Naruto toma asiento en el sillón mientras yo coloco la bandeja frente a Hanabi. Mientras ella come yo me encargo de mantenerla limpia. Ladeo la cabeza y veo a Naruto que me observa mientras le limpio la comisura de los labios con una toallita.

- Debiste dejarlo ganar – le digo a mi hermana – Ya sabes por educación – mi hermana niega con la cabeza. Es extraño tenerlo aquí, dentro de mi vida, dentro de mi casa. Tal vez una parte de mí quiere saber si realmente puede lidiar con mi vida – Espera a que se marche ya te enseñaré yo quién es la campeona en las damas –

Mi hermana me sonríe. Miro de nuevo a Naruto, se ve cómodo. No pertenece a este lugar y sin embargo parece acoplarse perfectamente.

- ¿Puedo saber qué te sucedía en clase de química? – me pregunta.

Porque van a llevarse lejos a mi hermana y ayer me pillaron con los senos al aire mientras Kiba tenía los pantalones bajados frente a mí.

- Estoy segura que ya habrás oído los rumores –

- No, no he oído nada. Quizás estás siendo paranoica –

Quizás. Sai nos vio y no es que sepa mucho guardar secretos. Cada vez que alguien me miraba hoy me daba la impresión de que ya lo sabía. Miro a Naruto y le digo – A veces desearía tanto retroceder el tiempo –

- Sí, yo desearía poder retroceder unos cuantos años – responde serio – O hacer que los días pasaran muy deprisa –

- Por desgracia, a vida real no funciona con un control remoto – me lamento. Cuando Hanabi termina de comer, vuelve a concentrarse en la tele y me llevo a Naruto a la cocina – Mi vida no es tan perfecta después de todo ¿verdad? – le pregunto mientras saco unos refrescos del frigorífico.

Naruto me mira curioso.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto

– Supongo que todos tenemos problemas. A mí me persiguen más demonios que en una película de terror – dice encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Demonios? Nada parece perturbar a Naruto. Nunca se queja de su vida.

- ¿Cuáles son tus demonios? – insisto.

- Si te los cuento, saldrías corriendo de aquí –

- Creo que te sorprendería más saber qué me hace correr a mí, Naruto –

Las campanas del reloj de pared resuenan por toda la casa. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

- Debo irme – anuncia Naruto – Mañana podemos quedar en mi casa, después de clases, para estudiar –

- ¿En tu casa? –

- Puedo enseñarte un pedacito de mi vida ¿Te atreves? – me reta.

Trago saliva – Claro – que empiece el juego.

Cuando lo acompaño a la puerta, oigo que alguien aparca el carro en la entrada de mi casa. Si es mi madre, estoy jodidamente mal. Da igual que hayamos tenido un encuentro de lo más inocente, se pondrá hecha una furia.

Miro a través de las ventanas y reconozco el deportivo rojo de Matsuri – Mis amigas están aquí –

- No entres en pánico – dice – Abre la puerta. No puedes fingir que no estoy aquí debieron ver mi moto –

Tiene razón. No puedo ocular su presencia. Abro la puerta y salgo al exterior. Naruto está justo tras de mi cuando me encuentro con Matsuri, Temari e Ino en la acera.

- ¡Hola! – exclamo, tal vez si actúo con normalidad no le darán tanta importancia al asunto, le doy un codazo a mi compañero – Hablábamos de nuestro proyecto de química ¿verdad? –

- Así es –

Ino arquea las cejas. Cuando Temari ve salir de mi casa a Naruto, me da la sensación de que está a punto de sacar el móvil para poner al corriente a alguna amiga suya.

- ¿Deberíamos irnos y dejarlos solos? – insiste Matsuri.

- No – me apresuro a decir. Naruto se monta en su moto. La camiseta que lleva marca una espalda perfectamente musculada y sus pantalones… no hablaré de eso.

- Nos vemos mañana – ice, señalándome con el dedo tras ponerse el casco. Mañana. En su casa. Asiento con la cabeza.

Después de que Naruto se haya ido Ino interviene - ¿De qué iba todo esto? –

- Química – respondo.

Temari se ha quedado boquiabierta

- ¿Estaban haciéndolo? – insiste Matsuri – Porque hace diez años somos amigas y puedo contar con los dedos las veces que he entrado a tu casa –

- Es mi compañero de química –

- Es un pandillero Hinata. No olvides nunca eso – dice Matsuri. Ino niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás loca por un chico que no es tu novio? Kiba le ha comentado a Sai que últimamente te comportas de manera extraña. Somos tus amigas, así que venimos a hacerte entrar en razón –

Me siento en el primer escalón y las oigo parlotear sobre la reputación de los novios y la lealtad durante media hora. Tienen razón.

- Prométeme que nada sucede entre Naruto y yo – exige Ino, cuando Matsuri y Temari se marchan al coche y nos quedamos solas.

- No sucede nada entre Naruto y yo – le aseguro – Te lo prometo –

_**Naruto**_

Estoy sentado en la clase de matemáticas cuando el guardia de seguridad llama a la puerta y le dice al profesor que debo acompañarlo fuera de clase. Cojo los libros con una mueca y dejo que el tipo disfrute el momento de satisfacción que le provoca humillarme en público.

- ¿Ahora qué? – pregunto.

Ayer me sacaron de clase por haber iniciado una pelea en el patio. Aunque no fui yo quien la empezó. Puede que participara, pero no la empecé.

- Haremos una pequeña excursión a las canchas de baloncesto – se mofa caminando delante de mí – Naruto, el vandalismo contra los bienes de la escuela es un asunto muy serio –

- No he hecho nada – le aseguro.

- Ya me han dicho que fuiste tú –

¿Le han dicho? Qué no sabe que usualmente es el culpable el que culpa a otro chico.

- ¿Dónde está? –

El guardia de seguridad señala el suelo del gimnasio, donde alguien a pintado con spray una triste réplica del símbolo de los Akatsuki.

- ¿Puedes explicarme esto? –

- No – contesto.

Otro guardia de seguridad se nos une – Miremos tu casillero –

- Es una gran idea. Solo encontraran libros y mi chaqueta de cuero –

Mientras introduzco la combinación del casillero, pasa la señorita Yuhi.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – interviene.

- Vandalismo. En las pistas de baloncesto –

Abro mi casillero y doy un paso para que los guardias inspeccionen.

- Aja – suelta uno de los guardias, metiendo la mano en el casillero y sacando una lata vacía de spray negro. Me la entrega y añade - ¿Sigues pensando que eres inocente? –

- Me la han jugado – señalo y miro a la señorita Yuhi quien me mira como si acabara de matar a su gato – Yo no he sido, señorita Yuhi debe creerme – le imploro. Ya me veo metido en prisión por algo que ha hecho otro idiota.

- Naruto, las pruebas hablan por sí solas. Me gustaría creerte, pero es muy difícil – explica negando con la cabeza.

Los guardias se han puesto uno a cada lado, se lo que viene a continuación. Me siento tentado a no dar explicaciones. A dejar las cosas así. Pero la señorita Yuhi me mira como si fuera un adolescente rebelde que quiere demostrarle a todos lo equivocado que están.

- El símbolo está mal hecho – digo, me levanto la manga mostrando el tatuaje que por obligación nos hacemos todos los Akatsuki – Este es el símbolo de los Akatsuki, una nube roja, delineada con blanco, no hay líneas negras entre el blanco y el rojo, además solo tiene tres remolinos internos, la que está pintada tiene cuatro y ningún Akatsuki cometería un error así –

- ¿Dónde está el director? – pregunta la señorita Yuhi.

- Está en una reunión ahora. Su secretaria pide que no lo molesten –

La señorita Yuhi mira su reloj – Tengo clase en 15 minutos, intenta comunicarte ahora mismo con el director –

El guardia de seguridad no parece muy entusiasmado por la idea.

- Pueden despedirnos por una cosa así –

- Lo sé. Pero Naruto es mi estudiante, y te aseguro que hoy no puede perderse mi clase –

El guardia se encoje de hombros e intenta contactar con el director para que se reúna con él en el pasillo. Cuando la secretaria le pregunta si se trata de una emergencia la señorita Yuhi le arrebata el comunicador y le dice que lo considera una emergencia suya y que el director debe acudir al pasillo ahora.

Dos minutos más tarde, aparece el director con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –

- Vandalismo en el gimnasio – informa en guardia.

- Maldita sea, Uzumaki. Tú otra vez, no – suelta.

- No he sido yo – le digo.

- Entonces ¿quién? –

Me encojo de hombros.

- Naruto dice la verdad – interviene la señorita Yuhi – Puede despedirme si me equivoco –

El director niega con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia el guardia.

- Lleva al conserje al gimnasio a ver cómo se puede limpiar ese desastre – dice y señalándome con la lata de spray me dice – Te lo advierto Naruto, si me entero que has sido tú, no te expulsaré, haré que te arresten –

Cuando los guardias se van continúa – Naruto, no te he dicho esto antes, pero lo hago ahora. Cuando estaba en el instituto pensaba que todo el mundo estaba en mi contra. No era muy distinto a ti ¿sabes? Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que yo era mi peor enemigo. Cuando lo hice, me cambió la vida. Ni la señorita Yuhi ni yo somos el enemigo –

- Lo sé – admito, y en realidad sé que es así.

- Bien. Resulta que ahora estoy en medio de una reunión importante, así que con permiso –

- Gracias por creerme – le digo a la señorita Yuhi una vez se ha marchado el director.

- ¿Sabes quién ha hecho eso? – insiste.

La miro a los ojos y le digo la verdad – No tengo ni idea, pero puedo asegurar que no ha sido ninguno de mis amigos –

- Si no fueras un pandillero, Naruto, no te meterías en estos problemas – suspira.

- Sí, pero seguro me metería en otros –

_**Hinata**_

- Según parece, hay algunos estudiantes que no se toman muy en serio la clase – anuncia la señorita Yuhi antes de empezar a repartir los exámenes que hicimos ayer.

Y cuando se acerca a la mesa que compartimos Naruto y yo, me hundo en mi silla. Lo último que necesito es un sermón de la señorita Yuhi.

- Buen trabajo – señala la mujer mientras coloca mi examen boca abajo en mi mesa. Entonces mira a Naruto y añade – Para alguien que desea ser un profesor de química, no ha empezado muy bien, señor Uzumaki. Si no viene preparado para la clase, lo pensaré dos veces antes de defenderlo – deja caer el examen de Naruto frente a él – Quédese después de claso –

No puedo entender por qué la señorita Yuhi no me ha dicho nada. Lo doy la vuelta al examen, veo un sobresaliente. Me froto los ojos con las manos y vuelvo a mirarlo. Debe haber un error. No tardo ni un segundo en adivinar que no es mi nota. La verdad me golpea como un martillazo en el estómago. Miro a Naruto quien parece muy concentrado en un libro.

Espero a que la clase termine y la señorita Yuhi suelte a Naruto. Lo espero en su casillero. Intento ignorar que todos me miran.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

- No sé de qué hablar – dice.

- Cambiaste los exámenes –

- No es para tanto ¿sí? – me dice cerrando el casillero de golpe.

Sí que lo es. Naruto se aleja por el pasillo como si quisiera dejar las cosas así. Lo vi haciendo su examen, por eso cuando vi el insuficiente en su hoja, he comprendido que ese era mi examen.

Después de clase salgo corriendo hacia la puerta principal para alcanzarlo. Está en su moto, a punto de marcharse.

- ¡Naruto, espera! –

Estoy nerviosa, me aparto el cabello de la cara.

- Sube – me ordena.

- ¿Qué? –

- Sube. Si quieres agradecerme, ven a casa conmigo. Lo que dije ayer era en serio. Tú me mostraste un pedacito de tu mundo y yo quiero mostrarte la mía. Es justo ¿no? –

Echo un vistazo al parqueadero. La gente nos mira, probablemente solo esperan el momento justo. Si me marcho con él la noticia correrá enseguida.

El rugido del motor me hace regresar a la normalidad.

- Deja de tener miedo por lo que puedan pensar –

Lo miro, desde sus vaqueros desgarrados y la chaqueta de cuero, hasta la bandana roja y negra que acaba de atarse a la cabeza. Debería estar aterrorizada, pero entonces recuerdo cómo se comportó con Hanabi ayer.

A la mierda.

Me coloco la mochila en la espalda y me monto a horcajadas sobre la moto.

- Sujétate bien – dice, llevándome las manos a su cintura. El simple contacto de sus fuertes manos sobre las mías me resulta profundamente íntimo. Antes de apartar esa idea de mi mente me pregunto si el sentirá lo mismo. Naruto Uzumaki es un tipo duro. Con experiencia. Supongo que un simple roce de manos no le provocará tanto revoloteo en el estómago.

Antes de poner las manos en el manillar, frota las yemas de los dedos contra las mías a propósito. ¿Dónde me estoy metiendo?

Cuando aumenta la velocidad al salir del aparcamiento, me agarro con más fuerza a sus duros abdominales. Me asusta la velocidad y empiezo a marearme, como si estuviera en una montaña rusa sin barra de seguridad.

La moto se detiene en un semáforo en rojo. Me despego de él, lo oigo reír cuando el semáforo se pone en verde y volvemos a arrancar a toda velocidad. Me aferro a él con fuerza.

Cuando por fin nos detenemos, y después de que Naruto baje de la moto, echo un vistazo a lo que me rodea. Nunca había estado en esta calle. Las casas son tan… pequeñas. La mayoría solo tienen un piso y ni un gato podría pasar por el espacio entre una y otra. Aunque no quiero sentirlo, en mi se instala una sensación de pesar.

Mi casa es por lo menos siete u ocho veces más grande que la de Naruto. Sabía que esta zona era pobre pero no tanto…

- Esto ha sido un error – dice Naruto – Te llevaré a casa –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Entre otras cosas, por la cara de asco que pones –

- No me da asco. Me sabe mal que… -

- No me compadezcas – me advierte – Soy pobre pero no un vagabundo –

- De acuerdo – me bajo de la moto y lo miro - ¿Me vas a invitar a entrar? Los chicos del otro lado de la calle no dejan de mirar a la chica nueva –

- De hecho, por aquí te llamaran "la princesa de nieve" –

- Odio la nieve – le digo.

Naruto sonríe – No es por eso. Es por tu color de piel, blanca como la nieve y el hecho de que vienes enfundada en ropa de diseñador. Tú sígueme y no mires a los vecinos, aunque ellos si lo hagan –

Naruto avanza con cautela mientras me acompaña al interior de su casa.

- Bueno, aquí estamos – dice una vez dentro.

Puede que el salón sea más pequeño que cualquier habitación de mi casa, pero es tan acogedor y cálido. Hay dos mantitas sobre el sofá con las que me encantaría taparme en las noches gélidas.

Recorro la casa de Naruto, pasando los dedos por los muebles. Llego a una mesa donde hay varias velas derretidas y la foto de un hombre. Siento el calor de Naruto cuando se coloca a mi lado.

- ¿Tu abuelo? – pregunto.

Él asiente con la cabeza, estudia la foto un segundo – Cuando algo así ocurre, te quedas atontado e intentas no pensar mucho en eso. Sabes que se ha ido y todo eso, pero es como si una neblina te rodeara. Entonces la vida te marca una rutina que debes seguir – me explica – Con el tiempo, dejas de pensar en ello y continúas. No queda más remedio –

- Como una prueba –

Me miro en un espejo y por acto reflejo me paso las manos por el cabelo.

- Te pasas el día haciendo eso –

- ¿Qué?

- Arreglándote –

- ¿Qué hay de malo? –

- Nada a no ser que llegue a ser una obsesión –

- No estoy obsesionada –

- ¿Tan importante es que la gente crea que eres hermosa? – me pregunta y vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

- No me importa que la gente piense – miento.

- Eso es porque eres… hermosa. No debería importante tanto –

Ya lo sé. Pero de donde soy, las apariencias son todo, y hablando de apariencias…

- ¿Qué te ha dicho la señorita Yuhi? –

- Lo de siempre. Que si no me tomo en serio su clase hará de mi vida un infierno –

Trago saliva con fuerza - Voy a decirle que intercambiaste los exámenes –

- No lo hagas – me ordena.

- ¿Por qué no? –

- Porque no importa –

- Claro que importa. Necesitas buenas notas para entrar en… -

- ¿Dónde? ¿En una buena universidad? Hinata, sabes bien que no iré a la universidad. Ustedes, los niños ricos toman el promedio como un símbolo de lo que valen. No necesito eso. Aprobaré esta asignatura. Solo debemos salir bien en el proyecto –

- ¿Puedo ver tu habitación? – cambio el tema.

Naruto me mira y señala una puerta lateral. Una cama pequeña y un pequeño armario decoran la pequeña habitación. Camino por ella. Me siento en la cama y lo miro a los ojos – Tu cama dice mucho de ti –

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué dice? –

- Que no piensas quedarte mucho tiepo – le digo – Una parte de ti quiere irse, a la universidad por ejemplo –

- No me voy a marchar. Nunca – dice apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿No piensas en el futuro? –

- Pareces el consejero del instituto –

- ¿No quieres marcharte y vivir tu vida? –

- Ves la universidad como una vía de escape –

- ¿Una vía de escape? Naruto no tienes idea. Yo iré a la universidad que quede más cerca de aquí, por mi hermana. Mi vida ha sido dictada por los caprichos de mis padres. Tú estás eligiendo el camino más fácil, por eso te quieres quedar –

- ¿Crees que ser el hombre de la casa es pan comido? Mi padre casi nunca está, mi primo vive aquí y debo estar aquí por mi madre y por él. Son motivos suficientes para quedarme –

- Lo siento –

- No me compadezcas, te lo advertí –

- No es eso – lo miro a los ojos – Me dices que te quedas por tu familia pero no tienes nada permanente junto a tu cama, como si fueras a largarte en cualquier momento – Naruto da un paso atrás alejándose de mí.

- ¿Acabaste con el psicoanálisis? – pregunta. Lo sigo hasta el salón, preguntándome cómo verá su futuro.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, organizamos nuestro proyecto sobre calentadores de manos. Es mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba, el sobresaliente en su examen no ha sido casualidad. Tiene un montón de ideas. Intento seguir hablando de química y evitar entrar en temas personales.

Cuando cierro el libro de química veo que Naruto se pasa la mano por el cabello.

- No quería ser tan brusco contigo –

- No pasa nada. Me lo merezco por entrometida –

- Tienes razón –

Me pongo de pie, sintiéndome incómoda. Él me tira de brazo para que vuelva a sentarme.

- No – matiza – Me refiero a que tienes razón respecto a mí. No quiero nada permanente sobre la cama –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Mi abuelo – dice Naruto mirando la fotografía y cierra los ojos – Dios había tanta sangre – vuelve a abrir los ojos y me mira fijamente – Si he aprendido algo, es que nadie está aquí para siempre. Debes vivir el día a día… el presente –

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora mismo? – pregunto, sabiendo lo que deseo yo. Quiero curar sus heridas y olvidar las mías.

Naruto me acaricia la mejilla con la yema de los dedos y me quedo sin respiración.

- ¿Qui… quieres besarme, Naruto? – susurro.

- Dios, sí, quiero besarte… quiero saborear tus labios, tu lengua – dice mientras recorre mis labios con sus dedos, con dulzura - ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que te bese? No se enteraría nadie, quedaría entre nosotros dos –

_**Naruto**_

Hinata se humedece con la lengua sus labios perfectos, dejándolos brillantes, aún más tentadores.

- No juegues conmigo – le digo al tener sus labios a escasos centímetros.

Sus libros caen sobre la alfombra. Ella los sigue con la mirada y pierdo su atención. Llevo los dedos a su barbilla y giro su cabeza con ternura para que vuelva a mirarme.

Sus ojos reflejan vulnerabilidad.

- ¿Y si acaba siendo algo más que un simple beso? –

- ¿Y qué si es así? –

- No significará nada, promételo –

Apoyo la cabeza en el sofá y le digo – No significará nada –

¿No debe ser el hombre el que se asegure que un simple beso no implica ningún compromiso?

- Y sin lengua –

Sonrío – Si te beso, te garantizo que será con lengua –

Ella vacila un instante.

- Te prometo que no significará nada – le repito.

De hecho, no creo que signifique nada para ella. Supongo que se limita a jugar conmigo, a ver cuánto puedo aguantar. Sin embargo cuando cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia mí me doy cuenta de que está a punto de pasar. La chica de mis sueños, la persona que más me ha comprendido, desea besarme.

Me hago con el control cuando ella ladea un poco la cabeza. Nuestros labios se rozan ligeramente, deslizando los dedos entre su cabello empiezo a besarla, suave, dulcemente. Le cubro la mejilla con la palma de la mano, sintiendo su piel sedosa contra mis dedos rugosos. El cuerpo me induce a aprovecharme de la situación pero el cerebro me ayuda a mantener el control.

Hinata deja escapar un gemido de placer, como si se sintiera completa estando entre mis brazos. Rozo sus labios con la punta de la lengua, incitándola a abrir la boca. Ella la recibe con su lengua, indecisa. Nuestras bocas y lenguas se mezclan en un baile lento y erótico hasta que el sonido de a puerta abrirse hace que se aparte de mí de un salto.

Maldita sea. Estoy enojado. En primer lugar por haberme dejado llevar por el beso y en segundo, porque mi madre y mi primo han decidido llegar a casa en el momento más inoportuno.

Miro a Hinaba y veo que se ha agachado para recoger los libros del suelo en un intento por disimular. Mi madre y Konohamaru están plantados frente a la puerta con los ojos como platos.

- Hola mamá – digo más nervioso de lo que debería.

Por la expresión de mi madre, sé que encontrarse tal escena no le hizo mucha gracia. Como si fuera un indicio de lo que iba a suceder.

- Konohamaru ve a tu habitación – ordena y entra al salón algo más tranquila - ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga Naruto? –

Hinata se levanta con los libros en la mano – Hola, soy Hinata –

Pese al trayecto en moto y el manoseo, su cabello sigue perfecto. Está preciosa. Hinata le extiende la mano a mi madre.

- Naruto y yo estábamos estudiando –

- No es lo que he visto – rebate mi madre ignorando la mano de Hinata.

- Mamá déjala en paz – espeto bruscamente.

- Mi casa no es un prostíbulo –

- Por favor mamá – insisto – Solo nos besamos –

- Los besos solo conducen a una cosa Naruto. Niños –

- Vámonos – le digo a Hinata, completamente avergonzado. Cojo la chaqueta del sofá y me la pongo.

- Señora Uzumaki, le pido disculpas – dice Hinata, visiblemente afectada.

Mi madre hace caso omiso a la disculpa y pasa a la cocina.

Cuando salimos Hinata inspira profundamente. Estoy convencido de que ha hecho maravillas por mantener la compostura. Nada ha salido como debía: chico trae chica a casa, chico besa a chicam mamá de chico insulta a chica, chica se marcha llorando.

- No le des importancia, no traigo muchas chicas a casa –

Los expresivos ojos de Hinata parecen remotos y fríos.

- Esto no debería haber pasado – dice.

- ¿Qué? ¿El beso o el hecho de que te haya gustado tanto? –

- Tengo novio – dice sin mirarme.

- ¿Quieres convencerme a mí o a ti misma? – pregunto.

- No voltees la tortilla. No quiero pelear con mis amigas, ni hacer enojar a mi madre… en cuanto a Kiba… no lo sé –

Levanto las manos y alzo el tono de voz, o que normalmente evito, porque según Sasuke, significa que algo me importa mucho. Aunque mi mente me sugiere mantener la boca cerrada, las palabras salen sin darme cuenta.

- No lo entiendo. Te trata como si fueras un maldito trofeo –

- No tienes idea de lo que hay entre Kiba y yo… -

- Pues dímelo tú – le ruego, incapaz de ocultar mí enfado. He intentado evitar decirle lo que realmente sentía, pero ya no puedo. Se lo suelto todo de golpe – Porque el beso que acabamos de darnos… sí que significa algo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Estoy seguro que con Kiba no sientes ni la mitad de lo que sientes conmigo –

- No lo entenderías –

- Intenta –

- Cuando la gente nos ve juntos, siempre comentan lo perfectos que somos. La pareja dorada ¿lo entiendes? –

La miro sin dar crédito a mis oídos. Es más de lo que puedo soportar.

- Lo entiendo pero no lo creo ¿tanto significa para ti parecer perfecta? –

Se produce un largo silencio. Puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos plateados, aunque se desvanece rápidamente y su rostro se torna serio y frio.

- Últimamente no se ha dado del todo bien, pero sí. Significa mucho para mí – admite – Mi hermana no es perfecta, debo serlo yo –

Es lo más patético que he oído nunca. Niego con la cabeza, asqueado y señalo mi moto.

- Sube. Te llevaré para que puedas recoger tu coche -

Hinata sube a la moto sin decir palabra. Se sujeta al agarradero posterior, lejos de mí, tanto que apenas puedo sentirla. Me planteo dar un rodeo para alargar un poco el trayecto.

Hinata trata a su hermana con paciencia y adoración. No sé si yo pueda tratar a un hermano así. La chica a la que una vez acuse de ser egocéntrica, resulta no ser tan simple como creía.

Siento admiración por ella. De algún modo, estar con ella le da a mi vida algo que le faltaba, algo… que me hace sentir bien.

¿Pero cómo voy a convercerla de lo que siento?

Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. **_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 9**_

_**Hinata**_

A pesar de que haya estado toda la noche rememorando el beso, quiero olvidarlo cuanto antes. Me dirijo a la escuela el día después del beso que nunca ocurrió, preguntándome si debería ignorarlo. Aunque, después de todo, no es una opción teniendo en cuenta que trabajaremos juntos en la clase de química.

Mierda. La clase de química, ¿y si Kiba sospecha? Quizás alguien vio cómo me subí a su moto y se lo contaron. Anoche incluso apagué el celular, para no tener que hablar con nadie.

Ojalá la vida no fuera tan complicada. Tengo novio. Aunque últimamente se haya mostrado más insistente de lo habitual, solo parece interesarle el sexo. Y ya estoy harta.

Sin embargo, Naruto y yo jamás podremos salir juntos. Su madre me odia, su ex novia quiere matarme, lo que de por sí es una gran amenaza. Y fuma, algo que no me parece nada correcto. Podría elaborar una larguísima lista de porqué no salir con alguien como él. Pero… también hay ventajas, insignificantes pero vale la pena mencionarlas.

Es gracioso, es inteligente, tiene una mirada tan expresiva, es un chico leal, entregado a sus amigos y a su familia, incluso con su moto. Cuando me toca lo hace con tal delicadeza, como si estuviera hecha de cristal, me besa como si intentara congelar el tiempo.

Lo veo por primera vez a la hora del almuerzo. Mientras espero mi turno en la cafetería, me fijo que entre nosotros solo hay una persona, no solo se interpone entre nosotros, si no que no parece querer avanzar.

Los vaqueros de Naruto están descoloridos y desgastados. El pelo le cae sobre la frente y empiezo a sentir un deseo incontrolable por quitárselo con mis manos. Si tan solo esta chica decidiera rápido qué postre quiere…

Naruto nota que lo miro. Me apresuro a mirar las sopas que ofrece la cafetería hoy. Sopa minestrón.

- ¿Qué prefieres cariño? ¿Taza o bol? – me pregunta la chica de la cafetería.

- Bol – respondo, fingiendo mucho interés en el modo en que sirve la sopa.

Cuando me entrega el bol me adelanto a la chica y quedo justo detrás de Naruto. Como si supiera que lo acecho se da vuelta y me atraviesa con la mirada. Durante un instante mi mundo se detiene, siento que sólo somos él y yo. Quiero abalanzarme a sus brazos y sentir su calor rodeándome. Me pregunto si es normal sentir tanta atracción, o más bien adicción hacia otro ser humano.

Carraspeo – Te toca – apunto señalando a la cajera.

Naruto avanza con una porción de pizza.

- Cóbrame lo de ella también – dice señalándome.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Un bol de minestrón? – pregunta la cajera.

- Sí, pero – lo miro – No debes hacerlo –

- No hay problema, puedo pagar un bol de sopa – contesta a la defensiva mientras paga.

Kiba se abre paso entre todos los chicos que esperan en la fila y se coloca a mi lado.

- Circula. Busca una chica a la que sí puedas mirar de ese modo – le espeta a Naruto antes de ahuyentarlo.

Rezo para que no inicie una pelea donde Naruto pueda echarle en cara que nos besamos. Todos en la fila nos observan. Sin embargo Naruto solo toma el cambio y se aleja.

Me siento tan egoísta por desear lo mejor de ambos mundos. Deseo mantener la imagen que tanto me ha costado pero también deseo a Naruto. No puedo pensar en nada más que no sea él, en que me bese de nuevo y me deje sin aliento.

- Cóbrame lo mío y lo de ella – le dice Kiba a la cajera.

- ¿No ha pagado ya el otro chico por ti? – me pregunta ella confundida.

Kiba espera que la corrija, cuando no lo hago me fulmina con la mirada y sale como una fiera de la cafetería.

- ¡Kiba espera! – grito, pero no me hace caso.

La próxima vez que lo vi fue en clase de química, pero entra justo después del timbre, por lo que no tenemos tiempo de hablar. La clase constó de experimentos de observación, Naruto da vueltas a los tubos de ensayo.

- A mí me parecen agua los dos señorita Yuhi – dice Naruto.

- Las apariencias engañan – contesta la profesora. Mis ojos se enfocan en sus manos, manos que ahora están ocupadas midiendo la cantidad exacta de nitrato de plata, sin las mismas que rozaron mis labios tan suavemente.

- Tierra llamando a Hinata –

Parpadeo y despierto de mi ensoñación. Naruto me pasa un tubo lleno de un líquido transparente. Lo que me recuerda que debería ayudarlo.

- Lo siento – me disculpo, vierto el contenido en otro tubo de ensayo.

– Se supone que ahora anotemos qué sucede – me dice.

El líquido cambia de color de transparente a blanco.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Eh, señorita Yuhi! ¡Hemos encontrado la solución al problema de la degradación de la capa de ozono! – la señorita Yuhi niega con la cabeza.

- Veamos, ¿qué observamos en el tubo? – lee Naruto de la hoja que la señorita Yuhi nos entrego al inicio de clase - Yo diría que el líquido acuoso es ahora nitrato potásico. Y lo blanco es cloruro de plata. ¿Qué dices tú? –

Cuando me pasa el tubo, nuestros dedos rozan ligeramente. Un hormigueo que no puedo ignorar me recorre el cuerpo. Levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran, puedo sentir que me envía un mensaje secreto. Luego su expresión se torna sombría y aparta la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – susurro.

- Averígualo –

- Naruto… -

Aunque no va a decirme qué debo hacer. Supongo que soy una estúpida por pedirle consejo cuando lo más probable es que no pueda ser imparcial. Cuando estoy cerca de Naruto, siento una emoción similar a la que suelo sentir al despertar el día de navidad. Por mucho que intente no pensar en ello, miro a Kiba y sé… sé que nuestra relación ya no es lo que era. Se ha terminado. Y cuanto antes rompa con él, antes dejaré de preguntarme por qué sigo con él.

Quedo con Kiba después de clase, en la puerta trasera del instituto. Está vestido para el entrenamiento de futbol. Por desgracia está con Sai, Sai me apunta con su móvil.

- ¿Qué tal una repetición de lo de la otra noche? Puedo capturar el momento para siempre y mandártelo por correo electrónico. Sería un fondo de pantalla genial, o mejor sería un éxito en Youtube –

- Sai, desaparece de una maldita vez o tendrás problemas – dice Kiba y le lanza una mirada asesina hasta que se marcha – Hinata ¿dónde te metiste anoche? – me pregunta y al ver que no respondo añade – Aunque puedes ahorrarte el esfuerzo, ya me lo huelo –

Esto no será nada fácil. Ahora entiendo por qué la gente suele romper por correo electrónico o mensajes de texto. Hacerlo cara a cara es difícil, porque no te queda más remedio que mirar a la otra persona a la cara y ser testigo de su reacción. Enfrentarse a su ira. He malgastado tanto tiempo evitando explicaciones y maquillando relaciones con la gente que me rodea, que la confrontación me resulta muy dolorosa.

- Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no funciona – digo, con tanto tacto como puedo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunta Kiba, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Necesitamos un descanso –

- ¿Un descanso o una ruptura? –

Lo miro y con suavidad digo – Una ruptura –

- Esto es por Uzumaki, ¿no? –

- Desde que volviste de vacaciones, nuestra relación solo se basa en que tú quieres tener sexo. Nunca hablamos, y estoy harta de sentirme culpable por no arrancarme la ropa y abrirme de piernas para demostrarte que te quiero –

- Tú no quieres demostrarme nada –

Intento hablar bajo para evitar que los demás nos escuchen.

- ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? El mero hecho de que necesites una prueba de mi amor es señal de que lo nuestro no funciona –

- No lo hagas – dice echando la cabeza para atrás y dejando escapar un suspiro – Por favor, no lo hagas –

Encajamos perfectamente en el estereotipo capitán de fútbol-porrista en el que nos han colocado. Hemos sido ese modelo durante mucho tiempo. Ahora, analizaran con lupa nuestra ruptura y circularan miles de rumores. Solo de pensarlo siento piel de gallina. Sin embargo, me canse de fingir que todo va sobre ruedas. Es una decisión que probablemente me persiga toda la vida. Si mis padres pueden enviar a Hanabi a la otra punta del país porque es lo que les conviene ¿por qué no puedo yo hacer lo que considero más adecuado?

Apoyo una mano en el hombro de Kiba, intentando no mirar ese par de ojos vidriosos. Él la aparta.

- Dime algo – le digo.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga Hinata, que estoy encantado porque estás rompiendo conmigo? Lo siento, pero no puedo –

Se limpia las lágrimas con la palma de la mano, siento ganas de llorar también. Es el final de algo que creíamos real, aunque ha acabado siendo otro de los muchos papeles que nos obligan a representar. Eso es lo que me produce más tristeza. No la ruptura en sí, sino el hecho de que nuestra relación haya seguido adelante tan solo por mi debilidad.

- Me acosté con Fuka – espeta – Este verano, la chica de la foto –

- Lo dices para que me sienta mal –

- Lo digo porque es verdad. Pregúntale a Sai –

- Entonces ¿por qué seguiste fingiendo que seguíamos siendo la pareja dorada? –

- Porque es lo que todos esperan. Incluyéndote –

Aunque ciertas, sus palabras son dolorosas. Se acabo representar el papel de la chica "perfecta" y vivir según las reglas de los demás, incluso según las que yo misma me he impuesto. Es hora de enfrentarse a la realidad. Lo primero que hago después de hablar con Kiba es decirle a la señorita Anko que necesito un descanso y dejaré el equipo de las animadoras. Tras aquello noto como si se me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Regreso a casa para pasar algo de tiempo con Hanabi y hacer los deberes. Después de cenar llamo a Konan.

- Debería sorprenderme tu llamada, pero… no es así – me suelta.

- ¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento? –

- No demasiado bien. Ino no está de ánimo para dar órdenes. No debiste dejar el equipo –

- Solo me tome un pequeño descanso. Pero no te he llamado para hablar de las animadoras. Quiero que sepas que he terminado con Kiba –

- Y me cuentas esto porque… -

Es una buena pregunta, una que, en otras circunstancias me hubiera negado a contestar.

- Quería hablar con alguien de ello. Y aunque sé que tengo amigas a quienes recurrir, me apetecía hacerlo con una persona que no se dedique a cotillear sobre ello –

Ino es la única a la que estoy más unida. Pero le mentí acerca de Naruto. Y su novio Sai, es un buen amigo de Kiba.

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo no voy a cotillear? – pregunta Konan.

- No lo sé. Pero no me dijiste nada sobre Naruto cuando te pregunte, así que supongo que se te da muy bien guardar secretos –

- Así es. Dispara –

- No sé por dónde empezar –

- No tengo todo el día ¿sabes? –

- He besado a Naruto – le suelto.

- ¿A Naruto? ¡Vaya! ¿Eso fue antes o después de romper con Kiba? –

- No fue premeditado – contesto, haciendo una mueca.

Konan estalla en carcajadas tan fuertes que debo apartar el auricular.

- ¿Estás segura de que no lo planeaste? – me pregunta en cuanto es capaz de articular palabra.

- Sucedió sin más. Estábamos en su casa. Su madre llegó, nos interrumpió y nos vio… -

- ¿Qué? ¿Su madre los vio? ¿En su casa? ¡No te creo! –

- Es verdad –

- Si, lo siento. Sakura va a arremeter contigo cuando se entere –

Me aclaro la garganta.

- No es que piense decírselo – se apresura a añadir Konan – Pero la madre de Naruto se las trae. Cuando salió con Sakura, Naruto la mantuvo tan alejada de su madre como pudo. No me malinterpretes ella adora a su hijo pero es algo sobre protectora ¿te echó a patadas de tu casa? –

- No, pero me llamó largatona… más o menos –

Más risas del otro lado de la línea.

- No tuvo ninguna gracia –

- Lo siento – dice entre risas – Me hubiera encantado ser una mosca y presencias la escena –

- Agradezco tu compresión – respondo irónicamente – Debo colgar –

- ¡No! Siento haberme reído. Es que cuanto más hablamos, más me doy cuenta que eres una persona completamente distinta de lo que pensaba. Supongo que puedo entender por qué le gustas a Naruto –

- Gracias, creo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no permitiría que nada ocurriera entre Naruto y yo? –

- Sí, solo para asegurarme, ¿eso fue antes del beso verdad? – dice entre risitas antes de añadir – Estoy jugando Hinata. Si te gusta, ve por él. Pero ándate con cuidado, creo que le gustas más de que quiere admitir. Deberías mantenerte alerta –

- No voy a evitar nada. Pero tampoco andaré con la guardia abajo –

- Yo tampoco… excepto la noche que te quedaste a dormir –

- ¿Eh? –

- Me acosté con Yahiko, no puedo decírselo a mis amigas porque me echaran bronca –

- ¿Te gusta? –

- No lo sé. Nunca había pensado en él de esa manera. Pero fue… genial estar con él. ¿Qué tal besa Naruto? –

- Bien – digo, pensando lo sensual que me pareció – En realidad… fue más que bien. Fue increíble… jodidamente increíble – dije utilizando un lenguaje que jamás pensé usar.

Konan de nuevo estalla en carcajadas, y esta vez me uno a ella.

_**Naruto**_

Hoy Hinata se ha marchado del instituto a la carrera, siguiendo a cara de perro. Antes de irme la vi con él. Estaban enfrascados en una conversación privada en la parte de atrás del campo de fútbol. Se ha decantado por él y no me sorprende en absoluto. Cuando me preguntó en clase de química qué debía hacer, tendría que haberle dicho que plantara por fin a ese estúpido. Ahora me sentiría mejor y no estaría tan enojado como lo estoy ahora.

Él no la merece. Bueno, puede que yo tampoco.

Después de clase, pasé por el almacén a ver si podía obtener algo de información sobre mi abuelo. Sin embargo, no saqué nada en claro. Los tipos que conocían a mi abuelo entonces no tienen mucho que decir, excepto que nunca dejaba de hablar de sus hijos y de mí. La conversación se vio interrumpida por que nos fumigaron a disparos, una señal de que alguna banda vecina busca venganza o pelea, y no se detendrán hasta conseguirla. No sé si debería preocuparme o no por la ubicación del almacén, un descampado aislado detrás de la vieja estación de tren. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, ni siquiera la policía. Sobre todo la policía.

Ya soy inmune al sonido de los disparos. En el almacén, en el parque… los espero en cualquier momento. Algunas calles son más seguros que otras, pero los rivales saben que este lugar, el almacén, es nuestro santuario. Y esperan el momento oportuno para tomar represalias. Es una filosofía bastante simple: si no respetas nuestro territorio, nosotros no respetaremos el tuyo. Nadie ha salido herido esta vez, así que no habrá ninguna muerte que vengar. No obstante, seguro habrá derramamiento de sangre. Esperan que vayamos en su busca y no los decepcionaremos. En la zona de la ciudad en que vivo, el ciclo de la vida se enlaza con el ciclo de la violencia.

Después de que todo vuelve a la normalidad, subo a la moto y me doy cuenta que sin pretenderlo me encamino a casa de Hinata. No puedo evitarlo. Tan pronto como cruzo las vías del tren, me detiene un coche de policía, del que salen dos tipos uniformados.

En lugar de explicarme la razón por la que me detienen, uno de los policías me ordena que baje de la moto y le muestre los papeles.

- ¿He cometido alguna infracción? – pregunto.

El agente examina la documentación – Podrás hacer preguntas después de que yo haga las mías ¿Llevas droga encima, Naruto? –

- No señor –

- ¿Algún arma? – pregunta el otro.

Vacilo un instante, pero les digo la verdad – Sí -

Uno de los policías saca la pistola de su funda y me apunta con ella al pecho. El otro me pide que levante las manos y luego me ordena tumbarme en el suelo mientras llama refuerzos. Mierda, estoy jodido, muy jodido.

- ¿Qué tipo de arma? –

Hago una mueca antes de decir – Una Glock nueve milímetros –

Mi respuesta hace que el policía se ponga algo nervioso, su dedo tiembla ligeramente sobre el gatillo.

- ¿Dónde la llevas? –

- Escondida en la pierna izquierda –

- No te muevas, voy a desarmarte. Si te quedas quieto no habrá problema –

Tras desarmarme, el otro policía se pone unos guantes de goma y con voz autoritaria suelta - ¿Llevas encima alguna jeringa? –

- No, señor – respondo.

Se arrodilla y me pone las esposas.

- Levántate – me ordena tirando de mí. Luego hace que me incline sobre el capó del coche. Cuando me cachea me siento humillado. Mierda, por mucho que supiera que era inevitable que algún día me arrestaran, parece ser que no estaba preparado. Me muestra la pistola y dice – Quedas detenido por posesión de armas –

- Naruto Uzumaki, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio – recita el otro policía – Cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser usada en tu contra en un tribunal –

El calabozo huele a meados y humo. O quizás sean los tipos que han tenido la mala suerte de acabar encerrados conmigo en esta celda. Sea lo que sea, estoy desenado salir de este lugar.

¿A quién voy a llamar para que me pague la fianza? Sasuke no tiene dinero. Deidara ha invertido todo en su taller. Mis padres me mataran si se enteran. Apoyo la espalda contra las barras de hierro de la celda e intento pensar con calma, aunque me resulta muy difícil hacerlo en un lugar tan asqueroso como este. La policía lo llama celda de detención, un modo bastante sofisticado de decir jaula. Menos mal que es la primera vez que me meten aquí. Maldita sea, ¡juro que será la última! ¡Lo juro!

Me inquieta la idea de ir a la cárcel porque me he pasado la vida sacrificándome por mi familia. ¿Y si me encierran de por vida? En mi fuero interno sé que no es la vida que deseo. Quiero que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mí por ser algo más que un pandillero. Quiero un futuro del que pueda sentirme orgulloso. Y deseo con todas mis fuerzas demostrarle a Hinata que soy un buen tipo.

Me golpeo la parte posterior de la cabeza con las barras de hierro, pero no logro apartar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente.

- Te he visto en el instituto Konoha. Yo también voy allí – dice un chico más o menos de mi estatura pero con una cara que bien puede confundir si es mujer u hombre. El tipo lleva una camina de golf color coral y unos pantalones blancos, como si lo hubieran sacado de un torneo junto a otros ciudadanos de clase alta. En blancucho aparente ser un tipo guay, pero con esa camisa, ese color… El tipo lleva tatuado en la frente "Soy un niño rico de la zona norte".

- ¿Cómo has acabado aquí? – me pregunta.

- Iba armado –

- ¿Cuchillo o pistola? –

- Qué te importa – digo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Solo intento mantener una conversación – confiesa.

- ¿Y tú? – me rindo.

- Mi padre llamo a la policía y les dijo que robe el coche – confiesa dejando escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Estás en este agujero por tu viejo? ¿Y lo ha hecho a propósito? – pregunto con una mueca.

- Cree que así aprenderé una lección –

- Sí, la lección es que tu viejo es un hijo de puta – sentencio, pensando que lo mejor que podría haber hecho su padre es enseñar a su hijo a vestirse.

- Mi madre pagará la fianza –

- ¿Seguro? –

El blanquito se endereza – Es abogada y no es la primera vez que mi padre hace algo así. Creo que intenta joder a mi madre y atraer su atención. Están divorciados –

Niego con la cabeza.

- Y sí, estoy seguro – me responde.

- Uzumaki ya puedes hacer tu llamada – anuncia el policía del otro lado de los barrotes.

Mierda, me he distraído tanto con este bocazas que ni siquiera he decidido a quién llamar para que pague la fianza. De repente, siento un nudo en el estómago, el mismo que sentí al ver el enorme suspenso en el boletín de química. Solo conozco a una persona con el dinero y los medios para sacarme de este lío: Pain. El jefe de los Akatsuki.

Nunca le he pedido un favor a Pain. Porque nunca sabes cuándo querrá cobrártelo. Y estar en deuda con él significa algo más que deberle dinero.

A veces la vida te obliga a tomar decisiones que no deseas tomar.

Tres horas más tarde, después de que un juez me echara la bronca hasta casi hacerme sangrar los oídos y fijara una fianza, Pain me recoge en el juzgado. Es un hombre poderoso. Tiene el cabello liso un poco más debajo de su barbilla, de color rojizo, unos ojos de extraño color y diseño, hay algo en él que dice que más vale no intentar jugársela. Le tengo mucho respeto a Pain porque es el tipo que me inició en los Akatsuki. Creció en la misma ciudad que mi padre, se conocían desde pequeños, incluso mi abuelo lo consideraba un hijo más, Pain siempre ha estado pendiente de mi familia y de mí desde que murió mi abuelo. Me enseñó nuevas expresiones como segunda generación y suelta palabras como legado. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Pain me da un manotazo en la espalda mientras nos dirigimos al aparcamiento.

- Te ha tocado menudo hijo de puta como juez. Tienes suerte de que la fianza no fue muy alta –

Asiento con la cabeza, solo deseo regresar a casa. Ya en el coche, lejos del juzgado, le digo – Te devolveré el dinero Pain –

- No te preocupes por eso – responde él – Para eso están los hermanos. Para ser sincero, me has sorprendido, es la primera vez que te arrestan. Estás más limpio que cualquier otro miembro –

Miro a través de la ventanilla del coche de Pain. Las calles están tranquilas y oscuras.

- Eres un chico inteligente, lo suficiente como para ascender dentro de la banda – explica Pain.

Daría lo que fuera por ocupar el lugar de algunos Akatsuki, pero ¿ascender? Vender drogas y armas son algunas de las cosas ilegales que suponen estar en una posición más alta. Me gusta estar donde estoy cabalgando sobre esta peligrosa ola pero sin sumergirme completamente en ella. Debería alegrarme de que Pain se plantee la idea de darme más responsabilidad dentro de los Akatsuki. Lo de Hinata y su mundo es solo una fantasía.

- Piénsatelo – dice Pain cuando llegamos a mi casa.

- Lo haré. Gracias por pagar la fianza –

- Toma, coge esto – añade, sacando una pistola de debajo del asiento del conductor – Te habrán confiscado la tuya –

Vacilo un instante, recordando el momento en el que el policía me preguntó si iba armado. Me resultó tan humillante que me apuntaran con un arma al pecho mientras me quitaban la Glock. Pero rechazar el arma de Pain sería una falta de respeto, y yo no haría algo así. Acepto el arma y la deslizo en la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

- Me han dicho que has estado haciendo preguntas sobre tu abuelo – me dice muy serio – Te daré un consejo: deja las cosas como están, Naruto –

- No puedo –

- Bien. Si descubres algo, házmelo saber. Siempre te respaldaré –

- Lo sé, gracias –

En mi casa se respira tranquilidad. Entro a mi habitación y encuentro a Konohamaru durmiendo. Abro el cajón superior y escondo el arma donde nadie pueda dar con ella. Es un truco que me enseño Sasuke. Me tumbo en la cama y me tapo los ojos con el antebrazo, esperando poder dormir algo esta noche.

Destellos de lo sucedido en día anterior se suceden ante mí. La imagen de Hinata, sus labios sobre mi boca, su dulce aliento mezclado con el mío, es la única imagen que persiste en mi mente. Mientras me quedo dormido, su rostro angelical es lo único que consigue alejar las pesadillas de mi pasado.

_**Hinata**_

Los rumores de que Naruto ha sido arrestado se extienden por el instituto como la pólvora. Tengo que averiguar lo que hay de cierto en ellos. Encuentro a Konan en un descanso entre la primera y segunda hora. Está hablando con un grupo de amigas pero las deja un momento y me lleva aparte.

Me dice que Naruto fue arrestado pero que ayer salió bajo fianza. No tiene ni idea de dónde está, pero preguntará por ahí y volveremos a vernos en el descanso entre la tercera y cuarta hora, junto a mi casillero. Cuando llega el momento echo a correr hasta allí, anticipándome y estirando bien el cuello para ver su puedo encontrarla. Konan está esperándome.

- No le digas a nadie que te he dado esto – dice, pasándome un trozo de papel plegado.

Fingiendo buscar algo en mi casillero, lo desdoblo. Es una dirección.

Nunca había escapado del instituto. Aunque claro, jamás habían arrestado a un chico que he besado.

Esto es lo que sucede cuando muestro a la verdadera Hinata. Y ahora voy a ser autentica con Naruto, tal y como siempre él ha deseado. Tengo miedo y no estoy muy convencida de que esté haciendo lo correcto, pero no puedo ignorar la atracción magnética que nos une.

Introduzco la dirección en el GPS. Me lleva hacia la zona sur, a un lugar llamado El Taller de Deidara. Hay un chico frente a la puerta que se queda boquiabierto al verme.

- Hola, bu… busco a Naruto Uzumaki –

El tipo no responde.

- ¿Está aquí? – le pregunto incómoda. Tal vez no se fíe de mí.

- ¿Por qué buscas a Naruto? – pregunta finalmente.

El corazón me late con fuerza que incluso se ve el movimiento de mi camiseta.

- Tengo que hablar con él –

- Será mejor que lo dejes en paz – responde.

- Está bien, Deidara – interviene una voz conocida.

Me vuelvo hacia Naruto. Está apoyado en la puerta del taller con un trapo colgándole del bolsillo y una llave inglesa en la mano. El pelo que le sobresale de la bandana está alborotado y tiene un aspecto más masculino que el de ningún otro chico que haya visto hasta ahora.

Deseo abrazarlo. Necesito que me diga que todo está bien, que no volverán a encerrarlo.

Naruto sigue mirándome a los ojos.

- Los dejaré solos – me parece oír que dice Deidara, pero estoy demasiado absorta como para estar segura.

Tengo los pies pegados al suelo, así que es un alivio ver que es él quien se acerca.

- Eh… - empiezo. Por favor que no me cueste acabar con esto – Yo… esto… he oído que te arrestaron. Quería saber si estabas bien –

- ¿Te escapaste del instituto para saber si estoy bien? –

Asiento con la cabeza porque la lengua se niega a obedecer.

Naruto da un paso atrás.

- Ya me viste. Estoy bien, vuelve al instituto. Tengo que… ya sabes, volver al trabajo. Anoche me confiscaron la moto y necesito dinero para recuperarla –

- ¡Espera! – le grito. Aspiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento. Voy a soltarlo todo – No sé cuándo ni por qué empecé a sentir algo por ti, Naruto, pero… así están las cosas. Desde que Ino casi te lleva por delante, no he podido dejar de imaginarme cómo sería estar contigo. Y el beso… Dios te juro que nunca había experimentado algo semejante. Significó mucho para mí. Si el mundo no se acabó en aquel momento, no veo por qué tiene que hacerlo ahora. Sé que es una locura porque somos muy diferentes y que si ocurre algo entre nosotros no quiero que se sepa. No te estoy pidiendo que aceptes una relación secreta pero… tengo que saber si existe esa posibilidad. He roto con Kiba, deje esa relación tan pública porque quiero una secreta, real y secreta. Sé que parloteo como una tonta, pero si no me dices algo pronto o me das una pista de lo que piensas yo… -

- Dilo de nuevo – me dice.

- ¿To… todo el discurso? –

Recuerdo haber dicho algo sobre que no se acaba el mundo, pero me siento demasiado mareada como para recitarlo todo otra vez.

Lo miré a los ojos.

- Pienso mucho en ti, Naruto y… - miro al pavimento sintiendo cómo me sonrojo – Quiero volver a besarte, de verdad –

Lo miro sonreír por un momento y luego giro el rostro incapaz de verlo a la cara, de nuevo me dedico al suelo.

- No te rías de mí – le ruego. Ahora mismo es algo que no puedo soportar.

- Nunca me reiría de ti –

Camina hacía mi y por fin puedo verlo a los ojos – No quería que esto pasara –

- Lo sé –

- Es probable que esto no funcione – añado.

- Probablemente no –

- Mi vida no es perfecta como todos creen –

- Ya somos dos – señala.

- De verdad quiero saber a dónde llegamos con todo esto –

Pronto estoy entre mi coche y sus brazos – Si no estuviéramos aquí afuera – advierte – Te mostraría… -

Le interrumpo deslizando una mano por su melena y acercando su rostro al mío. Si en este momento no podemos disponer de algo de intimidad, me encargaré de hacerla real. Además, todos lo que no deben enterarse están en clases.

Cuando separo los labios, suelta un gemido a pocos centímetros de mi boca y deja caer la llave inglesa al suelo.

Cuando me rodea con sus fuertes brazos, me siento protegida. Su lengua de terciopelo se enreda con la mía, provocando una sensación de intimidad en la más profundo de mi ser hasta ahora desconocida. Esto es algo más que un simple beso, es… bueno, sé que es algo más.

Naruto no deja de mover las manos en ningún momento. Con una traza círculos en mi espalda, la otra juguetea con mi cabello.

Él no es el único que se dedica a explorar. Recorro su cuerpo con las manos, sintiendo sus músculos tensos bajo mis dedos, haciendo más intensa nuestra complicidad.

Al rozarle la mandíbula, su barba de dos días me araña la piel.

Oigo el fuerte carraspeo de Deidara y nos separamos, Naruto me mira con una pasión desbordante en los ojos.

- Tengo que volver a trabajar – susurra entre jadeos.

- Ah. Claro – respondo súbitamente avergonzada por nuestro despliegue de afecto en público, me separo.

- ¿Podemos vernos más tarde? – me pregunta.

- Ino viene a casa a cenar -

- ¿La que no deja de mirarse en el espejo? –

- Eh, sí – admito. Tengo que cambiar el tema o terminaré invitándolo también. Ya puedo imaginármelo, mi madre rebosando desprecio hacia él.

- Hay una boda el domingo y aún no tengo una chica con la cual ir –

- No puedo dejar que se enteren –

- ¿Quién va a contarlo? –

- ¿Qué hay de la gente de la boda? Todos nos verán juntos –

- No habrá nadie del instituto. Solo mi familia, y me aseguraré de que mantengan la boca cerrada –

No puedo. Mentir y escaparme nunca se me ha dado bien. Lo aparto de un empujón.

- No puedo pensar cuando te tengo tan cerca –

- Bien. Hablemos de la boda –

Con solo mirarlo siento el deseo de acompañarlo.

- ¿A qué hora? –

- A mediodía. Será genial, no lo olvidarás. Paso por ti a las once –

- No he dicho que sí –

- Estás a punto de hacerlo – asegura.

- ¿Por qué no nos encontramos aquí a las once? – le sugiero señalando el taller.

Naruto me levanta la barbilla para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no te da miedo estar conmigo? –

- ¿Bromeas? Estoy aterrada – confieso mirando la pinta de chico malo que lleva.

- No puedo engañarte. No llevo una vida envidiable – me coge de la mano y la levanta, mi palma contra la suya ¿estará evaluando lo tosca y dura que se ve junto a la mía pequeña y delicada, sus dedos un poco manchados de aceita contra mis uñas perfectamente arregladas? – Somos tan diferentes – dice finalmente.

Nuestros dedos se entrelazan.

- Y a la vez somos muy parecidos – me regala una sonrisa después de mis palabras hasta que Deidara carraspea de nuevo - Nos vemos el domingo, a las once – le digo.

Naruto da un paso atrás, asiente y me guiña un ojo.

- Esta vez sí es una cita –

_**Naruto**_

- Estaba besándote como si fuera el último beso de su vida. Si besa así, me pregunto cómo… -

- No termines esa oración –

- Va a acabar contigo, Naruto – continúa Deidara – Mírate, anoche en el calabozo y hoy no vas a clase para ganar dinero y recuperar la moto. No cabe duda de que la chica está buenísima, pero ¿vale la pena realmente? –

- Voy a trabajar – suelto mientras sus palabras revolotean en mi cabeza. Me paso toda la tarde currando debajo de un Blazer, pensando únicamente en besar una y otra vez a Hinata.

Sí que merece la pena. No tengo la menor duda.

- Naruto. Pain está aquí – anuncia Deidara a las seis cuando estoy a punto de irme a casa.

Me limpio las manos.

- ¿Dónde están? –

- En mi oficina –

A medida que me acerco al despacho, me invade la sensación de terror. Abro la puerta y veo a Pain cómodamente instalado, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Tobi está en un rincón, un espectador no del todo inocente.

- Deidara es un asunto privado –

No me he dado cuenta que mi primo me ha seguido hasta allí, actuando como secuaz que no necesito. Le hago un gesto para que nos deje solos. Siempre he sido leal a los Akatsuki, no hay razón para que Pain dude ahora de mi compromiso con la banda. La presencia de Tobi le añade importancia a la reunión. Si solamente estuviéramos Pain y yo, no me sentiría tan tenso.

- Naruto – Pain se dirige a mí en cuanto Deidara desaparece – Está bien quedar aquí en lugar de el almacén ¿no te parece? –

Le miro con una tímida sonrisa y cierro la puerta.

Pain señala al pequeño y estropeado sofá que hay del otro lado de la habitación.

- Siéntate – ordena y espera que tome asiento para añadir – Necesito que me hagas un favor, amigo –

De nada sirve aplazar lo inevitable.

- ¿Qué tipo de favor? –

- Hacer un intercambio, el 31 de octubre –

Aún queda un mes y medio. La noche de Halloween.

- No quiero tener nada que ver con asuntos de drogas – le digo – Lo sabes desde el primer día –

Miro a Tobi, quien parece haberse puesto tenso, como el perro del pastor cuando las ovejas se alejan demasiado del rebaño.

- Debes olvidar lo de tu abuelo. Si quieres llegar a dirigir a los Akatsuko, tendrás que involucrarte en el tráfico de drogas –

- Entonces… no cuentes conmigo –

Pain me estruja el hombro y Tobi da un paso adelante. Es una amenaza silenciosa.

- Ojalá fuera tan simple – confiesa Pain - Necesito que hagas esto por mí. Y, para ser sincero, me lo debes –

Mierda. Si no me hubieran arrestado, no le debería nada a Pain.

- Sé que no me decepcionarás. Por cierto ¿cómo está tu madre? Hace mucho que no la veo –

- Está bien – replico, preguntándome qué tiene que ver mi madre en la conversación.

- Dile que le mando saludos ¿lo harás? –

¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Pain abre la puerta, le indica a Tobi que lo siga con un gesto y me deja solo para que piense en ello. Me vuelvo a sentar, observando la puerta cerrada, y me pregunto si seré capaz de traficar con drogas. Si quiero mantener a salvo a mi familia…. No tengo más opciones.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. Lamento mucho la demora me he mudado de casa y ya saben la reconexión del inter demoró un poco.**_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 10**_

_**Hinata**_

- Rompiste con Kiba, vaya, aún no me la creo – dice Ino mientras se pinta las uñas sobre mi cama después de la cena – Espero que no acabes lamentándolo. Pensaba que lo querías, le rompiste el corazón ¿sabes? Llamo a Sai llorando –

- Quiero ser feliz – le digo sentándome a su lado – Y con Kiba hacia tiempo que no lo era – la mire – Me confeso que se acostó con alguien en el verano –

- ¡No te creo! –

- Pues créeme. Kiba y y ya habíamos terminado cuando llego el verano. Lo que pasa es que tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que ya no podíamos seguir con esa farsa –

- Así que has hecho progresos con Naruto ¿eh? Kiba cree que están mezclando algo más que solo tubos de ensayo –

- No es verdad – le miento, aunque es mi mejor amiga, ella sigue pensando que deben respetarse los límites sociales. Quiero decirle la verdad, pero aún no es el momento.

- Hinata, lo creas o no, soy tu mejor amiga y sé reconocer a kilómetros cuando mientes -

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -

- ¡La verdad, Hinata! Entiendo que no quieras hablar con Matsuri porque le encanta hablar de más, y también puedo entender que quieras dejar al margen a Temari y Tayuya. Pero… demonios ¡estás hablando conmigo! La única que sabe de Hanabi, la única que ha visto como tu mamá de repente se vuelve loca –

Ino coge su bolso y se lo cuelga al hombro.

No quiero que se enfade conmigo pero me gustaría hacerle entender lo importante que es todo.

- ¿No se lo contarás a Sai? No quiero ponerte entre la espada y la pared –

Ino me hace una mueca de desprecio.

- Vete a la mierda Hinata. Gracias por hacerme sentir que mi mejor amiga no confía en mi - espeta antes de salir de mi habitación, se da la vuelta y añade - ¿Sabes de esas personas que tiene oído selectivo? Pues lo tuyo es confesión selectiva. Esta mañana te he visto hablar con Konan como si fueran las mas intimas amigas – dice levantando las manos – Vale, admito que me puse celosa porque mi mejor amiga estaba compartiendo sus secretos con otra – no sé qué decir – Solo… llámame cuando entiendas que solo quiero tu felicidad –

Tiene razón. Pero lo de Naruto es tan reciente que aún me siento vulnerable. Konan es la única que sabe lo que hay entre nosotros, por eso hablé con ella.

- Ino, eres mi mejor amiga y lo sabes – le digo con la esperanza de convencerla de mi sinceridad. Puede que tengamos un problema de confianza pero eso no cambia las cosas.

- Empieza a comportarte como tal – dice antes de marcharse.

Esa tarde voy en el auto, intentado calmarme. Me miro al espejo retrovisor un par de veces, antes de entrar al vecindario de Naruto, donde nos encontraremos para ir a la boda.

He elegido para la ocasión un vestido de tirantes ajustado y de color crema. Como mis padres estarán en casa cuando regree, he cogido unos vaqueros y una blusa. Cuando me encuentre con mi madre verán a la Hinata de siempre, a su hija perfecta. ¿Qué importa que tenga que presentar un papel? Mientras ella sea feliz. Ino tiene tanta razón, soy selectiva con ciertas cosas.

Doblo la esquina y me dirijo hacia la entrada del taller. Cuando diviso a Naruto junto a su moto, me da un vuelco el corazón. Ay Dios, en menudo lio me metí.

No lleva puesta la bandana, su rubia melena le cae sobre la frente invitándome a apartarla a un lado. Unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda negra sustituyen sus habituales vaqueros y camiseta. Tiene el aspecto de un chico temerario y peligroso. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando aparco a su lado.

- Tienes cara de ocultar algo –

Pues sí, pienso mientras salgo del coche, te oculto a ti.

- Vaya, estás… vaya –

- ¿Bien? – pregunto.

Él sonríe – Ven aquí - ordena atrayéndome hacia él – Ya no quiero ir a la boda. Prefiero tenerte para mí solo –

- De ninguna manera – contesto tocando con un dedo la línea de su mandíbula.

- Que graciosa –

Me encanta este Naruto juguetón. Consigue que olvide todos mis problemas.

- Vine para asistir a una boda y eso haré – le explico.

- Vaya, yo que pensaba que venías para estar conmigo –

- Tienes una gran autoestima, Uzumaki –

- No es lo único que tengo –

Me arrincona contra el coche. Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi cuello, más caliente que el sol de medio día. Cierro los ojos y espero el contacto de sus labios, pero en lugar de eso oigo su voz.

- Dame las llaves – exige tocando mi brazo hasta llegar a ellas y me las arrebata.

- ¿No irás a lanzarlas a los arbustos, verdad? –

- No me tientes –

Naruto abre la puerta del coche y se instala en el asiento del conductor.

- ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? – pregunto, confusa.

- No. Voy a meter tu coche dentro del taller para que no te lo roben. Esto es una cita oficial así que yo conduzco –

Miro su motocicleta – No voy a ir en esa cosa –

Naruto enarca las cejas un segundo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Kyubi no es lo suficientemente buena para ti? –

- ¿Kyubi? ¿Llamas a tu moto Kyubi? –

- Sí, era el apodo que me tenía mi abuelo –

- Me gusta Kyubi. Pero no quiero montarme en él con este vestido tan corto. A no ser que quieras que todo el que venga por detrás me vea las bragas –

Se frota la barbilla reflexionando.

- Le alegrarías la vista a más de uno –

Me cruzo de brazos.

– Estoy bromeando. Vamos en el coche de mi primo –

Nos acercamos a un auto del otro lado de la acera.

Después de conducir unos minutos, Naruto saca un cigarro de un paquete que hay sobre el salpicadero. El chasquido del mechero me provoca nauseas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta, con el cigarro encendido colgándole de los labios.

Puede fumar si quiere, puede que esta sea una cita oficial pero no soy su novia oficial, ni nada.

- Nada – respondo negando con la cabeza.

Le oigo exhalar y el humo del tabaco me molesta más que el fuerte perfume de mi madre. Bajo la ventanilla mientras intento contener la tos.

Cuando nos detenemos en un semáforo me mira y dice – Si te molesta que fume, dilo –

- Bien, me molesta que fumes –

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – responde apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero del auto.

- Puedo saber qué es lo que te gusta de fumar – digo cuando empieza a avanzar.

- Me relaja –

- ¿Y porqué deberías estar nervioso? –

Su respuesta fue mirarme, recorrió lentamente mi cuerpo. Mis ojos, mi pecho, mis muslos. Mi inmediata respuesta fue sonrojarme.

- ¿Te… te pongo nervioso? – pregunto sin mirarlo.

- Con ese vestido, no te lo puedes ni imaginar –

_**Naruto**_

Si sigo mirando sus largas piernas, voy a acabar chocando.

- ¿Cómo está tu hermana? – le pregunto queriendo cambiar de tema.

- Está deseando ganarte en las damas de nuevo –

- ¿De verdad? Bueno, dile que la dejé ganar. Estaba intentando impresionarte –

- ¿Perdiendo en las damas? –

- Funcionó ¿verdad? – digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Reparo en que no deja de colocarse el vestido, como si necesitara ponérselo bien para causarme buena impresión. Con la intención de disipar sus nerviosa, le recorro el brazo con los dedos antes de cogerle la mano – Dile a Hanabi que volveré para la revancha – le digo.

Ella se vuelve hacia a mi y me mira con sus ojos resplandecientes - ¿En serio? –

- Por supuesto –

Durante el trayecto intento mantener una conversación intrascendente. Pero no funciona, no soy del tipo de chico al que le gusten esas conversaciones. Me alegro de que Hinata parezca contenta aunque estemos en silencio.

Poco después, aparco en una casa de ladrillo, pequeña, de dos plantas.

- ¿No será en una iglesia? –

- No –

Le rodeo la cadera con el brazo cuando nos acercamos a la casa. No me pregunten por qué razón siento la necesidad de presumir de ella. Ta vez en el fondo sea cierto que no soy más que un Neanderthal. Cuando entramos a la casa, nos llega la música procedente del patio y hay gente ocupando cada centímetro de espacio. Compruebo la reacción de Hinata, preguntándome qué piensa. Mi familia no tiene casas enormes con piscina como ella suele verlas.

Yahiko y algunas nos reciben a gritos. Todos hablan al mismo tiempo que dudo mucho que Hinata les entienda. Estoy muy acostumbrado a que mis tias me besuqueen sin para y que mis tios me abracen y comenten de lo cambiado y grande que estoy. Pero no creo que a ella le agrade eso. Me acerco para que sepa que no me he olvidado de ella. Empiezo a presentarle a toda mi familia pero me doy por vencido cuando noto que no hay manera de que recuerde todos los nombres.

- ¡Eh! – exclama una voz a mis espaldas.

Me vuelvo y veo a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le saludo – Hinata, seguro ya conoces a mi mejor amigo. No te preocupes ya le dije que no podía decirle a nadie que estuviste aquí –

- Hola Sasuke – dice ella con una sonrisa.

Hablamos un momento.

- ¿Dónde está la novia? – pregunta Hinata curiosa.

- Arriba, llorando en la habitación de sus padres – dice Sasuke.

- ¿De felicidad? – pregunta.

- No imbécil, subí y la bese y ahora está pensando en cancelarlo todo – me dice, Hinata suelta una pequeña carcajada ante el sutil "sentido del humor" de mi amigo.

Luego de un rato tomo a Hinata y la llevo afuera a tomar un poco de aire. Me encuentro con Konohamaru.

- Konohamaru esta es Hinata – le informo al llegar a su lado.

- Lo sé – dice – Recuerdo haberles dañado el momento –

Hinata se sonroja a más no poder.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices –

Hinata me pone la mano en el pecho.

- No importa, no debes defenderme de él –

Konohamaru adopta una postura presumida.

- Es cierto, de mi no debes protegerla, en cuanto a mi tía… quizás si –

Me llevo a Konohamaru a un lado y nos enfrascamos en una dicusion. Al volver veo a Hinata recostada en la puerta observando el patio.

- Seguramente pensaras que no son más que un puñado de gente ruidosa –

Ella sonríe- No. Pienso que son un puñado de gente que se divierte en una boda –

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunta señalando a un chico.

- Nawaki – digo – Acaba de regresar de Oriente Medio. Aunque no lo creas antes era un pandillero. Antes de ser soldado estaba muy metido en las drogas -

Ella gira la cabeza de inmediato para mirarme.

- Ya te lo dije, no consumo drogas – ella sonríe un poco – Y tampoco trafico con ellas –

- ¿Me lo prometes? –

- Si – respondo, recordando la ultima vez en la playa que estuve tonteando con Sakura, aquella vez probé marihuana, fue la ultima vez – No importa qué hayas oído. Me gusta conservar todas las neuronas con las que nací –

- ¿Qué hay de Yahiko? – pregunta ella - ¿Consume drogas? –

- A veces –

Dirige la mirada a Yahiko, que ríe y bromea con mi familia.

Por fin vemos a la novia con su vestido blanco de encaje y la ceremonia da comienzo. Mientras recitan los votos, me quedo detrás de Hinata estrechándola en mis brazos, arropándola suavemente. Me pregunto qué llevará ella el día de su boda. Probablemente estará rodeada de fotógrafos profesionales.

- Y los declaro marido y mujer – recita el sacerdote. Los novios se besan y la gente rompe en aplausos. Hinata me aprieta con fuerza la mano.

_**Hinata**_

Esta claro que esa pareja se ama con locura. Eso hace que me pregunte si alguna vez estaré tan enamorada de mi futuro marido.

Pienso en Hanabi, no es muy probable que tenga marido, ni hijos. Sé que mis hijos la amaran tanto como yo. Nunca le faltara el amor, pero en el fondo me pregunto si anhela casarse, tener su familia.

Volviendo a Naruto. Sé que no puedo verme envuelta en asuntos de pandillas y quien sabe que cosas más. Yo no soy así. Pero este chico, situado justo en el centro de todo aquello que rechazo, esta conectado a mí como nadie lo ha estado nunca.

Cuando empieza a sonar la música, rodeo a Naruto con los brazos y apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él retira los mechones de mi cuello y me abraza mientras bailamos.

Veo como toman turno para bailar con la novia. Miro a las parejas que hay en la pista de baile, cuando la novia deja de bailar le pregunto a Naruto si el bailará con ella.

Cuando me dice que sí lo animo – Ve a bailar con ella, yo mientras… me sentaré con tu madre –

- ¿Estás segura? –

- Sí, sería de mala educación ignorarla –

Doy un paso hacia atrás y nuestras manos se separan.

- Enseguida vuelvo –

Me acerco a la madre de Naruto. Lleva un vestido morado y parece más joven que mi madre. Tiene ese cabello interminable, ojos violeta y una piel impecable, es hermosa.

Le doy un golpecito en el hombro.

- Hola señora Uzumaki –

- ¿Hinata, verdad? – pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza. Fin de las presentaciones.

- Esto… quería decirle algo desde que llegamos –

La mujer me observa poniéndome aun más nerviosa.

- Y bien… -

- Bueno no hemos empezado muy bien. De verdad, si de algún modo le falte al respeto la última vez que nos vimos. Solo quería que… lo que ocurrió ese día, no fui a su casa con esa intención –

- ¿Cuáles eran son tus intenciones entonces?-

- ¿Cómo dice? –

- ¿Que cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo? –

- Yo… no estoy segura de qué desea escuchar. Yo, solo quiero saber cómo avanzarán las cosas –

La señora Uzumaki me pone la mano en el hombro.

- Dios sabe que no soy la mejor madre del mundo. Sin embargo, me preocupo por mi hijo, mas que nada en el mundo. Y solo quiero protegerlo. Veo el modo en que te mira y me asusta. No soportaría verlo sufrir –

A escuchar a la madre de Naruto hablar de ese modo siento muchas ganas de que mi madre se pareciera un poco a ella, que se preocupe por mi felicidad. Me cuesta mucho asimilar todo lo ocurrido, un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Entonces comprendo, no debo seguir fingiendo ser perfecta, nadie me lo ha pedido, yo sola me lo impuse.

Y entonces entendí que la culpa es la causa, me siento culpable por ser normal, culpable por que Hanabi se sienta despreciada a veces, culpable por ocultar a mi hermana.

- No puedo prometerle que no le haré daño, pero… sé que no puedo estar sin el. Ya lo intenté –

Porque con Naruto, era Hinata, la verdadera. Noto como lagrimas empiezan a nublarme la vista y salgo a buscar el baño.

Cuando lo encuentro me miro al espejo, estoy hecha un desastre, el rímel se ha corrido… qué mas dá. Me siento un segundo en el suelo, secando mis lágrimas con un pedazo de papel.

Un fuerte golpe a la puerta llama mi atención.

- Hinata ¿estás ahí? – la voz de Naruto del otro lado de la puerta.

- No –

- Vamos, sal de ahí –

- No –

- Déjame entrar entonces –

- No –

- Debo decirte algo –

- ¿Qué? –

- Te lo diré si me dejas entrar –

Giro el pomo hasta que emite un chasquido. Naruto entra al baño.

- No te preocupes – me dice y cierra la puerta, luego se arrodilla a mi lado - ¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre? –

Oculto el rostro en su pecho.

- Solo ha sido honesta conmigo – murmuro contra su camisa.

De nuevo tocan la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? –

- La novia – gritan del otro lado.

Naruto abre, una mujer hermosa, vestida de blanco se arrodilla a mi lado.

- Hola – me mira.

Su cabello es rubio y sus ojos azules, esta levemente maquillada y me sonríe.

- Shion, ya lo arregló – dice Naruto.

- ¿Vas a faltarme al respeto el día de mi boda? –

Naruto se aparta.

- Escuche que una hermosa chica lloraba en el baño, no puedo permitir que pase esto el día de mi boda – me dice amable, me toma las manos y me levanta – Los Uzumaki siempre nos cuidamos los unos a los otros, así que – tomo una toallita de papel – A cambiar esa cara, no todos los días me caso ¿sabes? –

Las palabras de la mujer me reconfortan y sonrió levemente.

- Bueno – dice apartándose un poco de mí - ¡Disfruten la fiesta chicos! – grita alejándose.

_**Naruto**_

Aquella tarde baile con mi madre, con mis innumerables tias y primas.

Pero durante la celebración hubo un momento de silencio. Pain estaba aquí, me apresure a ocultar a Hinata con mi cuerpo. El hecho de que ande por aquí no es nada bueno.

- ¿Quieres un cigarro? – me pregunta Sasuke.

Miro a Hinata antes de responder – No –

Sasuke me mira curioso, luego solo se encoje de hombros y enciende uno para él.

Camino con Hinata hasta las bebidas queriendo alejarla de Pain, me encuentro con Shion de nuevo – Tu novia es muy guapa –

La ha llamado mi novia. ¿Es mi chica?

Las horas pasan y pronto la oscuridad se cierne sobre la ciudad, pronto estamos de nuevo en el coche de camino a casa.

- Ven aquí - le pido suavemente al detener el coche.

Ella se inclina sobre la palanca de cambios, acortando la distancia que nos separa.

- Me lo he pasado genial – susurra – Bueno, sin tener en cuenta la parte en que me escondí en el baño –

- Olvídalo y bésame –

Deslizo las manos en su cabello. Ella me rodea el cuello con los brazos mientras yo trazo con la lengua la cuenca de sus labios. Ella los abre y yo la beso con más intensidad. Es como un tanto, primero nos movemos a un ritmo lento, después empezamos a jadear cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran y el beso se torna ardiente y precipitado, no quiero que acabe nunca. Puede que los besos de Sakura fueran picantes, pero los de Hinata son más sensuales, y extremadamente adictivos.

Antes de que caigamos en cuenta nos hemos pasado al asiento trasero. Sigue sin parecerme lo ideal, pero no puedo detenerme.

Estoy demasiado absorto con sus gemidos, sus besos y sus manos en mi pelo. Y con el olor a vainilla que desprende. No quiero llegar muy lejos esta noche, no aquí. Pero mi mano haciendo caso omiso recorre su pierna y sube un poco su vestido.

Nos recostamos en los asientos y me permito explorarla con las manos. Acaricio con los labios su cuello, suelto los tirantes de su vestido y su sujetador. Ella tímida logra quitar algunos botones de mi camisa. Una vez abierta me acaricia con los dedos.

- Eres… perfecto – jadea.

Ahora mismo no es una conversación lo que deseo tener con ella. Muy despacio trazo con la lengua un sendero sobre su sedosa piel. Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, incitándome a continuar. Su sabor es tan agradable. Demasiado.

Me aparto unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos plateados, resplandecientes de deseo, eso sí que es la perfección.

- Te deseo – le confieso. Un movimiento hace que roce mi entrepierna y siento una mezcla de dolor y placer casi insoportable. Pero en el momento en que quiero quitarle las bragas, aparta mi mano y se separa de mí.

- No – me mira apenada - Aún no estoy lista–

Me aparto de ella y me incorporo en el asiento esperando que baje mi temperatura. La miro mientras se anuda los tirantes y vuelve a ponerse la ropa. Mierda, he ido demasiado rápido.

Me paso la mano por el cabello y suspiro

– Lo siento – me dice.

- No, soy yo quien lo siente. No es tu culpa. Fui yo quien se fue demasiado rápido –

Ella toma su bolso y se baja del auto. La sigo rápidamente.

- Hinata, espera –

- Por favor, abre el garaje, necesito el coche –

- No te vayas –

Introduzco la contraseña abriendo el garaje.

- Lo siento –

- Dejalo ya, no importa. No estoy contigo por eso, es solo que me deje llevar, te ves hermosa, hueles a vainilla… mierda, lo he echado todo a perder ¿no es así?-

Hinata sube a su coche.

- Iremos más despacio –

- Si – respiro aliviado. Tengo las manos en los bolsillos en un intento por resistir sacarla del coche. De veras espero que se marche porque si no lo hace no podré controlarme.

Me he dejado llevar y lo he echado a perder.

La apuesta.

Se supone que todo esto es por una apuesta. No debo enamorarme de una chica de la zona norte. Intentare concentrarme en la apuesta y dejar todo este sentimentalismo. Los sentimientos te pueden hacer perder el juego.

Continuara….


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. Lamento mucho la demora me he mudado de casa y ya saben la reconexión del inter demoró un poco.**_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 11**_

_**Hinata**_

Aparcó en un restaurant, donde pueda pasar desapercibida, me pongo unos vaqueros y una camisa de color rosado antes de volver a casa.

Estoy asustada, muy asustada. Porque con Naruto a veces todo es demasiado… brusco. Todo es más intento, mis sentimientos, mis emociones, mis… deseos. Con Kiba jamás me sentí de esta manera, no sentí esta adicción ni esa sensación de querer estar con él las 24 horas del día, los siete días de a semana. Ay Dios… creo que me estoy enamorando de él. Sin embargo soy consciente de que amarlo no será nada sencillo. Y esta noche, en el coche, cuando Naruto me toco bajo el vestido… tuve tanto miedo de perder los papeles. Toda mi vida ha estado regida por el autocontrol, así que esto no puede ser bueno. Tengo miedo.

Atravieso la puerta principal de mi casa, preparada para deslizarme a mi habitación y guardar el vestido en el armario. Por desgracia mi madre está esperándome en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta ella con seriedad, mientras sujeta en las manos mi libro de química y mi carpeta – Me dijiste que estabas haciendo el trabajo, con ese tal Kamikaze –

Lo he fastidiado. Ha llegado el momento de hablar o callar para siempre.

- Es Uzumaki, no Kamikaze. Y sí, estaba con él –

Silencio.

Los labios de mi madre adoptan una expresión tensa.

- Es obvio que no estaban estudiando. ¿Qué llevas en tu bolso? - me pregunta - ¿Drogas? –

- No consumo drogas mamá, nunca lo he hecho – respondo con brusquedad.

Ella enarca una ceja y señalando la mochila me ordena – Ábrela –

Resoplo pero me arrodillo para abrir la cremallera. Me siento como si fuera una prisionera. Saco el vestido y se lo muestro.

- ¿Un vestido? – pregunta mi madre.

- Acompañe a Naruto a una boda –

- Ese chico te ha obligado a mentirme. Te manipula Hinata –

- Él no me obligó, mamá – le digo enfadada – No soy tan tonta, yo decidí ir –

Su ira está a punto de estallar. Lo sé por el modo en que sus ojos brillan y sus manos tiemblan.

- Si vuelvo a enterarme de que has salido otra vez con ese chico, haré todo lo posible para convencer a tu padre para que pases lo que queda de curso en un internado. ¿No crees que es suficiente sufrimiento para esta familia lo que ocurre con Hanabi? Prométeme que no volverás a verlo fuera del instituto –

Se lo prometo, sin prometerlo realmente. Me refugio en mi habitación y llamo a Ino.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Necesito a mi mejor amiga ahora mismo –

- ¿Y soy la elegida? Vaya, me halagas Hinata- responde con ironía.

- De acuerdo, te mentí. Me gusta Naruto, me gusta mucho –

Silencio.

Más silencio.

- Ino, ¿estás ahí o simplemente me ignoras? –

- No te ignoro, solo quiero saber por qué decides contármelo todo ahora –

- Necesito hablar de ello – suspiro - ¿Me odias? –

- Eres mi mejor amiga – admite.

- Y tu la mía –

- Las mejores amigas siguen siéndolo aunque una de ellas se niegue a entrar en razón y se empeñe en salir con un pandillero ¿no?-

- Eso espero –

- Solo no vuelvas a mentirme Hinata –

- No lo haré, es solo que Sai es amigo de Kiba, y tú compartes con él –

- Si, entiendo – un minuto de silencio – Gracias por confiar en mí, de veras significa mucho para mí –

Cuelgo el teléfono. Tras habérselo contado, me alivia saber que las cosas han vuelto, parcialmente, a la normalidad. Suena mi móvil, es Konan.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – suelta Konan cuando respondo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- ¿Viste a Yahiko hoy? –

Vaya… hablando de secretos.

- Si –

- ¿Me mencionaste? –

- No ¿debía hacerlo? –

- No. Sí. Bueno, no lo sé – oigo un gruñidito del otro lado – Estoy tan confundida –

- Solo debes decirle lo que sientes, a mi me funcionó –

- Sí, pero tú eres Hinata Hyuga –

- ¿Quieres saber cómo es realmente Hinata Hyuga? Te lo diré, soy insegura, como todos los demás. Me siento prisionera en un papel que me obligo a representar a diario, ya sabes la fachada de niña perfecta. Y eso hace que continuamente me sienta asechada y vulnerable, todos te observan esperando que te equivoques, despertando más y más rumores –

- Pues entonces supongo que no te alegrará conocer los rumores que circulan en mi grupo de amigos sobre Naruto y tú, ¿quieres saber lo que dicen? –

- No –

- ¿Segura? –

- Si. Si me consideras tu amiga, no me lo contarás –

Porque si estoy al tanto de los rumores tendré la sensación de tener que enfrentarlos. Y en este momento prefiero vivir la vida en la felicidad de la ignorancia.

_**Naruto**_

Tras la apresurada huida de Hinata, no me apetece mucho hablar y espero poder evitar a mi madre al llegar a casa. Sin embargo me basta una sola mirada al sofá del salón para saber que mi deseo no va a cumplirse. La televisión está apagada, el salón tenuemente iluminado y allí, mi madre.

- Naruto – empieza – Yo no quería esta vida para nosotros –

- Lo sé –

- Espero que Hinata no te esté llenando la cabeza de pájaros –

Me encojo de hombros - ¿Con qué? ¿Con que detesta que esté en una banda? Puede que no hayas elegido esta vida, pero está claro que no dijiste nada cuando entré en ella –

- No me hables así, Naruto -

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es demasiado dolorosa la verdad? Soy un pandillero porque debo proteger a esta familia, mamá. Ya lo sabes aunque jamás hablemos de ello – digo alzando la voz lleno de frustración – Es un elección que tome hace mucho tiempo. Puedes fingir que no me animaste a hacerlo, pero – continúo quitándome la camiseta y enseñando los tatuajes – Mírame bien, pertenezco a una banda, tal como el abuelo ¿también esperas que trafique con drogas? –

- Si conociera otra manera… - responde con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Estabas demasiado asustada, y papá no estaba, como siempre, no podías escapar de este agujero y ahora… estamos juntos aquí. No me eches la culpa, ni a mí ni a Hinata –

- Eso no es justo – contesta ella, alzando la voz.

– Lo que no es justo es que vivas prácticamente sola en un luto perpetuo desde que el abuelo murió, ¿por qué no nos marchamos? Tienes miedo de volver a casa de la abuela y decirle que fracasaste –

- No vamos a hablar de eso –

- Despierta ya – le digo abriéndome de brazos - ¿Qué hace que te quedes en este lugar? ¿Yo? Soy solo un pretexto ¿Es esto lo que soñaste para mí? – le preguntó y señalo el pequeño altar de mi abuelo – Era un pandillero no un santo –

- No tuvo más elecciones – grito – Nos protegió –

- Y ahora soy yo quien te protege. ¿Vas a hacer otro altar cuando me liquiden? ¿Y a Konohamaru? Porque él es el siguiente y lo sabes ¿verdad? –

Mi madre me da un fuerte bofetón, tras lo cual, da un paso atrás. Maldita sea, odio hacerla enfadar. Tiendo la mano hacía ella, le rodeo el brazo con los dedos para abrazarla y disculparme, pero me hace una mueca - ¿Mamá? – no sé por qué reacciona así. Aunque he sido brusco ella siempre actúa como si no lo hubiera sido.

Se retuerce hasta librarse de mi agarrón y se aparta. Pero no puedo dejarla ir. Doy un paso adelante y le levanto la manga del vestido. Horrorizado, encuentro un feo moretón en la parte superior del brazo. Mi mente retrocede hasta el momento en que vi a mi madre y a Pain manteniendo una conversación a solas en la boda.

- ¿Te lo hizo Pain? – le pregunto en voz baja.

- Debes dejar de hacer preguntas sobre el abuelo – se apresura a bajar la manga para cubrir el moretón.

Cuando asimilo que le han hecho daño a mi madre para advertirme, siento como la ira se acumula en mi estomago y se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿A quién quiere proteger Pain? ¿Estará protegiendo a alguna Akatsuki o a algún pandillero de una banda afiliada? Ojalá pudiera explicármelo él mismo. Es más, me gustaría vengarme y darle una paliza por haberle hecho daño a mi madre, pero Pain es intocable. Todos sabemos que desafiarlo significa desafiar a toda la pandilla.

Mi madre me fulmina con la mirada – No me preguntes más. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Naruto. Cosas que no deberías saber nunca. Déjalo –

- ¿Crees que es bueno vivir en la ignorancia? Mi abuelo estaba en la banda y traficaba con drogas. A mi no me da miedo la verdad, maldita sea. ¿Por qué todos los que me rodean se empeñan en ocultarme la verdad? – mantengo las manos a los lados con firmeza. Un sonido en el pasillo atrae mi atención. Me doy la vuelta y veo a mi primo con los ojos abiertos, joder.

Cuando mi madre repara su presencia, se queda boquiabierta. Haría cualquier cosa por evitare ese sufrimiento.

Me acerco a ella y le pongo una mano en el hombro, con suavidad.

- Perdóname mamá –

Ella me aparta de un manotazo, contiene un sollozo y sale corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Es verdad? – pregunta Konohamaru, en un tono de voz rebosante de tensión.

- Si – contesto, asintiendo.

Konohamaru niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño, confuso.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando? No lo entiendo. Pensaba que mi abuelo era un buen hombre. Mamá siempre dice que era un buen hombre –

Me acerco a mi pequeño primo y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

- ¡Son todos unos mentirosos! – estalla separándose de mi - ¡Embusteros! – se aleja – Todo este tiempo he pensado que entraste en los Akatsuki para protegernos. Pero solo seguías los pasos de mi abuelo. Menudo héroe. Te gusta ser un Akatsuki, pero a mi me lo prohíbes ¿No eres algo hipócrita primo? –

- Puede –

- Eres una verdadera desgracia para esta familia, lo sabes ¿verdad? -

Lo observo alejarse y darle un puñetazo a la puerta trasera, marchándose de casa.

- A veces los hombres buenos deben hacer cosas que no son muy buenas –

Luego de un rato encuentro a mi primo sentado en las escaleras traseras, de cara al patio de nuestro vecino.

- ¿Es así como murió? – me pregunta cuando me siento a su lado - ¿Traficando con drogas? –

- Sí –

- ¿Te llevaba con él? –

Asiento con la cabeza.

- Vaya cabrón, tenías solo seis años – exhalo un suspiro repleto de cinismo - ¿Sabes? He visto a Pain en las canchas de baloncesto –

- No te acerques a él. Yo no tuve elección cuando mi abuelo murió y mi padre nos abandonó, y ahora estoy atrapado. Si crees que estoy en los Akatsuki porque me gusta, estas muy equivocado. No quiero que tú te metas –

- Lo sé –

Le lanzo una mirada ceñuda como la que mi madre solía dedicarme cuando metía pelotas de tenis en sus medias y las lanzaba al aire por diversión.

- Escúchame, y pon mucha atención Konohamaru. Concéntrate en el colegio para poder ir luego a una buena universidad y ser alguien en la vida –

No como yo. Un largo silencio se produce.

- Moegi tampoco quiere que acabe en la pandilla. Quiere ir a la universidad y licenciarse en enfermería – se ríe – Me ha dicho lo genial que sería ir a la misma universidad – no digo nada, lo que necesita es que deje de darle consejos y le permita resolver el resto por si mismo – Me gusta Hinata ¿sabes? –

- A mi también me gusta –

Pensaba lo mismo antes, cuando estábamos aún en el coche. Me he dejado levar. Espero no haberlo echado todo a perder.

- Vi a Hinata hablando con mi tía en la boda. Se defendió muy bien –

- Si te soy sincero, le entró un bajón y se refugió en el baño –

- Para ser un tipo tan inteligente, estás loco si crees que puedes controlarlo todo –

- Soy fuerte – le digo – Y siempre estoy preparado –

Konohamaru me da una palmada en la espalda.

- De algún modo, creo que para salir con una chica del norte necesitas más agallas que para entrar en una banda –

Me ofreció la oportunidad perfecta para contarle toda la verdad.

- Konohamaru, los Akatsuki hablan de fraternidad, honor y lealtad. Y suena todo muy bien. Pero no son tu familia, lo sabes, ¿verdad? La hermandad no dura para siempre, durará siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a hacer lo que ellos quieres que hagas –

Mi madre abre la puerta y nos mira. Parece muy triste. Ojalá pudiera cambiar su vida y evitarle todo el sufrimiento, pero no puedo.

- Konohamaru, déjame a solas con Naruto –

Cuando Konohamaru entra en casa y ya no puede oírnos, mi madre se sienta a mi lado. Tiene un cigarro en la mano, el primero que le veo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Espero a que sea ella quien tome la iniciativa. Ya he hablado suficiente esta noche.

- He cometido muchos errores en la vida, Naruto – dice y el humo del cigarro se eleva a la luna – Y no puedo arreglar unos por mucho que rece – tiende la mano y me coloca el pelo detrás de las orejas – Eres un adolescente que tiene que cargar con las responsabilidades de un hombre, no es justo para ti –

- No pasa nada –

- Sí que pasa. Yo también crecí demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera acabe el instituto, porque estaba embarazada de ti – me mira como si se viera reflejada en mí – Deseaba muchísimo tener un bebé, tu padre quería esperar pero yo no. Ser madre era mi mayor deseo –

- ¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto.

- ¿De ser madre? Por supuesto que no. De seducir a tu padre y no asegurarme de que llevará condón sí –

- No es algo que quiero escuchar –

- Bueno, pues te lo diré de todos modos, quieras o no. Ten cuidado, Naruto –

- Lo tengo –

Le da otra calada al cigarrillo mientras niega con la cabeza.

- No, no lo entiendes. Puede que tú tengas cuidado, pero las chicas no lo tienen. Son manipuladoras. Lo sé porque soy una de ellas –

- Hinata es… -

- El tipo de chica que puede lograr que hagas cosas que no quieres hacer –

- Créeme mamá, ella no quiere un bebé –

- No, pero querrá otras cosas. Cosas que no podrás darle –

Levanto la mirada a las estrellas, la luna el insondable universo - ¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero dárselas? – deja escapar un profundo suspiro junto al humo del tabaco.

- Tengo 35 años, y soy lo suficientemente vieja como para haber visto morir a mucha gente que creía poder cambiar el mundo. No importa lo que pienses, tu abuelo murió intentando corregir su vida. Tienes una visión equivocada de lo que ocurrió, Naruto. Eras tan solo un niño, demasiado pequeño como para comprenderlo –

- Ahora soy lo suficientemente mayor –

Una lágrima desciende por su mejilla. La seca con el dorso de la mano.

- Sí, ya, pero… ahora es demasiado tarde –

_**Hinata**_

- Hinata, explícame de nuevo por qué vamos a recoger a Naruto para que nos acompañe al lago – me pide Ino.

- Mi madre me ha ordenado que no le vea fuera del instituto, el lago es el lugar perfecto para salir con él. Nadie nos verá –

- Excepto nosotros –

- Pero ustedes no dirán nada, ¿verdad? –

Pillo a Sai haciendo una mueca. Al principio me pareció buena idea. Salir en pareja a pasar el día al lago, podía ser divertido. Bueno, al menos cuando Ino y Sai se recuperen de la conmoción inicial que les provocará la visión de Naruto y yo juntos.

- Ayúdame con esto por favor –

- Es un perdedor, Hinata – declara Sai mientras aparca el coche donde Naruto debe estar esperándonos – Es tu mejor amiga Ino, haz que entre en razón –

- Ya lo intenté, pero ya la conoces, no se retracta –

Dejo escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí? Me gusta Naruto y yo le gusto. Solo quiero intentar –

- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? ¿Van a salir en secreto toda la vida? – pregunta Ino.

Afortunadamente ya hemos llegado, así que no tengo que responder. Naruto está sentado en el bordillo, junto a su moto, con las piernas extendidas. Estoy nerviosa y al abrir la puerta de atrás me muerdo el labio inferior.

Cuando ve a Sai conduciendo y a Ino a su lado, se le tensa la mandíbula.

- Entra, Naruto –

Me echo a un lado para dejarle sitio.

- No creo que sea muy buena idea – dice, asomando la cabeza.

- No seas tonto, Sai prometió que se comportaría ¿no es así Sai? –

Aguanto la respiración hasta oír la respuesta.

Sai asiente con la cabeza en un gesto que demuestra poco interés.

- Claro – asegura impasible.

Estoy segura de que si Naruto fuera alguien más, se largaría de aquí. Pero toma asiento a mi lado.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –

- A lago – respondo - ¿Has estado antes aquí? –

- No –

- Está a una hora de camino. Los padres de Sai tienen una cabaña –

El trayecto me recuerda más al ambiente propio de una biblioteca que a otra cosa. Nadie pronuncia ni una palabra. Cuando Sai se detiene a respostar, Naruto sale del coche, se aleja y enciende un cigarrillo.

Me hundo en el asiento. Hasta ahora, el día no se parece en nada a como lo había imaginado. Ino y Sai suelen ser muy divertidos cuando están juntos, pero ahora mismo parece que se dirigen a un funeral.

- ¿Puedes al menos intentar al menos mantener una conversación? – ruego a mi mejor amiga – Puedes tirarte horas enteras hablando del tipo de perro que besarías pero no puedes articular dos palabras seguidas delante del chico que me gusta –

Ino se vuelve sobre su asiento.

- Lo siento. Es que… Hinaata, te mereces algo mucho mejor. MUCHO mejor –

- ¿Por mejor te refieres a Kiba? –

- A cualquiera – resopla y se vuelve de nuevo.

Naruto entra en el coche y le lanzo una tímida sonrisa. Pero él no me corresponde. Le cojo la mano y no me devuelve el apretón, aunque por lo menos tampoco se aparta. ¿Será una buena señal?

Cuando salimos de la gasolinera, Naruto interviene:

- Tienes un neumático suelto, ¿oyes ese ruido en la parte posterior izquierda? –

Sai se encoje de hombros.

- Lleva así un mes, no es gran cosa –

- Para en el arcén y te lo arreglo – sugiere Naruto – Si se suelta en mitad de la autopista, estaremos bien jodidos –

Estoy segura de que Sai no quiere confiar en el análisis de Naruto, pero después de un kilometro y medio, acaba deteniéndose a un lado de la carretera, aunque a regañadientes.

- Sai – Ino señala el prostíbulo que hay al frente - ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que entras ahí? –

- Ahora mismo, preciosa, me importa un pepino – se vuelve hacia Naruto y añade – Vale, crack, arréglame el coche –

Naruto y Sai salen del coche.

- Siento haberme quejado tanto – dice Ino.

- Yo también lo siento –

- ¿Crees que se pondrán a discutir? –

- Puede ser. Será mejor que salgamos y les distraigamos un poco –

Cuando salgo, Naruto está sacando las herramientas del maletero.

Después de levantar el coche con el gato, Naruto sujeta la llanta entre las manos. Sai tiene los brazos en jarras y la mandíbula apretada en gesto desafiante.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –

- No me caes bien, Uzumaki –

- ¿Crees que me haces mucha gracia? – espeta Naruto, mientras se arrodilla junto a la llanta y empieza a apretar los tornillos.

Me vuelco hacia Ino. ¿Deberíamos intervenir? Mi mejor amiga se encoje de hombros. No es que hayan llegado a las manos, bueno, por ahora.

Un coche se detiene a nuestro lado con un chirrido de ruedas. Hay cuatro chicos dentro, dos delante y dos detrás. Naruto les ignora mientras baja el coche con el gato y guarda las cosas en el maletero.

- ¡Hey, nenas! ¿Qué les parece si dejan plantados a esos perdedores y vienen con nosotros? Les enseñaremos a divertirse de verdad – grita uno de ellos a través de la ventanilla.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – exclama Sai. Uno de los chicos sale del coche y avanza hacia Sai. Ino grita algo pero en ese instante no oigo sus palabras. Estoy demasiado absorta mirando a Naruto, que se ha quitado la camiseta y se ha interpuesto entre el tipo y Sai.

- Apártate de mi camino – ordena el tipo – No caigas tan bajo por defender a un niño rico –

Naruto se planta frente al chico con la llanta de hierro firmemente sujeta en la mano.

- Si lo jodes me estás jodiendo a mi. Así de simple, ¿lo pillas colega? –

Otro chico sale del coche. Nos metimos en un buen lio.

- Chicas, cojan las llaves y métanse en el coche – ordena Naruto con un tono de voz confiado.

- Pero… -

Su mirada transmite una serenidad casi letal. Oh Dios.

Va totalmente en serio.

Sai le lanza a Ino las llaves del coche. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se supone que tenemos que quedarnos sentaditas en el coche y ver cómo se pelean?

- No, no voy a ningún sitio – digo.

- Y yo tampoco – añade Ino.

Uno de los chicos del otro coche asoma la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- Naruto, ¿eres tú? –

Naruto se relaja.

- ¿Gaara? ¿Qué demonios haces con estos capullos? –

El chico que responde al nombre de Gaara les dice algo a sus compinches quienes no dudan en volver al coche. Casi parecen aliviados al no tener que enfrentarse a Naruto y Sai.

- Dime tu primero qué haces con un puñado de niñatos ricos – dice Gaara.

- Lárgate de aquí – ríe Naruto.

Una vez que todos estamos de nuevo en el coche, Sai dice – Gracias por cubrirme las espaldas –

- No hay problema – murmura Naruto.

Nadie vuelve a romper el silencio hasta que llegamos a la orilla del lago. Sai aparca delante de un bar para comer algo. Dentro, Ino y yo pedimos unas ensaladas, los chicos optan por las hamburguesas.

Nos sentamos en un banco mientras esperamos la comida, sin pronuncias palabra. Le doy una patada a Ino por debajo de la mesa.

- Bueno Naruto – empieza - ¿Has visto alguna película buena últimamente? –

- No –

- ¿Has solicitado el ingreso a alguna universidad? –

Naruto niega con la cabeza.

Sorprendentemente Sai interviene - ¿Quién te ha enseñado tanto de coches? –

- Mi primo – contesta Naruto – Los fines de semana paso por su casa y me quedo observando cómo resucita los coches –

- Mi pare tiene un Karmann Ghia del 72 en el garaje muerto de risa. Cree que empezará a funcionar por arte de magia –

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta Naruto.

Sai se lo explica y Naruto escucha con atención. Me siento y me relajo al escucharles discutir sobre las ventajas e inconvenientes de comprar piezas por eBay. La tensión parece desvanecerse a medida que avanza la conversación.

Tras acabar de comer, paseamos un rato. Naruto me coge de la mano y no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea estar allí con él.

- Mira, hay una nueva galería – dice Ino, señalando del otro lado de la calle – Y además es la inauguración ¡Entremos! –

- Genial – exclamo.

- Yo me quedaré afuera – añade Naruto cuando cruzo al otro lado con Ino y Sai – No me van mucho las galerías –

Sé que no es verdad. ¿Cuándo entenderá que no tiene por qué cumplir con la etiqueta que todos le han colocado? Si entrara, se daría cuenta de que se siente tan a gusto como en el taller de su primo.

- Vamos – insisto, tirando de él. Sonrió cuando entramos en la galería.

Todo un bufé espera en una mesa mientras unas cuarenta personas se arremolinan observando obras.

Doy una vuelta con Naruto, que camina con rigidez a mi lado.

- Relájate – le digo.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo – murmura.

_**Naruto**_

Llevarme a una galería no es la mejor idea que ha tenido. Cuando Ino se lleva a Hinata para enseñarle una pintura, me siento completamente fuera de lugar.

Deambulo por el local y estudio la mesa en que se extiende la comida, pero por suerte ya hemos comido. De hecho, no sé quién puede llamar comida a esto. Tengo la sensación de que alguien debería meter el sushi un rato en el microondas para que fuera comestible. También hay sándwiches del tamaño de una moneda.

- Nos hemos quedado sin wasabi –

Todavía estoy concentrado identificando el surtido de comida cuando alguien me da un golpecito en la espalda. Me doy a vuelta y veo a un tipo bajito, me recuerda a cara de perro, y de inmediato, quiero apartarlo de un empujón.

- Nos hemos quedado sin wasabi – repite.

Le respondería si supiera qué coño es wasabi. Pero no tengo idea de qué es de modo que ni e muevo. Solo me quedo ahí como un idiota.

- ¿No hablas mi idioma? –

Aprieto las manos con fuerza. "Si hablo tu idioma imbécil, pero en la ultima clase de lengua no nos explicaron qué es wasabi". En lugar de responder, ignoro al tipo y me acerco a una de las pintruas para observarla de cerca. Una chica y un perro caminando por lo que parece una chapucera imitación de la tierra.

- Aquí estás – Hinata se acerca. Sai e Ino van tras ella.

- Hinata, este es Kanji – anuncia Sai, señalando al tipo que se parecía a Kiba – El artista –

- ¡Tu obra es increíble! – exclama Hinata con efusividad.

El tipo mira su pintura por encima del hombro de Hinata.

- ¿Qué te parece esta? – pregunta. Hinata carraspea antes de contestar.

- Creo que proyecta un profundo conocimiento sobre la relación entre el hombre, el animal y la tierra –

Vaya, que idiotez.

El tal Kanji la rodea con el brazo y siento la tentación de darle una paliza aquí, en medio de la galería.

- Se ve que eres una chica muy profunda –

Profunda, si claro. Lo que quieres es llevársela a la cama… algo que no hará si puedo evitarlo.

- Naruto ¿qué crees tu? – pregunta ella, volviéndose hacia mí.

- Bueno – me froto la barbilla mientras observo fijamente la pintura – Te doy un dólar por la colección entera, dos como mucho –

Ino abre los ojos de par en par y se cubre la boca con la mano conmocionada. Sai se ha atragantado con la bebida. ¿Y Hinata? Miro a mi nueva chica mientras espero su respuesta.

- Naruto, le debes una disculpa a Kanji – suelta Hinata.

Sí, después de que él se disculpe por preguntarme por el wasabi. Ni de coña.

- Me largo de aquí – contesto antes de darle la espalda y salir por la puerta de la galería.

Ya fuera, le pido un cigarro a una camarera que esta de descanso del otro lado de la calle. Lo único que pasa por mi mente es la expresión de Hinata al ordenarme que me disculpe.

No se me da nada bien obedecer ordenes.

Maldita sea, no me ha hecho ninguna gracia ver como el capullo del artista ha rodeado a mi chica con el brazo. Estoy seguro de que todos, de una u otra manera, quieren lo mismo: alardear de que han podido tocarla. También lo deseo yo, pero la quiero para mí solo. No me apetece que me de ordenes como si fuera un cachorrito, y que me coja de la mano cuando le apetezca y no este haciendo ninguna escena.

Es obvio que no esta saliendo todo como se suponía.

- Te he visto salir de la galería. Ahí solo entran zánganos – dice la camarera luego de que le devuelvo el mechero.

Wasabi. Zánganos… en serio debo dejar de faltar a clase de Lengua.

- ¿Zánganos? –

- Sí, zánganos, privilegiados que viven a costa del resto del enjambre –

- Ah, bueno, pues definitivamente yo no soy uno de ellos. Respecto a lo del enjambre, pertenezco más bien a las obreras – respondo con ironía dándole una calada al cigarrillo y agradeciendo la nicotina. De inmediato me siento más tranquilo. Bueno, puede que tenga los pulmones marchitos, pero tengo la impresión de que moriré antes de que mis pulmones alcancen la saturación.

- Soy Sari, otra obrera – la camarera me tiende la mano y me lanza una sonrisa. Tiene el cabello castaño, es bonita, pero no es Hinata.

- Naruto –

Cuando le estrecho la mano, ella se queda mirando mis tatuajes.

- Yo tengo dos, ¿quieres verlos? –

En realidad no me apetece ver lo que le tatuaron en el pecho o en el trasero durante una noche de borrachera.

- ¡Naruto! – grita Hinata desde la puerta de galería.

Le doy una calada más al cigarrillo y procuro no pensar en el hecho de que Hinata ha organizado todo esto para ocultar su sucio secretito, yo. Y entre otras cosas estoy cansado de ser un jodido secreto.

Mi medio novia cruza la calle. Los tacones de sus zapatos de diseño resuenan en la acera y me recuerdan que ella pertenece a una clase superior a la mía. Nos observa a Sari y a mí, dos obreras, fumando juntos.

- Sari, aquí presente, estaba a punto de enseñarme sus tatuajes – digo para hacerla enojar.

- No me digas. ¿Ibas a mostrarle los tuyos también? - me pregunta.

- No me va mucho el drama – anuncia Sari, antes de lanzar el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastarlo – Suerte, la necesitarás – me dice antes de marcharse.

Doy otra calada al cigarro, deseando que Hinata no me provocara tanto como lo hace.

- Vuelve a la galería, puedo tomar un autobús –

- Pensé que íbamos a pasar un día agradable juntos, Naruto, en una ciudad donde nadie sabe quiénes somos. ¿No te apetece ser anónimo de vez en cuando? –

- Claro, es muy agradable que ese pedazo de capullo que se autoproclama artista me tome por ayudante de camarero, prefiero que me llame pandillero –

- No lo intentas, solo relájate y veras que pronto te sentirás como uno más –

- Todo el mundo es falso, incluyéndote. Despierta señorita… no quiero ser uno de ellos, ¿lo entiendes? –

- Alto y claro. Solo para que sepas, no soy falsa… llámalo así si quieres, pero yo lo llamo ser educada y considerada –

- En tu circulo social, no en el mio, donde lo llamamos por su nombre. Y nunca vuelvas a ordenarme que me disculpe como si fueras mi madre, jamás. Te juro que la próxima vez que lo hagas no habrá nada más entre nosotros –

Mierda. Se le han puesto los ojos vidriosos. Cuando me da la espalda, deseo golpearme hasta sangrar por haberla herido. Tiro el cigarrillo al suelo.

- Lo siento. No pretendía ser un imbécil. Bueno, sí. Pero solo porque no me siento nada cómodo aquí –

Ella no me mira. Tiendo la mano para acariciarle la espalda y me alegro al ver que no se aparta de mí. Continúo hablando.

- Hinata, me encanta salir contigo. Joder, cuando voy por los pasillos del instituto… solo con ver esos mechones azulados y esa cara angelical – le explico, deslizando los dedos entre su cabello, no… no la dejaría.

- No soy un ángel –

- Para mí lo eres. Si necesitas que me disculpe, bien lo haré –

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta abriendo sus ojitos.

- No quiero hacerlo, pero lo haré por ti –

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa.

- No e necesario, aprecio que quieras hacerlo por mi, pero en verdad se ha comportado como un imbécil –

- Aquí están – dice Ino – Los hemos buscado por todas partes, tortolos. Vamos a la cabaña ya –

En cuanto llegamos, Sai se frota las manos.

- ¿Bañera de hidromasaje o película? – pregunta.

Ino se acerca a la ventana que da al lago.

- Me quedaré dormida si ponemos una peli –

Sentado junto a Hinata en el sofá del salón, me quedo alucinado ante el hecho de que esta gigantesca casa sea la segunda residencia de Sai. Es más grande que la mía. ¿Una bañera de hidromasaje? Vaya esta gente tiene de todo.

- No he traído bañador – digo.

- No te preocupes – contesta Hinata – Sai puede prestarte uno –

En efecto pronto estoy junto a él que rebusca en el armario.

- Solo hay dos – dice entregándome un minúsculo bañador - ¿crees que te cabrá, grandulón? –

- Claro, para el testículo derecho. ¿Por qué no usas tu este y yo tomo el otro? – sugiero y me acerco al armario para sacar un bañador tipo bóxer. Reparo en que las chicas no han hecho ruido - ¿Dónde se han metido? –

- Han ido a cambiarse y a hablar de nosotros, cosas de chicas –

Me cambio en un pequeño vestuario mientras pienso en la vida de mi barrio. Aquí, es fácil olvidarse de eso durante un rato. No debo preocuparme de quien esta cubriéndome las espaldas. Cuando salgo del vestuario Sai dice

- ¿Eres consciente de que Hinata va a pasar mucho para salir contigo? La gente esta empezando a hablar –

- Escucha Sai. Me gusta esa chica más de lo que me ha gustado nadie en toda mi vida. No estoy dispuesto a dejarla escapar. Empezaré a preocuparme por lo que diga la gente cuando esté dos metros bajo tierra –

Sai sonríe y extiende los brazos.

- Eh, Uzumaki creo que acabamos de compartir un momento de amistas, ¿quieres celebrarlo con un abrazo? –

- Ni de coña –

Sai me da una palmada en la espalda y luegos nos dirigimos a la bañera de hidromasaje. A pesar de todo, creo que tiene razón: no sé si hemos dado un paso hacia la amistad, pero al menos nos entendemos mejor. Sea lo que sea, no estoy dispuesto a abrazarle.

- Muy sexy – dice Ino mirando el minúsculo bañador.

Sai camina como pingüino e intenta que el bañador no le moleste demasiado.

- Me lo quitaré cuando entre a la bañera, me estrangula allá abajo –

- No entres en detalles – interviene Hinata, tapándose los oídos con las palmas de las manos.

Lleva un bikini amarillo que deja muy poco a la imaginación. ¿Acaso no es consciente de que es demasiado sexy como para estar así conmigo? Agradezco la presencia de Sai e Ino, si no…

Entré de un salto en la bañera y me senté junto a ella. Es la primera vez que estoy dentro de una bañera de hidromasaje y no conozco muy bien el protocolo. ¿Vamos a sentarnos aquí a hablar o nos separaremos en parejas para jugar un rato? Preferiría la segunda opción, pero Hinata se ve nerviosa.

Sobre todo cuando Sai lanza su bañador al aire.

- Ya te vale – digo, haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Qué? Me gustaría ser padre algún día y esa cosa me estaba cortando la circulación –

Hinata se sale de la bañera y se cubre con una toalla.

- Vayamos dentro, Naruto –

- Pueden quedarse aquí – asegura Ino – Haré que se vista de nuevo –

- Olvídalo, disfruten chicos. Estaremos aquí dentro – le responde Hinata.

Cuando salgo de la bañera, Hinata me pasa una toalla. La rodeo con el brazo mientras caminamos hacia la cabaña.

- ¿Estás bien? –

- Claro. Es solo que… pensé que estabas enfadado –

- Estoy genial. Pero… - una vez en la casa cojo una figurita de cristal y la miro con atención – Ver esta casa, esta vida… quiero estar contigo, pero miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que jamás será mi mundo –

- Piensas demasiado – se arrodilla en la alfombra y a una palmadita, invitándome a sentarme a su lado – ¿Quieres… un masaje? –

Me tumbo a su lado y me acuesto.

- Pensé que iríamos con calma – digo divertido.

- Un masaje en la espalda es inofensivo –

Recorro con la mirada el bikini que le marca un cuerpo de escandalo.

- Tengo que confesarte que he terminado en situaciones muy comprometedoras con chicas que llevaban mucha más ropa de la que tienes ahora –

- Comportate –

Cuando sus manos tocan mi espalda, conozco el cielo. Estoy intentando controlarme, sobretodo cierta parte de mi anatomía, pero me encanta el contacto de sus manos y mi cuerpo parece cobrar vida propia.

- Estás tenso – me dice al oído.

Claro que estoy tenso. Tiene las manos sobre mí. Dejo escapar un gemido.

Después de unos minutos, se empiezan a oír fuertes gemidos, suspiros y gruñidos que vienen de la bañera de hidromasaje. Es obvio que Ino y Sai se saltaron el masaje de espalda.

- ¿Crees que lo están haciendo? – pregunta.

- O eso o Sai es un tipo muy religioso – respondo, haciendo alusión al ¡Oh Dios! Que Sai exclama cada dos segundos.

- ¿Te excita? – pregunta graciosa.

Me acerco a ella – No, pero si sigues con tus masajes olvidaré todo eso de tomárnoslo con calma – ella sonríe – Solo quiero saber si en serio intentas provocarme o eres realmente inocente –

- No intento provocarte –

Enarco una ceja y bajo la mirada, recorriéndola. Veo como tiembla y la toalla cae al suelo. Pronto se apresura a recogerla.

- Vale, no quería tirarla, solo… sucedió, lo que quiero decir es que… call yó.. –

- Me encanta cuando tartamudeas – admito mientras me acerco, ahora es mi turno de masajearla a ella, hasta que Ino y Sai nos interrumpen.

Dos semanas más tarde me entero de que tengo una cita por los cargos de posesión de armas. Le oculto la noticia a Hinata, sé que alucinaría. Probablemente me daría una platica sobre porque un abogado privado es mejor que uno de oficio. Lo cierto es que no puedo pagar uno.

Mientras espero en la puerta principal del instituto, preocupándome por lo que me depara el destino, alguien me golpea de repente y casi caigo al suelo.

- ¿Qué coño? – espeto.

- Lo siento – responde el chico con voz nerviosa.

Me doy cuenta de que el tipo que tengo delante no es otro que el niño rico de la cárcel en persona.

- Ven aquí, imbécil – grita Lee.

Avanzo y me interpongo entre ellos – Lee, ¿cuál es el problema? –

- Este idiota me ha robado la plaza de aparcamiento – me explica señalándolo.

- ¿Y no encontraste otro sitio? –

Lee se endereza con rigidez, listo para darle una paliza al chico. No vacilaría ni un segundo si se propone a hacerlo.

- Sí, he encontrado otro sitio –

- Pues entonces ya déjalo en paz. Lo conozco, es buena gente –

- ¿Conoces a este tipo? – pregunta Lee enarcando una ceja.

- Mira – echo un vistazo al tipo y agradezco que esta vez lleve una camisa azul y no la de color coral. Todavía tiene pinta de lerdo, pero por lo menos puedo mantenerme serio cuando digo – Este tipo ha estado en la cárcel más veces que yo. Puede que parezca un tonto pero bajo esa pinta femenina se esconde un autentico tipo duro –

- Estas burlándote de mí ¿cierto? – asegura Lee.

- No digas que no te lo advertí – añado, encogiéndome de hombros y apartándome de su camino.

El riquito da un paso adelante, aparentando ser un tipo duro. Me muerdo el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada y me cruzo de brazos como si estuviera esperando a que comenzara la pelea. Mis colegas de los Akatsuki también esperan, preparados para ver como un lerdo ricachón le patea el culo a Lee.

Lee me mira, luego mira al ricachón y de nuevo a mí.

- Naruto, como te estés burlando de mí… -

- Comprueba su expediente. Su especialidad son los coches de lujo –

Lee espera su siguiente movimiento. Riquito no. Camina hacia mí y me tiende su puño –

- Si necesitas algo Naruto, sabes que puedes contar conmigo –

Hago chocar mi puño contra el de él, un segundo más tarde ha desaparecido. Doy gracias porque nadie noto como temblaba su muñeca.

Me topo con él de nuevo junto a su casillero, en el descanso entre la primera y segunda hora.

- ¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que puedo contar contigo si lo necesito? –

- Después de lo de esta mañana, te debo la vida – admite el niño rico – No sé por qué has dado la cara por mi, pero estaba cagado de miedo –

- Esa es la regla numero uno. No dejes que se note que estas cagado –

Ricachón resopla. Supongo que es su manera de reír, o eso o padece de una sinusitis de la hostia.

- Intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez que un pandillero amenace con matarme – tiende una mano para estrechar la mía – Me llamo Haku –

Le estrecho la mano.

- Mira Haku – continuo – Mi juicio es la semana que viene y preferiría no fiarme de un abogado de oficio ¿crees que puedes ayudarme con eso? –

Haku sonríe – Creo que sí. Mi madre es muy buena. Si es tu primer delito, probablemente te consiga una liberad condicional reducida –

- No me lo puedo permitir… -

- No te preocupes por el dinero, Naruto. Aquí tienes su tarjeta. Le diré que eres mi amigo y lo hará gratis –

Cuando Haku se aleja por el pasillo, pienso en lo cómico de la situación. A veces, la persona que menos esperas puede convertirse en tu aliado, aunque sea por una vez. Y a veces, una chica de ojos plateados puede hacer que el futuro sea algo que esperas con ilusión.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. **_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 12**_

_**Hinata**_

Después del partido del sábado en la tarde, estoy charlando con Ino, Temari, Matsuri y Tatuya en un lateral del campo. Estamos discutiendo el lugar a donde debemos ir a celebrar la victoria.

- ¿Qué piensan de Lou Malnati´s? – dice Temari.

Todas estamos de acuerdo, porque es la mejor pizzería de la ciudad. Matsuri está a dieta, pero le encanta la ensalada especial de la casa, por lo que damos por zanjado el asunto.

Mientras organizamos los últimos detalles, veo a Konan hablando con una chica, me acerco a ellas.

- Hola – saludo – ¿Quieren venir a Lou Maltini's con nosotras? –

La chica que no conozco me frunce el ceño, confusa. Konan no lo hace.

- Claro – responde.

La chica se ha quedado mirando a Konan, luego se vuelve hacía mí y luego mira a su amiga de nuevo. Le comenta algo en voz baja y añade que nos veremos en el restaurante.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? –

- Quiere saber la razón por la que nos invitas a salir con tus amigas –

- ¿Y qué le dijiste? –

- Que somos amigas –

Sonrió y la acompaño al resto del grupo. Entonces miro a Ino, quien hace poco admitió sentir celos por mi reciente cercanía a Konan. Sin embargo, en lugar de ser fría, sonríe y le pide que le enseñe un movimiento de animadoras que al parecer no se le da muy bien. Eso solo confirma que es mi mejor amiga. Temari parece tan asombrada como la chica que olvido decirme su nombre cuando anuncio que Konan nos acompaña, pero no objeta nada.

Quizás, solo quizás, este sea un pequeño paso hacia lo que el director llama "enmendar la brecha". No soy tan ingenua como para pensar que puedo cambiar el instituto Konoha de la noche a la mañana, pero mi percepción hacia ciertas cosas y personas ha cambiado en las últimas semanas. Espero que la de ellos también lo haya hecho.

En el restaurante, me siento junto a Konan. Un grupo de chicos del equipo de futbol también ha venido, por lo que el restaurante esta invadido por estudiantes de Konoha. Karin entra con Kiba. Él la rodea con el brazo como si estuvieran saliendo juntos.

Ino, que esta frente a mi, dice – Die que no lleva la mano en el bolsillo trasero de Kiba. Es tan patético –

- No me importa – le aseguro – Si quieren salir juntos, allá ellos –

- Solo lo hace porque quiere tener todo lo que tú tenías. Para ella es como una competencia. Primero ocupa tu lugar en las animadoras, ahora le pone las garras encima a Kiba. Lo siguiente que sabrás es que quiere cabello negro y llamarse Hinata –

- Que graciosa –

- Eso dices ahora – añade y luego se acerca para susurrar – No te parecerá tan gracioso cuando se interese en Naruto –

. Eso sí que no tiene gracia –

Sai entra al restaurante e Ino levanta la mano para llamar su atención. No hay asientos libres, así que Ino le deja el suyo y se sienta en su regazo. Empiezan a enrollarse allí mismo, lo que me indica que es hora de darme la vuelta y hablar con Konan.

- ¿Cómo progresan las cosas con ya sabes quién? – le pregunto, sabiendo que no puedo pronunciar el nombre de Yahiko, porque Konan no quiere que nadie se entere.

- No progresan – suspira.

- ¿Porqué no? ¿Hablaste con él como te dije? –

- No. Está comportándose como un verdadero cretino e ignora completamente el hecho de que estuvimos juntos esa noche. Creo que no lo menciona porque no está interesado en llegar más allá –

Pienso en mi ruptura con Kiba y en mi aventura con Naruto. Cada vez que me comporto al contrario de lo que los demás esperan de mi, haciendo por fin lo que quiero, me siento mucho más fuerte.

- Debes arriesgarte – la miro a los ojos – Te garantizo que vale la pena –

- Me aconsejas… ¿Esto hacen las amigas verdad? – sonríe

- Sí ¿no te importa que me meta así en tu vida? –

- No, me parece muy muy bien – afirma sonriendo.

Hablar con Konan de Yahiko me hace sentir intrépida y esa sensación me lleva a pensar en Naruto. En cuanto terminamos de comer, y todos empiezan a marcharse, llamo a Naruto por el móvil, de camino al coche.

- ¿Conoces el club Waterfall? –

- Sí –

- Nos vemos allí a las nueve, esta noche –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –

- Ya lo verás – le digo antes de colgar. Luego me doy cuenta de que Karin está justo detrás de mí. ¿Me habría oído hablar con Naruto? –

- ¿Tienes una cita esta noche? – me pregunta.

Eso responde a mi pregunta.

- ¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto? Unos días somos amigas, pero otros tengo la sensación de que tramas algo contra mí –

Karin se encoje de hombros, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Me basta con ese gesto para saber que ya no puedo considerarla una amiga.

- Supongo que estoy harta de vivir a tu sombra, Hinata. Ha llegado el momento de que abdiques tu reino. Has sido la princesa del instituto Konoha durante mucho tiempo. Es tiempo de que otra tenga el privilegio de convertirse en el centro de atención –

No sabía que era el centro de atención, ni mucho menos la princesa del instituto, pero si eso quiere – Todo para ti. Que lo disfrutes – le suelto. No sabe que nunca he deseado esa atención, solo te obliga a representar un papel.

Cuando llego al club Waterfall a las nueve, Naruto me sorprende por detrás, en la puerta. Me doy la vuelta y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

- Vaya – exclama apartándose un poco – Pensaba que lo nuestro iba a ser secreto. Odio decirlo, pero medio instituto está ahí adentro y nos están mirando –

- No me importa. Ya no –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque – me acerco a él - Solo se vive una vez –

A él parece gustarle mi respuesta, porque me coge de la mano y me lleva al final de la fila. Hace frío aquí afuera y Naruto abre su chaqueta y me arropa con ella mientras esperamos nuestro turno para entrar.

Le miro mientras nuestros cuerpos quedan el uno junto al otro.

- ¿Vas a bailar conmigo esta noche? – le pregunto.

- Por supuesto –

- Kiba nunca quería bailar conmigo –

- Yo no soy Kiba, y nunca lo seré –

- Y eso es genial –

- ¿El qué? –

- Tenerte a ti, Naruto – titubeo un poco – Es lo único que necesito y quiero que todos lo sepan –

Una vez dentro, Naruto me arrastra a la pista de baile. Hago caso omiso a las miradas estúpidas de los estudiantes norteños de Konoha mientras me acerco a Naruto y nos movemos al ritmo de la música.

Nos contoneamos como si lleváramos toda la vida juntos; cada movimiento parece sincronizado. Por primera vez, no tengo miedo de lo que piense la gente al vernos juntos. El año que viene, cuando esté en la universidad, no tendrá ningúna importancia de qué lado de la ciudad es cada cual.

Kagami, un chico con el que baile la última vez que vine al club Waterfall me da un golpecito en el hombre mientras la música hace vibrar el suelo de la pista.

- ¿Quién es tu nuevo semental? – pregunta.

- Kagami – le saludo – Él es Naruto, mi novio, Naruto él es Kagami –

- Hola – dice Naruto tendiéndole la mano y estrechando la de Kagami.

- Tengo la sensación de que este chico no cometerá el mismo error que cometió el otro – asegura Kagami.

No respondo porque siento las manos de Naruto alrededor de mi cintura y espala, y me siento muy bien al tenerlo aquí conmigo. Creo que le gusta que lo llame novio y a mi me gusta poder decirlo en voz alta. Apoyo la espala contra su pecho y cierro los ojos, dejando que el ritmo de la música fluya y el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos se funda en uno solo.

Después de bailar un rato, necesito un descanso. Salimos de la pista, saco el móvil y le digo - Posa para mí –

En la primera foto intenta aparentar ser un chico malo. Me hace reír. Echo otra antes de que pueda adoptar otra pose.

- Hagámonos una juntos – sugiere, atrayéndome hacia él. Junto la mejilla con la suya mientras el coge el móvil, lo aleja todo lo que puede y congela el momento con un solo click. Una vez hecha la foto, me rodea con sus brazos y me besa.

Me reclino en él y estudio la multitud. En la primera planta, en uno de los palcos, veo a Kiba, la última persona que pensaba encontrar aquí. Kiba odia este local, odia bailar.

Su mirada enojada se cruza con la mía, luego ofrece una exhibición por todo lo alto besando a la chica que lo acompaña, Karin. Y ella le devuelve el beso con todas sus ganas, mientras este le agarra el trasero y se frota contra ella. Ella sabía que yo estaría aquí con Naruto esta noche, es evidente que todo estaba planeado.

- ¿Quieres irte? – pregunta Naruto cuando repara en ellos.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo y una vez más me quedo boquiabierta ante sus hermosos ojos azules.

- No, pero hace mucho calor aquí… quítate la chaqueta –

Él vacila un instante antes de decir – No puedo –

- ¿Por qué no?-

Hace una mueca e imagino lo peor.

- ¿Te paso algo? ¿Estás herido? Dime la verdad, Naruto –

Me aparta un mechón de la cara y lo esconde tras la oreja.

- Estoy bien – me susurra – Este no es territorio de los Akatsuki si no de una banda rival. Tu amigo Kagami es uno de ellos –

¿Qué? Cuando le sugerí que viniéramos no me detuve a pensar en territorios ni afiliaciones a bandas. Yo solo quería bailar.

- ¡Dios! Te he puesto en peligro ¡Salgamos de aquí! – exclamo desesperada.

Naruto me envuelve en sus brazos y me susurra al oído – Solo se vive una vez ¿no? Sigue bailando conmigo –

- Pero… -

Me interrumpe con un beso tan apasionado que me olvido de todo lo demás. Y tan pronto como recupero el aliento, volvemos a estar en la pista de baile.

Corremos el riesgo y nos movemos demasiado cerca de los tiburones, pero salimos sin un arañazo. El peligro que nos acecha acaba por reforzar nuestra mutua complicidad.

En el baño de las chicas, Karin se retoca en el espejo.

La veo y ella repara en mí.

- Hola – digo.

Karin pasa por mi lado sin pronunciar palabra. Es un pequeño atisbo de lo que me espera al ser una chica de la zona norte marginada, pero no me importa.

Cuando acaba la noche, y Naruto me acompaña al coche, le cojo la mano y miro las estrellas.

- Si pudieras pedir un deseo ahora mismo, ¿qué pedirías? – le pregunto.

- Que se detenga el tiempo –

- ¿Por qué? –

Se encoje de hombros y contesta – Podría vivir eternamente este momento. ¿Tu qué pedirías? –

- Ir a la universidad juntos. Aunque tu no quieras pensar en el futuro, yo estoy deseando que llegue. ¿No sería genial ir a la misma universidad? Hablo en serio Naruto –

Se aparta de mí.

- Para alguien que quiere tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad estás haciendo planes con mucha antelación –

- Lo sé. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo – suspiro – Presente mi solicitud en la Universidad de Konoha, el lugar al que mis padres van a mandar a Hanabi queda muy cerca. No sería tan grave que mandaras una solicitud ¿no crees? –

- Supongo que no –

- ¿En serio? –

Me aprieta la mano con fuerza.

- Lo que sea por hacerte sonreír –

_**Naruto**_

- Necesito que me pongas al corriente de la situación de Hinata – explica Shikamaru mientras estamos pasando el rato fuera del almacen – Los chicos están haciendo apuestas paralelas y la mayoría de ellos apuestan por tu ¿saben algo que yo no? –

Me encojo de hombros y miro a Kyubi, resplandeciente tras el último lavado. Si mi moto pudiera hablar, me rogaría que la salvara de Shikamaru. Pero no voy a hablar de Hinata, aún no.

Pain se acerca a nosotros y despacha a Shikamaru con la mano.

- Tenemos que hablar Uzumaki – dice con voz seria – Sobre ese favor del que estuvimos hablando. La noche de Halloween, cogerás un coche de alquiler, lo llevarás al barranco e intercambiarás la mercancía ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? –

Mi primo tiene razón, la sangre de mi abuelo me corre por las venas, el trapicheo me asegurará el futuro en los Akatsuki, aunque ya sea mi derecho de nacimiento. Otros chicos heredan dinero o negocios, mi única herencia son los Akatsuki.

- No hay nada de lo que no pueda ocuparme – le aseguro con un nudo en el estómago. He mentido a Hinata deliberadamente. Se le iluminó la cara cuando habló de la posibilidad de que fuéramos juntos a la universidad. No pude decirle la verdad: no solo voy a quedarme en los Akatsuki, si no que estoy a punto de hacer un trapicheo con drogas.

Pain me da una palmada en la espalda.

- Este es mi hermano leal. Sabía que la sangre te tiraría más que el miedo. Somos hermanos ¿no? –

- Claro – respondo para que sepa que le soy leal, a él y a la banda. No es el trafico de drogas lo que temo, sino el final de todos mis sueños. Si doy este paso, habré cruzado la línea. Como hizo mi abuelo.

- Hola Naruto –

Yahiko está a mi lado. No me he dado cuenta de que Pain se ha marchado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Necesito tu ayuda – dice Yahiko.

- ¿Tu también? –

Me mira curioso.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta –

Tres minutos más tarde estoy en el asiento de un Camaro rojo prestado.

- ¿Vas a decirme por qué necesitas mi ayuda o quieres mantener el suspeso? –

- Voy a mantener el suspenso –

Pasamos un letrero de BIENVENIDO A

- ¿Suna? – qué mierda quiere hacer Yahiko en este selecto club.

- Confía en mí –

- ¿Qué? –

- Soy una de las pocas personas en que puedes hacerlo –

Me recuesto en el asiento. Soy consciente de que me preocupo demasiado, como los tipos de las películas malas del oeste. He accedido a participar en un trapicheo de drogas y ahora me dirijo a un club de gente rica sin razón aparente.

- Aquí es – anuncia Yahiko.

Levanto la mirada para leer el letrero.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –

No responde.

- Si vas a robar, yo me quedo en el coche –

- No vamos a robarle a un puñado de golfistas – dice Yahiko con una mueca.

- Entonces ¿qué hacemos aquí? –

- Vamos a practicar –

- ¿Qué? Estamos a mitad de Octubre, hace frio –

- Prioridad y percepción –

Sentado en el coche, pienso en el modo de regresar a casa. Volver andando queda descartado, no sé donde está la parada de autobús más cercana y… y… y voy a matar a Yahiko por traerme a un jodido campo de golf.

Me acerco a Yahiko quien coloca pelotas de golf en una cesta. Joder deben haber más de cien.

- ¿De dónde sacaste el palo? – le pregunto.

Yahiko lo balancea en el aire como si fuera una hélice.

- Del tipo que alquila pelotas, ¿vas a practicar tú también? –

- No –

Yahiko señala con el extremo del palo hacia un banco de madera verde situado tras el.

- Siéntate ahí entonces –

Cuando tomo asiento, echo un vistazo a los tipos que golpean sus pelotas en pequeñas secciones, y que nos observan con cautela por el rabillo del ojo. Soy muy consciente de que Yahiko y yo tenemos un aspecto muy distinto del resto de los tipos que hay en el campo. Con vaqueros, camiseta, tatuajes y bandana en la cabeza destacamos entre la mayoría de los golfistas con camisas de golf de manga larga, Dockers y ninguna marca distintiva en la piel.

Normalmente no me importa, pero tras la charla con Pain, lo que me apetece es ir a casa, no convertirme en el espectáculo de nadie. Apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas y observo como Yahiko hace el ridículo.

Yahiko saca una pequeña pelota de golf y la coloca sobre un círculo de goma clavado en el césped artificial. La única reacción que me provoca su swing es una mueca. El palo ni siquiera roza la pelota, pero si conecta con el césped. Mi amigo suelta un taco. El tipo que hay a su lado le mira y se marcha a otra sección.

Yahiko lo intenta de nuevo. Esta vez logra darle a la pelota, pero esta solo avanza unos centímetros por el césped. Sigue intentándolo, pero cada vez que balancea el palo, se pone mas en ridículo ¿cree que está jugando hockey?

- ¿Terminaste? – pregunto una vez la mitad de la cesta está vacia.

- Naruto – me dice Yahiko, inclinando el palo de como si fuera un bastón - ¿No crees que nací para hacer esto? -

- No – respondo.

- Sé que has hablado con Pain – asiento – Yo tampoco creo que hayas nacido para traficar con drogas –

- ¿Por eso estamos aquí? ¿Intentas demostrarme algo? –

- Escucha – insiste Yahiko – Tengo las llaves del coche en el bolsillo y no iré a ninguna parte hasta que termine de golpear todas las pelotas, así que concéntrate en escuchar. No soy tan inteligente como tú, pero he considerado entrar a una universidad sabes, aunque mis opciones sean casi mínimas. Tú… tienes más opciones que yo, debes ir a la universidad y convertirte en alguien. Yo no he nacido para jugar golf, tú no has nacido para traficar drogas. Deja que yo haga el intercambio –

- Ni de broma – le digo – Agradezco que hagas esto y te pongas en ridículo para explicarme tu punto de vista, pero sé lo que tengo que hacer – respondo.

Yahiko coloca una nueva pelota, la golpea y una vez sale rodando por el césped.

- Hinata es bastante guapa. ¿Piensa ir a la universidad? – se lo que pretende Yahiko. Por desgracia, lo conozco muy bien.

- Sí, a la de Konoha – para estar cerca de su hermana, por la que se preocupa más que por sí misma. Yahiko silba.

- Seguro va a conocer a un montón de chicos – me pongo tenso. No quiero pensar eso. Ignoro a Yahiko hasta que regresamos al coche.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en mis asuntos? – le pregunto.

- Nunca –

- Entonces supongo que puedo meterme en los tuyos. Ahora suelta ¿qué pasa con Konan? –

- Nos divertimos una noche, eso es todo –

- No creo que ella comparta tu opinión –

- Si bueno, ese es su problema – Yahiko enciende la radio y pone música a todo volumen. Nunca ha salido con nadie porque le da miedo involucrarse demasiado. Ni siquiera Konan conoce los abusos que ha sufrido en su casa. En serio, entiendo las razones por las que mantiene las distancias con las chicas que le importan. Porque la verdad es que, a veces, si te acercas demasiado al fuego, acabas quemándote.

_**Hinata**_

- Yahiko ¿qué haces aquí? –

La ultima persona a la que esperaría encontrar en la puerta de mi casa.

- Tenemos que hablar –

- ¿Quieres entrar? –

- ¿No pasa nada? – pregunta nervioso.

- No, pasa –

Bueno, probablemente mis padres no opinen lo mismo, pero a mi me parece bien. De todos modos, no creo, que mis padres vayan a decidir de repente no ingresar a Hanabi en una residencia. Estoy cansada de fingir, de temer la ira de mi madre. Este chico es amigo de Naruto y me acepta como soy. Estoy segura de que no le ha resultado fácil decidirse a venir hasta aquí. Abro la puerta de par en par y dejo entrar a Yahiko. Si me pregunta sobre Konan ¿qué le digo? Ella me hizo prometer que guardaría su secreto.

- ¿Quién está en la puerta Hinata? –

- Yahiko – le digo a mi madre – Un amigo del instituto –

- La cena está lista – insinúa mi madre con poca sutileza – Dile a tu amigo que no es muy educado hacer visitas a la hora de la cena – al salir, sus ojos casi se salen al ver la pinta del chico.

Me vuelvo hacia Yahiko - ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –

Un acto de rebeldía. Me encanta. Es catártico. Oigo los pasos de mi madre que se marcha hecha una furia a la cocina.

- Esto… no, gracias – responde Yahiko, reprimiento una carcajada – Pensaba que podíamos hablar, ya sabes, de Naruto –

Me alivia saber que no está aquí para preguntarme por Konan, aunque por la seriedad de su expresión no sé si debería empezar a preocuparme.

La acompaño a través de la casa. Pasamos al lado de Hanabi que está en el salón leyendo una revista.

- Hanabi, él es Yahiko, un amigo de Naruto. Yahiko, mi hermana Hanabi –

Al oír el nombre de Naruto, Hanabi grita de alegría.

- Hola Hanabi – dice Yahiko.

Mi hermana solo le sonríe.

- Hanabi, necesito un favor – mi hermana asiente – Necesito que mantengas ocupada a mamá mientras hablo con Yahiko –

Mi hermana sonríe, no me fallará.

Mi madre entra en la habitación, ignorándonos a Yahiko y a mí, mientras toma de la mano a Hanabi y la lleva a la cocina.

Miro a Yahiko con cautela mientras nos dirigimos al exterior para disponer de privacidad, salvos de la curiosidad de mi madre.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Naruto necesita ayuda. No quiere escucharme, están tramando un importante trapicheo con drogas y han elegido a Naruto para dirigirlo –

- Él no lo haría, me lo prometió –

La mirada de Yahiko me dice que él no lo tiene tan claro.

- He intentado hacerle entrar en razón – continúa – El problema es que… se trata de traficantes importantes. Hay algo que me huele mal, Hinata. Pain está obligando a Naruto a hacerlo, te juro que no sé por qué –

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? –

- Dile que encuentre el modo de librarse. Solo él puede hacerlo –

¿Decírselo? Naruto no soporta que nadie le diga que hacer. Aunque tampoco me lo imagino accediendo a traficar con drogas.

- ¡Hinata! ¡La cena ya está fría! – grita mi madre desde la ventana de la cocina – Y tu padre acaba de llegar, cenemos como una familia por una vez –

El sonido de un plato estrellándose contra el suelo hace que mi madre vuelva a entrar en la casa. Un movimiento muy inteligente de Hanabi, sin duda.

Pero no debo usar a mi hermana para evitar contarles la verdad a mis padres.

- Espera aquí – le digo a Yahiko – A no ser que quieras presenciar una discusión de los Hyuga –

Yahiko se frota las manos – No puede ser peor que las peleas de mi familia –

Entro en la cocina y le doy un beso a mi padre en la mejilla.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? – me pregunta con cautela.

- Yahiko, te presento a mi padre, papá, él es mi amigo Yahiko –

- Hola – dice Yahiko.

Mi padre asiente con la cabeza. Mi madre hace una mueca.

- Yahiko y yo tenemos que irnos –

- ¿A dónde? – pregunta mi padre, completamente confuso.

- A ver a Naruto –

- Tú no te vas a ningún sitio – suelta mi madre.

Mi padre levanta las manos. No entiende nada - ¿Quién es Naruto? –

- El otro pandillero del que te hablé – espeta mi madre con brusquedad - ¿No recuerdas? –

- Últimamente no me acuerdo de nada – mi madre se levanta con el plato lleno de comida en la mano y lo lanza al fregadero. El plato acaba rompiéndose y la comida saltando por los aires.

- Te hemos dado todo lo que has querido Hinata – asegura mi madre – Coche, ropa de diseño… mi paciencia se agota –

- Todo eso es una frivolidad, mamá. Desde fuera todos los ven como personas triunfadoras, pero como padres dan asco. Les doy un aprobado justo, y siendo generosa, porque si fuera la señorita Yuhi quien los evaluara reprobarían. ¿Por qué les da miedo reconocer que tienen problemas, como el resto de mundo? – me siento estupendamente y no puedo ni quiere detenerme – Naruto necesita mi ayuda, una de las cosas que me hace ser como soy es mi lealtad hacia la gente que me importa. Perdón si les duele o los asusta –

Hanabi inicia un alboroto y todos giramos a verla.

- Hinata – me mira – Buena chica –

Rodeo la mano de mi hermana con los dedos antes de volver a dirigirme a mis padres.

- Si quieren echarme a patadas de aquí o repudiarme por ser quien soy, háganlo y acabemos con la familia perfecta de una vez por todas –

No quiero volver a sentir miedo. Por Naruto, por Hanabi, por mí misma. Es hora de enfrentarme a mis miedos, de otro modo acabaré hundiéndome en el dolor y el remordimiento durante el resto de mi vida. No soy perfecta. Ha llegado el momento de que todo el mundo lo sepa.

- Mamá, voy a pedir una cita con el trabajador social del instituto –

Mi madre frunce el ceño y su rostro adopta una expresión de repugnancia.

- Es una estupidez, quedará para siempre en tu expediente, no necesitas un trabajador social –

- Sí que lo necesito – admito, y armándome de valor añado – Y tú también lo necesitas, todos lo necesitamos –

- Escuchame Hinata, si sales por esa puerta… será mejor que no vuelvas –

- Esto es intolerable – interviene mi padre.

- Lo sé y me siento muy bien – confieso mientras cojo mi bolso. Es todo lo que tengo, aparte de la ropa que llevo puesta. Con una sonrisa, le tiendo la mano a Yahiko - ¿Nos vamos? –

Yahiko no duda un instante, me coge de la mano y dice – Sí –

Ya en su coche:

- No pensé que tuvieras tanto valor –

Yahiko me lleva a la parte más oscura del vecindario, hasta un enorme almacén detrás de la carretera, en una zona aislada. Como si la madre naturaleza pretendiera advertirnos, unas amenazadoras nubes negras cubren el cielo y empieza a descender la temperatura.

Un tipo fornido nos corta el paso.

- ¿Quién es la chica? – pregunta.

- Está limpia – afirma Yahiko.

El chico me mira de arriba a abajo de manera insinuante antes de abrir la puerta.

- Si husmea demasiado deberás responder por ella Yahiko – le advierte.

Lo único que quiero es llevarme a Naruto de allí, lejos del peligro que nos rodea.

- Eh – suena una voz arenosa cuando entramos en el almacén – Si quieres algo que te anime, ven a verme ¿vale? –

- Sigueme e ignoralos – me ordena Yahiko. Me coge por el brazo y me conduce por un largo pasillo. Escucho voces que vienen del lado opuesto del almacén… la voz de Naruto.

- Deja que entre sola – le ruego.

- No es una idea muy inteligente. Espera a que Pain termine de hablar con él – sugiere Yahiko, pero yo no le hago caso.

Camino en dirección a la voz de Naruto. Está hablando con dos tipos más y, por el tono de la conversación, parece algo muy serio. Uno de ellos saco una hoja de papel y se la entrega a Naruto. Es entonces cuando se percata de mi presencia.

Naruto le dice algo en voz muy baja a uno de los hombres antes de doblar el papel y guardarlo en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Su voz es fría y dura, como su rostro.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – me pregunta.

- Yo solo… - no puedo acabar la frase porque Naruto me coge del brazo.

- Lárgate, ahora mismo. ¿Quién demonios te trajo? –

Estoy intentando pensar una respuesta cuando Yahiko aparece de entre las sombras.

- Naruto, por favor. Puede que Yahiko me haya traído hasta aquí, pero fue mi idea –

- Eres un cabrón – le increpa Naruto, soltándome para enfrentarse a Yahiko.

- ¿No es este tu futuro Naruto? – le pregunta Yahiko - ¿Por qué te avergüenza mostrarle a tu novia tu segunda casa? –

Naruto suelta un puñetazo directo a su mandibula y Yahiko cae al suelo. Corro hacía él y fulmino a Naruto con la mirada.

- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! – le grito - ¡Es tu amigo, Naruto! –

- ¡No quiero que veas este lugar? – exclama él, mientras un hilo de sangre empieza a emanar del labio de Yahiko – No deberías haberña traido – añade algo más calmado – No es su sitio –

- Ni tampoco el tuyo, hermano – duce Yahiko en voz baja – Llevatela, ya vio suficiente –

- Ven conmigo – ordena Naruto, ofreciéndome la mano.

En lugar de ir con él, cojo la cara de Yahiko entre las manos y le inspecciono la herida.

- Dios mío, está sangrando – estoy empezando a perder los papeles. Un poco de sangre es suficiente para provocarme náuseas. Nunca he podido soportar ni la sangre ni la violencia.

Yahiko aparta mis manos con dulzura.

- Estoy bien. Vete con él –

Una voz irrumpe desde la oscuridad, dirigiéndose a Naruto y a Yahiko.

Me estremezco ante la autoridad que proyecta aquella voz. Hasta ahora no estaba asustada, pero ahora sí lo estoy. Es el hombre con el que estaba hablando Naruto. Lleva un traje negro con una camisa de color crudo debajo. Lo vi fugazmente en la boda. Lleca el cabello engominado hacia atrás y es supremamente pálido. Me basta una sola mirada para saber que es alguien muy poderoso dentro de los Akatsuki.. Le acompañan dos hombres corpulentos y de aspecto amenazador.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – grita.

- Nada, Pain – replican Yahiko y Naruto al unísono.

- Llévatela de aquí Uzumaki –

Naruto me coge de la mano y me saca del almacén. No vuelvo a respirar hasta que estamos fuera.

_**Naruto**_

- ¡Vayámonos de aquí! Tú y yo, vamos –

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando me monto en Kyubi y Hinata se sube de un salto detrás. Me rodea la cintura con los brazos y se sujeta con fuerza cuando salimos a toda velocidad del aparcamiento. Volamos por las calles, que con velocidad acaban convirtiéndose en un borrón. Ni siquiera me detengo cuando empieza a llover.

- ¿Podemos parar ya? – grita Hinata bajo la ensordecedora tormenta.

Aparco bajo un viejo puente abandonado junto al lago. La lluvia golpea el cemento que nos rodea, pero al menos allí podemos resguardarnos.

Hinata baja de la moto de un salto.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - me dice – No puedes hacerlo, es peligroso y es estúpido y… y me lo prometiste – me mira con sus expresivos ojos, llenos de furia y tristeza – Podrías ir a la cárcel, ¡a la cárcel, Naruto! Si a ti no te importa déjame decirte que a mí sí. No voy a dejar que hagas esto –

- ¿Qué quieres oír? –

- Nada. Todo. Sólo, di algo para que no esté aquí sintiéndome una imbécil –

- La verdad es que… - ella mira al suelo – Hinata, mírame –

- No puedo – dice ahora mirando la lluvia – Estoy cansada de pensar en todo lo que puede suceder –

Tiro de ella y la acerco a mí – No pienses, todo va a estar bien –

- Pero… -

- Nada de peros. Confía en mí –

Mi boca se cierra sobre la suya. La fragancia de la lluvia y el olor a galletas me tranquiliza. La rodeo con los brazos. Ella me agarra por los hombros empapados y me reclama más. Deslizo la mano bajo su camiseta y recorro su ombligo con los dedos.

- Ven conmigo – le digo antes de levantarla del suelo y sentarla a horcajadas sobre mi moto.

No puedo dejar de besarla. Le susurro que no puedo vivir sin ella. Le recorro el cuello con mis labios y me detengo un instante allí hasta que ella se inclina hacia atrás y me deja quitarle la camiseta. Puedo hacerle olvidar todas sus inquietudes. Cuando estamos juntos, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella.

Me mira mordiéndose el labio inferior. Me encantan tanto sus labios – Pierdo el control de las cosas – me dice.

- Ya lo hemos perdido – le digo, y me froto con ella para demostrarle hasta qué punto lo hemos perdido. Ella contonea las caderas lenta, seductoramente, en una invitación que no merezco. Le rozo los labios con la yema de los dedos. Ella me los besa antes de hacerlos descender hasta su barbilla, su cuello, sus pechos. Hinata me coge la mano.

- No quiero detenerme – le cubro el cuerpo con el mio.

Podría hacerlo. Sé que me lo está pidiendo. Pero entonces aparece la conciencia. La estúpida apuesta que hice con Shikamaru. Y lo que me dijo mi madre sobre lo fácil que es dejar embarazada a una chica.

Cuando hice la apuesta, no sentía nada en absoluto por esta niña rica tan complicada. Pero ahora… mierda, no quiero pensar en mis sentimientos. Los odio, solo sirven para complicarte la vida. Quiero hacer el amor con Hinata, pero no encima de una moto, como si fuera una cualquiera. Alejo mis manos de su cuerpo perfecto. Es lo único sensato que he hecho esta noche.

- No podemos hacerlo así. Aquí no – le digo con voz ronca por la sobrecarga de emoción. Hinata iba a entregarme su cuerpo pese a saber quién soy y lo que estoy a punto de hacer. La realidad es difícil de digerir.

Espero que ella se sienta avergonzada, puede que incluso enfadada. Pero, en lugar de eso, se acurruca en mi pecho y me abraza. "No me hagas esto", quiero decir, pero acabo por rodearla con mis brazos, arropándola.

- Te quiero – le oigo susurrar tan levemente que por un momento creo que son mis propios sentimientos los que me hablan.

Me siento tentado a decir "No lo hagas, ¡no!, ¡no!" Siento una punzada en el estomago mientras la abrazo con mas fuerza. Vaya, si las cosas fueran distintas, nunca la dejaría ir- Escondo el rostro entre su cabello y fantaseo acerca de llevarla lejos de este lugar.

Nos quedamos así durante mucho rato, mucho después de que deje de llover. Cuando por fin salgo del ensueño, la ayudo a bajar de la moto para que pueda ponerse la camiseta.

Hinata me mira con sus ojos llenos de esperanza - ¿Vas a hacer el intercambio? –

Me bajo de Kyubi y camino hasta el final del túnel. Me mojo la mano con el agua que aun resbala por la pared y dejo que el frio se me cuele entre los dedos.

- Tengo que hacerlo – le contesto sin mirarla. Ella se acerca.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer algo que puede llevarte a la cárcel? –

Acaricio su mejilla suave y pálida con la palma de la mano y la miro con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿No sabías que los pandilleros trafican con drogas? Es parte del trabajo –

- Pues déjalo. Seguro hay un modo de… -

- Todos los que quieren dejarlo, deben enfrentarse a un reto. Torturas, una paliza. Si sobrevives te dejan salir. Déjame decirte algo, solo conozco a una persona que ha salido con vida de un reto. Aunque le zurraron la conciencia y creo que el tipo preferiría estar muerto. Nunca lo entenderás. Mi familia lo necesita –

- ¿Por dinero? – aparto la mano de su cara.

- No, no es por dinero – echo la cabeza hacia atrás con una mueca de desesperación - ¿Podemos cambiar el tema por favor? –

- No quiero que hagas nada ilegal –

- Hinata, tu lo que necesitas es un santo. O un funcionario y yo no soy ninguna de las dos cosas –

- ¿Te importo? –

La miro confundido – Claro que sí –

- Demuéstralo entonces –

Me quito la bandana de la cabeza y me peino el cabello con los dedos.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo para mí? Mi madre espera que proteja a mi familia desde los Akatsuki, no sé dónde mierda está mi padre, Pain quiere que demuestre mi lealtad a la banda y tú, la única persona con la que siento que puedo llevar una vida normal algún día quieres que te demuestre mi amor haciendo algo que podría poner en peligro a mi familia. Tengo que hacerlo ¿si? Y nadie, ni siquiera tú, va a hacerme cambiar de idea, Ya déjalo –

- ¿Y vas a sacrificar lo nuestro? –

- Maldita sea, no me hagas esto. No tenemos que sacrificar nada –

- Si empiezas a traficar con drogas, se acabó. Yo he sacrificado todo lo que tenía por ti… por nosotros. Mis amigos, mis padres, todo ¿no puedes hacer esto por mi? –

Le doy mi chaqueta cuando empieza a temblar de frío – Toma ponte esto -

Se acabó. Esta es mi vida. Si no puede asumirlo, tendrá que volver con Kiba Inuzuka. O con quien encaje en su molde de príncipe azul.

Me pide que la lleve a casa de Ino.

- Creo que… deberíamos trabajar por separado en el proyecto de química – sugiere antes de devolverme la chaqueta, frente a la enorme casa junto a la playa - ¿Quieres hacer los calentadores o prefieres redactar el proyecto? –

- Como quieras – digo, de nuevo haciéndome el chico malo cuando de verdad siento morir una parte de mí.

- Naruto, no tiene por qué ser así –

Tiene los ojos húmedos. Tengo que salir ya mismo de aquí antes de que aparezcan lágrimas. No podría soportarlo.

- Sí, tiene que ser así – le digo antes de alejarme de allí en la moto.

**FIN.**

**Muchas gracias a todas y todo por apoyar este fic, por sus reviews, y pues… espero no haberlas asustado, claro que sigue, nos vemos en el próximo capi.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. Me alegró mucho que cayeran en mi broma, por cierto la proxima semana quizás empiece un nuevo fanfic. Ya casi se acercan mis vacaciones, ¡Yeeii!**_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 13**_

_**Hinata**_

Tras dos paquetes de pañuelos, Ino dejó de intentar animarme y me permitió llorar hasta que me quedé dormida. Por la mañana, le piso que deje las persianas abajo y las cortinas cerradas. No hay nada malo en quedarse todo el día en cama, ¿verdad?

- Gracias por no decir "te lo dije" - le digo mientras busco en su armario algo que ponerme, pues me ha obligado a levantarme.

Ella está de pie junto al vestidor, maquillándose.

- No lo diré, pero puedes estar segura de que lo pienso -

- Gracias - respondo. Ino saca unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga.

- Toma, ponte esto. No estarás tan guapa como con tu ropa, pero seguirás estando mejor que cualquier chica del instituto -

- No digas eso -

- ¿Porqué? Es la verdad -

- No, no lo es -

- Dime un defecto Hinata -

Me quedó pensando un segundo - Tengo un seno más grande que el otro -

- Hinata, son grandes. A los chicos les obsesionan los senos grandes, da igual si uno es más grande que otro - me levanta y me pone frente al espejo - Eres muy hermosa. Bueno, ahora mismo tienes los ojos rojos y te han salido bolsas después de llorar toda la noche. Pero, te sigues viendo preciosa. Mírate Hinata y di en voz alta: ¡Estoy buena! -

- No -

- Ay, vamos. Te sentirás mejor. Mírate en el espejo y grita: ¡Mis senos son lo máxmo! -

- No -

- ¿No puedes siquiera admitir que tu cabello es hermoso? -

- ¿Hablas contigo misma frente al espejo? - pregunto.

- Claro, ¿quieres ver? - me aparta a un lado y se coloca frente al espejo - No estás nada mal Ino - exclama - Sai es un tipo con suerte - continúa y volviéndose hacia mi añade - ¿Ves? Es fácil -

Sin embargo, en lugar de estallar a carcajadas, me echo a llorar.

- ¿Tan fea soy? -

Niego con la cabeza.

- ¿Es porque no tengo ropa con pedrería? Sé que tu madre te ha echado de casa, pero ¿crees que nos deje entrar para asaltar tu armario? No sé cuánto más puedes durar con mi talla -

Mi madre no llamó anoche para preguntar por mi. Creo que esperaba que lo hiciera, aunque raras veces cumple con mis expectativas. Y mi padre... bueno, probablemente no sepa que anoche no dormí en casa. Pueden quedarse con mi ropa. Aunque puede que más tarde me escape para ver cómo está Hanabi.

- ¿Quieres un consejo? - me pregunta Ino.

La miro con cautela - No lo sé. Nunca te ha gustado la idea de que Naruto y yo saliéramos -

- Eso no es verdad, Hinata. Nunca te he dicho nada. Aun así, creo que cuando se relaja, es un buen chico. Nos divertimos mucho el día que fuimos al lago, Sai también. Me dijo que Naruto era un chico genial. No sé qué ha ocurrido entre ustedes dos, pero tienes dos opciones: o te olvidas de él o sacas toda la artillería -

- ¿Es eso lo que haces tú con Sai? -

Sonríe - A veces, digamos que Sai necesita un toque de atención. Cuando nuestra relación empieza a hacerse monótona, hago algo para reavivarla. No lo interpretes como una excusa para arrodillarte ante Naruto. Pero si realmente es la persona que deseas, ¿qué te impide ir por él? No me gusta verte triste -

- ¿Me veías feliz con él? -

- Obsesionada diría yo. Pero sí, feliz. Más feliz de lo que habías estado en mucho tiempo. Cuando alguien te gusta mucho, sueles estar o muy bien o muy mal. ¿Tiene sentido? -

- Sí -

_Naruto_

A la mañana siguiente, tras la visita de Hinata al almacén, interrumpo mi desayuno al reparar en una cabeza naranja que se asoma por la puerta principal de mi casa.

- Yahiko, yo de ti mantendría una distancia prudencial - grito.

Mi madre me da una mirada de enojo - Esa no es la manera de tratar a tus amigos, Naruto -

Sigo comiendo mientras ella va a abrirle la puerta a ese... traidor.

- ¿No estarás enfadado todavía conmigo, verdad? - pregunta.

- Por supuesto que no está enfadado contigo, Yahiko. Siéntate y come algo. Hay huevos y algo de tocino -

Yahiko tiene el descaro de darme una palmada en el hombro.

- Te perdono -

Entonces, levanto la mirada, primero a mi madre para asegurarme de que no está prestando atención y luego a Yahiko.

- ¿Me perdonas? -

- Tienes el labio muy hinchado, Yahiko - señala mi madre, examinando la herido que yo he provocado.

Yahiko se palpa con cuidado el labio.

- Sí, me tropecé con un puño. Ya sabe cómo es eso -

- No, no lo sé. Tropiezas con demasiados puños. Un día acabarás en un hospital - sentencia, apuntándole con un dedo acusador - Bueno, debo ir a trabajar. Yahiko, intenta mantenerte alejado hoy de los puños, ¿vale? Naruto, cierra con llave si vas a marcharte -

Miro a Yahiko.

- ¿Qué? -

- Ya lo sabes, ¿cómo pudiste llevar a Hinata al almacén? -

- Lo siento - masculla mientras engulle nuestra comida.

- No, no lo sientes -

- De acuerdo, tienes razón. No lo siento -

Observo asqueado cómo utiliza los dedos para coger la comida y llevársela a la boca.

- No sé cómo te soporto -

- ¿Qué ocurrió anoche con Hinata? - me pregunta, siguiéndome fuera de la casa.

El desayuno amenaza con salir por donde ha entrado, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver con los modales de mi amigo. Lo cojo por el cuello de la camiseta.

- Hinata y yo ya no somos nada. No quiero volver a escuchar su nombre nunca más -

- Hablando del rey de Roa - canturrea mi amigo estirando el cuello. Lo suelto y me doy la vuelta, esperando toparme de frente con Hinata. Sin embargo, no la veo por ningún lado, y cuando vuelvo a girarme, Yahiko me propina un puñetazo en pleno rostro - Estamos a mano - me mira - Hinata tuvo que dejarte hecho polvo para que me amenaces solo por pronunciar su nombre. Sé que podrías matarme con tus propias manos - asegura Yahiko - Pero dudo que lo hagas -

Saboreo la sangre mientras compruebo que aún tengo la mandíbula en su sitio.

- Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso. Te voy a decir algo. Si no dejas de meterte en mi vida, te daré una paliza. Y eso incluye mis asuntos con Hinata y con Pain -

- Pues yo también tengo que decirte algo. Meterme en tu vida es lo único que me hace seguir adelante. Ni siquiera la paliza que me dio anoche mi viejo al llegar ebrio me entretiene tanto como tu vida -

Agacho la cabeza - Lo siento, por golpearte. Ya tienes bastante con tu viejo -

Yahiko murmura un - No te preocupes -

Anoche fue la primera vez en la que me arrepentí de haber utilizado los puños contra alguien. A Yahiko le ha pegado tantas veces su viejo que probablemente llevará cicatrices el resto de su vida. Soy un verdadero idiota por haber actuado así. En cierto modo, me alegra que todo acabara entre Hinata y yo. No soy capaz de controlar mis sentimientos y emociones cuando estoy con ella.

Mi única esperanza es poder evitarla fuera de la clase de química. Sí, eso es, porque aunque no esté cerca de ella, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza.

Una de las ventajas de haber roto con Hinata es que, durante estas dos semanas, he tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre el asesinato de mi abuelo. La noche en cuestión ha empezado a regresar a mi mente en forma de destellos. Algo no encaja, pero no logro adivinar el qué. Mi abuelo sonreía, hablaba, y justo antes de que le dispararan, le vi sorprendido y nervioso, ¿no tendría que haberse sentido así todo el tiempo?

Esta noche es Halloween. Y también es la noche que Pain ha elegido para llevar a cabo la operación. He estado inquieto todo el día. He trabajado en siete coches diferentes, y les he hecho de todo, desde cambio de aceite hasta reemplazo de juntas desgastadas o agujereadas.

Guardo la pistola de Pain en el cajón de mi habitación, no quiero andar por ahí armado hasta que no sea necesario. Aunque en realidad es una estupidez, porque esté será el primer trapicheo de los muchos que me esperan durante el resto de mi vida.

"Eres como el viejo". Intento no darle importancia a la voz que resuena en mi cabeza y que me ha atormentado todo el día. "Como el viejo"

No puedo evitarlo. Recuerdo todas las veces que mi abuelo me decía: "Somos colegas, Naruto. Tu y yo nos entendemos muy bien. ¿Algún día serás tan fuerte como tu abuelo?", me preguntaba. Y yo siempre levantaba la mirada hacia él y le contestaba con absoluta devoción "Claro, quiero ser como tu"

Mi abuelo nunca me dijo que podía llegar a ser mejor que él ni que había otra forma de hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, esta noche demostraré que soy como mi viejo. He intentado comportarme de otro modo, asegurando a mi familia, invitando a Konohamaru a otro destino. Soy un idiota por pensar que puedo ser un modelo para alguien.

Mis pensamiento vuelven a centrarse en Hinata. He intentado olvidar que irá con alguien al baile de Halloween. Su ex, según me ha parecido entender. Intento apartar de mi mente el hecho de que otro tipo le ponga las manos encima.

Estoy seguro de que intentará besarla. ¿Quién no iba a querer besar esos labios dulces, suaves, aterciopelados?

Esta noche trabajaré hasta la hora en la que tengo que acudir a mi cita. Si me quedo solo en casa, me volveré loco dándole vueltas a todo.

Me resbala de las manos el remachador y me golpea en toda la frente. Sin embargo, no me enfado conmigo mismo, sino con Hinata. A las ocho, estoy más enfadado con mi compañera de laboratorio que con nadie en este mundo, aunque no sé si tengo derecho a estarlo.

_**Hinata**_

Estoy frente al taller de Deidara, haciendo ejercicios de respiración para controlar los nervios. Sé que Naruto está solo porque no veo el auto del dueño del garaje por ningún lado.

Estoy aquí, decidida y dispuesta a seducirlo.

Si lo que llevo puesto no llama su atención, nada lo hará. Voy a dar todo, como Ino dijo, voy a sacar toda la artillería. Llamo a la puerta, cierro los ojos y rezo para que todo salga como lo he planeado.

Me abro la chaqueta de satén larga y plateada y la fresca brisa nocturna me acaricia la piel. Cuando el chasquido de la puerta me alerta de la presencia de Naruto, abro lentamente los ojos. Pero no son los ojos azules de Naruto los que observan mi cuerpo ligero de ropa. Es Deidara, que tiene la vista clavada en mi sujetador de encaje rosa y en mi falta de animadora como si acabara de tocar la lotería.

Muerta de vergüenza, me cubro con la chaqueta. Si también pudiera esconder la cabeza dentro de ella, lo haría.

- Naruto - grita Deidara, estallando en carcajadas - Una niña que pide caramelos pregunta por ti -

Es posible que tenga la cara del color de una cereza, pero estoy decidida a seguir adelante. Estoy aquí para demostrarle a Naruto que no pienso dejarlo.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunta la voz de Naruto desde el interior del garaje.

- Yo ya me iba - me dice Deidara, pasando por mi lado - Dile a Naruto que cierre el taller cuando se vaya. Hasta otra -

Deidara cruza la sombría calle mientras canturrea en voz baja.

- Deidara, ¿quién...? - la voz de Naruto se desvanece cuando llega a la puerta del taller. Me mira con furia - ¿Necesitas indicaciones para llegar a algún sitio en particular o has venido para que te arregle el coche? -

- Ninguna de las dos cosas - respondo.

- ¿Buscas caramelos en esta zona de la ciudad? -

- No -

- Se acabó, Hinata ¿lo entiendes? ¿Porqué sigues entrometiéndote en mi vida y atormentándome de este modo? Además, ¿no tendrías que estar en el baile de Halloween con algún tipo del instituto? -

- No importa nada de eso, ¿podemos hablar? -

- No, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿A qué viniste? ¿Dónde esta Deidara? -

- Se ha ido - le informo - Creo que lo asuste -

- ¿Tú? Lo dudo mucho -

- Le he enseñado lo que llevo bajo el abrigo -

Naruto arque las cejas.

- Déjame entrar, por favor - le ruego - Terminaré congelada aquí afuera - miro hacia atrás, la oscuridad ahora me parece aterradora y el corazón me late con fuerza. Me encojo bajo el abrigo, tengo la piel de gallina y empiezo a temblar.

Naruto deja escapar un suspiro, me conduce al interior del taller y cierra la puerta. Afortunadamente hay un calefactor en medio del local. Me planto frente a él y empiezo a frotarme las manos.

- Mira - le escucho - De verdad me alegro que hayas venido, y lo que es más que no hayas salido con cualquier estúpido, pero... ¿no rompimos hace poco? -

- Quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo - casi grito - Fingir que solo somos compañeros de laboratorio ha sido una tortura - lo miro soportando la tormenta de sentimientos interna que me aflige - Te echo de menos - le digo, sus ojos se abren - ¿Tu... tu me has echado de menos? -

Parecen asaltarlo las dudas. Ladea la cabeza, como si no estuviera muy seguro de haber oído bien.

- Sabes que aún estoy en los Akatsuki, ¿verdad? -

- Lo sé, y lo acepto -

- Nunca podré cumplir con tus expectativas -

- ¿Y si te dijera que no tengo ninguna? - aspira una profunda bocanada de aire y la suelta lentamente. Sé que está reflexionando porque su expresión se ha vuelto muy seria.

- Voy a decirte algo - dice finalmente - Te quedarás mientras termino de cenar. No preguntaré qué llevas, o mejor dicho, lo que no llevas bajo el abrigo, ¿trato hecho? -

Sonrió con vacilación y me arreglo el cabello con las manos.

- Trato hecho -

- No tienes que hacer eso por mí - me asegura, apartándome la mano suavemente del pelo - Traeré una manta para que no te ensucies -

Espero hasta que saca una manta de lana de color verde de un armario. Nos sentamos sobre ella y Naruto mira el reloj.

- ¿Quieres un poco? - pregunta, señalando la comida. Tal vez si como algo, consiga tranquilisarme.

- ¿Qué es? -

- Comida mexicana, enchiladas, son una delicia - explica cortando un pedacito y pasándomelo - Si toleras el picante, claro -

- Me gusta el picante - le interrumpo, metiéndomelo en la boca. Empiezo a masticar, deleitándome con la mezcla de sabores. No obstante, al tragarlo la lengua me empieza a arder. En algún lugar remoto puedo distinguir el sabor, pero sigue picando mucho - Pica - es lo único que puedo articular mientras intento tragar.

- Te lo advertí - Naruto me pasa su vaso - Bebe. Es mejor la leche, pero solo tengo agua -

Cojo el vaso. El líquido me enfría la lengua, pero cuando lo apuro siente que el fuego se reaviva.

- Agua - imploro.

Naruto rellena el vaso - Bebe lo que quieras, aunque dudo que sirva de algo. Pronto se pasará -

En lugar de bebes, esta vez meto la lengua en el líquido y la dejo ahí.

- ¿Estás bien? -

- ¿A ti te parece? - le digo.

- Lo cierto es que resulta erótico verte así, con la lengua a remojo. ¿Quieres más? - pregunta con picardía, comportándose como el Naruto de siempre.

- No - digo con la lengua aún en el vaso.

- ¿Todavía te pica? -

Aparto el vaso para contestarle - Parece que tengo un millón de jugadores de fútbol clavándome las botas en la lengua -

- Auch - se lamenta entre risas - ¿Sabes? Una vez me dijeron que lo mejor para calmar el picor es besar a alguien -

- Bonita manera de insinuar que quieres besarme -

El me mira fijamente y me atrae con sus ojos azules.

- Yo siempre quiero besarte -

- No será tan fácil. Quiero respuestas. Primero las respuestas y luego los besos -

- ¿Por eso has venido hasta aquí desnuda bajo esa chaqueta? -

- ¿Quién dice que vaya desnuda? - le diga, acercándome a él.

Naruto deja el plato sobre la manta. Si la boca me quema aún, apenas me doy cuenta. Ahora me toca a mí controlar la situación.

- Juguemos a algo. Lo llamo haz una pregunta y desnúdate. Cada vez que formules una pregunta, tendrás que quitarte una prenda. Yo haré lo mismo -

- Calculo que me da para unas siete preguntas. ¿Cuántas tienes tú? -

- Acabas de hacerme una pregunta - le digo, él asiente y se quita uno de sus zapatos - ¿Porqué no empiezas con la camiseta? - le pregunto.

- Confío que sepas que acabas de hacerme una pregunta. Creo que es un ejemplo... -

- No es una pregunta - insisto.

- Acabas de preguntarme por qué no empiezo por la camiseta - dice con una sonrisa.

Se me acelera el pulso. Me bajo la falda de animadora y escondo las piernas bajo la chaqueta.

- Solo me quedan cuatro prendas - Naruto intenta mantenerse distante, pero en sus ojos distingo un deseo que no había visto hasta ahora. Y la estúpida sonrisa desaparece de su rostro cuando se pasa la lengua por los labios.

- Necesito un cigarrillo. Es muy difícil dejar. ¿Dijiste cuatro? -

- Eso sonó como una pregunta Naruto -

Él niega con la cabeza.

- No, chica lista, no era una pregunta. Pero ha sido un buen intento. Veamos ¿cuál es la verdadera razón que te ha traído hasta aquí? -

- Quería demostrarte cuánto te quieto - respondo.

Naruto parpadea un par de veces, pero no demuestra emoción alguna. Esta vez se quita la camiseta y la deja a un lado, mostrando su torso bronceado. Me arrodillo a su lado, esperando poder tentarlo y hacerle perder el control.

- ¿Quieres ir a la universidad? Di la verdad -

Él vacila un instante - Si mi vida fuera diferente, sí -

Me quito una sandalia.

- ¿Te acostaste con Kiba? - me pregunta.

- No -

Se quita el zapato derecho, sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento.

- ¿Lo hiciste con Sakura? - le pregunto yo.

Duda antes de contestar - No quieres saberlo -

- Sí que quiero, quiero saber todo. Las mujeres con las que has estado, la primera persona con la que te acostaste... -

Él se frota la nuca, como si le hubiera dado un tirón y quisiera aliviar el dolor.

- Vaya, eso son muchas preguntas - dice - Sakura y yo... bueno, sí, nos acostamos. La última vez fue en abril. Por entonces, aún no sabía que me estaba engañando con otro. No recuerdo muy bien las aventuras anteriores a Sakura. Atravesé un periodo de un año en el que me apetecía salir con una chica diferente cada semana. Y me acosté con la mayoría. Fue una tontería -

- ¿Usaste siempre protección? -

- Sí -

- ¿Quieres contarme tu primera vez? -

- Mi primera vez fue con Konan -

- ¿Konan? - pregunto, confuda. Naruto asiente.

- No es lo que crees. Ocurrió el verano antes de entrar al instituto y ambos queríamos zanjar el tema de la virginidad y averiguar por qué todo el mundo le daba tanta importancia al sexo. Fue horrible. Yo estuve muy torpe y ella se paso casi todo el tiempo riendo. Ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que no había sido muy buena idea intentarlo con alguien que era casi como un hermano. Vale, has hecho muchas preguntas. Ahora por favor, quítate la chaqueta -

- Aún no. Si te has acostado con tantas chicas, ¿cómo sé que no has pillado alguna enfermedad? Dime que te has hecho pruebas -

- Cuando me pusieron las grapas en el hospital, me hicieron varios análisis, créeme, estoy sano -

- Yo también. Por si te lo estás preguntando - me quito la otra sandalia, contenta por no sentirme como una estúpida no que el se enoje por hacerle tantas preguntas - Te toca -

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en hacer el amor conmigo? - suelta, quitándose un calcetín mientras espera mi respuesta.

_**Naruto**_

- Sí - responde Hinata - ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacer el amor conmigo? -

Todas las noches sueño despierto, fantaseo con ella, con dormir a su lado... con hacerle el amor.

- Ahora mismo, no puedo pensar en otra cosa - miro el reloj. Pronto tendré que irme. A los traficantes de drogas no les importa mucho la vida sentimental de cada cual. No puedo llegar tarde, pero deseo tanto a Hinata - Lo próximo que tendrás que quitarte será el abrigo, ¿segura de que quieres seguir? -

Me quito el otro calcetín. Lo único que me falta para quedarme completamente desnudo son los vaqueros y los calzoncillos.

- Sí, quiero seguir - asegura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con sus preciosos labios rosados brillando bajo la luz - Apaga las luces antes de que... me quite el abrigo -

Apago las luces del taller y la observo mientras se pone de pie sobre la manta y se desabrocha el abrigo con dedos temblorosos. Estoy en trance, sobre todo porque me mira mientras lo hace, me mira con esos ojos plateados llenos de deseo.

Cuando se abre lentamente el abrigo, no puedo apartar la mirada del regalo que oculta en su interior. Se acerca a mí, pero tropieza con un zapato.

La cojo a tiempo y la ayudo a recostarse sobre la suave manta. Entonces me coloco encima de ella.

- Gracias por evitar que me caiga - dice. Le cuesta respirar.

Le retiro un mechón de la cara y me pongo a su lado. Cuando ella me rodea el cuello con los brazos, lo único que deseo es protegerla durante el resto de mi vida. Le quito el abrigo y me alejo un poco para observarla. Solo lleva puesto un sujetador de encaje rosa. Nada más - Como un ángel - susurro.

- ¿Terminó el juego? - pregunta nerviosa.

- Sí. Lo que viene a continuación es todo, menos un juego -

Apoya sus uñas perfectamente arregladas sobre mi pecho. ¿Sentirá lo acelerado que está mi corazón en este momento?

- Traje... preservativos - dice.

Si hubiese sabido... si hubiera imaginado que esta noche sería "la noche", habría venido preparado. Supongo que no imaginaba que esto realmente sucedería con Hinata. Introduce la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y una docena de preservativos se esparce sobre la manta.

- ¿Tenías planeado hacerlo varias veces? -

Avergonzada, se cubre la cara con ambas manos.

- Solo he cogido un puñado -

Le aparto las manos y froto mi frente contra la suya.

- Estoy bromeando. No seas tan tímida conmigo - cuando se deshace de la chaqueta, sé que me odiaré por tener que dejarla allí cuando me vaya. Ojalá pudiéramos pasar juntos toda la noche. Y sin embargo, sé que los deseos solo se cumplen en los cuentos de hadas.

- ¿No vas... a quitarte los pantalones - me pregunta.

Ojalá pudiera tomarme mi tiempo y hacer que esta noche durará para siempre. Es como estar de excursión en el paraíso y saber que has de regresar al infierno. Le recorro el cuello y los hombros con mis besos, lentamente.

- Soy virgen, Naruto. ¿Y si hago algo mal? -

- Nada va a salir mal. Esto no es un examen de la señorita Yuhi. Solo estamos tu y yo. El resto del mundo no importa ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Bien - contesta ella en voz baja.

Tiene los ojos brillantes, ¿estará llorando?

- No te merezco. Lo sabes ¿verdad? -

- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que no eres malo? - suelta y al ver que no respondo me obliga a acercar la cabeza a la suya - Esta noche mi cuerpo es tuyo, Naruto - me susurra cerca de los labios - ¿Lo deseas? -

- No sabes cómo - la beso, como nunca. Mientras nos besamos me deshago de los vaqueros y de los calzoncillos y la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío - ¿Asustada? - le murmuro al oído cuando creo que está preparada. Yo lo estoy y ya no puedo esperar más.

- Un poco, pero confío en ti -

- Relájate -

- Lo intento -

- No funcionará si no te relajas - le digo, apartándome un poco para coger uno de los preservativos con una mano temblorosa - ¿Estás segura de esto? -

- Sí, estoy segura. Te quiero Naruto - confiesa - Te quiero - repite esta vez casi con desesperación.

Dejo que sus palabras fluyan a través de mi y me contengo. No quiero hacerle daño. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Para una chica la primera vez siempre es dolorosa, por muy cuidadoso que sea el chico.

Quiero decirle cómo me siento, confesarle cómo ha llegado a convertirse en el centro de mi existencia. Pero no puedo. Soy incapaz de pronuncia palabra alguna - Hazlo - ruega ella, notando mi vacilación. Así que obedezco, pero cuando ella ahoga un gemido, deseo poder evitarle todo el dolor que siente.

Aspira por la nariz y se enjuga una lágrima que le resbala por la mejilla. No puedo soportar verla sufrir. Por primera vez desde que vi morir a mi abuelo, se me escapa una lágrima.

Ella me sujeta la cabeza entre las manos y me borra la lágrima con sus besos.

- Estoy bien, Naruto -

Pero a mí no me lo parece. Tengo que hacer que sea perfecto. Porque puede que nunca tenga otra oportunidad y ella tiene que saber lo hermoso que puede llegar a ser este momento.

Pronto, noto que su cuerpo deja de tensarse y los sonidos que emite ya no son de dolor, estamos disfrutando, juntos. Aquí, en una manta, nada glamoroso, me está entregando su primera vez.

Más tarde, la acerco hacia mi. Hinata se acurruca entre mis brazos mientras yo le acaricio el cabello, ambos deseosos de alargar aquella intimidad todo el tiempo que podamos.

No puedo creer que haya compartido su cuerpo conmigo. Debería sentirme exultante, pero en lugar de eso, me siento como una mierda.

No podré protegerla por el resto de mi vida de los tipos que quieran estar con ella, verla como yo la he visto, tocarla como la he tocado hoy. No quiero dejarla marchar nunca.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. No puedo perder más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, ella no será mía para siempre y no puedo fingir por más tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto.

- Sí -

- Tengo que marcharme - le digo, mirando el reloj digital sobre una de las cajas de herramientas.

Hinata apoya la barbilla en mi pecho - Vas a dejar los Akatsuki, ¿verdad? -

El cuerpo se me agarrota.

- No - le digo con la voz cargada de angustia. Joder, ¿por qué me pregunta eso?

- Ahora todo es diferente, Naruto. Hicimos el amor -

- Lo que hemos hecho ha sido genial. Pero no cambia nada -

Ella se pone de pie, recoge su ropa y empieza a vestirse en un rincón.

- Entonces ¿soy solo otra que puedes añadir a la lista de las chicas con las que te has acostado? -

- No digas eso -

- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad ¿no? -

- No -

- Demuéstralo Naruto -

- No puedo - ojalá pudiera decirle otra cosa. Tiene que saber que las cosas siempre serán así. Tendré que dejarla plantada una y otra vez por que los Akatsuki no dejarán de reclamarme. Hinata, que ama con el corazón y el alma, es como una droga. Se merece algo mejor - Lo siento - le digo después de ponerme los pantalones, ¿qué otra cosa puedo decirle?

Ella aparta la mirada y camina hacia la salida del garaje como si fuera un robot.

Cuando oigo el chirrido de neumáticos, se me disparan todas las alarmas. Un coche se dirige hacia nosotros... El RX-7 de Shikamaru.

Esto no pinta nada bien.

- Sube al coche - le ordeno.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. El RX de Shikamary se detiene frente a nosotros con un frenazo. Le acompañan unos cuantos chicos de los Akatsuki.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ganaste la apuesta! - grita Shikamaru desde el interior del vehículo.

Intento esconder a Hinata detrás de mí, pero es inútil. Pueden ver con toda claridad sus piernas desnudas sobresaliendo del abrigo.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - me pregunta. Siento la necesidad de quitarme los pantalones y dárselos para que se los ponga. Si se entera de la apuesta, pensará que esa es la razón por la que me he acostado con ella. Tengo que conseguir que se marche, y rápido.

- Nada, tonterías - le aseguro - Sube al coche. Si no lo haces, te subiré yo mismo -

Oigo cómo se abre la puerta del coche de Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que la del de Hinata.

- No te enfades con Yahiko - me ruega antes de acomodarse en el asiento del conductor.

¿De qué está hablando? - Vete - insisto, sin tiempo de preguntarle qué ha querido decir con eso - Hablaremos más tarde - Hinata acelera y se pierde en la noche.

- Vaya - masculla Shikamaru, mirando la parte posterior del BMW con interés - Tenía que averiguar si Deidara me estaba diciendo la verdad. Te has acostado con Hinata Hyuga, ¿verdad? ¿Lo grabaste? -

Mi respuesta es un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago de Shikamaru, quien cae de rodillas al suelo. Me monto a horcajadas sobre la moto y enciendo el moto. Cuando diviso el Camry de mi primo, me detengo a su lado.

- Escucha, Naruto - dice Deidara a través de la ventanilla abierta - Lo siento mucho -

- Me largo - interrumpo antes de lanzarle las llaves del taller y marcharme.

De camino a casa, no dejo de pensar en Hinata y en lo mucho que significa para mí.

Entonces, la realidad me golpea.

No quiero hacer el intercambio.

Ahora entiendo todas esas películas románticas de las que tanto me he reído. Porque, en este instante, me convierto en el idiota sensiblero que lo arriesga todo por su chica. Estoy enamorado...

Que les den a los Akatsuki. Puedo proteger a mi familia y, al mismo tiempo, ser coherente conmigo mismo. Hinata tenía razón. Mi vida es demasiado importante como para tirarla por la borda traficando con drogas. Lo cierto es que quiero ir a la universidad y hacer algo positivo con mi vida.

No soy como mi abuelo. Mi abuelo era un hombre débil que eligió el camino más fácil. Yo aceptaré el reto para abandonar a los Akatsuki, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y si sobrevivo, regresaré a Hinata como un hombre libre. ¡Lo juro!

No soy ningún traficante. Pain se llevará una decepción, pero solo entré en la banda para proteger a mis vecinos y a mi familia, no para traficar con drogas. ¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido eso en una necesidad?

Desde la detención, todo ha pasado muy rápido. Estuve en la cárcel, y Pain pagó la fianza. Después de preguntar a otros miembros de la banda sobre la noche en la que murió mi abuelo, Pain y mi madre tuvieron una discusión acalorada. Y ella tenía moretones. Y ahora Pain me presiona con el tema del intercambio.

Yahiko intentó avisarme, estaba convencido de que algo no encajaba.

Me devano los sesos y las piezas empiezan a encajar lentamente. Joder, tenía la verdad delante de las narices y no he sido capaz de verla. Solo hay una persona que puede decirme lo que sucedió la noche que asesinaron a mi abuelo.

Entro a mi casa hecho una furia y encuentro a mi madre en su habitación.

- Sabes quién mató al abuelo, ¿verdad? -

- Naruto, no -

- Fue un Akatsuki, ¿no? La noche de la boda hablaste con Pain. Él sabe quién fue y tu también -

Las lágrimas empiezan a inundarle los ojos.

- Te lo advierto Naruto, no lo hagas -

- ¿Quién fue? - pregunto, ignorando sus súplicas.

Ella aparta la mirada.

-¡Dimelo! - grito con todas mis fuerzas. Mis palabras la sobresaltan.

Me he pasado tanto tiempo deseando alejarla del sufrimiento, que nunca se me ha ocurrido preguntarle si sabía algo del asesinato de mi abuelo. O quizás no quería saberlo porque la verdad me asustaba. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Se lleva una mano a la boca, respira lentamente, con dificultad - Pain... fue Pain - a medida que asimilo la verdad, una mezcla de terror, conmoción y dolor se extiende por mi cuerpo como un fuego incontrolable. Mi madre me lanza una mirada cargada de tristeza - Yo solo quería protegerte. Eso es todo. Tu abuelo deseaba salir de los Akatsuki y lo asesinaron. Pain quería que tu ocuparas su lugar. Me amenazó, Naruto, me dijo que si no entrabas en la banda, toda la familia acabaría como tu abuelo, por eso tu padre se marchó - no puedo escuchar más. Pain lo organizó todo para que me arrestaran, para que le debiera un favor. Y también organizó lo del intercambio, engañándome para que creyera que era un paso hacia adelante cuando, en realidad, tan solo era un paso más hacia su trampa. Probablemente sospechara que, tarde o temprano, alguien me contaría la verdad. Me dirijo a toda prisa hasta mi armario. Tengo muy claro lo que he de hacer; enfrentarme al asesino de mi abuelo.

El arma ha desaparecido.

- ¿Has husmeado en mi cajón? - le gruño a Konohamaru agarrándole por el cuello de la camiseta cuando lo encuentro en el sofá del salón.

- No, Naruto - responde - ¡Creéme! Yahiko estuvo aquí antes y entró a la habitación, dijo que tomaría una de tus chaquetas -

Yahiko se ha llevado mi pistola. Debería haberlo supuesto. ¿Pero cómo sabía Yahiko que no llegaría a casa y o pillaría con las manos en la masa?

Hinata.

Hinata me ha estado entreteniendo toda la noche, a propósito. Me ha pedido que no enfadara con Yahiko. Ambos están intentando protegerme, porque yo he sido demasiado estúpido y cobarde como para enfrentarme a lo que tenía delante de las narices.

Las palabras de Hinata cuando ha subido al coche resuenan ahora en mi cabeza "No te enfades con Yahiko"

Vuelvo a la habitación de mi madre.

- Si esta noche no regreso, llévate a Konohamaru lejos, busca a papá - le digo.

- Pero, Naruto... -

Me siento en el borde de su cama.

- Mamá, están en peligro. Salva a Konohamaru de ser esto, de este destino. Por favor -

- Naruto, no hables así, tu abuelo hablaba así -

"Yo soy como el abuelo", quiero decirle. He cometido los mismos errores, pero no dejaré que a mi familia le ocurra lo mismo.

- Prométemelo, necesito oírlo, te hablo en serio -

Las lágrimas le resbalan por la mejillas. Me besa y me abraza con fuerza.

- Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo -

Me monto en la moto y llamo a Haku, alguien que nunca pensé que llamaría para pedir consejo. E insiste en que haga algo a lo que jamás pensé que recurriría, llamar a la policía e informarles lo que está sucediendo.

_**Continuará...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. **_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 14**_

_**Hinata**_

Llevo sentada cinco minutos frente a la casa de Ino. Todavía no puedo creer que Naruto y yo lo hicimos. No me arrepiento de nada, pero todavía no me lo creo.

Sin embargo, esta noche he podido sentir la desesperación en Naruto, como si quisiera demostrarme algo con acciones en lugar de palabras. Soy una estúpida por haberme puesto sensible, pero no pude evitarlo. He derramado lágrimas de alegría, de felicidad y de amor. Y cuando vi que se le escapaba una lágrima, la besé... quería conservarla para siempre porque era la primera vez que Naruto me permitía ver esa faceta suya. Naruto nunca llora, no deja que nada le afecte hasta el punto de ponerse sentimental.

Pero esta noche ha cambiado, aunque se niegue a admitirlo.

Yo también he cambiado.

Entro a casa de Ino. Mi amiga está sentada en el sofá de su salón. Mi padre y mi madre están acomodados junto a ella.

- Vaya, ahora eres mediadora - le digo en broma.

- No soy nada Hinata, es sólo una charla - explica Ino.

- ¿Por qué? -

- ¿Qué no es obvio? - pregunta mi padre - Te has ido de casa -

Me planto frente a ellos preguntándome cómo llegamos aquí. Mi madre lleva un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro, y tiene el cabello recogido en un moño, como si estuviera lista para un funeral. Mi padre lleva puestos unos vaqueros y una sudadera, y tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre. Estoy segura de que ha pasado toda la noche en vela. Tal ve mi madre también, pero jamás permitiría que se le notara. Se ha maquillado, enmascarando todo.

- No puedo seguir fingiendo que soy la hija perfecta - les explico con tranquilidad - Deben aceptarlo -

Mi padre frunce el ceño, como si estuviera esforzándose por mantener la compostura - No queremos que seas perfecta - le aprieta la mano a mi madre - Dile cómo te sientes -

Mi madre niega con la cabeza, como si no entendiera por qué estoy sacando las cosas de quicio.

- Hinata, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Deja de hacer pucheros, de rebelarte de ser egoísta. Tu padre y yo no queremos que seas perfecta. Solo queremos lo mejor para ti, eso es todo -

- ¿Es porque Hanabi, por mucho que lo intente, no es capaz de cumplir sus expectativas? -

- No metas a Hanabi en esto - ruega mi padre - No es justo -

- ¿Por qué no? Todo esto es por ella - me siento derrotada, como si por mucho que intentara explicárselo, ellos nunca llegaran a entenderlo. Me desplomo sobre la afelpada silla de terciopelo frente a mis padres - Y además, no me he escapado. Estoy en casa de mi mejor amiga -

Mi madre se aparta una pelusilla del muslo - Y se lo agradecemos. Nos ha contado todo lo sucedido, nos ha informado a diario -

Miro a mejor amiga. Está sentada en una esquina, como si fuera una espectadora de la crisis familiar de los Hyuga. Ino levanta las manos con aires de culpabilidad y se dirige a la puerta para repartir caramelos a los últimos chicos que acaban de llamar a la puerta.

Mi madre se endereza en el borde del sofá - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que vuelvas a casa? -

Espero demasiado de mis padres, tal vez más de lo que ellos pueden darme.

- No lo sé -

Mi padre se lleva la mano a la frente, como si le doliera la cabeza.

- ¿Tan mal te sientes en casa? -

- Sí. Bueno, no tan mal. Pero es muy estresante. Mamá, me sacas de mis casillas. Y papá, no soporto verte ir y venir como si vivieras en un hotel. Somos extraños viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Los quiero mucho a los dos, pero no quiero ser siempre la mejo, tan solo deseo ser como soy. Me gustaría ser libre de tomar mis propias decisiones y aprender de mis errores sin que sienta pánico, culpa o preocupación por no estar cumpliendo sus expectativas - les explico a punto de llorar - No quiero decepcionarlos, sé que Hanabi no puede ser como yo. Lo siento mucho, pero... por favor, no la manden a un centro por mi culpa -

Mi padre se arrodilla junto a mí - No lo sientas, Hinata. No vamos a hacerlo por ti. La discapacidad de Hanabi no es culpa tuya, no es culpa de nadie -

Mi madre no dice nada, está muy rígida, con la mirada fija en la pared, como en un trance.

- Es mi culpa - suelta de repente.

Los dos la miramos fijamente porque esas son las últimas palabras que esperábamos oír de su boca.

- Querida - interviene mi padre, intentando atraer su atención.

- Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando? - pregunto.

Sigue mirando al frente.

- Todos estos años me he estado culpando -

- Tu no tienes la culpa - le dice mi padre.

- Cuando tuve a Hanabi, la lleve al jardín de infancia - sigue mi madre en voz baja, como hablando consigo misma - Confieso que envidiaba a las otras madres. Tenían niños normales que podían jugar y hablar con los demás. La mayoria de las veces me miraban con lástima. No lo soportaba. Me obsesioné. Empecé a pensar que podría haber evitado su discapacidad si hubiera comido más verduras o hubiera cuidado más de mi. Me culpé por su condición incluso cuando tu padre insistió en que no era culpa mía - me mira y sonríe con melancolía - Pero estabas tú, mi princesa de largo cabello y ojos plateados -

- Mamá, yo no soy una princesa y Hanabi no es una persona de la que tengamos que compadecernos. No saldré siempre con el chico con el que esperan que salga, no voy a vestir siempre como quieren que vista y, definitivamente, no voy a actuar siempre como esperan que actúe. Hanabi tampoco va a cumplir con sus expectativas -

- Lo sé -

- ¿No supondrá ningún problema? -

- Probablemente no -

- Eres demasiado exigente. Haría cualquier cosa para conseguir que dejaras de culparme por todo lo que salió mal. Quiéreme por quien soy. Quiere a Hanabi por quien es. Deja de concentrarte en lo negativo porque... la vida es demasiado corta -

- ¿Se supone que no debe preocuparme lo más mínimo el hecho de que hayas decidido salir con el miembro de una banda? - me pregunta.

- No. Sí. No lo sé. Si hubiese sabido que iba a contar con tu aprobación, te lo habría contado. Si lo conocieras... no es como la gente cree que es. Si no tengo otra opción que verme a escondidas con él, lo haré -

- Pertenece a una banda - espeta mi madre con brusquedad.

- Se llama Naruto -

- Conocer su nombre no cambia el hecho de que esté en una banda, Hinata - interviene mi padre.

- No, no lo cambia. Pero es un paso en la dirección correcta. ¿Prefieren que sea sincera o que les oculte la verdad? -

Tardo una hora en conseguir que mi madre acceda a dejar de dudar tanto de mí. Y para que mi padre acepte volver a casa antes de las seis, dos veces por semana.

Yo accedo a llevar a Naruto a casa para que mis padres puedan conocerlo. Y a decirles dónde estoy y con quién. No han querido aprobar ni celebrar mi elección, pero al menos es un comienzo. Quiero hacer las cosas bien porque recoger los pedacitos que componen mi familia es mucho mejor que dejarlos tirados en el suelo.

**_Naruto_**

Se supone que el intercambio va a tener lugar aquí, en el parque natural Konoha.

La zona de aparcamiento y los alrededores están a oscuras, de modo que solo tengo la luz de la luna para encontrar el camino. El lugar está desierto, excepto por un sedán azul con las luces encendidas. Me adentro en el bosque y reparo en la figura oscura tendida en el suelo.

Echo a correr en esa dirección mientras me invade una sensación de pavor A medida que me acerco, reconozco la chaqueta. Es como si estuviera presenciando mi propia muerte.

Me arrodillo en el suelo y le doy vuelta al cuerpo lentamente.

Yahiko.

- ¡Mierda! - grito cuando su sangre caliente y húmeda me moja las manos.

Yahiko tiene los ojos vidriosos, pero mueve lentamente la mano y me agarra por el brazo.

- La he cagado -

- Apoyo su cabeza sobre mis muslos.

- Te dije que dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos. No te mueras aquí. ¿Me oyes? ¡Te digo que no lo hagas! - le advierto con la voz estrangulada. Maldita sea, está sangrando por todas partes.

De la boca le cuelga un hilo de sangre reluciente.

- Estoy asustado - me susurra antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.

- No me dejes. Aguanta. Todo saldrá bien - sujeto con fuerza a Yahiko, consciente de que acabo de mentirle. Mi amigo se está muriendo. No hay vuelta atrás. Siento su dolor en mi propia alma.

- Mira por dónde. El falso Naruto y su amiguito, el auténtico Naruto. Bonita noche de Halloween, ¿no? - me vuelvo hacia la voz de Pain - Qué lástima que no reconociera a Yahiko antes de dispararle - continúa - A la luz del día son tan distintos. Supongo que debería ir a examinarme la vista -

Saca una pistola y me apunta con ella. No estoy asustado, estoy furioso. Y necesito respuestas - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -

- Bueno, si te empeñas te diré que todo es culpa de tu abuelo. Quería salir de los Akatsuki, echó a tu padre de la ciudad para evitar que se metiera en la banda, no comprendió que una vez dentro... no hay modo de salir, Naruto. Él era el mejor hombre que teníamos. Justo antes de morir, intentó dejar la banda. El reto al que tuvo que enfrentarse fue aquel trapicheo. El mismo que te ha tocado a ti. Y ninguno de los dos saldrán vivos de esta - estalla en carcajadas y su risa resuena en mis oídos - Ese estúpido hijo de puta nunca tuvo ninguna posibilidad. Tú eres como tu viejo. Pensé que podría adiestrarte para que ocuparas su lugar como traficante. Pero no, eres igual que él, un desertor -

Miro a Yahiko, está respirando con dificultad. Apenas puede expulsar el aire de los pulmones. Reparo en su pecho manchado de sangre, en la mancha roja que se extiende lentamente. La escena me recuerda a mi padre. Aunque esta vez no tengo seis años, ahora lo tengo todo mucho más claro.

Yahiko y yo nos miramos durante un intenso segundo.

- Los Akatsuki nos han traicionado a los dos - son sus últimas palabras antes de desplomarse sin vida entre mis brazos.

- ¡Déjalo en el suelo! Está muerto, Naruto. Como tu viejo. ¡Levántate y mírame a la cara! - grita Pain, agitando el arma en el aire como un lunático.

Coloco el cuerpo sin vida de Yahiko en el suelo con delicadeza y me pongo de pie, preparado para luchar.

- Pon las manos sobre la cabeza, donde pueda verlas. ¿Sabes? Cuando maté a tu viejo lloraste como un bebé, Naruto. Lloraste en mis brazos, en los brazos del tipo que lo mató. Que ironía, ¿verdad? -

Solo tenía seis años. Si hubiese sabido que el asesino era Pain, no habría ingresado en los Akatsuki.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

- Chico, nunca aprenderás. Tu abuelo pensaba que era mejor que yo. Pero le demostré que estaba equivocado. ¡Vaya si que lo hice! Siempre hablaba de lo mucho que había mejorado la zona sur desde que los chicos pudieron ir al instituto ese, decía que en Konoha no había bandas, yo cambié eso, Naruto. Hice actuar a mis chicos y conseguí que todas las familias me pertenecieran. O venían conmigo o lo perdían todo. Eso, chico, es lo que me convierte en el jefe -

- Te convierte en un chiflado -

- Chiflado. Genio. Da igual - dice antes de empujarme con el arma - Ahora ponte de rodillas. Creo que es un buen lugar para morir. Justo aquí, en el bosque, como un animal. ¿Quieres morir como un animal, Naruto? -

- Tú eres el animal, imbécil. Al menos podrías mirarme a los ojos cuando me mates, no como hiciste con mi abuelo -

Cuando Pain empieza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, comprendo que aquella es mi última oportunidad. Le agarro por la muñeca y lo obligo a caer al suelo.

Pain se pone hecho un furia y se levanta como un resorte, con la pistola aún en la mano. Aprovecho su desorientación para propinarle una patada en el costado. Él se da la vuelta y me golpea con la culata de la pistola en un costado de la cabeza. Caigo de rodillas, maldiciendo el hecho de ser simplemente un chico.

El recuerdo de mi abuelo y de Yahiko me otorgan la fuerza para enfrentarme a la borrosa silueta de Pain. Soy consciente de que está preparándose para pegarme un tiro.

Intento golpearle, pero caigo redondo al suelo. Pain me apunta al pecho con su Glock.

- ¡Le habla la policía de Konohagakure! ¡Tire la pistola al suelo y levante las manos donde podamos verlas! -

A través del bosque y de la neblina, apenas puedo distinguir las luces rojas y azules que brillan a lo lejos.

Levanto las manos.

- Tira el arma Pain. Se acabó el juego -

Pain sigue apuntando la pistola hacia mi corazón.

- Baje el arma - grita la policía - ¡Ahora! -

Tiene una mirada enloquecida. Siento su rabia desde el metro y medio que nos separa.

Sé que va a hacerlo. Es un cabrón. Va a apretar el gatillo.

- Te equivocas, Naruto - dice - El juego acaba de empezar -

Todo ocurre muy rápido. Me lanzo a la derecha cuando empiezan a sonar disparos.

Pum. Pum. Pum. Me tambaleó hacia atrás y comprendo que estoy herido. La bala me quema la piel. Entonces, todo se vuelve negro.

_**Hinata**_

A las cinco de la mañana me despierta el móvil. Es Konan. Probablemente quiera hablarme sobre Yahiko.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? - le pregunto.

- Se lo han cargado, Hinata. Está muerto -

- ¿Quién? - exclamo, desesperada.

- Yahiko. Y... no sé si debería haberte llamado... aunque te enterarás de todos modos. Naruto estaba con él y... -

Los dedos se transforman en garras alrededor del aparato.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¿Está bien? Por favor, dime que está bien. Te lo ruego, Konan. Por favor -

- Le dispararon -

Durante un segundo espero que pronuncia las funestas palabras: está muerto.

- Está en el quirófano. En el hospital de Konoha - dice contra mi pronóstico.

Antes de que termine la frase, ya me estoy quitando la pijama y vistiéndome a toda prisa, angustiada. Cojo las llaves, me dirijo a la puerta sujetando aun con fuerza el teléfono mientras Konan me relata todos los detalles.

El intercambio salió mal y Yahiko y Pain están muertos. Naruto recibió un disparo y está en el quirófano. Es lo único que sabe.

- Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío - canturreo de camino al hospital. Tras pasar la noche anterior con él, estaba convencida de que me elegiría a mí por encima del tráfico de drogas. Puede que el haya traicionado nuestro amor, pero yo no puedo hacer los mismo.

Me convulsiono con sollozos. Yahiko me aseguró ayer que se encargaría de que Naruto no hiciera el trapicheo, pero... madre mía. Yahiko ocupó su lugar y ha acabado muerto. Pobre Yahiko.

Intento quitarme de la cabeza las imágenes en las que Naruto no consigue superar la operación. Una parte de mí moriría con él.

Le pregunto a una enfermera si puede informarme sobre el estado de salud de Naruto.

La señora me pide que le deletree su nombre y luego teclea en el ordenador. El sonido me hace enloquecer. Se está tardando demasiado, tanto que quiero agarrarla por los hombros y zarandearla para que se dé prisa.

La mujer me mira con curiosidad - ¿Eres familiar? -

- Sí -

- ¿Qué parentesco? -

- Hermana -

La enfermera niega con la cabeza y se encoje de hombros. No se lo ha tragado - Naruto Uzumaki ha ingresado con una herida de bala -

- Se recuperará, ¿verdad? - le pregunto entre sollozos.

La señora vuelve a teclear en su ordenador.

- Lleva toda la mañana en el quirófano, señorita Uzumaki. La sala de espera es esa habitación naranja al final del pasillo, a la derecha. El médico le informará del pronóstico de su hermano después de la operación -

- Gracias - le contesto, agarrándome del mostrador.

Al entrar en la sala de espera, me quedo helada al ver a la madre y al primo de Naruto juntos en un rincón, sentados sobre las sillas naranjas del hospital. Su madre es la primera que se percata de mi presencia. Tiene los ojos muy rojos y las lágrimas le humedecen el rostro.

Me llevo una mano a la boca, pero no puedo evitar que se me escape un sollozo. No puedo contenerme. Las lágrimas me inundan los ojos y, a través de un borrón, veo que la señora Uzumaki me tiende los brazos.

Abrumada por la emoción, corro hacia ella.

...

Levanto la cabeza junto a la cama de Naruto. He estado sentada a su lado toda la noche, esperando a que despertara. Su madre y sus hermanos tampoco se han movido de su lado.

El médico dijo que podían pasar horas hasta que recuperara el conocimiento.

Humedezco una toallita en el lavabo de la habitación y le mojo la frente. He repetido la misma operación toda la noche, mientras el sudaba, atrapado en un sueño inquieto.

Abre los ojos, es obvio que lucha contra los sedantes.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunta en tono débil y áspero.

- En el hospital - contesta su madre, que se apresura a colocarse a su lado.

- Te dispararon - añade Konohamaru con la voz estrangulada.

Naruto frunce el ceño - Yahiko... - dice con un hilo de voz.

- Ahora no pienses en eso - le dice su madre.

Me mira, trato con todas mis fuerzas de reprimir las emociones, pero no lo consigo del todo. Tengo que ser fuerte por él y no dejar que se venga abajo.

Creo que está a punto de cogerme la mano, pero una expresión de dolor le atraviesa el rostro y ceja en su empeño. Tengo tantas cosas que contarle, tanto que decirle. Ojalá pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar el pasado. Ojalá pudiera haber salvado a Yahiko y a Naruto de aquel destino.

Con los ojos vidriosos por el sopor, me dice - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Observo a su madre frotarle el brazo, intentando reconfortarlo.

- Hinata se ha quedado toda la noche, Naruto. Estaba preocupada por ti -

- Déjame hablar con ella. A solas - ruega débilmente.

Konohamaru y su madre salen de la habitación y nos dejan solos.

Naruto se incorpora sobre la cama con una mueca de dolor, entonces, me mira - Quiero que te vayas -

- No puedes hablar en serio - respondo, cogiéndole la mano. No puede estar hablando en serio.

Me aparta la mano, como si el contacto le quemara.

- Sí, hablo en serio -

- Naruto, podemos superar esto. Te quiero -

Él gira la cabeza y clava su mirada en el suelo. Traga saliva con fuerza y carraspea.

- Me acosté contigo por una apuesta, Hinata - asegura en voz baja, pero sus palabras son claras como el agua - No significó nada para mí. Tú no significas nada para mí -

Doy un paso atrás a medida que voy asimilando las dolorosas palabras.

- No - susurro.

- Tu y yo... solo fue un juego. Aposté con Shikamaru su RX-7 a que podía echar un polvo contigo antes de acción de gracias -

Me estremezco al oír a Naruto referirse a nuestro encuentro con aquella frialdad. Si lo hubiese llamado sexo, me habría dejado un sabor amargo en la boca. Pero referirse a eso con aquellas palabras hace que se me revuelve el estómago. Mantengo las manos firmes a los lados. Quiero que retire lo que ha dicho.

- Estás mintiendo -

Él aparta la mirada del suelo y la fija directamente en mis ojos. Ay, madre. No veo ninguna emoción en ellos. Su expresión es tan fría como sus palabras.

- Eres patética si crees que lo que había entre nosotros era real -

Niego con la cabeza de forma vehemente - No me hagas daño, Naruto. Tú no. Ahora no - le pido. Me tiemblan los labios cuando pronuncio un silencioso pero suplicante - Por favor - no responde y doy otro paso hacia atrás. Me tambaleó al pensar en mí, en la verdadera Hinata que Naruto sacó a la luz. Con un susurro lastimero añado - Confiaba en ti -

- Ese es tu problema no el mío -

Se toca en hombro izquierdo y hace una mueca de dolor antes de que su grupo de amigos irrumpa en la habitación. Le ofrecen sus condolencias y ánimos mientras yo me quedo de piedra en un rincón, pasando completamente desapercibida.

- ¿Todo ha sido por una apuesta? - pregunto por encima del bullicio.

Los seis o siete amigos que hay en la habitación me miran. Incluso Naruto. Konan se acerca a mí pero levanto una mano para detenerla.

- ¿Es cierto? ¿Naruto apostó que se acostaría conmigo? - repito. Aún no puedo creer que las venenosas palabras de Naruto sean verdad. No pueden serlo.

Todos los ojos recaen en él, pero los de Naruto me atraviesan a mí.

- Díganle - ordena Naruto.

Un tipo llamado Lee levanta la cabeza - Bueno, esto, sí. Ha ganado el RX-7 de Shikamaru -

Me apoyo en la puerta de la habitación, intentando mantener la cabeza en alto. Una expresión fría y dura se sienta en el rostro de Naruto.

Mi garganta amenaza con cerrarse cuando anuncia - Felicidades, Naruto. Ganaste. Disfruta tu nuevo coche -

Me agarro al pomo de la puerta y, cuando estoy a punto de salir veo que la mirada de hierro de Naruto se desvanece por un instante. Salgo lentamente de la habitación. Oigo los pasos de Konan en el pasillo pero huyo de ella, del hospital, de Naruto. Por desgracia, no puedo huir de mi corazón. Un dolor profundo lo atenaza y sé que nunca más volverá a ser el mismo.

**_Naruto_**

Llevo una semana aquí y estoy harto de las enfermeras, los médicos, las agujas, las pruebas... y sobre todo, las batas del hospital. Creo que cuanto más tiempo paso aquí, más gruñón me vuelvo. Vale, puede que no hubiera debido gritarle así a la enfermera que me ha quitado la sonda. Ha sido su animada disposición la que me ha sacado de quicio.

No quiero ver a nadie. No quiero hablar con nadie. Cuanta menos gente se meta en mi vida, mejor. He apartado a Hinata de mi vida y me dolió mucho tener que hacerle daño. Pero no tuve otra elección. Cuanto más cerca está de mí, más peligro corre. No podría soportar que le ocurriera los mismo que a Yahiko.

"Deja de pensar en ella" me digo.

La gente que me importa muere, así de simple. Mi abuelo. Ahora Yahiko. He sido un estúpido al pensar que podría tenerlo todo.

Cuando oigo que alguien llama a la puerta grito - ¡Lárgate! - pero, sea quien sea, vuelve a hacerlo con más insistencia - ¡Déjenme en paz de una puta vez! -

Cuando se abre la puerta, le lanzo un vaso. No acaba estrellándose contra ningún empleado del hospital sino contra el pecho de la señorita Yuhi.

- Oh, mierda. Tú no -

- No es exactamente la bienvenida que esperaba, Naruto - dice - ¿Sabes que aún puedo darte una papeleta de castigo? -

Me doy la vuelta para no tener que mirarla.

- ¿Vino a darme papeletas de castigo? Por que si es así, puede olvidarse de ello. No voy a regresar al instituto. Gracias por la visita. Siento que tenga que marcharse tan pronto -

- No voy a irme a ningún lado hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decir -

Por favor, no. Cualquier cosa menos tener que escuchar su sermón. Presiono el botón para avisar a la enfermera.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Naruto? - pregunta una voz a través del altavoz.

- Me están torturando -

- ¿Cómo dices? -

La señorita Yuhi se acerca y me quita el altavoz de la mano.

- Está bromeando. Lo siento - dice la señorita Yuhi, deja el altavoz sobre la mesita de noche, fuera de mi alcance - ¿No te suministran pastillas de la felicidad en este lugar? -

- No quiero ser feliz -

La señorita Yuhi se inclina hacia adelante - Naruto, siento mucho lo que le ocurrió a Yahiko. No era alumno mío, pero me han dicho que ustedes dos eran muy unidos -

Miro por la ventana para evitarla. No quiero hablar de Yahiko. No quiero hablar de nada.

- ¿Por qué vino? -

Escucho el sonido de una cremallera. Saca algo del bolso - Te he traído deberes, para que estés al día cuando vuelvas a clase -

- No voy a volver. Ya se lo he dicho. Lo dejo. No debería sorprenderle, señorita Yuhi. Soy un pandillero, ¿lo recuerda? -

Ella camina alrededor de la cama, entrando en mi campo de visión.

- Supongo que me equivoqué contigo. Estaba convencida de que ibas a romper el molde -

- Si, bueno, eso fue antes de que le dispararan a mi amigo. Querían matarme a mí ¿sabe? - digo, mirando el libro de química que lleva en la mano. El libro me recuerda lo que era antes y lo que ya no podré ser - ¡Yahiko no tenia que morir, maldita sea! ¡Tendría que haber sido yo! - grito.

La señorita Yuhi no se inmuta - Pero no sucedió de ese modo. ¿Crees que le haces un favor a Yahiko rindiéndote y dejando el instituto? Consideralo un regalo que te hizo, no una maldición. Yahiko no va a volver, pero tú aún puedes - la señorita Yuhi coloca el libro de química en la repisa de la ventana - He visto morir a más alumnos de los que creía posible. Mi marido insiste en que me marche del instituto a otro sin pandilleros, muertes o drogas - se sienta en el borde de la cama y se mira las manos - Me quedé para poder cambiar las cosas, para convertirme en un modelo a seguir. El director cree que podemos enmendar la brecha existente, y yo intento aportar mi granito de arena. Si cambiara la vida de uno de mis alumnos, podría... -

- ¿Cambiar el mundo? - interrumpo.

- Tal vez -

- No puede hacerlo, el mundo es como es -

Ella me mira, con una expresión de satisfacción en la cara.

- Ay, Naruto, estás tan equivocado. El mundo es como tu quieres que sea. Si piensas que no puedes cambiarlo, entonces continúa el camino trazado. Pero hay otros caminos, aunque son más difíciles de recorrer. Cambiar el mundo no es fácil, pero lo que si tengo claro es que quiero intentarlo, ¿y tu? -

- No -

- Estás en tu derecho. Yo voy a intentarlo de todas formas - asegura, y tras hacer una pausa, añade - ¿Quieres saber cómo le va a tu compañera de laboratorio? -

- No. No me importa - respondo negando con la cabeza.

Las palabras casi se me atascan en la garganta.

Ella suspira, dándose por vencida, y se acerca a la repisa de la ventana para coger el libro de química.

- ¿Debería dejarlo aquí o llevármelo? -

No le digo nada.

Ella vuelve a dejar el libro junto a la ventana antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

- Ojalá hubiera elegido biología en lugar de química - confieso cuando abre la puerta para marcharse.

Ella me guiña un ojo con complicidad - No te creo. Y para que lo sepas, el director vendrá a visitarte esta tarde. Le advertiré que tenga cuidado al entrar, por si te da por lanzarle alguna cosa -

Me dieron el alta dos semanas después, mi padre nos recibió en Suna, con un casa humilde, pero lista para nosotros, aún sin vivir con él, tenía desde hace años un cuarto para mí, nos contó que el abuelo fue quien lo obligó a marcharse y luego no tuvo más contacto con ninguno, nos buscó pero no dio con nuestro paradero, hasta ahora, por noticias del periódico. Un mes más tarde conseguí trabajo como camarero en un hotel, cerca de casa. Un buen hotel, con paredes entabladas y pilares en las puertas delanteras. Cuando salía con mis nuevos compañeros después del trabajo, intentaban que me interesase por alguna chica. Las chicas eran preciosas, sexys y evidentemente, sabían cómo atraer a un chico. El problema era que no eran Hinata.

Tenía que sacármela de la cabeza. Y rápido.

Lo intenté. Una noche, una chica que se alojaba en el hotel me llevo a su habitación. Al principio supuse que acostarme con otra me haría olvidar la noche que pasé con Hinata. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, me quedé paralizado.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Hinata había arruinado mi percepción de las mujeres para siempre. No era el rostro de Hinata, ni su sonrisa, ni sus ojos. Todo eso hacía que los demás la vieran como una chica preciosa, pero era su interior lo que la hacía distinta. Era el modo en que le limpiaba la cara a su hermana, la seriedad con la que se tomaba la clase de química, su modo de demostrarme su amor pese a saber quién y qué era yo. Había estado a punto de meterme en un asunto de drogas y, pese a todo, Hinata eligió amarme.

De modo que ahora, tres meses después del disparo, regreso a Konoha, para enfrentarme a lo que la señorita Yuhi llamaría mi mayor miedo.

Deidara está sentado en su oficina, en el taller, negando con la cabeza. Hablamos de la noche de Halloween y le perdono por haberle contado a Shikamaru que me había acostado con Hinata.

Tras explicarle lo que voy a hacer, Deidara suelta un lento y profundo suspiro.

- Podrías morir - dice, mirándome fijamente.

- Lo sé - admito, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- No podré ayudarte. Ninguno de nuestros amigos en los Akatsuki podrá hacerlo. Piénsalo bien Naruto. Regresa a Suna y disfruta del resto de tu vida -

Ya he tomado una decisión y no tengo intención de dar marcha atrás.

- No soy un cobarde. Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que salir de la banda -

- ¿Por ella? -

- Sí -

Por ella y por mi abuelo. Por Yahiko, por mi familia y por mí mismo.

- ¿De qué te sirve salir de los Akatsuki si acabas muerto? - me pregunta Deidara - La paliza que sufriste para entrar te va a parecer una bendición comparado con esto. Harán incluso que participen los miembros más antiguos -

En lugar de responder, le paso un trozo de papel con un número de teléfono escrito en él.

- Si me ocurre algo, llama a este tipo. Es el único amigo que tengo que no tiene nada que ver con esto -

Ni con esto, ni con Hinata.

Esta noche me enfrento a un almacén lleno de gente que me considera un traidor. Me han llamado eso y un montón de cosas más. Hace una hora le conté a Tobi, el sucesor de Pain, que quería salir de la banda. Una ruptura limpia con los Akatsuki. Solo hay un problema... para conseguirlo tengo que sobrevivir a un desafió, lo que ellos llaman "El 360", un paliza en la que te propinan golpes desde todos lados.

Tobi, rígido y ceñudo, camina hacia mi con la bandana de los Akatsuki. Observo a los espectadores. Mi amigo Sasuke, al fondo, aparta la mirada. Lee y Shikamaru también están aquí, pero a ellos les brillan los ojos por la emoción. Lee es un chiflado en cuanto a peleas se dida y Shikamaru no se alegra de perder la apuesta, aunque nunca reclame mi premio. Ambos disfrutarán apaleándome son que pueda devolverles los golpes.

Deidara, mi primo, está apoyado contra la pared, en un rincón del almacén. Lo demás esperan que participe en el desafío, que aporte su granito de arena, rompiéndome un hueso que me provoque la muerte. La lealtad y el compromiso es lo más importante para los Akatsuki. Si violas esa lealtad, violas el compromiso... y te conviertes en su enemigo. O en algo peor, porque antes eras uno de ellos. Si Deidara mueve un dedo para protegerme, estará jodido.

Me levanto orgulloso mientras Tobi me tapa los ojos con la bandana. Sé que puedo hacerlo. Si la recompensa es regresar junto a Hinata, habrá merecido la pena. Ni siquiera voy a pensar en la otra opción.

Tras atarme las manos a la espalda, me llevan hasta un coche y me meten en el asiento trasero, con dos tipos flanqueándome. No tengo ni idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos. Tobi está ahora al mando, así que cualquier cosa es posible.

Una nota. No he escrito ninguna nota. ¿Qué pasa si muero y Hinata no se entera nunca de lo que siento por ella? Quizás sea mejor así. Ella podrá seguir adelante con su vida más fácilmente si cree que solo soy un idiota que la traicionó.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, el coche se sale de la carretera. Lo sé porque siento la gravilla crujiendo bajo los neumáticos. Tal vez saber dónde estoy me tranquilizará, pero no puedo ver nada. No estoy nervioso, más bien impaciente por saber si seré uno de los afortunados que salen vivos del desafío. E incluso si lo consigo, ¿me encontrará alguien o moriré solo en algún granero, almacén o edificio abandonado? Quizás no vayan a pegarme. Puede que solo me lleven a la azotea de un edificio y una vez allí me den un empujón y se acabó.

No. Tobi no haría eso. Le gusta oír los gritos y las súplicas de tíos más fueres mientras los tiene arrodillados frente a él.

No voy a darle esa satisfacción.

Me sacan del coche. Por el sonido de la gravilla y las piedras bajo mis zapatos, sé que estamos en medio de la nada. Oigo cómo se detienen otros coches, el sonido de más pasos. Una vaca muge a lo lejos.

¿Un mugido de advertencia? La verdad es que no me gustaría que tuviéramos que largarnos ahora. Si algo interrumpe esta ceremonia, solo supondrá posponer lo inevitable. Estoy deseando hacerlo. Estoy preparado. Acabemos de una vez.

Me pregunto si me atarán las manos a un árbol o si me colgarán como una piñata viviente.

Joder, odio no saber lo que me espera. Estoy perdido.

- Quédate aquí - me ordenan.

Como si fuera a marcharme a algún sitio.

Alguien se acerca. Puedo oír la gravilla crujiendo a cada paso.

- Eres una desgracia para la hermandad, Naruto. Hemos protegido a ti y a tu familia, y tu decides darnos la espalda, ¿es así? -

Ojalá mi vida fuera una novela, de esas donde los héroes al estar a punto de morir encuentran un plan brillante, y si el héroe acaba muerto, el malvado acaba destrozado el resto de su vida. Por desgracia, la vida real no siempre tiene un final feliz.

- Pain fue el que traicionó a los Akatsuki - le digo - Él si era un traidor -

Como respuesta, me gano el primer puñetazo en la mandíbula. Mierda, no estaba preparado. No puedo ver nada con los ojos vendados. Intento permanecer impasible.

- ¿Comprendes las consecuencias de dejar los Akatsuki? -

Muevo la mandíbula de una lado a otro - Sí -

Oigo los crujidos de la gravilla mientras la gente se arremolina a mí alrededor. Esta noche yo soy el blanco.

Se impone un silencio aterrador. Nadie ríe, nadie emite sonido alguno. Algunos chicos que me rodean han sido mis amigos desde que eramos pequeños. Como Deidara, libran una batalla interior consigo mismos. No les culpo. Solo los menos afortunados han sido elegidos para la pelea de hoy.

Sin previo aviso, alguien me golpea en la cara. Intento mantener el equilibrio, pero es difícil, sobre todo porque sé que me esperan más golpes como aquel. Una cosa es estar en una pelea abierta, y otra muy distinta es estar en una en la que sabes que no tienes salida.

Algo afilado me rasga la espalda. A continuación, siento un puñetazo en las costillas. Me golpean de cintura para arriba, sin dejar ni un centímetro libre de golpes. Un corte aquí, un puñetazo allá. Me tambaleo varias veces, pero vuelvo a enderezarme y vuelven a darme un puñetazo.

Me dan una cuchillada en la espalda. Me escuece como si las llamas estuvieran lamiéndome la piel. Puedo distinguir los puñetazos de Deidara y de Sasuke, porque contienen menos rabia que los demás.

Pensar en Hinata me ayuda a no gritar. Quiero ser fuerte por ella... por nosotros. No voy a dejar que mi vida o mi muerte dependan de estos tipos. Yo soy el dueño de mi destino, no los Akatsuki.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿media hora?, ¿una hora? Tengo el cuerpo entumecido. Me cuesta mucho mantenerme en pie. Y entonces me llega el olor del humo, ¿me van a empujar a una fogata? Todavía tengo la bandana bien atada sobre los ojos, aunque no me importa, porque estoy seguro de que los tengo tan hinchados que de todos modos no podría abrirlos.

Me siento desfallecer y estoy a punto de caer al suelo pero me obligo a permanecer recto.

Probablemente esté irreconocible, con la sangre brotando de todos los cortes que tengo en la cara y el cuerpo. Puedo sentir cómo me desgarran la camiseta y cómo cae al suelo hecha pedazos. La cicatriz que me dejó Pain debe de ser ahora visible. Un puño me golpea justo ahí. Es demasiado doloroso.

Me desplomo al suelo, arañándome la cara con la gravilla.

Ya no estoy tan seguro de poder resistirlo. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata". Mientras pueda repetir ese mantra, sé que no moriré. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata".

¿Será real el olor a humo o acaso es el olor de la muerte?

A través de la espesa neblina de mi mente, me parece oír cómo alguien dice - ¿No crees que ya ha tenido suficiente? - oigo una voz distante, pero inconfundible.

- No -

Se suceden las protestas. Si pudiera moverme, lo haría. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata"

Oigo más protestas. Nadie suele hacer esto durante un desafío. No está permitido. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora? Tiene que ser algo peor que los golpes porque oigo a varios chicos discutiendo.

- Sujetenle la cabeza abajo - me llega la voz de Tobi - Bajo mi mando, nadie traiciona a los Akatsuko. Que esto sirva de ejemplo para todo aquel que intente traicionarnos. El cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki quedará marcado para siempre como un recuerdo de su traición -

El olor a quemado se hace más intenso. No tengo idea de lo que está a punto de ocurrir, y entonces siento en la parte superior de la espalda lo que parecen brasas.

Creo que suelto un gemido, o un gruñido, o un grito. No estoy seguro. Ya no sé lo que ocurre. Me cuesta pensar. Lo único que puedo hacer es sentir el dolor. Podrían haberme lanzado directamente al fuego, es la peor tortura imaginable. El olor a piel quemada me abraza la nariz. Entonces comprendo que las brasas no son en realidad brasas. El cabrón me está marcando. El dolor, el dolor...

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata".

**_Continuará..._**

**_Ya casi terminamos :3_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ya saben, los personajes son míos solo en sueños porque en la realidad son de M. Kishimoto. Lamento de veras mucho, mucho, no saben cuánto la demora, pero entre las vacaciones mi computador ha muerto, LITERAL, tuve que comprar una nueva máquina y… etc etc. Total les dejo el último capi de esta historia, les agradezco mucho la acogida los reviews y sobre todo la PACIENCIA.**_

_**Ladywithmoustache**_

_**Química Perfecta. Capítulo 14**_

_**Hinata**_

1 de abril

Hace cinco meses que no veo a Naruto, desde el día que le dispararon. Los rumores sobre Yahiko y Naruto por fin se han disipado, y los psicólogos y trabajadores sociales han abandonado el instituto.

La semana pasada le dije al trabajador social del instituto que conseguía dormir más de cinco horas, aunque era mentira. Desde el incidente me ha costado mucho conciliar el sueño; me despierto a mitad de la noche porque mi cabeza no deja de analizar la horrible conversación que Naruto y yo mantuvimos en el hospital. El trabajador social asegura que me costará mucho deshacerme de la sensación de haber sido traicionada.

El problema es… que no me siento traicionada, me siento triste y desilucionada. Después de todo este tiempo, sigo acostándome con las fotos que le hice la noche que estuvimos en el club Waterfall.

Después de que le dieran de alta en el hospital, dejó el instituto y desapareció. Puede que físicamente esté fuera de mi vida, pero siempre será parte de mí. No puedo dejarlo marchar por mucho que me esfuerce.

Una de las cosas positivas de toda esta locura es que mi familia llevó a Hanabi a que viera el instituto y le encantó el lugar. Tiene actividades programadas para todos los días, hacen deporte, e incluso hay famosos que hacen visitas cada tres meses. Cuando Hanabi supo esto y el hecho de que se hacían conciertos benéficos quiso atarse con una cadena al lugar.

Me costó mucho dejarla, pero lo hice. Y no monte ninguna escena. Saber que se quedaba allí por su propia voluntad me hizo sentir mejor.

Pero ahora… estoy sola. Naruto se llevó un pedazo de mi corazón cuando se marchó. Me aferro a lo poco que me queda. He llegado a la conclusión de que sólo lograré controlar mi propia vida. Naruto escogió su camino… y no me incluyó en el.

Ignoro a todos los amigos de Naruto en el instituto, y ellos actúan conmigo del mismo modo. Todos fingimos que no ocurrió nada. Excepto Konan. A veces hablamos, pero es muy doloroso. Entre nosotras existe una silenciosa complicidad, y me ayuda pensar que hay alguien que atraviesa el mismo tipo de dolor que yo.

En mayo, cuando abro el casillero antes de la clase de química, un par de calentadores de manos cuelgan en el gancho interior. La peor noche de mi vida me golpea de nuevo, con una fuerza brutal.

¿Ha estado aquí Naruto?¿Fue él quien puso los calentadores allí?

Por mucho que quiera olvidarlo, no puedo. Leí una vez que la memoria de los peces de colores dura únicamente cinco segundos, los envidio. Mis recuerdos de Naruto, mi amor por él, durarán toda la vida.

Llorando me llevo los calentadores al pecho y me arrodillo junto a la taquilla. Soy un despojo humano.

Ino camina hacia mí – Hinata, ¿qué pasa?

Soy incapaz de moverme, incapaz de calmarme.

- Vamos – insiste Ino – Todos te están mirando –

Karin también se acerca - ¿En serio? Ya es hora de que superes que el pandillero de tu novio te dejo tirada. Empiezas a ser patética – dice, asegurándose de que la multitud que se ha agolpado a nuestro alrededor la oiga.

Kiba aparece junto a ella y me hace una mueca – Naruto se merece lo que le pasó – me susurra.

"Sea o no sea correcto, debes luchar por aquello en lo que crees". Tengo la mano cerrada en un puño cuando lo golpeo. Kiba esquiva el golpe, me coge de los puños y me los retuerce tras la espalda.

Sai interviene – Suéltala Kiba -

- No te metas en esto –

- Humillarla porque te dejó plantado por otro es una idea estúpida –

Kiba me empuja a un lado y se remanga la camiseta. No puedo permitir que Sai libre esa batalla por mí.

- Si quieres pelearte con él, tendrás que pasar antes por encima de mí – le digo a Kiba.

Sorprendida observo que Konan se coloca frente a mí.

- Y antes de tocarla, tendrás que enfrentarte a mí –

Ino se coloca junto a Konan – Y a mí también –

Un chico llamado Lee empuja a un chico llamado Haku, quien acaba al lado de Konan.

- Este tipo puede romperte el brazo de un golpe. Desaparece de mi vista antes de que lo obligue a hacerlo – advierte Lee.

Haku, quien lleva una camiseta azul y unos pantalones blancos gruñe queriendo verse rudo, aunque no se le da muy bien el papel.

Kiba mira de derecha a izquierda en busca de apoyo, pero no encuentra ninguno.

Parpadeo sin dar crédito a lo que está sucediendo. Puede que el mundo no se acabe, sino que deje las cosas como deben estar.

- Vamos Kiba – le dice Karin – De todas formas, no necesitamos a estos perdedores –

Se alejan juntos y casi siento lástima por ellos. Casi.

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Sai – dice Ino, lanzándose a sus brazos. Empiezan a comerse a besos allí mismo, sin importarles quién esté mirando ni la política del instituto contra las demostraciones de afecto en público.

- Te quiero – susurra Sai cuando se aparta para tomar aire.

- Yo también te quiero – le contesta Ino con voz de niña.

- Vayan a un hotel – grita uno de los estudiantes.

Pero ellos siguen besándose hasta que empieza a sonar la música por los altavoces. La multitud se dispersa. Todavía tengo en las manos los calentadores.

Konan se arrodilla a mi lado – Nunca le dije a Yahiko lo que sentía. Nunca me arriesgué y ahora es demasiado tarde –

- Lo siento tanto. Yo sí lo hice… y aún así… perdí a Naruto, de modo que puede que tuvieras razón –

Konan se encoge de hombros. Sé que intenta controlarse para no llorar en mitad del instituto.

- Supongo… que algún día lo superaré. No es probable pero, tengo la esperanza – endereza los hombros y se pone de pie, armándose de valor. La observo mientras se dirige hacia el aula. Me pregunto si hablará de ello con otras amigas o si solo confía en mí.

- Vamos – interviene Ino en cuanto se separa de Sai. Me lleva hacia la puerta del instituto. Me enjugo las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y me siento en el bordillo que hay junto al coche de mi mejor amiga. No me importa saltarme una clase.

- Estoy bien Ino, de verdad –

- No, no lo estás Hinata. Soy tu mejor amiga, estaré a tu lado antes y después de tus novios. Así que suéltalo, soy toda oídos –

- Lo amaba –

- No me digas, Sherlock. Me refiero a que me digas algo que no sepa –

- Me utilizó. Se acostó conmigo para ganar una apuesta y aún así, lo amo. Ino, soy patética –

- ¿Te acostaste con él y no me lo dijiste? Pensaba que era solo un rumor. Ya sabes, de esos que no son ciertos –

Apoyo la cabeza entre las manos, desesperada.

– Estoy bromeando. Ni siquiera quiero conocer los detalles… bueno, sí. Pero solo si quieres contármelos – continua mi amiga – Olvídate de eso ahora. Vi cómo te miraba Hinata, por eso deje de agobiarte con el tema. No podía estar fingiendo, no sé quién te habrá contado sobre la apuesta pero…

Levanto la cabeza para mirarla – Fue él – Ino me mira sorprendida – Y sus amigos lo confirman – miro al horizonte - ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? –

Ino niega con la cabeza, como si intentara borrar las palabras que acabo de pronunciar – Vayamos por partes – sugiere, cogiéndome de la barbilla y obligándome a mirarla – Primero, Naruto sentía algo por ti, lo admitiera o no, con apuesta o sin ella. Y tú lo sabes, Hinata, porque si no, no estarías aferrándote a esos calentadores como lo haces. Segundo, Naruto ya no forma parte de tu vida, debes seguir adelante, te lo debes a ti misma, al bobo de su amigo Yahiko y a mí, aunque no sea fácil –

- No puedo evitar pensar que me apartó de su vida a propósito. Si yo… pudiera hablar con él, conseguiría las respuestas que necesito –

- Quizás él no las tenga y por eso se marchó. Si quiere darse por vencido, ignorar lo que tiene frente a sus narices, que así sea. Pero tienes que demostrarle que tú eres mucho más fuerte –

Ino tiene razón. Por primera vez sé que conseguiré acabar el último curso. Naruto se llevo un pedazo de mi corazón la noche que hicimos el amor, y lo llevará consigo para siempre. Sin embargo eso no significa que tenga que estar esperando toda la vida. No puedo perseguir fantasmas eternamente.

Ahora soy más fuerte, al menos… eso espero.

Dos semanas más tarde, me quedo sola en el vestuario mientras me cambio para la clase de gimnasia. Oigo un taconeo y levanto la cabeza. Es Sakura Haruno. No me pongo histérica. En lugar de eso, me enderezo y la miro a los ojos.

- Estuvo aquí ¿sabes? – suelta.

- Lo sé – contesto yo, recordando los calentadores de manos en mi casillero. Pero se marchó, de nuevo, como un susurro, estuvo aquí y luego desapareció.

Sakura parece nerviosa, casi vulnerable.

- ¿Sabes esos animales de peluche que dan en la feria como premio? ¿Esos que prácticamente nadie gana, excepto los que tienen mucha suerte? Yo nunca he ganado uno –

- Yo tampoco –

- Naruto era mi muñeco de feria. No te soportaba porque me lo habías quitado – me dice.

Me encojo de hombros – Puedes dejar de hacerlo… ya no lo tengo –

- Ya no te odio – confiesa – He seguido adelante –

Trago saliva con fuerza antes de decir – Yo también –

Sakura suelta una risita. Luego, a medida que sale del vestuario la oigo murmurar – Pero parece que Naruto no –

¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

CINCO MESES DESPUÉS

La brisa de agosto me golpea el rostro. La universidad Byakugan en la ciudad de Suna me saluda por la ventana. Me sacudo el cabello, que ha crecido un poco más. No tengo que peinarlo mientras intento desempacar las maletas en la habitación de la residencia universitaria.

Mi compañera de cuarto, Yakumo, es de Suna. Parece un hada, pequeña y dulce. Podría pasar por una de las descendientes de Campanita. Juraría que nunca la he visto poner mala cara. Ino, al contrario no tuvo tanta suerte con su compañera en la universidad de Konoha. La chica le ha dejado un pequeño espacio en el armario y cada día despierta a las 5:30 AM para limpiar la habitación. Ino está enloqueciendo, pero el que esté cerca de Sai la calma un poco.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros? – me pregunta Yakumo. En el campus se celebra una especie de bienvenida.

- Tengo que deshacer el equipaje y le prometí a mi hermana que iría a verla tan pronto terminara –

- Vale – dice Yakumo mientras se prueba distintas combinaciones de ropa para conseguir el "aspecto perfecto" para esta noche. Cuando da con un conjunto, se arregla el cabello y empieza a maquillarse. Me recuerda a mi antigua yo, aquella que intentaba desesperadamente cumplir con las expectativas de todos.

Cuando se marcha media hora más tarde, me siento en la cama y saco el móvil. Lo abro y miro la foto de Naruto. Detesto sentir aquella necesidad. He intentado muchas veces borrar las fotos, borrar el pasado, pero no puedo.

Meto la mano en el cajón del escritorio y saco la bandana de Naruto, recién lavada y plegada en un pequeño cuadrado. Acaricio la suave tela, recordando el momento en que me la regalo. Para mí, no representa a los Akatsuki, sino a Naruto.

Suena el telegono y regreso al presente. Llaman del instituto de Hanabi. Cuando contesto la mujer dice - ¿Podría hablar con Hinata Hyuga? –

- Soy yo –

- Srta. Hinata su hermana Hanabi desea saber si estará aquí antes o después de la cena –

Miro el reloj, son las cuatro y media – Dígale que en quince minutos estaré allí –

Después de colgar, dejo la bandana en el cajón del escritorio y guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Cojo el autobús hasta la otra punta de la ciudad. Antes de darme cuenta estoy avanzando por la sala del instituto donde, según la recepcionista, encontraré a mi hermana.

Me encuentro con Chiyo, la mujer que ha sido el vínculo entre mi hermana y yo. Me recibe con un caluroso abrazo.

- ¿Dónde está Hanabi? – le preguntó, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

- Jugando a las damas, como de costumbre – responde Chiyo, señalando un rincón.

Reconozco su cabello de espaldas. Cuando me acerco, reconozco a la persona que está jugando con ella. El cabello rubio tendría que haberme dado una pista de que mi vida estaba a punto de dar un giro sorprendente, aunque no había podido verlo bien hasta ahora. Me quedo paralizada.

No puede ser. Mi imaginación debe de estar jugándome una mala pasada.

Sin embargo, cuando se da la vuelta y me atraviesa con aquellos ojos azules que tan bien conozco, la realidad me golpea como un martillo.

Naruto está aquí, a diez pasos de mí. Todo lo que siento por él me invade de nuevo con la fuerza de un maremoto. No sé qué decir ni qué hacer. Me vuelvo hacia Chiyo, preguntándome si ella sabía que Naruto estaba aquí. Por su expresión esperanzada comprendo que sí.

- Ha venido Hinata – oigo que le dice Naruto a mi hermana antes de ponerse de pie y darle lugar a Hanabi para que pueda verme.

Me acerco a mi hermana como un robot y la abrazo. Cuando la suelto, Naruto se planta frente a mí. Lleva un pantalón color caqui y una camisa blanca. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. El estómago empieza a darme vueltas y me siento mareada. El mundo se desvanece a nuestro alrededor. En aquel instante sólo existe él.

Finalmente, consigo recuperar la voz – ¿Naruto…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

Él se encoge de hombros – Le prometí a Hanabi la revancha, ¿verdad? –

Estamos cara a cara y alguna fuerza invisible no me permite apartar la mirada de él.

- ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para jugar damas con mi hermana? –

- Bueno, no es la única razón. Voy a la universidad de Suna. Tras dejar los Akatsuki, la señorita Yuhi y el director me ayudaron a graduarme. Vendí a Kyubi. Estoy trabajando en la asociación de estudiantes y ya tengo un crédito –

¿Naruto? ¿En una universidad? Su camisa, perfectamente abotonada en los puños esconde la mayoría de sus tatuajes de los Akatsuki.

- ¿Dejaste la banda? Pensaba que era demasiado peligroso, Naruto. Dijiste que la gente acababa muerte –

- Fue… bastante horrible. De no ser por Haku, seguramente no lo habría conseguido… -

- ¿Haku? - ¿el tipo más agradable del instituto? Estudio detenidamente su rostro y descubro una nueva cicatriz sobre el ojo y otras con muy mala pinta en la oreja y el cuello - ¡Dios mio! ¿Qué te hicieron? –

Él me coge la mano y la coloca sobre su pecho. Su mirada es tan intensa y oscura como la primera vez que lo vi, el primer día del instituto, en el parqueadero.

- Tardé mucho en comprender que debía poner las cosas en su sitio. Enfrentarme a mis propias decisiones. A la banda. Me golpearon y me marcaron como a un ternero, pensé que no iba a salir de esa. Pero todo eso no fue nada comparado con el hecho de perderte. Si pudiera tragarme cada maldita palabra que dije en el hospital, lo haría. Pensé que si te apartaba de mí, evitaría que acabaras como Yahiko – levanta la mirada y me atraviesa con sus ojos – Nunca volveré a dejarte Hinata, nunca, te lo prometo –

¿Lo golpearon? ¿Lo marcaron? Siento nauseas y las lágrimas empiezas a agolparse en mis ojos.

- Shh – dice él, rodeándome con los brazos y frotándome la espalda con la palma de las manos – No hay de qué preocuparse, estoy bien – canturrea una y otra vez con voz ahogada.

Me siento bien, podría quedarme en sus brazos toda la vida.

Naruto apoya su frente en la mía – Tienes que saber algo. Acepte la apuesta porque en el fondo sabía que si me involucraba contigo emocionalmente estaría acabado. Y estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Has sido la única chica que ha conseguido que lo arriesgue todo por un futuro que merecía la pena – confiesa, enderezándose y dando un paso atrás – Lo siento, Hinata, dime lo que quieres y te lo daré. Si crees que serás más feliz sin mí, solo tienes que decirlo. Pero si todavía me quieres… haré todo, todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esto… – dice señalándose la ropa - ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que he cambiado? –

- Yo también he cambiado – le aseguro – Ya no soy la niña que era antes, y lo siento… pero esa rosa… no te pega nada –

- Es lo que te gusta –

- Te equivocas. Yo te quiero a ti, no una imagen idealizada. Definitivamente te prefiero con vaqueros y camiseta, ese eres tu –

Naruto baja la mirada para observar su atuendo y suelta una carcajada.

- Tienes razón – admite, mirándome de nuevo – Una vez… dijiste que me querías, ¿sigues… sintiendo lo mismo? –

Mi hermana observa toda la escena. Sonríe abiertamente, dándome la fuerza que necesito para decir la verdad.

- Nunca dejé de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando quise olvidarte desesperadamente lo logré –

Deja escapar un lento y profundo suspiro y, más aliviado, se frota la frente. Tiene los ojos vidriosos. Cuando noto que mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer lo agarro por la camisa – No quiero discutir todo el tiempo, Naruto. Salir contigo debería ser divertido, el amor debe ser divertido – tiro de él. Quiero sentir sus labios contra los mios - ¿Podremos conseguirlo? –

Nuestros labios se rozan ligeramente y entonces se aparta de mí… ¡Oh Dios mío! Se arrodilla, me sujeta las manos entre las suyas y el corazón empieza a latirme con fuerza.

- Hinata Hyuga, te demostraré que soy el chico que estabas convencida que era hace diez meses. Me esforzaré por llegar a ser la persona que quiero ser. Tengo planeado pedirte que te cases conmigo dentro de unos años, el día que nos graduemos – ladea la cabeza y su voz adopta un tono más juguetón – Y te garantizo una vida llena de diversión, sé que tendremos peleas, pero sé que luego vendrán increíbles reconciliaciones, algún día regresaremos a casa y podremos convertirla en el lugar que todos esperan. Tú, yo, Hanabi y todo miembro de la familia Hyuga o Uzumaki. ¿Qué dices Hinata?

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras me enjugo una solitaria lágrima que desciende por mi mejilla ¿Còmo no enamorarse locamente de este chico? El tiempo que hemos pasado separados no ha cambiado nada en absoluto. No puedo negarle otra oportunidad, sería como engañarme a mí misma.

Ha llegado el momento de arriesgarse, de confiar una vez más.

- Hanabi ¿crees que tu hermana volverá a aceptarme? – le pregunta Naruto agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. Ella le da unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza. Las lágrimas empiezan a inundar mis mejillas rápidamente.

- ¡Sí! – grita Hanabi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parece más feliz y alegre de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Tengo a mi lado a las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

- ¿Qué carrera has elegido? – le pregunto a Naruto.

Me mira con su irresistible sonrisa y responde – Química, ¿y tú? –

- Química – le digo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- ¿Puedes besarme para ver si aún existe química entre los dos? –

Sonrió y me siento como una niña pequeña en la mañana de navidad, finalmente sus labios rozan los míos con mayor intensidad de la que puedo recordar.

Parece que al final, el mundo no se ha acabado… quizás, solo estemos empezando a vivir realmente.

**FIN**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER. PRONTO SUBIRE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO ESTA. ADIÓS.**


End file.
